Black Venom
by Jet Angle
Summary: This is a Edward gets Bella pregnant with triplets then leaves story but it isn't all angst. There is a legitimate bad guy, the volturi is involved and Bella isn't the wimp we all know her as. Under construction but complete story
1. Meet The Family's

They were back. Forks.

It had been years since anyone had heard the name Cullen even mentioned. They hadn't exactly been going to school after what happened last time. Though it wasn't the whole clan, Emmett and Rosalie had managed to get away, they were still returning to where their lives really started. Where their family had finally been completed... Before being destroyed.

None of the Cullen's had any idea how long it had been. They hadn't been able to keep track of the days and years since they left. All they knew was that there was no chance _she_ would be there. There would be no chance that the missing family member would reappear. They couldn't see her, or even hear about her because all that would do was open old wounds.

School was just a distraction for them though. No one in the family really cared about the facade, they hadn't since they left. The only reason they went was because of their own personal force of nature.

Alice had been the driving force behind the family going back to Forks. Going back to school. Going back to, well their version of, normal life. She, and the rest of the Cullen's were in too much pain to sit around and think about it anymore. She just came up with a way of taking their minds off of what happened and maybe finding some closure in one fowl swoop. Not that she had any trust that it would work, it was just her last desperate grasp at... less pain.

At the moment they had an hour before they had to face the music. An hour before they had to get in their car and drive up to the school where they met the last addition to their family. Drive up to Forks High.

Alice sat on her and Jaspers bed, allowing her mind to drift, something she avoided doing, whenever she did _she_ would pop into her head and it was just... too painful. This time though the brunette didn't force its way back into her head it was a vision.

_The Cullen siblings all got out of the car as one, Alice moving so she was standing next to her somber mate while Edward lagged behind them. The entire car park was, predictably, focused on them as they glided up the stairs, towards the main doors. _

_Just as Jasper grasped the handle to open the double doors everything just... disappeared._

Alice was abruptly thrown out of the vision, gasping for unneeded breath. It was a rare thing for everything to just go blank but it wasn't unheard of. Nonetheless the physic couldn't help but worry. She didn't like going into things blind and the situation was already stressful enough, the threesome didn't need any more surprises.

Growling under her breath she realized that it was time for them to leave.

Blurring down the stair she went straight for the garage. Both Jasper and Alice jumped into Jaspers car, Edward had refused to even open the car door in the Volvo, and started to pull out. Just as the pair were about to speed out of their drive Edward opened the door, to the moving car, and slipped in.

No one knew where Edward went and no one had the guts to ask.

Arriving at school they all sat in silence for a moment, taking in the sight of their old school. The wound may be old but the pain definitely felt fresh.

Alice jumped out of the passenger seat, followed by her mate and brother.

All three walked up to the main doors together, ignoring the stares from the humans around them. Alice was a little on edge, they had three seconds before their futures disappeared. Jasper, noticing her anxiousness, wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her slight bouncing, grounding her in a way.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, tugging her in another direction. "The admissions office is this way."

Alice just nodded distractedly, she was too busy looking for the cause of her inability to see what was about to happen. Her eyes were scanning the audience they had attracted for anything out of the ordinary.

Edward silently followed his siblings, his eyes glued to the ground, not really caring what he was doing. The mind reader wasn't even fully aware of where he was, what town he was in, anything really. His mind was just filled with fog. He didn't even have the will to think about the thoughts filtering through his head. It caused a headache but he payed it no mind. Edward didn't really care about what others were thinks. Actually... Edward just didn't care anymore.

Without a word shared they all got their schedules and went off to their separate subjects.

Alice had art first, frowning for a second she started towards the class room. For a moment she was upset she wasn't sharing a class with her siblings, they were all acting the same age, but then realized it would be the perfect time to figure out what was blocking her visions.

Sighing, the pixie walked up to the grandma of a teacher, handing her the slip the receptionist gave her. The old woman smiled kindly at Alice and handed her back the slip.

"You'll just have to watch today," she said quietly. "We're almost finished with this project. We are starting a new one next week."

Alice nodded and took an empty seat near the back of the class next to the window, this way she could daydream without interruptions. The class started without too much fuss, the teacher simply informed the class that there was a new student by the name of Alice Cullen, though she didn't force the pixie to say anything.

Just as the teacher was about to tell the group to start working the door burst open.

The whole class looked up in milid interest, Alice included, to see a beautiful girl stumbling into the room. The girl was about average hight but that was about all that was average about her. She had silky bronze hair, with a curl at the tips, with pale porcelain skin and a thin, elegant figure.

When she finally straightened herself she blushed a deep red and apologized to the teacher, who simply smiled back and told her to take her seat. The girl nodded and turned to face the class. Then she locked eyes with Alice.

The vampire was forced to catch the edge of the table to stop herself falling out of the chair, a rarity for her kind. They weren't normally shocked by anything but what Alice saw... it was shocking.

The eyes she was staring at where chocolate brown. The same chocolate brown eyes that her brother had fallen in love with. The eyes that her family cherished. The eyes that belonged to _her_. To Isabella Swan.

There was no mistake. In Alice's entire existence she had never seen those exact eyes, not until Bella. It was just so unbelievable for her to see those eyes again, in this place to top it off.

It crossed her mind that Charlie had another kid or something... no, there was no way that this random girl had any relation to Bella, it was just too... out of nowhere. She didn't look anything like Bella really, except for the eyes...

The girl then started to walk towards her, making Alice tense. Glancing around the pixie realized that the only free seat left in the room was next to her. Great. Breathing deeply in an attempt to cam herself Alice felt herself tense even more then hiss, not a great idea with a classroom full of humans.

The girls scent though, it was like nothing she had ever smelt before. It was mouthwatering in a very none food kind of way. It was almost vampiric but also human, at the same time. Something was off.

When the girl sat down, they were still locked together in a staring contest, Alice heard the sound of her heartbeat. Listening closely she noticed it was faster then a normal humans, though she wasn't sure if that was the way it always was or she was just excited or scared. Then Alice remember that the girl had blushed.

Thinking it over Alice realized that the girl wasn't human, her scent was enough to confirm that, but that this girl was no vampire. Then again, her skin was pale and she stared at the vampire in a way that indicated she knew what she was...

Without her permission, words were slipping from Alice's lips.

"What are you?"

Renesmee bolted for the cafeteria before the vampire could stop her. The tiny thing had been bouncing the whole time and Ness could only assume it was because she wanted to talk. Renesmee didn't want to talk, not without talking to her brother.

In her experience, unknown vampires were bad news. This was for one reason and one reason only. The moment her mother found out that there was a vampire in the same town she and her brother were staying they would have to move and relocating was a drag.

The pixie vamp had stared at her the whole class but Ness refused to look back. Being the youngest in the family she recognized that she had to talk to her brother before she did or said anything they would all regret. Not that she minded. Passing on the responsibility seemed like a swell idea for the time being.

Ada, wasn't that much older then her, maybe a minute or two was between the, same went for their oldest brother, Anthony but at this moment, Anthony was... gone so Adam was the next in charge.

The half human spotted Adam instantly and made a beeline for him, extremely aware of her surroundings. She went straight for their regular table a little faster then a normal human would but that was the last thing on her mind.

As she zoned in on her brother she took in the sight. The brown haired boy was leaned back in his chair, feet on the table and head buried in a book. A pretty normal sight and that was just was irritated her. There was vampire in the school and this is how he acted! As she got closed she recognized the book in his hands as one of Luke's handwritten novels, she must have gotten that in the morning as the day before he had been reading one of Shakespeare snoozes.

When she was within arms length she flicked the boy behind the ear, catching him completely of guard and knocking him out of his chair. That was how annoyed she was at his innocence.

Adam was on his feet in a millisecond, thinking it was one of the idiots that picked on him, surprised when he saw his sister. Sighing he picked up his chair and settled back into his previous position.

"What do you want, Ness?" He asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"There are other vampires in the school," she hissed at him, still irritated at his lack of urgency.

"You didn't think I heard that when you walked in?" After glancing up and seeing her annoyance he sighed and put down his book before quickly backtracking. "You know I don't mean to hear you, Ness but I'm so attuned to your head that I just pick you up in a crowd unconsciously."

"Whatever," she grumbled, grabbing a seat and looking back at her brother. She had long since gotten used to his gift and didn't really care about him being in her head anymore. "Now, what do we do about this vamp?"

"Because they won't bother us if we don't bother them," he explained, picking his book back up.

"They're not bee's Adam," she hissed, leaning forward so curious bystanders don't hear. "And what is with the 'they' and 'them'. I've only see one."

Looking back down at his book Adam jerked his head to his right. Following his direction Renesmee turned to see an almost empty table, save for three vampires. She tensed up by nature before turning back to her brother.

"They won't leave us alone if we are on their territory," she hissed at him, feeling the urge to rip he book from his hands.

"We're not though," was his short and annoying answer.

"How do you know that for sure!" She asked, exasperated. "They could come and burn the house, with us still in it!"

Adam actually had the audacity to chuckle at her. He was the only one in the family that chuckled except their mum, but she claimed that it was only a habit she picked up when she was human.

"We'll be fine," he reassured, schooling his features as to not annoy his sister anymore. "We have Luke and Alex with us, and I'm betting that back up isn't too far behind. Just don't talk to them until Luke gives us the okay, they're veggies so they won't hurt anyone here therefore they are no immediate concern. I'll talk to Luke as soon as we get home. Just relax a little."

Renesmee tried to take Adam's advice but she wasn't reassured. New vampire's, vegetarian or not, meant new problems and they'd had enough of those since Anthony decided to come back home. This meant that she spent the rest of the day worrying, watching for newcomers and biting her nails.

Alice remained in slight shock all art, staring at the girl who wouldn't look at her. That shock didn't wear off until she arrived at lunch and sat with Jasper and Edward. When she sat she couldn't help but simply gaze down at the table, trying to organize her thoughts.

Throughout her silence Edward didn't even glance away from the window, oblivious to his sister's troubles as he was to most things and totally locked in his own head. He wouldn't have noticed or reacted had someone set him on fire. He had even sat next to the boy on his english class without even glancing up.

Jasper on the other hand had noticed the two, seeing both in the corridor and sharing his first period math with the boy, Adam he learned his name was. Though he was slightly worried about that situation he was more worried about the state his mate was in.

For a second he considered asking Edward what was going on but one look at his brother old him that wasn't an option. Edward barley spoke anymore and when it did everyone in the family felt like crying, it was just so heartbreaking.

Alice was on a similar wavelength. She knew that getting Edward to look into the none humans minds wouldn't work, forcing her into more unusual methods. She would have to talk to a human.

Jasper watched Edward very carefully out of the corner of his eye throughout the rest of the day even when Alice told him all she knew about the girl. He watched Edward consistently, almost to the point of overdoing it. There was no change in his brother, until the end of the day.

The brothers had been heading towards their car when the girl, Renesmee, almost walked right into them. There was this strange pause when Edward looked up and locked eyes with the girl... Jasper couldn't put his finger on the emotional change that Edward experienced but he knew there was one.

Jasper had listened to Alice as she explained the girls eyes to him and guessed that had something to do with the change but it seemed to be something more.

One the way home Jasper watched Edward in the back seat, he didn't look at the empath though, in fact he didn't once look away from the window. As the siblings got closer to the house, just into the bend that was their driveway, Jasper slowed down. Just as the car slowed, Edward threw himself from the moving vehicle.

This wasn't a strange thing to happen. Edward, Jasper knew, had taken to going for runs when his emotions just got too much. When the pain just got too much. No one was sure what he did on these walks and no one tried to stop him. They all knew he was in tremendous amounts of pain and if he wanted to endure it in solitude there wasn't much the family could do about it.

Getting out of the car Jasper grabbed Alice and pulled her into a tight embrace, hoping it would help the pain that was once again starting to press down on the pixie.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly in her ear, pressing his check to her hair. All she did was shrug, a very un-Alice like thing to do. "Alice?" There was definite worry in his voice now.

She shook her head and disappeared into the house. Jasper cocked his head to the side, looking after his mate for a second before following. He found her pacing their room irritably.

"Alice, you have to tell me what's wrong," his voice grew stronger as he spoke, making Alice look up at him in surprise. When he realized he acted way out of character he backtracked. "Does whatever this is have to do with, Bella?" His eyebrows pulled together when she didn't reply. Sighing he decided that the easiest way to get answers was to simply test her emotions. "You can't see something," it wasn't a question, he knew her emotions too well.

"Those human... Vampire things stop me from seeing anything!" She finally exploded, throwing her hands up in the air and growling under her breath. She hated not seeing.

"Do you know why?" Jasper asked gently but her growl of frustration was all the answer he needed.

"I've been trying to see them all day but I keep coming up blank. It's like they don't have a future or something and all the blocking is giving me a headache," running out of steam she slumped into their bed, her head in her hands.

Jasper knew what was coming and quickly went to her side, pulling her close to him with whatever comfort he could offer. All the while preparing himself for the rush of emotions.

"And I miss, Bella," the pixie whimpered.

Over the last few years Jasper had taken to hunting alone and going for drives alone. The general pain that was in the whole family was pressing on his like a led weight and every once and a while he had to get away. Alice was one of the worst.

She was fine when they were doing something. When there was the prospect of school and class's. Helping Esme with the garden and helping Edward focus on something. All this kept Alice sane and her pain to a controllable level. But at the end of the day when all she was left with was her thoughts... the pain came.

Luke waited for the kids on the front porch, as he did every day. They always arrived at the same time so he knew when to be out there, ready for whatever they brought. As he had been ordered and as he would have done anyway.

Luke was old, almost two thousand years, so he's seen the horrors of the world and had a tendency to worry about the kids, even though they weren't his. Anyway, if so much as a hair was touched on their heads it would be his head on a platter next.

The BMW pulled up and Adam stepped out of the drivers seat. His face was isn't usual calm and cool innocence, something that confused Luke to no end, considering what the boy had to hear every day, it was a wonder he was any semblance of normal. Renesmee followed, her face set in a look of strain, as it did when she got home. She was always stressed up until the moment she got home.

The old vampire leaned his shoulder against the door jam and awaited their daily report.

"There are new vampires in town," Adam said with a shrug as he brushed past Luke, heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't say that like it means nothing," his sister yelled after him before turning on the unsuspecting Luke. "There are three unknown vampires at school, playing human. They apparently moved in yesterday and started today. They have a 'father' that works at the local _hospital_ and an at home 'mother'. What are we going to do? If Mum finds out then she'll flip her lid and we're going to have to move again and there is no way Anthony will come home if he has to help unpack."

Luke blinked a little at the overload of information. For an almost human Renesmee could talk fast. Stepping away from the door her gestured for her to go into the house. Sighing she followed and practically fell into the sofa, sinking into the lush cushions with a sight. The stress leaving her system.

"Are you still sure you want Anthony to come back? Every time he's around your ecstatic but the day he picks up and leaves without a word you are always devastated. You always get hurt. Is it really worth it?" Luke asked gently, sitting down across from her.

"It's worth every minute," she answered sincerely.

"And these vampires, are they vegetarians?" He asked. At her nod he paused for a moment, thinking his options over before sighing in defeat, the look in the girls eye was enough to make the strongest man cave. "Then I won't tell your mother... For now. But if anything happens, anything at all, then you tell me and I'll deal with it, do you understand?"

"Yeah, thank you Luke," he sighed in reply and went quietly back to his study.


	2. Art Class

Esme listened to Jaspers recall of their day without really taking any of the information in, she just couldn't bring herself to comprehend it. Alice would have been telling her but the mother knew her daughter was up in her room, tearlessly crying, like Esme herself did every night.

Carlisle, on the other hand, welcomed the distraction the news brought, he made sure it filled every spare inch on his mind, this way he wouldn't have to think of... anything painful. He really was interested though. He had never heard of something not human but not vampire, it sounded like they were somewhere in between.

No one blamed Esme for her lack of mental presence, she had been but a ghost of herself since... well since that horrid birthday.

As Jasper hurried off to attend to his own mate, Carlisle wrapped his arms around his. Esme had taken Bella's loss hard, about as bad as Alice. Edward was her oldest and lost while Bella was her youngest and left behind. Before Bella came into Edward's life he'd always been empty, like there was a gap within his very soul.

Bella not only filled that gap, but the one that was in the mothers heart, for the daughter she always wanted, a perfect blend of both Carlisle and herself. She was both compassionate and loving. She cared for every one and thing without mind of her own well being. That was her daughter and she had just left her behind. Leaving a chunk of their souls with her.

Esme lived every day for her family, for her husband and for her children but when Edward came to them and informed them that it best they leave Forks, along with Bella, she was ready to protest. He claimed that it was what was best for her, even if she herself couldn't see it, and that they should do what was right. He talked almost everyone down. Rosalie and Jasper caved at but a few words, Carlisle hanging on after that. Esme, Alice and Emmett never agreed though. The only reason Carlisle gave in was because he thought that Edward would only do it if he knew that it was the right thing.

Esme knew it wasn't the right thing. She knew that time just wasn't always a good enough medicine. Some pain was to be left gapping, shown to the world without a chance at survival. Esme knew her daughter well and knew that time wouldn't help the girl. She was too stubborn. But they still left, packed up their home and left. Not even a goodbye.

That was one of the things Esme would sell her soul to take back. A goodbye. She wanted to hold the girl one last time, wrap her arms around her slim shoulders and inhale her sweet scent. No. The last time she saw Bella Swan she was bleeding and tired. That was something she could never take back.

All the love and devotion she'd felt for her family was now buried deep inside, smothered by longing and sadness.

Esme felt as if she failed as a mother. Her son managed to convince Rose, Jasper and Carlisle that Bella would simply forget about her love for him and the rest of the family, moving on to someone 'better' for her.

Esme was finding it harder and harder not to think about her daughter, knowing she was in pain somewhere, unable to move on from her lost love... Esme yearned to comfort her, tell her that she would never, ever, leave again, that she would always be there...

To stop such thoughts, Esme did little things to distract her, things that she knew hurt the family but she didn't know what else to do.

She'd taken to cooking. All the meals she could remember Bella enjoying, making them up as if the brunette would simply walk through the door, give her a hug and dig in. She also cleaned, dusted for nonexistent guests, it was her way of pretending nothing had ever happened, it was her way of sicking her head in the sand.

The woman started shaking in her mates arms, clutching his shirt tightly and burying her face in his chest. Without a word he started rocking her and with that she lost her thin layer of control and started sobbing.

0-0

Edward didn't care anymore.

That was his life now, simply put. He didn't think, just pushed through each day blindly, ignoring everything around him, school, music, his family, thoughts... it all just blurred into the background. Everyday blended into the last, thoughts hummed around him but he only concentrated on his own singular thought.

Bella. He left her. That was all that mattered, he didn't even know how many years it had been.

The vampire no longer had any reason to live, not without his mate. He knew, one day, he'd pick up some semblance of will to search out his Bella, but only when he knew there was no chance she would be alive, he wouldn't be able to resist if he found her alive. And when he stood over her grave, he would make the final steps to join her.

This was all that kept him moving.

He allowed his sister to drag him to another idiotic school, he didn't have the heart to protest, couldn't bare to see the pain in her eyes if he were to tell her how much it hurt to go back to high school. With the bio labs and the Shakespeare lessons. He figured, he may as well make her happy before he ended it all.

Every day, after school, he would disappear. He'd run in the woods, letting the world around him blur, his mind go blank and was able to be... less crippled by the pain that his leaving Bella left. He'd run as far as he could go until he was forced to turn back in order to make it to school on time. He ran to avoid contact with any of his family, Esme especially, she was the worst at hiding her grief.

Everyone in the family tried to hide their pain and all had varying degree's of success, Esme falling at last followed by Emmett, when he was there then Alice. Carlisle was the best because he wasn't really there anymore, he was just working around the clock to not think about his pain while thinking about Bella was all Esme was able to do nowadays.

Edward Cullen had been numb with pain. He'd been in the same state since he had left the woods... until he walked into that Math class. The strange creature that sat in the room hit a nerve, one that was all too familiar. The way she held herself had first given him notice then, when she turned around, feeling his eye's on her back he'd seen the deep brown eyes.

Edward Cullen had ignored her after that second of connection. No one could replace his beloved no matter how similar.

0-0

Alice bounced into the Volvo, knowing that Edward was less then a minute away, Jasper right behind her. Just as the blond slipped into the drivers seat and pulled out, his brother shot from the tree line and got into the moving car.

"Good morning to you too," Alice chirped but Edward was already lost in his thoughts, eyes glued to the scenery as they passed. He wouldn't reply if she screamed in his ear by this point.

The pixie rolled her eyes as she too looked out the window, impatiently waiting for them to arrive at school. Today she had a game plan, she would approach the first willing human and pump them for gossip about these... creatures.

Pulling up to school Alice didn't pause for her family, just skipped right into school, leaving the eye roll from Jasper and the blank look from Edward in her wake. She went straight for her locker, at this point most students were doing the same thing in preparation for their first class so it was the perfect moment to pick a human. Jasper didn't follow, she knew he wouldn't, he didn't agree with her idea and he had his own class to get to.

As Alice pretended to organize her locker a tall girl walked up to the locker next to hers. She stumbled twice as she walked up, reminding her painfully of Bella but she pushed that away. Alice had a mission.

"Hello," Alice started in a small voice, not wanting to scare the girl with her normal enthusiasm.

The tall girl whipped around in shock, long black hair following her around. She stared in shock at the pixie girl in front of her like she'd never been talked to in her life.

"Ummm… hi," she replied timidly.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she stuck her hand out and smiled winningly. "Me and my family are new to town."

"I'm Anna Fisher," she answered her voice so low Alice didn't think a human would be able to hear, not returning the hand.

"Anna Fisher… Like the first mother in space?" Alice asked remembering the stray fact while dropping her arm.

The girl looked generally shocked, "most people don't know that." She shook her head trying to regain some semblance of brainpower.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked, already knowing full well the answer.

"Ummm, art with Dawson," she muttered looking down at her watch, seemingly in an attempt to break eye contact.

"Me too," Alice smiled brightly at the streak of luck. She pulled the unsuspecting girl along as she made her way to the art class. She quickly pulled them into the two back seats, insuring that the creature would sit in front of them.

The class filled up quickly and the pair remained silent though Anna kept stealing glances at the strange girl.

The class started and it didn't escape Alice's notice that the creature wasn't there yet. She bit her lip and tried to pay attention to the elderly teachers rambling. After fifteen minutes Alice was convinced she'd missed her chance with the stranger but right on cue the girl rushed in. Her pale face was flushed as she talked quietly to the teacher but Alice took this as a chance to talk.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Anna.

"Um, that's Renesmee Ride," she looked down at Alice and realized she was looking for more then that. "She and her brother moved here last year with their long lost uncle or something, apparently their mum died but I think that is just another rumor."

"A rumor?" She wasn't unfamiliar with them, their were enough about her and her family.

"Yeah, they have been the talk of the school for ages, a lot of people really don't like them being here.

"And her brother is…" Alice promoted.

"Adam. They're both gorgeous as you can see but neither of them dates, despite the fact that they have the whole school drooling after them. They are triplets but they look nothing alike the only thing similar is that no one can stop staring."

"Triplets?"

"Um, they're brother is apparently some bad boy that got expelled from his last school or something but Forks being Forks is letting him in along with his uncles paycheck." From the way Anna talked about them Alice knew she wasn't too fond.

"Well, I might as well get to know the locals," Alice smiled at Renesmee as she turned around and noticed both her seats taken forcing her to slip into the spares at the front.

The class was slow without any work to do but the teacher noticed and strolled over to her.

"Ms. Cullen of you would like something to do I have another student who could help you out. She finished her work early and is my star scholar." Alice smiled in agreement,, still lost in thought.

"Follow me dear," the woman went straight out the door with the pixie girl on her heals but even at their quick exit Alice didn't fail to notice that the Ride girl was gone.

They crossed the short hall and ended at a door with one slip window. The woman knocked and there was a muffled 'come in' in response.

"Renesmee dear, would you mind helping out Ms. Cullen with the new assignment, I can't leave the class too long or the students turn into chaos," she smiled warmly when the girl nodded. Alice stood in shock as the teacher passed he without a second thought leaving her with one of the people cutting off her visions, who may or may not be a threat to her family.

"Hello," the beautiful girl said calmly, watching Alice with a hawk like stare. "Your one of the new vampires in town," her words were calm like it was the most normal thing in the world. Alice froze like only a vampire could. "You don't have to worry about me, vamps are stronger and faster so you'll be able to stop anything I might try and do."

Alice unfroze herself quickly and slammed the door shut with a little too much force. "What are you?" Alice said in a hard tone that was rarely associated with her,.

"Half and half," she replied looking down that the desk she was sitting at, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"What?"

Renesmee sighed and rolled her eyes, vampires could be so single minded. "I'm half human, half vampire," She took a deep breath at the pixie girls confused expression. "My father is a vampire and my mum was human so the end result was me and my brothers,"

Alice tried to make her mind comprehend but it didn't fit in with her view of the way the world worked too well.

Renesmee noticed the dazed look on the pixies eyes and panicked slightly, "we're really just strong humans with a craving for human blood. We eat human food and can easily live off it. We're veggies like your lot so humans aren't in any risk either."

Alice blinked and sat down in her chair heavily.

"Your mothers a human," her voice was so soft only strong ears could pick up the words. "So do you mean vegetarian in the human way or vampire?"

"Our mum _was_ human. Giving birth to us kinda shortened her life span," Alice attempted to absorb this. It made sense, she was like a watered down vampire with a heartbeat according to the girl. The vegetarian thing made it clear she knew a lot about Alice's world, not to mention the fact that Renesmee knew what she was.

"So it's just you, your brother and your mum?" Alice couldn't care less at that moment but Carlisle would want to know as much as she could find out.

"Ummmm, it's complicated. Adam, the brother that's here at the moment, and I are always together no matter where we go but Anthony comes and goes as he pleases. At the moment we're staying at Luke's with Alex, my mums friends. "

"And your mum?"

"I don't know where she is at the moment she moves around all the time and can't really have us tagging along," for the first time Alice picked up a trace of a lie in the half breads voice.

"Look, we need to talk abut this later with my family present," she looked around and finally realized they were in an empty classroom. "By any chance could you come around tonight so the rest of us can get to know you, about you?"

"Sure, Adam and me will definitely be there but Luke is writing tonight and you don't want to meet Alex."

Alice's eyebrows knighted together, "what do you mean?"

"Luke's a vampire like a good chunk of mums friends but Alex isn't so most vamps have a… bad reaction to her."

"Okay, it's a plan but I must warn you to try not to talk to Edward, the one with bronze hair, he'll bite your head off," Renesmee smiled slightly, knowing all to well about people like that.

"Alright. Done. Now lets do this," she gestured to the paper in front of her. "We are meant to do a detailed drawing of someone with our own twist, like the way we see them…"

0-0

Carlisle took Alice's request to come home early seriously as he always did. He knew about her strange sight problems but also knew that Alice always had a reason for her actions. He pulled into the house and was inside, checking on Esme in less then a second. Today hadn't been too hard, he could tell by the way she was cooking.

She did this in an effort to remember the human's way of life and subsequently what Bella was always going through.

Carlisle quickly pulled his wife to him from the waist and kissed her head. She didn't even look up, just continued what she was doing with one and lightly tapped his hand with the other.

Carlisle sighed and slipped away. Alice had said something was up and he wanted to know but at this time of day when everything wound down everything crashed down on his daughter so he didn't want to disturb her.

Carlisle himself had thrown himself into his work head first, trying to bury himself. He knew it was trivial but he needed to be the rock in the family so thinking about the daughter left behind wouldn't help.

He had slipped up into his office and started reading some of the patients' history when there was a gentle knock at his door.

"Come in," me muttered still making his way down the page. He knew it was Jasper without looking up.

"Alice organized a meeting with some people you'll be interested in," Jaspers voice remained calm and in it's low tone throughout the sentence not showing his need to get out and comfort Alice.

"And who would they be?' Carlisle interested was pecked, not many people shocked him anymore.

"The people that have been blocking Alices sight. She said their half breads. Human and vampire. She invited the brother and sister over so you could meet." Carlisle could easily feel his sons anxiety about leaving Alice this long, Jasper hadn't been so careful with his gift lately, too distracted by everyone else's grief to hold the emotions away from the rest.

Carlisle quickly walked to his sons side and put a hand on his shoulder, "have faith that everything will turn out alright son. Alice will heal, so will the rest of us," Carlisle didn't know if he was trying to convince Jasper or himself.

He strode downstairs to prepare Esme still lost in thought. Before they'd left Forks he'd have been ecstatic about the new discovery but it was numbed over by worry for his family.

0-0

Alice had a hard night. Normally she waited until the excitement died down but something was bothering her more then the normal. She'd managed to tell Jasper about the art class before breaking down in sobs, apparently something about the girl reminded her of Bella.

Jasper was more worried about her everyday. Her emotions were a mishmash of her normal bouncy demeanor and her grief over Bella. The empath couldn't even calm her down with his gift.

Jasper knew that Edward was nothing but a bundle of miserable emotions without even feeling the emotions first hand. The whole family radiated it stronger then happiness, that's part of the reason Rosalie and Emmett left. Emmett couldn't handle the humorless household while his family wallowed it wasn't in his nature to reciprocate.

Alice had felt the blow of Bella's absence stronger then everyone, besides Edward and maybe Esme. She went through the day; burying everything, then at night she couldn't help but stop trying. At the moment the empath was holding her close on their bed, trying to calm her with his ability and his closeness.

Her tearless sobs died down after and hour and she was able to hear Carlisle talking to Esme quietly in a tranquil voice. Esme was almost as bad as the pixie.

They sat in an almost calm silence that stretched on until they heard the quick footsteps of something approaching. They instinctively recognized the sound as vampire speed. Jasper helped Alice up and walked them downstairs. The pixie clung to her husband like a lifeline and allowed him to sit her down on the couch.

The footsteps stopped at the edge of the forest and Jasper tested the area around them. One of the creatures was in a calm state that Jasper couldn't find in anyone without his help and the other was anxious enough to be running laps.

Carlisle led Esme down onto the couch opposite to the pixie and empath then walked over to their giant oak door, waiting patiently for the two people… animal… vampire things to knock.

The knock on the door was light and easy and Jasper knew it was from the one radiating calm. Carlisle opened the door immediately and greeted the two… half-breeds.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Cullen," the voice was low, even and male. "I believe Alice Cullen invited us over so you could ask a few questions?" It came out like a question, this boy sounded like someone from the eighteen hundreds he was so polite.

"Yes, thank you so much for taking out time in-" Something cut Carlisle off, probably someone raising a hand.

"We are glad you asked us over, it's always good to know the new vampires on the block," this kid was strange that was for sure. Carlisle stepped away from the door and gestured them into the house.

They stepped in and followed Carlisle over to us. He was feeling some excitement about the new find but nothing compared to what it had been if it wasn't covered by sadness. The boy and girl before them were obviously inhuman; you could tell by their appearance alone, they were gorgeous like only a vampire could be.

Jasper was instantly drawn to the boy because of his climate. His face made him look about eighteen but his height suggested otherwise, he was the same hight as the girl. His brown hair was medium length, down to his neck in the back, covering his ears and it was pushed out of his eyes.

"This is my family," he gestured to each of us after the introduction. "My wife Esme, my son and daughter Alice and Jasper, Edward will be joining us shortly if he can, and the other two members, Emmett and Rosalie, are away on another honeymoon."

"I'm Adam and this is my sister Renesmee," Jasper studied the boy before him with an intense gaze, something vampire should shy away from. This kid just stared right back, blinking like a human but keeping eye contact. No one else in the room notices this silent exchange except maybe his sister who snaked her arm up to his neck pressing her palm to the side of his throat.

After a second he nodded slightly and turned back to Carlisle.

"We'll answer all of the questions we can," he didn't waver when he spoke but something in his tone implied that the 'we can' was a 'we are allowed to'.

"And in return we'll answer anything you ask about us," Carlisle said, though everyone knew there was one exception, not that they would have a reason to ask about that. "Please have a seat."

Adam nodded and smiled kindly before taking sitting down on the love seat on the other hand Renesmee stood behind him with her hands on the back of the chair.

"Well, because you won't know where to start, should we begin with the basics?" After a nod from Carlisle the boy started. "We are the children of a vampire and a human so we are stuck between the two species. We don't age and stop once we have walked the earth for approximately six to seven years. We have can eat human food but we can drink blood. At the moment we are only using food because we are trying to act as normal as possible at school."

Carlisle nodded slowly as he sat down next to Esme.

"We can hear your heart beats so you must have blood, or is it venom?" Carlisle started.

"Renesmee has blood whereas me and my brother Anthony have venom, we assume it's a gender thing but other functions, for example tears, I can accomplish and Renesmee but Anthony is unable. It may all just be random." He shrugged.

"Your brother. I'm sorry but Alice hasn't told us much and I was wondering if you could fill in the gaps?"

"Renesmee and me are always together no matter the situation. At the moment we are staying with our mothers best friends but that is only until they can't handle us anymore," he smiled at the thought. "Our brother, Anthony, is a whole different story. He doesn't… get along with other people, he comes and goes as he pleases but he has decided to spend some time down here with us for reasons we don't understand. It'll be interesting."

For the first time Jasper felt something bubble under the calm. The kid was very good at hiding his emotions. He was nervous about his brother it seemed but the little insight led to him feeling something else. The guy was hiding some serious emotions.

"I was wondering," Carlisle started. "In our family we have some extra gifts, do either of you or your brother?

Suddenly Renesmee's eyes darken and her hand slips to from the couch to Adams neck. He nods slightly and taps her hand calmingly.

"That is a sore subject for my family. I… can't tell you much about Renesmee nor me but you will learn about Anthony with or without our help so I should probably prepare the mind reader and empath," he nodded at Jasper subtly. There was a collective gasp throughout the family, out of the corner of Jaspers eye he saw Carlisle's mouth open and shut like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"You won't be able to hear or feel anything," he looked Jasper in the eye. "It will be as if you don't have a gift at all if your anywhere near him. As soon as you're a hundred or so meters away it'll all flood back but while he's around nothing but the vampire normal will exist." His voice was slower then normal, as if the rest of the room wasn't there and he was only talking to Jasper.

"Is there a reason I can't see any you two?" Alice blurted out before she could stop herself. Jasper felt her freeze next to him once the words were out but she held her ground.

"That I don't have a definite answer for you. I'm assuming when you say 'see' you mean your ability?"

"That's right."

"As I said we don't know for sure but it may be because we have a shifter in our immediate future and, as far as I know, vampires with clairvoyance can't see them."

Carlisle suddenly jumped in. "Shifter, as in shapshifter?"

"Yes, my mothers friend Alexis. I would tell you her bread but she wouldn't appreciate that and I'd prefer to keep my hand attached to my wrist." He smiled faintly.

"We'll respect that," Carlisle started before Alice jumped back in.

"You've met other vampires that can see the future?" She was practically jumping in her excitement.

"It wasn't us personally but Luke and my mothers expeditions, they both write everything down for others to read, you'd have to ask Luke for an explanation," the boy started. "The findings weren't exclusive to vampires, there have been some humans that have had abilities that vampires would cherish, most are thought insane or false these days though," Alice nodded softly, remembering what had happened to her.

"And when I say clairvoyant I mean the ability to see things beyond the normal range of vision, considering vampire aren't normal in any sense of the word there trends be a few vamps with similar or identical abilities throughout the world, though most stay hidden dew to the volturi."

Alice nodded in answer and Adam turned to Carlisle for any further questions.

"Have you been involved in the volturi?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Renesmee suddenly froze completely, stopping in her bouncing. Her eyes locked with Carlisle's for a fraction of a second. Jasper felt her anger and panic rise enormously. These two where complete opposites.

Suddenly Adam was up and yanking Renesmee out of the room. Jasper blinked, still not prepared for vampire characteristics on something so human. He had her against the wall and her hand was on his neck while she was glaring at him.

He flinched at something that no one else could see and pulled away slightly.

He through his hands up in exasperation and hissed, "Fine I'll catch up to you at home." Before any of the Cullen's could blink Renesmee was out the door and out of hearing range.

"Look, Dr. Cullen, I'm really sorry about this, that's just something we can't discus with anyone, she isn't normally like that." He turned back to Carlisle, his emotions where fine but he was worried about his sister.

Carlisle looked startled but smiled none the less, "don't worry about it, I wouldn't have asked if I'd-"

Adam once again cut him off with a hand, "You couldn't have known, don't think twice about it."

He looked out the window at the forest his sister had disappeared into nervously. "I promise I'll answer anymore questions you have at another time, Luke wants to… met you anyway. I have to go after her." He sighed and looked back at Jasper, "Tell me at school tomorrow for another time and date. Good night," he nodded at the room in general and disappeared.

Jasper blinked twice, why would he talk directly to him? Alice is the one others talk to, that are outside the family of course. He pondered this as Esme drifted off with Carlisle in tow. Alice pulled him out of his reverie when she snuggled closer and buried her face in his chest; she wasn't crying, just breathing him in and out for comfort.

Edward hadn't bothered to come home to meet the guest's; then again it may have just slipped his mind, a normal occurrence for him lately.

The day quickly slipped into night without anyone in the family noticing and they were silent the entire time.


	3. Meet The Brother

Adam was at the house before his sister could blink. She had never acted like that, to anyone. She was the innocent sweet girl that no one took too seriously. Adam had seen the flare in her mind before she'd thrown a full on fit. He felt bad for the Cullen's, they would have no idea what it was about. Poor Carlisle, no one had any idea that the simple question would set her off. Not even Adam.

Adam followed his sisters' voice into the kitchen where Luke was desperately trying to stop her from tearing apart a room.

When the bronze haired girl spun around her wrists were instantly caught in her brothers hands.

"You need to calm down," his voice was low, lower then normal that is. "They didn't know what they were talking about. It. Wasn't. Their. Fault."

Adam waited for her to meet his eyes before continuing.

"They didn't know what they were asking Ness so you need to get over it. She will be fine, she always is. Anthony will be here tomorrow, he might know something, but calm the hell down."

Renesmee finally let her steam run out and she exhaled, leaning into her brother. Adam released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her.

Adam looked up to see a confused Luke staring back at him. Adam shook his head once and pulled Renesmee up into her bedroom.

Adam was always shocked when he walking into his sisters' room, every inch of wall was covered in a drawing of some kind.

The main wall, the one that had her double window, was covered in sketches and paintings of their family. Her, their mum, Anthony and Adam where all perfectly drawn and showcased. The two smaller walls were the people that they considered family dew to their mother. She had a small social circle but they were all… bound.

The one person that showed up the most was not part of the immediate family that was for sure. He had ash hair, gold eyes and was the only secret she kept from everyone she could, hence Adam being the only one allowed in her room.

By the time the two made it to the bed Renesmee was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What if… what if she doesn't… come back this time?" She managed to sob out.

Adam rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her. "She always does, Ness, she always does."

"This time could be different! Last time she was hurt and she didn't give us a date this time! What does that mean? I…I…" She ran out of words and broke down again, clutching her brothers' collar and crying into his neck.

"She always comes back," he told her in a steely voice. "She loves us, Ness and she always comes back to us, no matter what the situation. We're not the only one's she's responsible for."

She just shook her head profusely and continued crying. Adam realized that anyone other then their mother couldn't comfort his sister at this point. She hadn't given them a return date, which was strange, but Adam didn't really think it was that big of a deal. Their mother had escaped hells hands; there wasn't anything she couldn't do.

Every time she left Renesmee would be unbalanced but pull herself together after a week or so but after three months she would start to lean again. It had been four and a half months and they still didn't have any word from her. All she'd needed was a little push to fall off kilter, the unsuspecting Cullen's had provided it.

Adam felt his sister fall silent though she remained awake. He gently rocked her until she finally dozed off, still clutching his shirt. Normally Adam would have suggested skipping the next day at school but dew to Anthony's arrival he needed to be there to smooth things over with the Cullen's and Renesmee needed to be there to smooth Anthony over.

0-0

Renesmee stared out the window as Adam drove them to school, not focusing on anything, allowing the green to blear together. Her brother was being his normal quiet self today but he was slightly more focused.

Anthony was big news at the school, of course. Fresh meat because the youngest triplets where unavailable every night of every week. Forever. She almost felt bad for the girls that would trip over her big brother only to be crushed.

They had decided that they would arrive separately or, more accurately, Anthony had decided they would arrive separately. Renesmee had a bad feeling about that.

King Quiet pulled their car up at their normal spot. The park was practically empty, they'd left early to avoid Alex's grump. She hated it when Anthony came to stay and no amount of coffee would stop her from biting their heads off at the slightest movement.

"How you feeling?" His voice is quiet as per normal but the tone is laced with worry.

"Better then you," she looked at his bewildered expression and smiled. "You stayed with me all night, Adam. You would have been so caught up in my dreams you wouldn't have had any of your own."

"You know I don't dream," he said with a slight smile.

"That's not my point and you know it," she turned in her seat and looked at him in the eye. "You should have left the room when I fell asleep."

He shrugged, "I don't need as much sleep as you do."

Renesmee knew very well that Adam needed a maximum of five hours sleep a night but it didn't help ease her guilt.

The only reason he didn't sleep much was because when they were younger and their mother wasn't around Renesmee would have terrible nightmares that woke her brother up, something her mother told her she picked up from her human life. Adam had ended up in her bed most nights calming her down as best he could.

When she looked back at her brother she saw his eyebrow's stitch together.

"Your worried about him," it wasn't a question.

"Ness, I know you love and trust him unconditionally but every time he comes back something bad happens. He never tells us why he comes down but when he does he seems to have a reason, whether it's to scare the town or keep you and me safe it always ends badly."

"I know you don't trust him, Adam, but he's our brother and we can't just tell him not to come down," she looked at him until he met her eye. "I'll deal with him, just let me see if I can stop the catastrophe this time because when you're around he gets competitive."

He rolled his eyes, "that's unnecessary, whenever he's around he's the only one with any kind of gift." He smiled at the lovely silence his brother brought.

"I'm not talking about your ability's and you know it," she growled.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine you can look after the walking hurricane but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you," she sighed, they fell into an easy silence as the parking lot filled, finally it was twenty minutes to the bell and the two slipped out of their BMW. Renesmee noticed that Adam instantly caught the eye of the blond Cullen and didn't look away for a second.

She leaned against the car, sketchpad held against her chest and Messenger bag resting on her hip. She was bouncing on her heal, worried about her brothers appearance.

They both heard it at the same time. In the corner of Ness's eye she saw the Cullen's turn around too, looking up the road.

"There is no way he is stupid enough," her brother muttered, staring at the road.

"I think he is," she replied quietly.

0-0

There was a low rumble coming up the road, definitely not a car and as far as Alice knew there wasn't any current residents in the town with motorbikes.

They saw the bike before any of the humans. It was black. That was the most striking thing about it. It slid easily through the street and was only visible as a black streak to the humans in the car park.

She heard Jasper catch his breath at it, indicating that it was an amazing modal. Alice could tell almost instantly that it wasn't something you could pick up at any store and probably had some personalized adjustments.

The next thing they noticed was the boy on the bike. Alice knew that this must be the Anthony the whole school was buzzing about. She felt Jasper relaxed next to her only to instantly tense up. Must be the shock of the emotionless area.

The boy was just as slim as his brother though much taller. He wore black boots and jacket while his jeans were dark blue and his tee shirt was navy. He still wore his helmet so she couldn't get a good look at his face but from what she could tell he was more grown up then the other triplets.

Finally he pulled the pitch black tinted headgear off. Slowly.

His hair was too, jet black. He looked like he was in his twenties though to a human he looked about eighteen. His strong jaw had stubble all over, showing he hadn't shaved in a while. His hair was messy but an organized mess, all vaguely pointing to the tip. His plump lips were pulled up in a consistent smirk, while his eyes showed something more then teenage rebellion.

They were vampire amber.

She froze instantly. The other two had normal, green and brown eyes while their brother had vampire eyes. Amber was the color you got when you had feed recently but not so soon that you weren't somewhat hungry.

When she looked around she notice Renesmee and Adam had started to stride towards their brother quickly while the rest of the school stood around in awe, trying to take in the most handsome boy to ever walk into their small town school.

0-0

It was like there was no one in the area. There was no emotional output. He looked around stunned at the emptiness that he now felt surrounded in. When Adam had told him that he wouldn't be able to feel anything he didn't think it would feel like this.

He suddenly realized that it felt… wrong. He felt cut off from part of himself. His instinct told him to test out Alice to make sure she was okay, to cheek the surrounding student and make sure that none of them, were scared for their live, to turn to Edward and see if he had even noticed the change (Which he doubted) but he couldn't. The whole world was cut off from him.

He never though he would miss his gift this much, he had though of it as a pain in the ass but now he felt… empty.

The boy that was the other brother looked like he ruled the world and Jasper suddenly got the strong feeling to protect his territory. He instantly pulled himself out of that train of thought.

He hadn't felt anything like that since Maria. Suddenly he remembered why Anthony's stance looked familiar. He had had extensive training. He held himself like he was always ready for a fight. The same way Jasper held himself. He looked like one of his trained newborns.

He felt his lips curl back from his teeth and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't go around attacking a half vampire because he was trained. Jasper knew that the other triplets could handle themselves but wouldn't stand a chance next to him. This kid was another story.

From his eyes, Jasper knew this kid was stronger then the other two, more vampire, but he didn't think that the others had lied, just that they were oblivious, or at least Renesmee was.

He finally got the state of mind to turn and look at his own brother. Edward was still leaning against the car, looking into the surrounding woods. Totally unaware.

"Edward," he didn't look at him for a moment, seeming to linger on a spot far away before turning and 'looking' at him. Edward didn't really see people anymore, just through them.

"Do you hear anything?" He paused for a second, running the question through his mind a few times before realizing he was talking about his ability. "Edward?"

"No, there is nothing," he didn't seem worried he just shrugged. Jasper was shocked for a second; if he felt empty without emotion he didn't think no thoughts would be any better. Then again Edward didn't really pay attention to others thoughts anymore. Too wrapped up in his own.

Jasper decided to let it go and turned to his love.

Her mouth was hanging open and she was still staring at the place Anthony had been standing. "You okay?" He made his voice low and calming because he couldn't affect her on his own anymore.

She seemed to come out of her trance and snapped her head back to meet Jaspers eyes.

"I can't see anything anyway. All three of them block me, remember?" her voice wasn't snippy just exasperated.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the school with his brother trailing behind.

0-0

Renesmee and Adam caught up to their brother at the same time. Renesmee knew that the only way to get a response out of her brother was violence. She walked up besides him and suddenly shoved with all her might, he stumbled at the unexpected push and Adam pulled him into an alcove in the hall.

"Good to see you too, sis," Anthony's trademark smirk was fully functional it seemed.

"Nice bike," she hissed as venomously as she could manage. He didn't answer, just smiled. Adam was quiet in the background, watching to see if his sister could handle the moron. "She'll kill you when she finds out."

"She won't," he was so sure of himself Renesmee wanted to just slap him to next Friday. "Your not going to tell are you," he mock pouted and laughed. He started to shrug pasted but Renesmee wasn't having that.

"What do you want this time?" she was resigned. Whenever he came she hoped against hope that it was for a different reason then making her and her family's life difficult.

"Aren't you happy to see me then, little sis?" He was so smug she wanted to slam his head into the cement wall behind him. And for the record she didn't have a violent side until Anthony came over.

"Not unless you're going to play nice with the locals and you don't force us to relocate. Again."

"I'll try my best not to scare the fragile humans," he suddenly looked up at is silent brother. "Aren't you going to say anything, little bro?" Adam looked up and looked Anthony in the eye. He stared at him for a second before shaking his head and walking off, head down watching the floor.

"For once and your life, Anthony," Renesmee said looking after her brother as he stalked off. "Be worthy of my trust because one day I won't have the patience and we have eternity to play the silent game."

She shoved him out of the way and made her way to her first period Art with Alice Cullen.

0-0

Alice went straight from the car to the Art class. She wanted to talk to the girl that had run off the night before. She flitted from Jasper after giving him a reassuring look; he was still a bit out of place without his gift.

She entered her class only for a second. She told the teacher that she was here and was going to work with Renesmee in the spare room. The teacher only nodded and smiled tenderly.

Alice went quickly towards the little classroom that she and Renesmee had used day before. Today she had brought some art supplies. Renesmee had made a rather abrupt exit from the house earlier but Alice hadn't taken it personally nor had any of the other Cullen's. If someone had come in and asked about Bella they would have been out of there like bats out of hell.

She glided into the room without a pause. The bronze haired girl was sitting in the same seat as the day before and looked up when she walking in. She offered a small smile before turning back to her work.

Alice noticed the Renesmee was doing more then one person in her portrait, it looked like a big group of people. She had started on everyone's positions and was working from the bottom up.

Alice smiled and slid into her seat opposite her. She had briefly considered drawing Bella but instantly dismissed the idea it would hurt too much.

"Look," the girl across from her started. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, the Volturi are a bad subject for my whole family but I reacted badly, I apologize for my actions, I'm normally very sweat," she smiled playfully.

"It's fine, I understand sore subjects, trust me. None of us were offended," Alice, offered a smile in return. "So," she started conversationally, "That's Anthony."

Renesmee snorted. "Not what you expected?"

"He's nothing like you or Adam," Alice tried.

"No he's most definitely not. He's a smug, self-riotous, asshole and he only wants to be here to scare the poor humans in this small town, that what he always does but I always hope for something new," she sighed.

"He looks…" Alice was lost for words.

"Nothing like Adam and me? Nope, he's his own person that's for sure. He's more vampire then us, as you probably noticed. His eyes indicate his latest meal and he doesn't even bother with human food, he normally just throws it back up," she chuckled at the memory.

"Does he look like either of his parents, you and Adam have a lot of similar attributes but he doesn't look related." Alice's eyebrow's stitched together.

"He doesn't look like my mum, or act like her, I don't know my dad or what he looks like so for all I know they could be twins," She shrugged. Alice was tempted to ask about their father but sensed a little apprehension so held her tongue, something out of character for the fiery pixie girl.

The both lapsed into a comfortable silence. Alice started on her portrait of Edward. She wanted to see him without the hollow look in his eye no matter how unreal.

Finally Renesmee made a notice that wasn't her pencil over paper, she was ruffling through her messenger bag. Finally she triumphantly pulled out her iPod. She instantly put the plugs in and selected the song she wanted.

Through vampire hears Alice instantly heard Claire de Lune play. She almost ran from the room at the song. One of Bella's favorites. Alice forced herself to stay seated and shut her eyes. Allowing the song to wash through her mind, bring her a certain amount of piece.

Alice sighed and went back to her sketch. When the music changed she didn't recognize the song, something she didn't normally come by. After many years of living with Edward you learnt your way around music.

The song was just a piano; it was bluesy and entirely improvised. She looked up and watched Renesmee as the music progressed.

"What is that?" Alice couldn't help asking.

"Hmmmmm?" She looked up and realized she was being spoken to. "Me, Anthony recorded it a few years ago, you wouldn't guess he was a computer freak," she grinned wickedly.

She realized that Renesmee composed. Funny, she knew she was into art but it didn't stop there, extending to all the arts. Adam seemed to be content with a book from what she gathered the day before and apparently Anthony was the computer guy.

None of these kids lacked talent.

The bell went after the hour and Renesmee was already packed. The half-breeds didn't seem to have trouble moving at vampire speed.

"Adam will probably talk to you guys at lunch, I'll have to keep Anthony at bay. See you whenever," she smiled and disappeared out the door a little faster then a human should. She didn't seem to bother with being too human and wasn't nearly as careful as the Cullen's were as they didn't have to worry about attacking anyone or someone looking into their past. There was nothing to find all their paper work was the best money couldn't buy and their mother could make.

Alice drifted through her class and waited until lunch. Adam seemed to think Jasper was interesting or something along those lines because he didn't seem bothered by Jaspers demeanor like most vampires and humans were. In fact he was searching out opportunity's to talk to him and speak to him directly.

She skipped into the lunch hall with Jasper at her side watching her for any signs of distress he wasn't normally this annoying. Not having his gift had really thrown him. Suddenly she felt bad for hovering when he didn't have his control.

Jasper barley noticed human scent anymore; he was too absorbed in his family's emotions.

They went straight to their new table and awaited Edward and the Rides entrance. The whole school seemed to be doing the same.

Alice could hear the girl's gossip from across the hall. Most were raving about the new boy and all his 'hotness'. Alice found it strange that none of them seemed to notice that he wasn't the kind of guy to really look at someone but to look through them.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Suddenly the double doors of the lunchroom burst outwards and in strode the boy and all his glory, he had a cocky smile plastered on his face. He went straight to the table that had Ride stamped all over it and slid easily into a seat.

Edward followed shortly. He didn't notice anything as he walked; Alice thought it was a miracle he didn't run anyone over. He went straight at their table only pausing to acknowledge Jasper and Alice for a second before going to his own seat across from them. Well, it was an improvement, normally he immediately zoned out.

Five minutes in the last two triplets made their way to their brother. Anthony turned around instantly and his smile possibly grew.

0-0

"Am I in trouble?" Adams brother asked innocently, playing at puppy dog eyes.

Renesmee let a small growl escape her lips. Adam knew she loved her brother but she was the one that cut him all kinds of slake while he played Mr. Responsibility for the both of them.

Not having mum around for this long was really throwing their family dynamic off.

"So there are more vampires in town?" he asked casually, like it was a walk in the park.

"Yep, and if you even think about hurting them," His sweat little sister growled. "I will personally skin you."

Anthony's eye legitimately widened. No one on heaven and earth was ready for the all grown up Renesmee. She was the baby of the family, what was going on? Normally he would have asked but right now he had someone to talk to.

"Well the vampires in question are waiting on me so…" Adam stood and swiftly walked towards the three Cullen's. On his way up he studied the fifth member of the Cullen family. He looked like the miserable third wheal. He was slumped over in on himself and was always in his own world. He'd only seem that look a handful of times.

"Hello," he started politely. Alice smiled, Jasper nodded and Edward didn't move. "Luke wants to meet you at about six. Dr and Mrs Cullen are welcome but he would prefer not to rush him, he acts his age sometimes." He smiled faintly.

"That would be great," Jasper spoke for the group. "Carlisle and Esme won't come but we will all be there," he stressed the all and looked vaguely in Edward's direction. Adam smiled in answer and slipped away.

Jasper seemed to be the sub leader to this group. The whole family looked distressed. From what he gathered the night before they'd all lost someone very important to them. Jasper seemed to be the only one legitimately coping with whatever happened but Adam had a growing suspicion it was because of his background, whatever that was.

0-0

The boy seemed to act as spokesmen for his family. Jasper didn't think he was the oldest, just the most responsible.

He watched the boy glide back to his siblings and sit next to his sister. Their brother sat across from them, still smirking. Anthony seemed more like a teenager then the other two, who seemed like they were way beyond their years. Then again Renesmee seemed to act out a little dramatically at times.

They spent the whole lunch hour hissing too quietly for Jasper to make out individual words but every time Renesmee spoke Anthony would smirk.

Through lunch Alice updated him on her art lesson with the girl and she seemed a little lighter in sprit. These kids where definitely having an effect on her, wether it was good or bad he didn't know but all he could hope for was that she finally gets over her best friends' absence.

Jasper knew beyond reasonable doubt that Edward would never recover in any way. He had the feeling that he was only hanging around to make Esme and Alice happy. He had tried to stay away but after many phones calls begging him to come home he finally relented.

When he first came home he didn't even try to rein his emotions in but after he saw the effect it had on Jasper he controlled himself as best as he could though it was hard. That's why he stayed away at nights. When the night came the worst of the pain followed.

After school Jasper drove them all home in silence. Alice was lost in thought the whole ride and Jasper had no idea what she was thinking about until they were a good two hundred meters from the school. Suddenly every emotion flooded into him and he stiffened. Six hours without anything only to be bombarded again was going to drive him mad.

0-0

Renesmee grudgingly got in the car and watched as her moronic brother speed past on there mothers motorbike. There was no way she didn't know he'd taken it and when she came back she'd have his head on a silver platter. She smiled brightly at the idea.

She looked back at her oh so quiet brother and silently cursed him for keeping his word. She loved Anthony and she knew she cut him way too much slake but she'd never really been the one meant to make sure he didn't burn the school down.

Normally Adam watched his movements and made sure he didn't do anything too stupid but now that he'd given her the job she realized hoe much of a pain he could really be. She'd bitten her lip so many times today to stop herself using verbal abuse towards her brother that she had broken skin. Not something a vampire should do even if they were half human.

They pulled up to their house long after Anthony, even driving like vampires.

Renesmee jumped out of the car and stalked up to the front door that was wide open, allowing a breeze to come in.

Renesmee Made her way to their lounge only to find Alex and Anthony standing in the middle of the floor, with only the tea table between them, glaring at each other.

"Are you two having a staring contest? But for it to be official I think you need to be sitting down," the youngest in the house said casually as she made her way to Luke's office door. She heard Anthony snort and Alex stomp away.

Renesmee knocked on Luke's office door and waited for an answer.

"Come on in if you Renesmee or Adam, otherwise I'm not in the mood," Renesmee could tell that he wasn't really paying attention.

She opened his foggy glass door and stepped into his office. Luke was a neat freak, kind of like Anthony but Luke had hundreds of hand written books stacked all over the room. Stuff that he and mum had done and seen.

He was hunched over his desk at the moment, trying to finish whatever he was writing before dawn so he could hunt.

"Hmmmmm," he said as a form of greeting, still not looking up.

"The three 'younger' Cullen's will be over at about six," he nodded but she wasn't sure he had processed the information. "They're coming here, tonight. Remember you're the one that wanted to meet them," after he didn't answer she gave up and slammed the door behind her, knowing that the glass was shaking dangerously.

She drifted into the 'sunroom' that they had put the piano. It wasn't the best they had, they're best piano was still at their first house but her mum couldn't bear to move it. She sat down and ran her fingers over the keys lovingly and started playing something old, the lullaby their mother used to hum to them when they were little.


	4. Edward

Jasper had stayed true to his world. He made Edward stay in the house until they were ready to go. At one point he had to physically pull him into the car. He felt the need to not let the boy down.

He drove to the address Adam had given him before they'd gone home. The street wasn't one that he recognized. He knew that it was out of town dew to the gossip but he didn't think it was this out of town. It took them fifteen minutes driving at ninety to get to their house.

Jasper was struck by the similarity it had to most the Cullen estates. It was timeless, maybe a hundred years old. It was simpler then their homes though, they didn't seem to have anyone to do their gardens so they just remained natural, unlike the Cullen's with Esme's help of course.

The house itself was three stories if you included the top floor, which was their roof and only had one small triangle window. They kept all their windows and doors open it seemed, the front door was held back but a jam and Adam was sitting lightly on a windowsill on the second floor.

He was reading and hadn't even looked up at the sound of their car. Jasper could hear the sound of a live piano coming from the other side of the house and two or three people moving around.

Jasper and Alice, with Edward in tow, went up the stars to meet the neighbors.

Jasper knocked on the door jam. The piano paused and then there was movement. Renesmee was almost instantly in front of him, small smile playing on her lips when she noticed the not so engaged Edward.

"Come in," the girl seemed much more comfortable in her own home. She wasn't even bouncing. She led them round a corner and into a large open lounge. All the furniture was white, the walls were white and most of the ornaments were in fact, white. They decorated their house like the Cullen's did too, Jasper would assume it's a vampire thing but their cousins like bright, vibrant colors.

As soon as they stepped into the house Jaspers nose was assaulted with the horrid scent of a shapshifter. He'd never met the wolves back in Forks but knew the scent from his travels through Mexico and after the army. It must be the mysterious shapshifter, Alexis that Adam was so hesitant to talk about. He froze a second to get used to it then followed And Renesmee in, just a little slower.

"Sit down, I have to go drag Luke out of his office," she disappeared before they could blink.

"Is it just me or am I never going to get used to that?" Alice said from beside him.

Edward sat himself down and started his normal pass time, staring into space. Jasper sometimes wondered what he saw; his emotional output was always the same so that wasn't helpful.

Alice grabbed his hand and sat him next to Edward. Jasper knew that Alice got along with the girl even if it did cause her pain. Renesmee and Adam did have similarities with Bella no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. With the combination of the brown eyes and hair, the incessant reading and the no talking policy Adam seemed to have with other people they could all be Bella's long lost siblings. It may have been what got a small response from Edward that first day, Jasper suddenly realized.

Edward hadn't acknowledged Renesmee or her brother. Anthony didn't seem related to the two in any sense of the word and he was the one Jasper was the most curious. Adam he knew, was happy in his small life with his sister and friends though he seemed like he was from a different century.

Renesmee seemed like the only half-breed that acted like a normal twenty first century but Anthony was totally different.

Jasper was staring to really think about the mother they referred too and the shapshifter. Now that Jasper was over the initial hit of shifter scent he really wondered what she was.

He looked around the room and noticed photos, or lake there of. The only photos in the room were landscapes that he didn't recognize. The ornaments were all unique, some looked ancient.

"I've been around for many years, after a while you collect things," a voice came from the doorway. Jasper looked up to see a huge man. He was taller then Emmett but as slim as Edward, something no one could pull off. Except this guy. The first thing Jasper noticed was his gold eyes, indicating that they shared the same diet. He had blonde hair that had been cut with rusty scissors and was now trying to be tamed with a modern day comb; it stuck up in every direction.

"How many years would that be?" he heard Alice ask from beside him.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at Alice curiously. "My dear, I don't even know. All I can tell you is that it was long before Jesus lost his sandals," She bit her lip at her responding comment. "Now, Renesmee tells me you are safe?"

Jasper gave him a look that asked 'what do you mean?"

"You won't hurt them or Alex or me. If we are on your land then tell us so and we will relocate in another town, if anything happens to those kids their mother will have my head."

"Oh, we don't claim land like nomads, your free to stay here. You are safe, trust me" he let his voice show a little intensity but other wise kept it even and calm. Luke smiled and nodded. "Do know all of us?"

"My apologies but I've been very busy for the last few weeks and haven't had much time with Ness or Adam."

"No, that's fine. I'm Jasper, this is Alice," He gestured to Alice who gave a short wave but other wise didn't seem to notice. "And this is Edward," Edward didn't move at all. "Our parents are Esme and Carlisle, they had some things to do at the hospitable and home." Luke went and fell neatly onto the couch and Renesmee nor was anywhere to be seen.

He looked deep in thought for a second. "You're all vegetarians?" After Jaspers nod he continued. "Where did you come up with the idea to be so?"

"Carlisle was probably the first one in the world unless you've been so for over three hundred years, he could never kill another human being."

"I haven't been one for more then five years, in fact their mother got me to stop when she lived with me for a short while, she had been one since she was changed, you'd have to ask her why she never acts like a vampire," he shrugged.

Suddenly the piano started up again, Jasper listened for a second and realized that it wasn't anything orthodox, he looked at Luke and noticed that he visibly relaxed at the sound. Edward suddenly tensed and just as suddenly relaxed though he wouldn't let anyone bring his piano along when they moved because he just didn't want to hear it this piano hearing seemed to calm him farther then Jasper could with his gift.

"Renesmee plays?" Alice asked.

He took a deep breath as if he was inhaling the sound. "Yeah, they all play an instrument but she is into the arts and plays too many instrument to count. Her favorite is piano though."

Jasper heard someone walking quietly down the corridor and turned to see Adam walking at human pace, still reading (surprise, surprise) and only looked up to address the room. He smiled and nodded slightly at the three Cullen's on the couch.

"Brace yourself, Anthony will be back in two minutes and I doubt he'll be his normal cheery self," and with that he turned and left.

0-0

Luke knew that my momentary relaxation wouldn't last long. Anthony didn't relate well with strangers, especially vampire. Scratch that, he didn't relate to anyone. He thought he was on top of the world and he knew how to make people believe the same.

Luke didn't know what he did when he wasn't with him or his family and he really didn't want to know, he knew perfectly well that Anthony was slightly sadistic and didn't do what was right or even what he thought was right just what he wanted to do. Luke had no idea whose kid he was. Their mother was tough as nails but she had her morals (Understatement) and she would stick to them until death.

He noticed that the blonde one that seemed to be the spokesmen of the group tensed at the mention of his name, he probably had a gift that he relied on. The one called Edward seemed oblivious to everyone and everything around him, Luke had seen that look before but she had gotten over it when the kids grew up slightly and she had to focus a little more, then the old look was replaced by the one she still carries around. He missed the only one.

They all heard the sound of the bike down the road, the bike that may get him killed. Luke took a deep breath and prepared himself for the explosion. He'd taken the bike for a ride at top speed to stay away from the wrath known as Alex that even he couldn't handle.

The bike skidded to a stop and they all heard the sound of dirt hitting the side of the house. That boy was a moron. The listened in complete silence as Anthony shut down the bike and crunched up the gravel path.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called as he walked through the open door and slammed it shut. He obviously smelt the three Cullen's and followed them into the lounge. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Anthony, meet the Cullen's," Renesmee was suddenly standing behind her older brother. In there complete silence no one had noticed that she had stopped playing.

His eyes were slightly lighter then normal, indicating he'd gone for a quick hunt. His eyes were never fully gold or black they were always caught in-between. He walked over so he could see the little pixie girl that was curled up next to Jasper.

"So you're the vamps that have my siblings nickers in a twist," he looked a little worried about being so close to things that were stronger then him. He was never worried around vampire he knew because almost every vampire he knew relied on some kind of gift or he knew so well that in a fight they would crash. That's part of the reason he stayed away from shifters, he had no control over them

Jasper seemed in control but his eyes showed that he was watching every move he made and adjusting to any movement he made. "So it seems but they act more worried about you then us," Jasper seemed like the kind of guy that had been through a lot and didn't take a lot of crap from anyone, vampire, human or freaky half-breads.

Anthony seemed amused by his response and let lose his annoying cocky smile.

"Well, thats my goal… or one of them," Luke saw Ness's fist clench and heard Adam hurry out of his room and stand behind her, incase she decided to try and kill him.

There was a silence, Anthony was staring at Jasper and Jasper was glaring right back. Luke saw Adam shift uncomfortably, he was used to knowing what was going on from the person point view.

Suddenly the one that didn't move stiffened, if it was even possible in his frozen state. Anthony, on reflex, broke contact with Jasper and looked at him, Edward locked eyes with him just the same as before.

Before anyone could breath Edward up and was out the door. Alice was right behind him. Jasper sat frozen staring after the two.

"I… umm don't know what that was about," he look at Adam for a second and some sort of silent exchange must have happened because suddenly he pulled Renesmee out of the room and called Anthony after him.

"Whatever," Anthony muttered and retreated up to his attic bedroom. Jasper turned back to Luke.

"There is something going on in your family that no one tells outsiders and the same thing is going on in ours, it affects Edward the most as you could see. We can keep on going along like there isn't anything wrong but I will get fed up quickly and I get the feeling Adam feels the same. We are going to be in the same town for a few years so we should try and make this as easy as possible."

He sat there after is little speech and waited for Luke to pull himself together.

"I'm not the only one in this decision, I'm kind of past bringing their mother into this decision but Anthony needs a say, I also need to convince Alex, she doesn't take well to strangers and being a shapshifter vampires are harder. I need her to agree for this to work and when or if I tell you, you must understand that is beyond sensitive and it involve a lot of other people. Facts will be left out and information will be slightly warped."

He didn't break eye contact at any point though he felt the overwhelming erg to look away from the vampire in front of him.

"I'll take anything at this point. My family won't survive another move without completely breaking down. Edward is totally lost and Alice is…" he trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts. "If we are going to live in this close of vicinity we should be able to have a calm conversation without tension."

"Adam trusts you and you won't understand what a metrical that is. He barley trust me and I've known him for years so the fact that he already trust you completely is beyond amazing."

"Look, talk to who you have to but this needs to get out of the way otherwise one of us will have to leave the area and I really don't want to do that. Right now I have to go after my family before they do something really stupid."

"See you soon, I'll tell Adam when I have a decision,' he nodded and took off after his family.

0-0

"Well, that went well," Renesmee hissed sliding down the wall in Adams bedroom. They'd both heard everything that was said downstairs. Adam didn't know if she was being sarcastic and was too busy in thought to ask.

He hurried around his room looking franticly for the ring that was meant to be around his neck. He'd had not taken it off but while he read, when something got tense he would grab the ring around his neck. When he was reading earlier he'd reached for it to find it was no longer attached to the chain.

The ring was just a simple silver band but there were three Tourmaline birthstones decorating it. Violet for Renesmee, blue for Adam and red for Anthony. They all had necklaces but Adam was the only one that wore his religiously. None knew the others; they kept it to themselves, not as secret but something personal. It was the one thing Adam didn't find out about his siblings.

Now his was gone and he knew that it was incredibly bad. It was his only cherished possession. His books could burn and he would just buy new ones, he could leave his room and never look back, he could trash his own writing but he needed his necklace.

"What are you looking for?" Renesmee hissed, fed up with waiting for him to slow down. He ignored her and started pulling books off shelves and flipping through the pages, and then he proceeded to drop them on the floor and turn to another.

Renesmee stood up and walking behind her brother, she caught his neck with one hand and tried to pushed images into his head but to no avail. She growled in frustration, causing Adam turned to his frustrated sister and caught her shoulders.

"Have you seen a ring lying around? Anywhere in the house?" He hissed at her not bothering with his normal low, calm tone. Her eyebrows pulled together at his strange attitude, he was always the calm and collected brother she knew and loved.

"What ring? You don't…" she trailed off, Adam could almost hear her mind putting together the peaces. She slowly extended her and pinched the chain around his neck; she looked at him, asking permission.

He nodded slightly and she pulled the chain out of his shirt. It had nothing on it.

"Adam…" he pulled away and slammed his palm against his shelf, causing it to crack.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," he shouted in the direction of heaven. He started pacing, his brown hair had fallen over his eyes, he looked dark, something that had never been part of Adam. "Of all the things for me to lose… Me! The guy that is calm, always in control had now lost the only thing he had to keep safe!"

Renesmee had a sickening feeling welling up in her stomach. Adam was never this affected by anything, what could have been on his chain. All of theirs were identical so the only thing you could tell was how big it was.

"You should go check if yours is still wherever you keep it" he suggested, slightly calmer running low on steam. Renesmee realized that she hadn't looked at hers in months; whenever their mother was gone she didn't like to look at it. She dashed from his room and up to hers.

"Please, please, please…" echoed through her mind.

She pulled out her favorite sketching set and lifted the plastic from the case; there was a sliver chain lying beneath but nothing was attached to it.

She froze for a minute, not standing or breathing. Adam finally came across the hall worried about his sister. She looked up at him and almost broke down in tears. His eyes still showed the freak out he'd had earlier but he was shoving it away, trying to be strong for his little sister.

She gave him a watery smile and forced herself to her feet, grabbing the chain as she went.

"Gone," was all she said before leaving. She and Adam went hunting without a word, they hunted beyond their need, releasing their anger and frustration in a few hours of killing before retiring home and trying to sleep it off.


	5. PE With The New Ride kid

**Sorry about the wait and the delay but I got home and could lift my pinkie finger let alone write so here my new chapter in all it's glory!**

* * *

Something was wrong with Adam and Renesmee the next day at school. Anthony seemed fine so whatever it was seemed to only affect the other two.

Jasper knew that something was up with this family and his conversation with Luke only enforced that. They all seemed to hide this deep dark secret and whatever it was involved Anthony and Luke more then the other two. They both had a similar emotional output though Anthony seemed a little less radical about it.

Something Jasper had started to notice was the small marks on Anthony, the day at the Ride house he'd noticed that they both wore long cloths as he himself did because of his scars that separated him from the normal. Anthony's limp was something a vampire couldn't miss and even with it he walked like a predator, just like Luke.

As Jasper sat at the Cullen lunch table he noticed that both Adam and Renesmee were totally oblivious and he knew it had something to do with the family. There was just something about the whole family that made him feel like he was missing something. Something big.

Jasper looked around and noticed that Anthony was only just walking in. He watched, mesmerized by his walk alone as he walked up to the schools most popular girl, Lucy.

* * *

Anthony knew that if his mother were here she'd hit him over the back of the head and tell him he was a sexist pig. Lucky his mother wasn't here and that she'd sent him here to look after geek one and two.

His mother was worried about her two little angels that they might get hurt because of her. To bad she always forgot that she'd had _triplets_.

Anthony knew very well that his siblings were competent enough for the human world and probably the vampire world but they most definitely were not made to deal with their mother's world nor the Volturi. So here he was, sent to watch his younger brother and sister while his mother went and saved the world. Again.

So, if he was babysitting duty he may as well bring a girl over.

Humans were dumb and easy to manipulate. They only lived for their small social circles and chose to not believe what their parents told them when they were very little. Sorry kids, but vampire do exist… and oh, I almost forgot. So do werewolves and shapsifters and only Gods knows what else.

Well, not only God. Anthony was pretty sure that his mother knew a thing or two about the real world that even vampires chose to ignore. He may resent his mother but he sure as hell respected her.

Anthony slowly made his way over to the bottle blond over at the 'cool' table. He knew that she was aware he was on his way but didn't make any move to speed up or slow down. She was already drooling over him in her head and he knew it perfectly well.

He easily slid into the seat next to her that was obviously being saved. She didn't object so he didn't inquire.

"Hows it going?" He asked, letting his voice get all low and seductive the way that humans drooled over. He heard her stop breathing then she looked back at him with a smile that was probably meant to be sexy.

"Good, now that you're here," man this girl needed a new pickup line. Anthony suddenly was aware that he was being watched. After a few years you picked up a few thing and his instincts were just as sharp as a normal vampire.

He knew, in the back of his mind that the blond was rubbing his arm 'seductively' but his focus was now on his watcher.

He looked at the glass windows in front of him and started looking through the faces in the reflection while he continued unconscious conversation with the human beside him. He was looking for someone looking at him though so it was a shook when he looked to the far right only to have a pale vamp staring at his reflection, affectively catching his eye.

He instantly let his muscles clench in preparation then he recognised the guy. He was the trained Cullen. He was obviously the only guy in the group with anything worth telling. He was good at hiding his scars but after years of hiding them himself Anthony knew where to look.

He had probably been in a vampire army, there was no way Jasper worked in his mothers' league without him recognising Anthony. There was a reason he stayed away from his brother and sister.

Anthony gave a small nod before turning back to the small blondy in front of him.

"There's a party going down at the Pringles and your most definitely invited," she said eyeing him up like a peace of meat she could devour. She wished.

"I'll be there," he whispered in her ear just as the bell went. He felt her shiver before he slipped into the crowd and to his next class.

* * *

Edward had his next class with the new Ride kid. He hadn't really noticed anything at their family home except the music, which had been shocking enough, until he'd looked at Anthony in the eye.

It wasn't that he was scared or nervous about the kid but something about him screamed at him to remember something. He knew that he'd overreacted and that was something considering the fact that he didn't even react anymore.

Alice hadn't been able to catch up with him so he'd kept going until morning when he was expected to be back at the house.

The whole family was giving him a weird feeling, like he was missing something big, something that anyone else would be able to get.

Now that he was sharing a class alone with the newest arrival he was slightly worried and slightly curious. The boy and his sister were causing him to twitch and he didn't like it. Adam seemed more interested in Jasper then anything else and he hadn't had a chance to even really notice him.

Edward was also kind of enjoying the fact that he didn't have to tune out thoughts anymore. He didn't like the idea of dealing with other peoples problems when he's couldn't be any worse. In fact they were so bad that he didn't want to see anyone anymore, he was worried about his new interest he had become so used to not having _any_ emotion and now that he had some it felt odd.

Now he was standing in his PE gear ready to fake human strength in the gym. The new school actually had a workout area complete with weights and treadmills. He knew that the teacher would put him on the spare workout gear because he looked like he could do the heavy equipment.

Then Anthony walked in. He was in the school PE gear and even then all the girls dropped what they were doing to watch him walk. Edward was used to it but this school seemed to leave him and the rest of his family alone because there was a family that was actually available and not totally insane. And Edward was sure he was insane.

Mr. Dale looked like he was about to argue about Anthony's tardiness but then rethought the brilliance of interrogating the new and most popular kid.

He sighed and clapped his hands loudly, getting the attention of most the student in the class as a large amount of girls were still eyeing the fresh meat.

"I want the girls to start on the treadmills and the boys to split into fours then pair up, there will be one group of only two," then he turned back to his papers.

And, just like he said, there were two guys that couldn't get into a four. Anthony and Edward.

"Hey, you're the crazy Cullen," Anthony smirked. _Funn__y._

Edward nodded and looked away; he didn't want to deal with him at this moment. In fact he didn't want his interest to grow any more then it had already.

"Alright, every group of four grab a station and in the pair someone spots, the other works, anyone tries to show off and you'll run laps, anyone try to slack off and you'll run laps and anyone that decides that talking is better then working you'll run laps. You understand?"

There was a response and mutters and murmurs before everyone went their own ways.

"Now Cullen and…" he looked at his paper and eyed Anthony. "And Ride. You'll be doing the heavier stuff, there's nothing left so I hope you can handle it," he pointed to the door at the other side of the gym before turned to watch the other boys like a hawk.

Anthony spun on his heal and headed towards the door. He didn't look like he cared but his ability made hard for him to know for sure.

Edward followed after him a pause and kept him eyes to the ground. Once in the small room he realised why they'd been put there and why the normal kids didn't use the room. It was just a bench press with old equipment that Edward didn't recognize but it was all broken somehow and the bench press only had one weight. Heavy. It was not something a normal teenage boy should be messing with, Edward could tell this is where the schools 'football' team went to push themselves to what they thought were the limits.

"Hey, I'll go first considering I'm not completely inhuman," he yet again, smirked. Edward actually growled a little. This kid was getting on his nerves.

Anthony easily slid on the bench and gripped the bar loosely, getting a feel for it. Suddenly he lifted it into the air like it was nothing.

"So," he didn't even catch his breath. "Why don't you talk? First mute vampire in history?" Edward let another growl rumble in his stomach. "So noise is no problem. Hmmmmm…"

Anthony went quiet for a second and actually looked like he was thinking it through as he continued to lift the bar into the air periodically. Edward went behind his head to keep up the pretence that Anthony actually needed spotting.

"So, your just shy? No that's not it," he smiled as an idea struck him. "You remind me of someone you know. Though she's a lot more talkative then you, so a rock though."

Edward forced himself to stay quiet and just watched the kid lift and drop, lift and drop.

"She is as cold as ice and only cares about her 'family'," Edward could hear the implied air quotes. "She only talks when she needs to and she has the same look in here eyes, though not as consistent as you because who could be as consistent as you."

Edward just continued to stare the bar lifting and dropping, keeping all emotion off his face, this kid didn't need to know how much he got to him.

"Man, I thought my brother was quiet before I met you," Edward decided that he didn't need this and leaned against the wall. He knew that he had almost gone a whole ten minutes without thinking about Bella and that was a record for him seeing as that was all he thought about.

So he let his mind slip into his own world, where Bella was still with him safely rapped in his arms.

Edward didn't know how long he stayed in his own thoughts but all too soon the bell went for the end of the day and Anthony dropped the weight. Edward looked at him and noticed that a tiny sweat had broken on his forehead. So he was somewhat human though his eyes suggested otherwise.

They made there way to the locker rooms and Edward noticed that Anthony moved away from everyone else. He knew it was wrong to indulge his interest but he couldn't help himself. He peaked around the corner to where Anthony was changing alone and saw him pull his shirt up.

Edward was expecting bite marks like Jaspers but what he saw made him wish he had walked away like any normal vampire would.


	6. Family Meeting

Renesmee knew it was selfish and wrong. She knew that she was acting like a baby and throwing a tantrum. But she also knew that they were running out of time.

So Renesmee was not ashamed to admit that she wanted her mum, she wanted her to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right, that Anthony would straighten out and Adam would find the girl he needed. She wouldn't have to look after anyone else anymore and they wouldn't have the threat of other hanging over their heads.

Renesmee wasn't a mama's girl at all, that was Adams job but right now she needed her mother to look after her and not have her brother to take her place.

She knew that she was out saving lives and every time she came home she was risking her _family's_ lives but at that moment Renesmee could not have cared less and she knew that her poor brother knew it.

Adam at that moment was talking to Jasper and explaining what had happened with Edward before he got the wrong idea but Renesmee knew there was no _right_ idea. What Anthony had done to himself would only cause trouble in the future and in the long run the markings would hurt him more then it did anyone else.

Anthony had left straight after their fight on the dreaded bike so she and Adam would be the last home. She knew that straight after the family meeting she would end up in her brother's arms, crying her heart out.

* * *

Adam knew he had to watch his thoughts now; in fact he made sure to stay out of the Cullen's family and anyone else's minds so that Edward didn't pick up that he was the same.

While he causally walked over the Cullen Volvo he noticed that Edward was already in the car, looking out the far window as Jasper leaned against it waiting for the last one of the group.

Jasper instantly looked up when he was in hearing distance and tracked Adam movements, a habit he had never been able to drop.

"Edward," Adam nodded at him in the car knowing that he'd hear but ignore him anyway. "Jasper, I need to talk to you."

"Why," Jasper asked reluctant to walk away from the car when Alice hadn't arrived yet, he was always anxious when she didn't show up straight after the bell.

"It's about Anthony and the meeting you wanted," he nodded to his right, indicating that he wanted to talk to him away from his brother.

Jasper followed, a step behind the half bread he trued to unconditionally.

Suddenly Adam spun on his heal to face the vampire and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"I know you haven't talked to Edward or Alice yet because your not nervous," he looked to the side for a second, recollecting his thoughts. "Look, my family are all out of the ordinary. I don't mean that their half bread or not vampires but they have all been in the same situation that has caused them to act differently, I'm sorry I can't tell you more because I know you of all people deserve to know but I can't do it without my mother or Lukes consent. All I can tell you right now is that Anthony is part of that group as of recently. My mother spent her whole life fighting for us to stay out of the situation that causes the change but Anthony seems to have just jumped in voluntarily…" he let the sentence drop off as he knew he wasn't making much sense and from the look on Jaspers face he sounded a bit crazy too.

Adam held up a hand when Jasper started to speak to stop him. "Tonight we'll have a meeting within the family to see if we can tell you anything but t he verdict is very dependent on Alexis's mood and if Luke has managed to contact my mother. Contacting her would result in a no and we all know it but Luke is a vampire built on curiosity so if he can't get a hold of her then he will try and get the meeting organised. If the answer is yes then I'll run over to your house for a time and place, no and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper eyebrows knighted together at the rush of information and half answers that were thrown at him in quick concession.

All Jasper could get out was a quiet, "okay…" Adam nodded and brushed past him back to the car that held him oh so fragile sister.

He instinctively knew that Renesmee didn't have much longer before she crashed and he really needed to be there when it happened because to anyone else in their home it would make no sense.

Luke thought like a worrier and didn't really mind that their mum was absent all the time he would just say that what she did was necessary. He really wouldn't get it.

Alex would get why Renesmee was upset but she wouldn't be able to sympathises because she was just a little too cold hearted and she thought what their mum did was totally nuts.

Anthony was obvious, first; he wouldn't have a clue what to do with a crying girl second; he wouldn't care that she was crying and third; he thought what their mother did was the right thing and there was no other option so why should she be unset.

Adam was the only one in the family that knew exactly what his sister was going through and how to help because he was going through the same thing only he had a mind that was able to compartmentalise everything. He was able to push aside what he felt so that his sister wouldn't have to know that he was in pain too. She was just too fragile to deal with that kind of guilt when they got into this situation.

Adam slipped silently into the car but his sister didn't notice, she was staring out into the forest that outlined the high school so perfectly. He knew it reminded her of home but going back was not a good idea with the treaty and all…

Adam made his way back to the house, not speed like he normally did, just going at a steady pace and watching his sister through the corner of his eye to see if she reacted badly to something he wouldn't see.

He parked the car next to the black bike and step out, watching his sister mimic the movement and follow him. He walked through the already open front door and into the dinning room. Luke and Anthony were already there, sitting next to each other, both sharing the exact same look of haze.

"Where is Alexis?" Adam asked, directing his incoherent sister to a seat across from him.

"Here," he heard a familiar voice call from the story above only for her to appear at the doorway a few second late and even as a half vampire Adam though it was creepy how quiet she moved.

Renesmee looked straight at Luke as the shapshifter sat down next to her.

"Did you get in contact with mum?" Adam could easily hear the desperation in her voice to know that she was well or even alive.

"Sorry Hun but no luck, but it's not like I can ever get her on the phone even in the best of circumstances," he shrugged and Renesmee sagged a little in her seat.

Alex took her stand straight out and Adam was instantly aware that her mood was in fact neutral at that point. "You guys can make up your own minds in this one, I don't really care who you tell unless Ace gives you orders no to tell anyone."

Anthony interrupted Luke who had his moth open, about to comment.

"I don't see how it's any of their business anyway. Why should they have an insight to our lives when they have nothing to tell in return? If we tell them we are putting ourselves at risk, for all we know Aro has them under his belt and as soon as they find out about of involvement they could run to Italy and get us killed. I just don't see the point."

"We're going to be living in the same town for a good period of time," Anthony started to interrupted, "you may not be here but we still will be and we'll have to deal with them,' then Anthony tried to interrupted again but Luke continued over him. "And I would love to know why they are vegetarians and I wouldn't be surprised if hey know your mother seeing as she hunted down the vegetarians a while back when you were all still growing up."

Renesmee perked up slightly and looked like she could actually talk for the first time since the end of school.

"So?" Anthony was getting worked up, he hadn't had a real fight or argument before today and now that he had had one he felt the need for another arriving. Adam knew that fighting with Anthony was like talking to a chip. You think they're listening until they start throwing stuff at you, pushing you into the spot they wanted. "Mum does what she wants when she want and if she wanted to come back she would of. Why do you think I'm here? I came down because she couldn't or as she says. I think of more as wouldn't."

Adam was suddenly aware that Alex was seething. So much for neutral.

Alexis had a temper and she also had a love for they're mother just as strong as everyone that met her. Good or bad.

"You don't talk about your mother that why,' she growled and Adam knew that she would have hissed if she were a vampire. "You have no idea what she did for you three."

Anthony snorted. "I don't consider what she did a sacrifice in anyway, what she did earned her respect and title. She does what she does better then anyone else and as a resalt all the wrong people want her but its something she deals with. Ace, Hells, Boss whatever you want to call her she is famous and you all know it."

"Your mother could care less about fame. In fact I know that she would give it all up to have you three safe but no, Anthony you have to go right ahead and try and make it difficult." She was growling very word that came out of her mouth while Luke looked back and forth between them as if it were a tennis match.

"I'm making it difficult," he leaned back in his chair gesturing to his chest in shock. "More like you are. Our whole 'extended family' is what stopping her from keeping us alone safe. She runs around the world making sure they're alive, watching her freaking pager just in case someone needs help while us three hang around with only a two thousand year old vampire with the same skills as the enemy and a shapshifter with an annoying streak for protection. I feel so safe."

Alex opened her mouth as she stood up, readying herself for a full on fight but Luke stepped in, not wanting the shaphsifter to change on their dining table.

"I believe we've gone off subject," he said in his soothing voice. Adam realised that at the moment Renesmee was ready to just slink off to her room and cry but he knew she wouldn't until a decision was made.

Adam just jumped in, worried about his sister.

"Let just take a vote," he looked pointedly at Anthony.

"No freaking way," he hissed.

Alex jumped in after, "let's met the vamps," she growled.

"You know my vote," Luke said not raising his voice but watching Adam sister.

"I don't see the harm,' Renesmee muttered before standing and leaving the room.

"Looks like we're meeting the Cullen tomorrow," he looked at Luke. "After school, there's a clearing a few miles from the town." Luke nodded and slipped away, back to his study.

Alex and Anthony shared one last glare before stalking off to their separate rooms. Adam wanted to just run after his sister and hold her but he had a commitment with the Cullen's.

So Adam bit his lip and forced himself to run at full speed towards the Cullen's place with the good news. One more day before it was all laid down on the table.

* * *

**I know people want Bella back and she will be. At most three chapters to go and the next one will be super short and only because I wanted to get this out before tomorrow so the end will be in a new chapter. **


	7. Plans

Alice watched her beloved pace their small room an hour. She didn't understand why he was so wound up. Then again she knew the affect the girl had on her she really couldn't see how the boy could be any different.

Whatever this family was about they were starting to mess with her mind. The photo that Alice had pulled out was starting to irritate her. She made sure to keep her thoughts in cheek around Edward as he was now paying more attention to what was going on around him but at the moment he was on his nightly run.

"Jasper, calm down," Alice felt weird saying the words as he was the one that said it frequently to her. "If he comes he comes," she also felt weird not being able to tell him their decision, no more like hated not being able to tell him their decision. Stupid shapeshifters.

"They aren't telling us something," he growled under his breath, almost to himself. "There something about them. They are all so familiar yet so alien at the same time. Anthony is just crazy and Adam is his polar opposite. Renesmee seems to be their mid ground, always jumping through emotions. Not that I would know anything with their brother around! This is ridiculous!"

"Jasper, you can't do anything about this now," she sighed, hating the roll reversal. "I know you want answers, so do I, but we can't get them unless they agree and you can't make them agree."

The pixie girl jumped off their bed and grabbed his arm, pulling him down.

He sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Alice understood his frustration though she knew hers was ten fold. That art class had really messed with her head. Nothing she could do about it now. Not until Adam and his family made up their minds and came over to the house. Or they didn't come at all.

* * *

Carlisle could hear Jaspers intense pacing and Alice's high voice soothing him. He knew that Jasper was worried about the family and this meeting meant a lot to him and Carlisle was confused to why.

The three of them seemed to be affected by the family and he wasn't sure why and was worried about them.

Edward had apparently been acting more… normal? If that was the word and Carlisle was worried about what would happen when the interest disappeared, wondering if Edward would crash harder and faster then he did the first time. The same applied to Alice; she was acting more like herself, moving around at full speed all the time, not sobbing every night. So in reaction Jasper didn't have so many emotions bearing down on him at once but when it all came pouring back Carlisle wasn't sure he'd stick around in an environment that made him sick.

Esme was even feeling a little lighter, she didn't move like such a zombie anymore, instead she had a little bounce back to her step and was able to control her silent sobs enough to have a normal conversation.

The sky was just getting dark when Carlisle heard the telltale sounds of a vampire running towards the house so he shoved the medical journal away and stood up knowing it would be Adam. He also heard Jasper move towards the door too though Alice made no move to follow.

Carlisle got to the door first, opening it to reveal a jumpy Adam. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet the way his sister had done on the day he met her.

"Good to see you again Dr. Cullen," Adam voice was smooth but he spoke faster then he would normally. Carlisle heard Jasper come in behind him and noticed that Adam only gave him a short nod. "Most of my family have agreed to the meeting, minus Anthony so I'd imagined he'll come along to make sure that you don't turn on us then it will just be Luke and myself. I don't think Alex care enough to some and I don't want Renesmee dealing with anything more."

Carlisle didn't know much about the brother; only what Jasper had told him and the sister was hazy too. He wasn't sure what their problem was but knew he would soon find out.

"Luke and I agreed on tomorrow straight after school," Carlisle noticed that this boy wasn't really from this time, or wasn't brought up to be. His sister seemed like a somewhat normal teenage girl but he seemed like a boy from the eighteen hundred and Carlisle would almost say he acted exactly like Edward… or how Edward _had_ acted. "There's a clearing a couple of miles from the town, just head west and you won't miss it."

Carlisle nodded quietly and felt Jasper do the same.

Adam stopped bouncing for a second and his eyebrows knitted together. Carlisle suddenly felt that Adam couldn't see him but was looking through him. Jasper moved forward to stand next to his father.

"Adam?" Jaspers voice was it's normal soft hum but Adam didn't seem to hear it. Suddenly Carlisle hear a dispirit sob come from behind him and nothing else mattered. He gave his son a look and ran straight to his wife.

* * *

Jasper didn't understand what was happening for a few seconds, something he didn't like.

Adam looked his normal calm self with a hint of confusion but his emotional output was screaming something else. Something he only felt a few times. It was similar to how Edward felt when he was pulled a little too deep into someone's mind, forcing him to be apart of something he had nothing to do with.

Adam was in agony. For a few seconds he felt the crushing pain that he knew came from most the people in the house, though most contained it, and knew that Esme was breaking down. But he didn't know it first hand. Adam was telling him it.

Jasper realized that Adams gift was very well hidden, so well he'd forgotten he and his sister had one.

Curiosity flared inside Jasper and Adam instantly looked up, shook written clearly on his face. Then just as suddenly as it came it was gone. Adam yanked himself up, straightening his back, and looked Jasper in the eye.

"I suggest you keep the people you bring to the minimum. The more people the harder to get the story out," Jasper knew this was in reaction to Esme's breakdown but realized that it was a good idea. He instantly took Edward out of the situation because he was just too attached and Alice followed for the same reason. Then he realised that it would just be Carlisle and himself because there was no way Esme could hold it together throughout that conversation.

"I understand. It will only be Carlisle and me, the other are just too…" Jasper let the sentence trail off knowing that Adam would understand but through what means he didn't know.

Jasper was acutely aware that Adam was nervous and really needed to get going. He wondered what was going on back at his house that pull him out of his calm boy persona but decided that tomorrow would be the day to ask.

"I'll see you tomorrow then.." jasper gave Adam a slot to jump in and he too it eagerly. Nodding before dashing in the direction of his house without a word.

* * *

**Okay people! This is short and the next chapter will be shorter and I know that sucks but I want to get up to the part you've all been waiting for so don't kill me yet. In three chapters go ahead but before that…**

**I'll try and update later tonight but I make no promises, the latest will be tomorrow and may be in the morning.**


	8. The Meeting

Renesmee knew that something was wrong that night. The moment Adam left Anthony left, yelling that he was going to a party. Renesmee knew that her brother was a moron in most senses of the word, all that mattered to him in his book was the ability to fight for ones self and the ones he loves, something he picked up from their extended family.

Whenever Anthony went to a party he let lose. Becoming more human then any of the sibling were able to achieve and mostly because the party's he went to consisted of sex, drugs and alcohol all of which he joined in with.

"The good thing about being half vampire half human", Anthony would always say. "Is that you can act human without any of the consequences." In other words he could get drunk and not have a hangover, get high and not get addicted or sick and get laid without worrying about a jealous boyfriend knocking on his door.

Renesmee loved her brother to bits and would die for him but when he came home from a party she felt like smacking him over the head. She knew that her mother didn't know about his partying and also knew that she didn't have the time to investigate but sometimes she wished she could just come down and see what he looked like at three in the morning completely out of his head and stumbling through the house.

Then she realised that for the first time she didn't care what he looked or acted like when he came home because she had her own problems.

Her mum wasn't back yet. It had been too long. She had only been away one other time for this long and she ended up with a whole new family to look after and a whole new nightmare to nurture.

Renesmee knew that her mother could look after herself but she was going to run out of luck at some point and she wouldn't come home. Her stomach clenched painfully at the thought.

Renesmee suddenly remembered a diary she'd read, it had been one of her mums older ones, from when she had only been a few weeks old. She talked about the whole in her heart that was now partly plugged or something along those lines, of course that was until the news started accusing her of murder, then mum spun into a whirlwind of shook, depression and pain, all the while looking after three kids with superhuman bodies.

Anyway her explanation was what struck home. Renesmee felt like there were holes in her stomach, Ash's and her mothers were unplugged whereas her brothers were covered. She still felt the dull ach in her heart that was the want for a father but she'd had that since she was little.

They didn't know who there dad was only that he was a vampire and their mother loved him dearly, even if he wasn't around. When they were all little they would ask about him and mum would just say that it wasn't her place to tell them about the man. Renesmee suspected that was why Anthony was like he was.

Mum was great but she lived to keep them alive but to do that she needed to be away from home a lot. Anthony was the only one that was ever with her when she left and Renesmee knew that she shouldn't feel jealous because whatever Anthony did to stick with her was much worse then going through high school over and over.

While Renesmee mussed through all of this she crawled under the covers of her bed and let the sobs go, soaking her pillow all the way through. She wished Adam were there more then anything at that moment; he was the only one able to calm her down when she was like this. Well, except for Ash… her sobs got louder as she thought about him again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Renesmee was aware that she had fallen asleep but her dreams were just as vivid as always and she was forced to live through the images o her family burning to ash under the hawk like eye of Talon Creak.

* * *

Adam arrived home just after dark. 'Anthony's' bike was gone but Adam didn't think twice guessing - accurately - that he was just getting hammered at a party somewhere in town, he'd seen him talking to Lucy at lunch but was way past caring.

Adam didn't pause as he ran through the wide open doors. He knew that his sister would have already gone to bed but also knew that it would not be a peaceful sleep. He pushed open her slightly ajar door and took in the image of his baby sister, curled up in a fetal position.

He sped to her side and lay down next to his whimpering sister, pulling her into his arms easily. As he cradled her he watched the too familiar dreams. Sometimes Adam was glad he couldn't dream and he didn't need to sleep very often.

He started whispering in his sister's ear with his calming voice and slowly she drifted unto a heavier sleep.

Adam didn't need more then a few hours sleep every night tonight he was out like a light.

The next morning the whole house was quiet and Adam was sure that everyone was either still asleep or out until he looed down to see his peaceful sister, fast asleep and still hugging him.

Slowly, sure not to wake her up, Adam slid out of the bed and up to his own room. He knew that he already had the necessary books in his bag that was still in the dining room but he chose a new novel and changed into new cloths.

At one point he heard his sister push herself out of bed and scurry around her unorganised room, trying to get ready for school. Then about ten minutes later the front door opened and Anthony sauntered into the dining room looking for a textbook that he'd left behind.

Adam suspected that Anthony wouldn't have come home at all unless he needed something. He normally crashes at the party he was at and normally with a girl next to him.

Renesmee got ready in record time, Adam noticed before looking down and noticing that they were already late. He dashed downstairs and into the dining room, picking up Renesmee and his bas and dashing though the rain to their car knowing his sister would follow.

He started the car at the same time Renesmee ducked into it. Then they were off, still a little behind time meaning that they couldn't hang around the parking lot like they would normally do.

* * *

Jasper noticed that all of the Rides were late, so when the first bell went he went in without catching the boy's eye.

Jasper knew that only Edward had a class with the family today so he would only see him in the cafeteria and even then Adam and his sister had their head bent over and they were talking too quietly for Jasper to hear.

He wondered if it had anything to do with the meeting tonight and the fact that she wasn't going.

When Anthony came in Jasper was shocked to watch as he walked straight over to his siblings, ignoring the hollering calls from the humans at the other end of the area. Jasper was starting to wounder how big their meeting was.

Anthony sat down and just watched his brother and sister for a few minutes before something caught his attention. Jasper could see his eye narrow and he leaned into their little circle, Jasper could tell that he wasn't talking but hissing.

Yep, there was something strange about this family.

* * *

Carlisle looked at his watch one last time before heading out of the hospitable and driving into town. He'd told Esme that he wouldn't be home, knowing full well that his wife really couldn't care less about another family when hers had been pulled apart.

Carlisle sighed as he parked his car just out of town and pulled himself to his feet. Jasper was driving Alice and Edward home before going so he would be running already.

Taking a deep breath Carlisle headed in the direction of the clearing Adam talked about.

Carlisle was worried about leaving Esme for so long but knew it was his responsibility as leader of the coven to talk to the apposing family. Jasper was acting as the go between seeing as he knew the other family best and was probably most interested.

As Adam said Carlisle broke into a clearing after less then ten minutes of searching. He looked around and noticed that almost everyone was already there. He watched as Jasper and Adam talked quietly while Anthony stood to the side watching his son with the utmost attention.

He made his way over to them at a human pace while the others didn't notice. Carlisle knew that he should be more excited about the new discovery and seeing as Luke was going to be there, ecstatic.

Alice had told him that he was over two thousand years old, one of the oldest vampires he'd ever met. Carlisle was almost four hundred yet he had a small bank of stories, considerably more then his other family members but a vampire as old as Luke would know so much more. Carlisle tried to get more enthused but failed, he continued his slow walk, head down and eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

Jasper noticed his output and walked to wards him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered unnecessarily, the Rides could hear them anyway.

All he could manage was a small nod before looking up at the figure making his way across the clearing at vampire speed.

Luke suddenly stood before Carlisle with a weary smile, hand out.

"Nice to meat you," his voice was low, similar to Jasper and Adams. "I'm Luke, Adam here said you agreed to meat with us?"

Carlisle took the large mans hand and shook it once, "Yes," then he turned to Anthony, "Nice to meat you both."

"Lets just get this over with," Anthony grumbled before rolling his eyes.

Adam shot his brother a look before walking over to where Carlisle, Jasper and Luke stood.

Luke seemed to take the leadership roll naturally seeing as he was the oldest and had been brought in to look after the triplets.

"I think it would be better if we started as, from what I've been able to gather, your story is a little harder to get through and significantly shorter." Luke smiled letting Carlisle know that it wasn't meant to be offensive.

"Sure," was all he could answer in reply.

"I should start by tell you there will be gaps in this story as most of it wasn't experienced by me but their mother," nodding his answer Luke continued. "There are a few key factors to this. First there is something you should know about the Volturi, I'd imagine you have met them considering your age and diet."

Luke paused giving Carlisle room to interrupted but with nothing Luke continued. "Aro and Caius have been on the decline. Both of them have always been hungry for power and I've personally watched their need grow seeing as I've been around so long. About thirty years back Aro and Caius started to get worse but they had no way to feed their…. Need without breaking their own laws, something they both refused to do then they found their excuse."

Carlisle noticed that Anthony had taken a few steps back, his eyes dark whereas Luke's eyes were glazed over, lost in the memory.

"Talon Creak is barley three hundred but his gift has let him surpass those many years older, then to top off what he already had he was a natural born fighter, he'd been In every war since he was eighteen. He was similar to Aro and Caius in a few ways but the most noticeable is power, something he wants but finds hard to achieve so he went to Italy, he talked to Aro and they struck a deal." Luke drew in a shaky breath that Carlisle suspected was from anger.

"He wanted an army. A vampire army but not like the ones in Mexico, not just a bunch of expendable newborns but also an unstoppable group of fighters. At first they did use newborns. Changing any human with a slightly interesting way of life, a human with a chance at having ability's beyond the normal. The system worked for about a year until the newborns started to get fed up, they were all able to see that they were being used once they reached a certain age.

"Talon killed them. Revisiting Voltera Talon told them the news. Caius was frustrated with all the abilities waisted but decided against killing the army. Instead they gave Talon ten years to come up with another army, one made of older vampire, with experience and, of course, abilities. And after ten years he had the best of the best, every vampire that was over a hundred with ability's were gathered and had started training. Talon missed one factor though, not a single vampire in his army was willing.

"None tried to get away, the threat of him coming after them was always lingering over their heads. Talon used them for years, making them perfect fighters then Aro contacted him, setting up missions and jobs for the army and they always went. They always won.

"Of course there were casualties, even with a group like that there was bound to be a few killed in the line of fire but you can't just go out and find gifted vampires without time so Talon set the army up just outside Italy with a few of the guard watching over them. This was about fifteen years ago. Aro didn't give Talon so much time the third time around, he needed the army's to stay a secret, no one could know that their leaders were killing the who threatened them.

"It took Talon three years to get a group together, generation 3 he called it. I was part of this group. We were together for a few years before…" Carlisle realised that Anthony and slammed his hand over Luke's moth and Adam was shifting uneasily, looking into the surrounding woods.

Luke reached up and pulled Anthony's hand away from his face, a questioning look in his eye. Suddenly Jasper hissed, looking behind Carlisle.

"We're surrounded," Anthony and Jasper growled at the same time. Then someone started clapping, slow but building. Carlisle turned slowly to see the one Volturi guard that could beat his son in a fight. Felix.

"You were always good at story telling, Dad," Felix's voice was sarcastic and agitated. Like he really didn't want to be there. For a second Carlisle was thrown at the name Luke was called but picked himself up and saw the big picture. They were surrounded. By the Volturi guard. What Carlisle had thought was the strongest vampire group in the world less then an hour ago. And they were angry.

Carlisle heard Anthony growl, deep in his chest and clench his fist. Luke instantly put his hand out and onto his chest, stopping him from doing something stupid. Adam was still, deathly still and he wasn't breathing, not good for someone half human. Jasper was ready to pounce all his muscles were tense.

"What do you want?" Luke said lowly.

Felix cocked his head to the side and almost looked curious.

"That's for Aro to know and you to find out," He snapped his fingers and Carlisle was sized, two vampires grabbing his upper arms and pulling them all along. "Are you all ready for a little road trip, I hear Italy is beautiful this year…"

* * *

**Haha! I finally finished it and I really should be doing homework, oh well. Okay people, you have a little bit of an explanation in there and you should be able to guess where Bella was for so long. **

**Now I need to take tomorrow off and I will post on Friday but get it in your heads that I can't post at all next week. Remember, only have internet one week every fortnight. **


	9. Going to Italy

Adam knew this was bad. There was nothing more dangerous then the Volturi in his family's point of view. He knew that Talon would still be seething about him mother and would make sure she paid, wether it was on her personally or her family. The best people for him mother enemy's to hurt was Adam and his brother and sister.

Adam had a hunch that Anthony was the person they were after seeing as he's gotten personally involved all on his own, and Adam and Luke were just added bonuses. He looked over at Jasper and noticed that he was assessing his surroundings. Probably fruitlessly looking for an escape. They'd practically brought the whole guard.

"Aro will be delighted to see you again Carlisle," Felix practically sung.

Anthony's responding growl shut the vampire up but when Adam turned to look at his brother he noticed that his anger was directed towards the two Cullen's. He thought that he was right, he though the Cullen's were under the Volturi's belt. Adam knew better.

Carlisle looked confused and angry, indicating that he had no idea why they were being taken to Italy beside the fact that Aro wanted to see Adam and his family. Jasper looked more then angry and Adam was sure he'd rip someone's head off if he got the chance.

Adam knew that as soon as they stepped into Voltera every vampire in the region would watch them. He knew that the only form of salvation was still missing and even _Luke_ couldn't get a hold of her.

Adam had been having a bad week and this was just the icing on the cake. Not to mention he had a sister sitting at home, worrying about the outcome of this meeting. Little did she know…

* * *

Carlisle knew that noting good could come of going to Italy. From the little Luke was able to tell him before they were interrupted this had more to do with the Rides then it did to his own family but that didn't make the threat any less real.

Carlisle and the rest were led through the hidden back entrance that Carlisle assumed led to the main castle. He felt like his heart should be racing and his blood should be pounding but neither reaction took hold, predictably.

He forced himself not to think about his loving wife, sitting at home, knowing that he should have returned long ago, though she barley registered time any longer he knew Alice could and the both of them would be on the edge of another break down. If they lost two more members on heir family Carlisle knew that none of them would survive.

Carlisle shook his head furiously, so much for not thinking about it. He would not die, he couldn't let himself. He let a snarl rip from his throat, though not a single vampire noticed except Adam, who only stared at him for a second before looking ahead.

Carlisle didn't realise that they had stopped moving until the guard holding him shoved him towards Jasper and walked away.

Carlisle looked around and realized that they were in the feeding room. He let a shiver pass through his body before he straightened his back and looked around.

The first people he noticed were Aro and Caius, they were standing in front of their personal bodyguards and glaring at Anthony and Luke. Carlisle noted that Marcus was absent before he noticed the man that they were standing next to, that place where only the third member of the Volturi stood. Carlisle suddenly realised that this would be Talon Creak, the man that had the Ride family so antsy.

Then Carlisle realized that the only people left of the guard in the room were the main ones. Felix remained with them, standing near the door with Demetri on his flank. Jane and Alec were to they're right and Jane was glaring at Anthony and Adam alone. Afton and Chelsea were close together and staring, wide eyed at Luke. Corin stood behind them, tense as if ready for someone to start a fight. Santiago stood behind Corin with a slight smile, happy at the idea they had been caught it seems.

"Good to see you again," Aro was talking directly to Luke and his voice told Carlisle that he meant the exact opposite to what he was actually saying. "It seems you have grown sloppy in your line of work."

"What would that work be Aro?" Luke's voice was its normal calm and smooth, Carlisle wondered how and why we was so calm.

"Hiding from us," he stated simply.

Luke didn't say anything back, just stared at them expectantly. Anthony didn't have the same strategy.

"What do you want now?" His voice was nothing below a hiss. "You've got everything you wanted from my family and I." From the corner of Carlisle's eye he saw Adam hid a snicker.

"See young Anthony, it's not a 'what' we want but a 'who," Aro's voice didn't waver but Caius was starting to grow impatient, shifting form side to side. "Someone who took something from our dear friend Talon here." Carlisle didn't turn to look at Talon but at Luke, who had stiffened.

"She won't come," his voice was a low growl and to Carlisle surprise Caius and the man he assumed was Talon laughed, he could even hear Felix chuckling in the background. Luke chose to ignore it. "You know how good she is, she won't walk into a suicide mission."

"Oh, on the contraire, I think that's exactly what she'll do," Caius interrupted, a smile playing on his lips. "See what none of you see is that she may be the best in the business but she's also the most spontaneous in the business."

Carlisle could practically hear Adam and Luke's eyebrows knitting together. "She isn't like that," Luke muttered. "I was her partner, she wasn't impulsive, I was more impulsive then she was for Gods sake," he finished with a growl.

"No she's not, when she's fighting for those that aren't her family but those that are…" he let his sentence trail off.

Luke snarled menacingly and Adams fisted clenched loudly but Anthony interrupted both of them before they could say anything. "My mother considered everyone she helped escaped part of her _family_," he sneered the word. "She doesn't treat me and my siblings any different to the other she looks after," he shrugged.

Talon smiled but remained silent.

"Anthony you are so naive sometimes, and I always thought you were the only good one in this family. You see, your mother only has one weak spot, the one thing that if you threaten, she'll kill you," a menacing smile played on Caius lips again. "Care to guess who?"

Suddenly Aro clapped his hands together.

"Well, I think it's about time we get this show on the road. See, we've been looking for your mother since the day she got out of here, the rest of generation three could have spontaneously combusted and we would have moved on but your mother is just so… Fascinating that none of us can let her go." A sick smile appeared on Aro face.

Carlisle was desperately trying to put everything he'd found out in the last twenty-four hours together but he felt like he was missing too much.

"That's when you, Anthony, some into the picture. We know that your mother is already on her way, someone in this city has been talking to her behind our backs and we intend to find out whom but that's for a different time. Right now we need to get her back and you have finally given us a way to get to her."

Anthony growled loudly and started to move forward but Luke put a hand to his chest.

"When you came here none of us were really sure who you were, you're the only one of her offspring that is nothing like her but when you got out we had someone try and track you down. We probably wouldn't have found you unless you had gone to that big party, you know the one that was broken up and you ended up on the front page of the daily news today for drug dealership?"

Carlisle was now facing away from Aro and staring at the boy who was now known as a drug dealer. Luke dropped his hand from Anthony's chest and sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Carlisle wondered why he wasn't upset but when he looked at Adam he saw him roll his eyes.

Jasper on the other hand really wasn't aware about what was going on around him, he was watching the vampires around them with a hawk like expression. He was suddenly ignoring his humane side, the side that aloud him to be a vegetarian and he had turned into the soldier he was made to be.

"We'll we managed to get a few people down there and we apparently hit gold, not only did we get you Anthony, but your brother, your mothers best friend and my old friends. By the way it's good to see you again Carlisle though I hate that it's under such horrid circumstances," Aro seemed to ponder something for a second. Then he turned to the bulky figure of Felix.

"How much did they manage to tell them, Felix?"

"Too much, Master."

Aro looked sad for a fraction of a second before he turned back to Carlisle.

"Old friend, I am so sorry that's its come to this," he shook his head as if he actually felt remorse. Carlisle felt his stomach hit the floor and he knew that if he were human his heart would be pounding. "But you have been told too much and if I were to let you live my plans will be destroyed."

Jasper snarled angrily and the room echoed with the sound. Carlisle refused to let his own voice follow his sons.

"We will deal with this in a while though," he sighed and turned back to Anthony. "We first have to deal with this little problem. Now, after many years of being patient I'm prepared to wait but Talon here is not so. Your mother is his best student and he is not so ready to wait," he smiled again and Carlisle just wanted to throw him against something.

He was taken aback by the impulse, it was not in his nature to become so angry but at that moment he was awaiting his final death so he knew it was understandable.

"How are you planing to speed her up?" Luke looked like something sharp was lodged in his chest, he was worried, not about himself, but the woman that was going to come to their rescue.

Caius was the one to answer, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Well, from what we can tell the person tipping her off is in a consistent connection with her so threatening your life should really hurry her up," he smiled.

"Your already threatening our lives," Adam spoke for the first time and Carlisle was shock that his voice was it's normal calm.

"What I'm thinking is a little more immediate…" Caius let his voice trail off and he gestured to Demetri and Felix and they both smiled simultaneously.

They both moved to fast for any of the group to comprehend. They each grabbed on to one of Anthony's upper arms and dragged him back to where they'd been standing. Anthony struggled against them but he was only half vampire and it was two against one.

Luke tried to push forward but suddenly two vampires grabbed him from behind and slammed him against another wall. Adam looked like he wanted to fight or say something but instead he just took three steps back to he was next to Luke.

Jasper stepped closer to his father figure, leaving both of them in the open, away from any wall but neither were the subject to any attention.

Carlisle heard a sound that reminded him of a vampires limb being pulled apart from the centre of the bone, the sound echoed through the room and he looked towards its origin. Demetri hand a white knife held to Anthony's throat. The boys' nostrils were flaring but he'd stopped struggling.

"I must say that was the best invention you mother ever came up with, ironic really," Caius said quietly, watching Anthony. "That it will be used to kill her son."

Carlisle forced himself to look away from Anthony but every time he tried his eyes wondered back towards the knife.

"Kill him," and Demetri struck.

* * *

**Haha! I finally got a good cliffy and it feels great. **

**Sorry it took so long, I just needed it to fall together well seeing as this part is so important. I managed to borrow my friends computer and I will be using it again as I don't think I can wait to get back to my computer. **


	10. Getting The Hell Out Of Italy

_Kill him," and Demetri struck._

Jasper knew that if he had been watching the exchange between the half bread and Demetri he would have missed the whole scene. It wouldn't have taken much to miss because Jasper couldn't register what happened very easily during the whole thing and he had a head start.

Jasper was judging how long it would take to grab Carlisle and get out the main door when it imploded towards them. The door swung, almost coming off it hinges, to the side and barley missed Felix. The door slammed into the wall so hard Jasper could see the dust coming from the newly formed dent.

All this managed to do was make Demetri pause though. What made him stop was the pale blur that collided with his body side on. All Jasper could make out of the thing was that it was definitely vampire pale and was wearing dark colours.

Demetri was flung into the air so high that he almost went through the stain glass window at the edge of the ceiling but the vampire didn't stop. Suddenly Corin was running towards the figure, indicating that Luke was free and tried to tackle the blur. The next thing Jasper knew Corin was being thrown towards himself and Carlisle, only giving him enough time to shove himself and his Father out of the way.

The vampire that was causing all this trouble hadn't stopped moving and the next thing Jasper knew the man he thought was Talon was pushed out of the way, making him stumble then the same happened to Aro. The vampire's warpath wasn't very well thought through because it skipped Caius and slammed into Alec and Jane, bowling them both over in one go.

Luke was then brought to Jaspers attention as he ripped Santiago arm off and Corin's head off in quick concession. Anthony had started to move too though and Jasper watched in shook as he bit deep into Felix's throat before turning and kicking Demetri in the gut hard enough to slam him, once again, into a wall.

Jasper was suddenly aware that Afton and Chelsea were moving to attack the vampire who seemed to be helping them so he felt inclined to lend a hand. He shoved Carlisle into the nearest wall and reached for Afron, easily throwing him into his mate. He held up easily to the vampires but through the corner of his eye he realized that the blur wasn't so interested in anyone else.

The vampire was moving at lightening speed towards Caius, not giving him a chance to hold up any kind of attack. Jasper was sure that the ancient vampire could handle the attacker but he didn't stand a chance and was pinned against the wall opposite Jasper.

Everyone in the room stopped at once, all staring at one of their leaders held helpless by the offending vampire.

Then he heard Carlisle so as a reflex he turned towards him, quickly taking everything in as he went. Luke had moved towards Talon after completely dismantling the Santiago and Corin. Anthony still had a slightly disoriented Felix pined and Demetri had turned away to look at Caius. Adam was standing by Carlisle, holding onto his arm as if to keep him up.

Carlisles mouth was hanging open and the look in his eyes made Jaspers stomach turn in anticipation. Carlisle was staring at the vampire who had managed to hold the world's most angry vampire against a wall.

Jasper suddenly got the feeling that he shouldn't look but he forced himself to study the blur that had probably saved his life. The vampire was wearing dark blue jeans that were slightly loose. They had a black jacket that Jasper was certain was leather, the hand that was attached to Caius's throat was covered in a biking glove, almost completely covering the skin on that hand. Then Jasper studied the long mahogany brown hair, smooth neck and facial features.

Jasper Cullen was fairly sure that if it were possible he would have blacked out.

Isabella Marie Swan was threatening the life of one of the Volturi's leaders without a slight look of worry in her pitch black eyes.

Jasper let out a strangled sound that he was sure was meant to be Bella's name but he was just too shocked to make a viable sound.

Faintly he heard multiple vampires snarl, noticing that all of them were part of the Volturi or Talon. No one on the 'good side' seemed to mind that Bella had appeared, and apparently saved the day. Jasper realized that she'd attacked the most prominent vampires in the word and won, something his mind hadn't yet caught up with. He needed to take a breather but now wasn't the time.

"Swan," Aro spoke, though his voice was slightly strangled. "Or should I call you Ace, even Boss?" He was trying to moke her but the names didn't make sense to Jasper.

"Whatever you want Aro," Bella's voice was low and menacing. "I don't plan on being around long enough for you to use it much," not once did she let her eyes trail away from Caius even while she was talking to Aro.

"So, you've once again come to save the day?"

"Something like that," she chuckled at the thought. "Not like it was all that difficult," Jasper felt the need to agree, she hadn't really tried all too hard and yet she'd managed to take them all down and attack Caius.

"What are you going to do now, Isabella? I believe this is what they call a stale mate."

"Well, Aro, I plan to walk out of here without any trouble what so ever," Jasper was sure she had lost her mind.

Aro chuckled and Caius seemed like he would be if he could get the oxygen to make the sound.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because if you don't most of the people in this room will burn, along with this city. Aro you know it all comes down to speed. How many do you think I can kill? How fast will these walls burn? Who out of us is faster?"

Aro flinched at her calm words. Aro _flinched_.

Suddenly Luke laughed, loud enough that most everyone jumped at the sound. "Aro both you and me know that Ace here is faster then your whole guard, you won't stand a chance,' he finished with a chuckle. Okay, Jasper decided that both he and Bella were fresh off the loony bin.

Demetri snorted. "I can take you any day, _Dad_," he sneered the last word.

"Hmmmmm, maybe you could take me Demetri but do you think you could take my boss?" Demetri remained silent and Jasper took it as a _no_.

Jasper was officially stumped. Bella Swan had been the fragile human that couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping over a few times but now she was terrorising a couple of world renown vampires like it was a day in the park.

"It's all down to you, Aro. I think Caius will take a rain check, what do you want? To go down fighting or let us walk out scoot free?" Jasper could here the smile in her voice,

"I don't think we'll go with either, Isabella," Jasper spun around to see Talon step forward. He hadn't moved or spoken once during the whole exchange but _now_ he decided it was time to speak up, just when they had the chance to get out alive.

"Why is that, Creak?"

"Because I need you to die here and now, dew to the fact that I know you won't come easily," he sighed as if it were inevitable. "I can't afford to lose any more people after your little stunt with the generations two and three," he tisked and shook his head. "I am truly sorry about this, you are truly my best student," Jasper heard Luke and Adam snarl while Carlisle hissed quietly. Jasper felt like something sharp was caught in his throat and wanted to gag. There was just no way in a period of ten minutes could he find his family's missing peace only to watch her killed before him, followed by his own death. Suddenly Talon lurched forward at an alarming rate, straight towards the blur that had postponed his death.

Jasper had almost shut his eyes when he was hit by deja vu. Another blur shot through the room, slightly slower then what Bella had been but faster then Talon. Jasper faintly heard Luke move forward to do the same, moving at about the same speed as Talon. Both of them slammed into Talon at the same time, catapulting him through the window that Demetri went though. The red glass showered Aro and his two personal guards; neither of which looked like they wanted to be there or that they were not ready to fight.

Jasper smiled at the image of the dark looking tall man flying through the air to land in the castel courtyard.

He turned back to Bella to see her lips curled up in a smile. Great, she found this amusing.

'You just lost your best fighter, Aro," the new blur informed him. Jasper was instantly drawn to his appearance. He was dressed as a soldier, he wore a green shirt that was pulled tight, showing off his stomach, his jacket was open and slightly loose, he was wearing green cargo pants and had an assault rifle strapped to his back. His hair was as bad as Luke and the black spikes were matted against his forehead from something wet. "If I were you the best thing you could do is what my boss tells you and let us walk out of here in peace," his voice was the same low that Luke, Adam and now Bella carried though it was a little huskier.

Aro took a deep, unnecessary breath and nodded slightly, causing many of the reassembling vampires to hiss. Jasper sagged in relief and looked towards Bella, who had leaned down to Caius's ear an whispered something even a vampire couldn't hear but whatever it was caused Caius to stiffen and snarl quietly.

Jasper couldn't bring himself to care at that point just turned and caught Carlisle's wide eyes. Jasper shook his head ever so subtly, telling him that now was not the time to question _anything_.

Jasper forced himself over to his father figure and looked around, catching Adams eyes. The last thing Jasper expected him to do was wink and smile but that day had already been turned upside down, there was nothing that could surprise him anymore.

Jasper heard a grunt but didn't turn around to look, guessing it was Bella dropping the vampire. In the corner of his eye he saw Anthony do the same and could easily imagine the smirk that would be on his face while doing it. He felt Luke come up behind him and the soldier was behind hi, just as he made it to Carlisle. He grabbed him arm and practically dragged him as he was very out of it, caught it the haze that seeing Bella had caused.

Jasper could hear Bella's smooth steps coming up behind them, she walked straight for Adam and pulled him to her side in a half hug that was not at all awkward. They knew each other well it seemed.

"Of all the vampire coven you could have run into you ran into the Cullen's," she muttered into his ear with a small chuckle, though she hadn't acknowledged Jasper or Carlisle. Taking a deep breath Bella moved forward and pulled Army boy besides her holding his collar though he was several inches taller she seemed in command. He had called her 'boss' after all. She seemed like she was preparing for something though she hadn't taken up a defensive position indicating that it wasn't an attack she was worried about. Jasper wasn't really sure why he trusted her instincts so fully; then again he had just seen her with Caius against a wall… The next thing she said seemed to only apply to Army boy though, "don't you dare stop moving, and keep your eyes to the ground," her voice was nothing more then a hiss and Jasper knew that it was an order.

Army boy instantly looked down, though Jasper could tell it was against his will. Bella realised his collar but stayed next to him, ready if he broke position. They were making their way down the corridor that led to the lobby where the secretary was the way humans went to 'tour' the castel.

Then Heidi walked turned the corner. She froze, staring wide eyes at the seven of them with nothing but fear in her eyes.

Luke and Anthony hissed simultaneously, no one seemed to like Heidi very much, this had been why Bella had forced Army boy to look down and not react. The vampire was just as amazing as usual and from the looks of her she was just about to g fishing. Carlisle had told the whole family everything there is to know about the Volturi so he knew what Heidi's job was and even though Jasper had been in a vampire army he thought what Heidi did to just be playing sick.

Jasper felt his lips curl in repulsion but Heidi was to busy staring between Bella and Army boy. Jasper really didn't want to know what these two had done to cause the pure unadulterated fear in the guard members eyes, he knew that once he knew there was no way to forget.

Anthony decided to break the silence, opening his moth to speak but Bella's head snapped around before he could say something, giving the boy one hell of a warning look, a look that would have made any human melt in their boots.

"Where are we going to hole up?" Jasper could tell that it wasn't what he planed to say but it was the only thing he could come up with as an alternative.

"I'm calling in a favour," she spoke calmly and let go of the guy's collar as the group had brushed past the Volturi's fisher. Luke opened his moth to ask her something but Bella just shock her head and looked around the hall, telling him silently that they shouldn't talk here.

Then she turned and looked at him. She didn't smile, nor did she frown, just studied him as they walked through the halls of Voltera. Jasper was suddenly aware that she knew her way around like it was nothing. She had been here often.

Jasper once again felt like he was missing something big, but it was worse then the last few time, he felt like the information he needed was right in front of him but he was too blunt to realise it.

Sighing, Jasper gave up just as they walked into the reception area. The woman behind the desk stared at the group like they all had three eyes. She was young with bottle blond hair and brought blue eyes. Pretty. Too bad she wouldn't live long enough to enjoy the response she'd get from her looks.

Jasper gritted his teeth at the words he wanted to say to the naive human, they all though that Aro would be generous and turn them but, unless she was an above normal human, then she would survive until the end of this job.

She looked like she wanted to speak but when Luke shot her a glare she shrunk back into her chair, trying to get as far away from the anxious vampires as humanly possible.

In the corner of Jaspers eye he saw Anthony wink at the girl and felt like smacking him on the upside of his head. He was the only one in the group who was completely comfortable. Jasper envied him for it, wishing he could calm down his nerves then rethought the idea of kicking him, without Anthony he would have all six of the others vampires emotions bearing down on him along with his own. Then again, none of them looked too worried, just tired and antsy.

Carlisle was still out of it, he didn't seem to notice that they were exiting the building, he was still staring at the ground as if it had the answer to the world engraved in it. Jasper knew how he felt. Carlisle was usually the rock of the family but lately Jasper had been struggling to take his place dew to the fact that he was struggling with the idea that he'd left his daughter behind. Now he had to deal with the fact that she'd been dragged into the world of vampire in the worst sense.

Jasper noticed that they were going out the public entrance eve though the sun was still out. He wondered how they were going to pull this one off because he was doubtful that any of them had a car of any sort.

They were all following Bella blindly but none of them seemed to think twice about it.

"Were going to have to steal inside the city," Bella stated, like it meant noting to highjack a car. Jasper was aware that he barley recognised this new and improved Bella. Bella gave a slight nod and Luke and Army boy pulled away from the group, disappearing into the shadows quickly.

They were all standing on the edge of the shadows, watching the few humans left in the city move around in compete silence. No one really had anything to say.

Jasper looked out into the town square and pondered the idea that in leaving Bella Sawn all they'd managed to do was force her into the dark side of vampirism. He didn't like the thought all that much and knew his brother would like it a whole lot less.

He saw Bella incline her head southward just before Jasper heard the sound of two roaring engines. Adam and Bella snorted at the same time, while a wide smile spread across Anthony's face.

"I swear to god if those two weren't changed at the age of five…" Bella muttered under her breath while Adam chuckled.

Two cars sped into the square, sending all the people scattering. Jasper didn't even try and register the types or colours, he didn't really care, he was just too lost in thought.

"Time to get out of this hell hole," Anthony muttered and pulled open the passenger door to one of the cars only to be pulled back and pushed him into the back seat by Bella who seemed to take great pleasure in the action. Jasper didn't blame her.

**Okay, all you people that I love and adore I am proud to give you chapter fifteen!**

**So, keep in mind that I just posted my longest chapter when I tell you I can no longer type. I've injured my left hand and writing with my right it painfully annoying. This will be the last I can give you until midweek this coming week. I am apologising profusely in my mind.**


	11. Hell Ville

Luke wasn't sure that his boss was in the right state of mind to deal with the Cullen's but from her attitude she knew them, the last thing he expected. Ace wasn't the most social person in the world and if she was being nice to these people they were high on her list of priorities. Anyone that wasn't wouldn't have left the castle with the group.

Ace was riding next to Luke with a strange expression on her face, after shoving Anthony in the back he realized that she was slightly agitated. Her face was scrunched up and she was staring into space. This family was bothering her and he didn't know why.

Luke knew that Ace had known about vampires before she was one herself but he'd assumed it had only been to the extent of her 'lover'. From the look she'd given the older Cullen Luke knew that she knew this family when she was human.

From what he could tell the older Cullen, Carlisle, was still in shock and he guessed it was either because of the reappearance of his family's human in vampire form or because Volturi guard had captured them and they'd managed to walk out unharmed.

Once Luke had gotten them out of the city Ace became more alert. She sat up in her seat and looked into the backseat, glaring at Anthony.

"You need to shut the hell up for the next two hours," she glanced at Adam who was looking out the window dreamily. "This favor I have to use has an expiration date and if she ends up kicking us out because of something you do then I will make you run yourself back to the main house," from the tone of her voice Luke knew that she wasn't kidding. Then she turned back to Luke, "Do you know where Kayla lives?"

Luke gave a curt nod and prepared to turn at the next left. He wasn't sure what favor Kayla could owe his boss. Kayla was generation two's Ace and they were always in competition dew to the fact that Ace had been the one to set most of the two groups free.

Kayla was like Ace in the sense that she was tough as nails but Kayla didn't have any responsibility outside of her generation whereas Ace had to deal with Anthony, Adam, Renesmee and whoever else she left behind from her human life. Luke was sure there were more then vampires left from her human life, even if it was the only thing she wouldn't tell him about.

Luke did a sharp turn about ten miles into their speeding drive. Anyone who had anything to do with the generations knew how to hide where they lived. Kayla was the only one that had tried a new technique. Hide a few miles away from the enemy. Ace didn't approve, not like she did with anything Kayla did.

Luke could see the house before any human should because he could see through the dense forest. He didn't need to check in his mirror to see if Spears had followed him because he'd probably guessed straight off the bat that this is where they'd been going.

Luke parked the car just before the break in the tree's to insure that none of Kayla's vamps jumped at them over the gate.

Luke pulled himself out of the car and looked behind him. Spear's was still in the car while the Cullen's got out. Luke knew that talking to Spear's was like talking to a rock. He didn't trust anyone and there was nothing you could do about it, you just had to wait for the guy to come to you.

Ace was instantly by his side, Luke knew he was her right hand man and the only one she completely trusted to have her or the triplets backs. Luke had never figured out why she had chosen him but never felt the urge to ask, knowing the only response he would get in an exasperated look then her walking away.

Luke's boss looked behind her for a second, assessing the situation, glancing over the people that would follow her in and the forest that they might have to run into. She looked satisfied then turned and strode through the break in the tree's to be faced by a huge metal barred gate.

The house behind it was just as big in scale. Luke knew that it was nothing compared to their main house but it was still extraordinary. The entire house was newly painted a faint blue and the whole house was covered in floor to ceiling windows. It was falling apart but it had been elegantly covered in faint sketching. The one thing that was consistent in all of the houses owned by someone from any generation was that every door, window and shad was open.

"Welcome to Hell Ville," Anthony muttered and Luke didn't miss the fact that Ace didn't bother to scold him, she wasn't much different to him in the comment.

Luke watched from the cover of the trees as his boss slowly made her way over to the gate. He knew that there was always the possibility that Kayla wouldn't let them in and if it happened they would be forced to either run, taking too much time, or flying, leaving them out in the open for too long.

Ace stopped and looked up to a certain window, he never understood how she and Kayla were able to have a conversation without anyone else being aware. Luke knew that Kayla would have people crawling the place and while Ace walked up she would have been told but both Kayla and Ace, no matter their differences, were both running on the same wave length.

Apparently things went well because Ace put her hand behind her back and gave Luke thumbs up. He smiled and started walking up with everyone on his tail. Though it didn't escape his knowledge that Anthony held back, knowing that no one in the house would be ecstatic to see him.

Luke followed his boss up to the gate and realized that Kayla was coming out of her open front door.

"So, _Ace_ you decided to finally show your face," Kayla called. "I haven't heard anything about you in months, seems like you went into hibernation."

"I guess you could call in that," her voice remained low and even, she didn't even try and raise her voice. "I would call it more like 'looking after my family', but you know, whatever works for you," she shrugged.

Kayla's lip curled but she didn't reply straight away, obviously rethinking her first reply. Luke was aware that she didn't have anyone right behind her but there were people somewhere close by probably somewhere in the house.

"What brings you here, Ace, you've never had a problem that needed my assistance before," she looked to the heavens for a second pondering any options. "I got nothing, sorry."

"We need somewhere to stay for the next few days, we're having some trouble with the guard, as expected, and this is the only place I can think of to hide in the area," she stared at her for a few seconds and leaned her forehead against the bars of the gate.

"Now, Ace, why would I let you stay here when we don't get along," Kayla smirked, a smirk that was disturbingly like Anthony's no matter how much she hated the boy.

"Remember the day that I saved your life? No? Well let me remind you." She looked her right in the eye as she spoke and leaned her shoulder against the stone that held the gate. "It was about three years back, I got a message and imagine my shock when your coding came up so I decided that I should at least check that you…"

"Alright, I get it," she waved her hand in the air in the direction of the gate before spinning on her heal and striding back into the house. Slowly the large gates pulled apart.

Ace didn't pause; just walked on through like she knew the place, though Luke was sure she'd never been there before. He sped his pace and quickly caught up to her and walked besides her.

"What's here that I don't know about?" Luke knew his boss too well and he knew that she hated it.

"I have a hunch.'

"Please explain," Luke was aware that they were leaving behind the others but knew there was something else here that she needed to see more important then her lost family.

"The reason I haven't been around for so long is because there has been a drop in people messaging me, I was worried," She started to explain.

"Hold on," Luke couldn't help but interrupted. "You were worried because our group _haven't_ been in life threatening danger?"

"Not now, _dad_," she growled, while pulling her brown hair into a ponytail very abrasively. "Anyway, I realized that it was only three people that hadn't been in a position that needed my help."

"Plaid, Dodger and Jack," Luke guessed nodding his head.

"Yep, they just suddenly fell off my radar. I called everyone I thought they might be with but no one from our generation could pin them down, then I realized that I may have been dealing with the wrong generation."

"You thought they might be with generation two? Here?"

"It's all I could come up with, so I decided my best bet was to directly contact Plaid," she explained, still striding through the house with purpose.

"Direct contact? As in you _called_ him?" Luke almost hissed in his shock.

"Yep and that's were Anthony was for the first month I was away," Luke was about to interrupted, asking where he'd been for the months after that but realized that might just end up with her snapping his neck. "I didn't think Plaid would have gone back to his own land on the other side of the world so I narrowed the search. We managed to pin him down to Italy before he hung up and I just connected the dots."

"He came here?" Luke asked unnecessarily, slightly in shock from the concept that anyone would voluntarily live with Kayla, the fact that part of his generation had gone and lived with her and that Kayla had let them stay here.

"Yes and I think the other two are here too. I know that Jack would do anything to spite me and Dodger will do anything to get by but I'm not sure why Plaid is here. If he'd needed a place to crash he normally would have tracked you or me down and if he was in trouble I would know about it," she looked like she was genuinely curious.

Luke couldn't make sense for it himself but he wasn't too worried, even if Jack was out to hurt them he was loyal to his generation and the same went for the other two, what he didn't get is why his boss cared so much.

Luke noticed that Ace was pulling open a glass sliding door and looked away from her face.

They were standing on a lawn, looking out over archers of land. There were a few vampires milling around but at the far end of the area was a tall man with dark jeans and a red plaid shirt.

"He really knows how to live up to his name," Ace muttered and started across the field.

The guy seemed to know they were on their way and spun around on his heals to watch their progress. Plaid wasn't nearly as tall as Luke but he was big enough, when he was human he'd worked on a farm so he was well built, he had black hair that was actually cut in some sort of style unlike most of the other generation, he had been changed when he was about twenty so he was permanently doomed with stubble on his square jaw. He always wore casual cloths and that attire always included something made of plaid.

"Long time no see, guys," he called at them when they were a hundred meters away.

"And who's choice was that?" Ace said in a normal low voice.

Luke saw the farmer snort at his boss's choice of words. He wondered if he would have ran if they hadn't seen him first and realized that he wouldn't have, he wasn't scared of Ace at this point and he knew what she was capable of so he thought he was in the clear. Then again he may not a need to worry, Ace wasn't one to try and kill those she thought of as her extended family so he was probably safe.

They finally made it over to him and Luke noticed that he'd been out here doing some kind of work. There was an axe wedged in the ground and he had a metal knife in the waistband of his jeans.

"So boss what brings you here?" His voice was it's normal husky and he looked quit relaxed.

"The Volturi but I was going to take a visit at some point," she answered as the stopped in front of him

"You were going to visit, _Kayla_?" He sounded incredulous.

"No you, Dodger and Jack," she eyed him for a second. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you haven't called and did you _really_ think I wouldn't be able find you?"

"No, we knew you would find us at some point and now I realize that it was probably that phone call?" he said though it sounded more like a question. After Ace's nod he continued. "We didn't count on you asking Anthony for help but we knew you would come after us at some point. Look, boss, we didn't do this so you would worry about us we did it because all you do is worry about us."

"What do you mean?" she asked, though her voice wasn't actually curious.

"There has been an increase of attacks on everyone lately and every time they normally come after us three. We realized that every time you came to look after us another one in our group was in more danger. Dodger and me went and grabbed Jack, we had to drag him here and beg Kayla to let us in. This was the only place we could think of that would keep us somewhat safe without your help. We thought us being safe would give you more time to help out the others," he shrugged and Luke realized that he'd been smart in pitching his reason.

Ace was a softy at heart though she didn't act like it. There were only thirteen people that relied on her and she was always running around the world helping them an activity that made her stay away from her three most important. For Plaid to say that they'd done what they'd done because he wanted her job to be easier he'd forced her into a spot where she should be thanking them.

Not that she'd ever actually thank them.

* * *

**Ever tried pecking 2,666 words with one hand? Takes a while so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors because there is no way I'm going over this again. **


	12. Who's Your Daddy?

Carlisle was slowly pulling himself out of his shock.

His son was taking care of him and it should be the other way around but too much had happened in too short of a time. After so long of being in a depression over Bella to see her again was just too much.

Carlisle was putting the peaces together in his head while Jasper was trying to keep him safe. While he'd been physically useless he'd managed to put most of the puzzle together.

The groups Luke had been talking about, the generations of warriors; Bella had been part of it. She had become their leader as far as he could tell; both Luke and the man in army gear had called her 'boss'. Not to mention the fact that the Volturi didn't scare her in the least, something Carlisle didn't quiet understand.

The one thing that Carlisle didn't want to figure out was the one thing that made sense. The triplets.

The whole time he'd known the Ride's they had talked about their mother with pride. Their mother had told Luke about being a vegetarian. Their mother had had a vampire in her human life. Their mother had become pregnant with the vampires children. They didn't know their father because he wasn't around. Luke had been looking after the kids while their mother was away.

There was just no way that Bella was their mother. Edward wouldn't do that… or Carlisle hopped Edward wouldn't do that.

Carlisle finally pulled himself out of his mind to look at Jasper.

"I was worried. Last I checked vampires didn't go into shock," Jasper said. He was holding Carlisle's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm just…" Carlisle muttered, looking past his son towards Adam who was leaning against a wall, watching them with interest.

"Are you okay, Carlisle?" he asked in his normal subdued voice. All Carlisle could see on the boy anymore was his similarities with his long lost daughter. The brown hair, the nose, skin that was almost like a vampires but not quiet, his incessant reading and love towards his sister that even someone in a deep depression could see.

"I'm fine now thank you," Carlisle couldn't bring himself to ask him about Bella though he knew that he would at some point. He was just too curious by nature.

"Well, now that your aware you two should know that while you're here your going to have to be careful. Kayla doesn't like people that aren't her generation in her house like Luke but she hates outsiders more. You're going to have to try and stay under the radar. We won't be here more then two days but I suspect we will be getting out of here tomorrow," the boy explained.

"Is there any way we can call home? The others don't know where we are and they shouldn't be worrying unnecessarily," Jasper said calmly.

"Oh, there reason to worry," Anthony laughed, walking into the corridor. "The people here don't like Ace very much," he snickered. "I'm fairly sure that everyone in the world has one reason or another to hate her."

"Anthony, don't you have toddlers to terrorize," Adam was not in a tolerant mood, something Carlisle hadn't seen before.

"You're just upset that your darling sister is without her big brother," Anthony hissed taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her and so should you," Adam was trying to control himself and he looked like he was having trouble keeping his normal calm front.

Anthony snorted. "She can take care of herself, little bro," he was practically laughing. "Anyway, the shifter is still there to protect her. They're probably with the Cullen's anyway. Strength in numbers," Anthony was saying it mockingly but Carlisle saw the sense in his words. Knowing the little he did about Renesmee she was probably with his wife and daughter. Carlisle didn't even want to think about what Edward was doing.

Jasper decided now was the time to interrupted.

"Is there anyway we can contact them?" he asked in his slow voice while stepping between the brothers.

"Yeah, but doing so you would have Ace on your back in a second," Anthony said, still hissing slightly. "Phones and emails can be tracked so you can't do that until we're on the move. You could send a letter with no return address but it'll take less time for you to see them again."

Jasper nodded and crept back to his father. Carlisle was antsy though. He knew they would have to talk to Bella at some point but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the ending of the conversation.

Too bad that's the moment Bella decided to walk in.

* * *

Bella Swan had never been this surprised in her life. When she got the tip that Luke had slipped up and the Volturi had them she had taken off as fast as she could though it was lucky she'd just gotten back from helping out Spears, she had needed the backup.

It was one thing for someone in her generation to make a mistake but it was another for her to walk in and see the family that she had loved to no end. A little too much of a surprise for a few seconds work in her opinion.

There had been a time when she would have ran straight into Carlisle's arms and a time when she would have run screaming but right then all she cared about was keeping her family safe and, if possible, keeping the two Cullen's safe.

She didn't plan on letting them hurt her again though. She had been through every emotion towards the Cullen's and more directly Edward, sadness, anger, confusion, annoyance, loneliness so on and so forth.

After so long she was passed trying to get over her feelings towards them. Vampires mated for life so if you fall in love for a vampire there is no going back. Bella knew there was no way to turn back the clock and make everything that had happened go away and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She may have ended with a broken heart but in the process she'd made a whole new family along with triplets to keep in line.

Now she was stuck with a dilemma. After her little talk with Plaid she started back towards the house. Luke was his normal self and watching her like she might crack, even if she was stronger then the man in every sense.

She'd been through a lot with the old vampire and they trusted each other impeccably. But everything she had done since her the day before her eighteenth birthday had been in some degree of horrible and unwanted and the vampire only helped remind her of the worst part of it.

"You know the Cullen's?" Luke asked, seeing her inner conflict.

"Yeah, from when I was human," Bella knew that she would have to tell him and the rest of the generation at some point but also the triplets, they were in for a shock.

"Were they the ones that –" Luke started but his boss cut him off.

"Yeah, but they didn't know that I was pregnant," She whispered, hating the words that left her mouth.

"I guessed as much," he answered, still walking at her pace through the house once again. Bella was surprised at his answer and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "I've met them and they don't seem like the kind of people to leave a pregnant human behind. Then again none of them seem like the kind of people to leave anyone behind. They're all kind of depressed, all they do is mope around their house and try and pass as normal at the local school," Luke explained.

Bella couldn't find it in herself to ask about any of them anymore. She already had Jasper and Carlisle to deal with it was more then enough.

"I trust that Renesmee and Alex are going to be fine," she asked though she knew the answer already.

"I swear, Ace. You've already drilled it into those two's mind what to do in this situation. They are probably holed up at the Cullen's house, Ness and the pixie are friends I think so they're most likely together," he shrugged.

Bella suddenly had the image of Alice hiding with her family. She liked the idea that they got along but instantly banished any thought of her ex-best friend.

Then she turned into the main foyer.

Jasper was between the two brothers while Carlisle stood to the side. She was slightly shocked at the angry look in Adams eyes; he was the most even-tempered person she knew. Anthony had his normal smirk. Jasper looked worried and Bella guessed it was because of his wife, Bella couldn't remember a time were Jasper wasn't in hearing distance of the energetic pixie. Carlisle was staring at her with slightly wide eyes being the only one to notice she had walked in.

"Hey," was all she could think of to say, while listening to Luke slip out of the room.

Adam was instantly at her side, being the loyal son he had always been while Anthony smirked in her direction again before stepping back from the discussion.

"Bella," Carlisle tried but his voice faltered. There was nothing he could think of to say to the girl he'd once called his daughter.

Jasper looked her in the eye though, taking her in from head to toe pausing at her single gloved hand.

"What happened?" was all he asked. He didn't make a big speech about why they left or why they didn't even contact her afterwards.

"You need to be sitting down for this story," Bella whispered, breaking her calm and cool façade for the first time in years. She turned and pulled Adam along with her, knowing that he and his sibling needed to hear this too. It was most likely a good thing Renesmee wasn't there; Bella knew she would have to tell her this story alone.

She took them into the empty lounge and sat down with Adam next to her, looking at her curiously. She purposefully avoided his eye, she had never been able to tell him and his siblings about the other side of their family because she had known it wouldn't have ended well, she wasn't the person that should tell the story. Too bad she had to tell them now and the father wasn't even there to help.

* * *

Adam had no idea what was going on. From the way his mother had acted he had guessed that she knew the Cullen's from somewhere, not surprising considering the fact that she had been everywhere in the world in search on vegetarians and any other interesting creatures.

Now he had a whole new idea. There had always been topics that his mother hadn't talked about, for example his father. When it came to his father he really didn't care. He had left his mother, pregnant with three vampire high breads and had never even tried to get back in contact. Adam had no respect for the man but he had always known his mother loved their father.

Now things were falling into place.

Every Cullen he had met had been in a deep depression and when Anthony hadn't been around he'd figured out that it was because Edward had lost his love and hated himself for it. Though Adam was sure it didn't take a mind reader to figure that out.

Adam was suddenly aware that his mother, the invincible Ace, leader and boss of the third-generation Volturi army, was scared about the conversation that was about to take place. He wasn't sure what had happened in his mothers human life and suddenly he was wondering if he actually wanted to know.

"You've obviously met each other and I'm assuming you've met Renesmee?" she asked Carlisle. All he managed was a nod. "Well, if you haven't guessed it then I think I should tell you that Adam, Anthony and Renesmee are mine, in every sense on the meaning."

"You had kids?" Carlisle asked, not really contemplating what she was saying very quickly. All she did was nod. "Who is their father?" Adam took a deep breath awaiting the answer to the dreaded question.

"Carlisle… You know that," she didn't even answer the question but Adam knew the answer, even with Anthony in the immediate area he could practically read Carlisle's and Jasper's minds.

"Edward," Carlisle breathed out. His head hung and he scrunched his eyes up.

"You should know," his mother started. "When you all left, he didn't have any idea, neither did I. Even with the accelerated growth it was only two days in," no one in the room said anything and Adam noticed Anthony standing at the door, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What happened?" Jasper repeated, still somehow calm.

"When I figured it out I was still somewhat able to deal with it by myself but I needed some help. The only person I could think of at the time was probably the worst decision of my life. I went down to La Push and talked to my friend Jacob Black, he had once told me about the legends about vampires. It was how I figured out about you in the beginning. In the start it worked out but that was about five days, then he got sick, it was because he was in such close proximity to something vampire like.

"I couldn't go down anymore, my other friend, Embry went next. Quil was the only one left that wasn't turning and I could rely on him for something so dangerous. I was just over one week pregnant but in reality I was about nine weeks in. everything about the pregnancy was accelerated.

"For three days I did everything to get in contact with any of you but it was useless, I couldn't even find a lead. By this point Jacob had turned and as you well know Carlisle the boys on that reserve are shape shifters, wolves to be exact. If you don't already know packs of shape shifters share a mind link, they hear everything another member in the pack thinks, so inevitable Sam, the leader, found out about me.

"Less then two hours later they were about to attack and kill me," At this Carlisle and Jasper snarled but Adam's mum kept going "Jacob managed to faze before Sam could make a command that he couldn't deny, he went straight to my house. He just put me in my truck and told me to run, it was all he could do. I was the enemy and if he stayed with me he would end up killing me weather he wanted to or not.

"I just drove. I wasn't healthy, I couldn't eat normal food without throwing up and it wasn't like I could go to the hospital. The only help I would have gotten was from a vampire. There was nothing I could do and I knew it, so I just pulled my truck over and started walking.

"I can't remember what I was thinking, it was just forest and it shouldn't have helped at all. This is the one stroke of luck I got though I wasn't aware of it at the time. I was just walking, I didn't know where and I don't think I really cared. I thought I was going to die one way or another.

"I was going along for what felt like a century but in reality it was only a few hours. As I was going I remember hearing something, I'm not sure what I heard anymore but I know that I decided to check it out. I must have stumbled into a clearing because the next thing I remember is seeing a pair of ruby red eyes staring at me before I fell over and blacked out.

"Turns out, Carlisle that your fan club was bigger then I thought. The vampire that I saw was in fact not a vegetarian but at least was trying. When he was human he'd been a doctor and hated the fact that he couldn't be one anymore without the blood sending him over the edge.

"He smelt the vampire on me though, he had just finished hunting so it's surprising that he didn't just kill me then. He was turned about ten years before so his control was practically nothing. He took me to this motel; he didn't know what to do. I wasn't conscious for very much because of the starvation so he managed to guess that I was carrying something not so human. Taking some initiative he tried to get me to drink blood.

"It did the trick, I woke up from the smell alone and suddenly I had my first craving. From then on he looked after me. I told him what had happened and he managed to get the general idea though I'm not sure how coherent I was at the time.

"Apparently he was lonely enough that he hung around. We talked, became friends though I didn't actually say much he knew me better then any of my human friends ever did and it was because of what he was. I've never been able to get along great with humans no matter what state I'm in.

"I've only ever known him as 'Doc' and he didn't seem to mind. He stayed with me through every part of the pregnancy. He tried to find out where you guys went at one point but hit the same roadblocks I did. When I gave birth…" For the first time she faltered in her speech. She had been looking into space but came back into reality and looked Carlisle in the eye.

"I should have died. He should have killed me, between the blood and his age I shouldn't have made it through the three weeks without him draining me dry but he didn't. Then the birth should have killed me. In fact it did. My heart stopped and he thought I was dead.

"Doc… he hadn't been around humans except when he hunted and that was only when he was crazed with the blood lust so he'd never been close enough to anything living without killing them. He had no way to know that he had a gift.

"He bit me of course but my heart wasn't beating and there was no blood pumping, the venom couldn't spread like it should have. He gave up and just stared at me with three silent babies on the second single bed, wishing me alive. He had his hands on either side of my face and then he saw blue. His vision became clouded by a blue glaze and my eyes, apparently, blazed blue too.

"The next thing he could recall was the sound of the venom slamming through my heart and the baby girl crying her eyes out. The rest is history," she took a deep breath and looked back and forth between Jasper and Carlisle. "And that's the story, thank you for coming leave a tip at the door," she said sarcastically while standing up and making her way over to the window.

Adam had known the whole story about how his mother had met Doc. They had grown up with Doc, they'd spent eight years with the guy and knew him well, Adam actually liked him better then he did a lot of his mothers 'extended family' but none of the siblings had been able to considered the man their father.

"Bella, If we had known-" Carlisle started but Anthony decided it was time to intervene.

"Well, you didn't and now we to live in places like this with the threat of the freaken Volturi over ours heads every day because we didn't have a substantial family to stand before us in a fight," Anthony was more angry then Adam had ever seen him and he'd seen him beat a boy two inches to death in a fit of rage.

"Anthony don't," his mother tried but Adam knew it wouldn't work.

"Don't what, mum? Don't tell the truth? Well I'm sorry but that's just who I am," Adam was worried stem might start out of his ears. Adam was confused as to whom his anger was towards but he had a hunch it wasn't anyone in the room.

"For once in your life Anthony stop trying to act like everyone is your enemy," Adam knew that his mother was at the end of her fuse and Anthony was just trying to make her kill him. "The world isn't against you."

"No, not against me mum but you. Every time you get lucky, catch a break someone else has to suffer. That lull a few months back, after you called me in for help tracking down some of your bloody team where did you think I went? Do you really think that I just ran back to your partner in crime and looked after my baby brother and sister like you asked?"

"What?" she turned away from the window and faced her son, she looked like she might throw him out of said window. "What did you do?"

Anthony finally realized that he may have just pushed his luck a little too far, their mother had always cut Anthony all kinds of slack but this was just one area where it wouldn't work.

"I…I went," Adam almost smiled at his brother discomfort but he knew what he had done and knew that their mother was going to skin him. Suddenly Anthony clenched his fists and looked his mother in the eye.

"Generation five has started," and with that he shut the hell up.

* * *

**Still pecking away...**


	13. Story Time

Jasper has never been so confused and he didn't even have other peoples emotions added to his own, something he was grateful for at that moment. The instant Anthony said something about generation five everything froze. Jasper had never felt so much energy in his surrounding area.

He couldn't hear a single vampire in the house moving though minutes before you could have faintly heard the sounds of vampires going about their business. Now the whole house was deathly silent and it was because of Anthony saying four words.

Bella decided it was time to break the silence. "What are you talking about, Anthony?" Her voice was so low that he was sure a human wouldn't have heard. Anthony didn't say anything, just continued to stare at his mother. "What have you done?" Jasper could hear nothing in her voice that wasn't maternal love.

Adam shifted in his seat to face his suddenly mute brother.

"If you don't tell her I will," he didn't make it sound like a threat just a heads up. When Anthony didn't say anything Adam turned back to his mother all be reluctantly. "He knows because he's part of it. Or rather he was part of it, I'm pretty sure that he got out the same way you got out but, unlike you, he did it solo."

Bella seemed to deflate; she slumped against the window and turned to look out of it. "Why did you do it? You know what it does to people, you know what it did to me," she didn't yell or even rise her voice. She sounded like she was in total shock.

Jasper wasn't sure what was going on but now he understood that Bella had been part of the army that Luke had talked about. Jasper knew a little about vampire army's though he'd been apart of a new born one he knew what they could do to you. He still carried the physical and mental scars.

Jasper hadn't noticed that Luke had rejoined the group and was now standing behind Bella, looking a little stressed.

"Luke…" Carlisle started but was lost for words.

"Right," Luke said, his voice remaining it's normal cool. "Ace, they don't know much, I only got so far before Felix showed," he spoke only to Bella and as if the others weren't there. When Bella nodded her head once, telling Luke that she understood. Luke took a step back and stood behind Adam much like Renesmee had when they'd visited their home.

"Everything was fine until the Volturi got involved. To this day I don't know how they found out about me and the kids but they did and they sent a messenger telling me that I was dew a visit to Italy. It was another stroke of luck that only Doc was home that day otherwise they may have just killed us on the spot.

"Doc said that going would get me killed but I knew that if I didn't go they would kill my children, something I wouldn't let happen so I made him promise to stay with them until I got back, though I now know all he heard was when I don't get back.

"I went to Italy and they were going to kill me. I might have let them if I though it would have saved their lives. I decided that I should at least try and make a deal. Obviously no vampire can get through to my mind, just like when I was human and that was what saved me.

"Aro decided that I might be useful and asked Talon if he'd take me. Of course he did. The deal was that as long as I worked for them my children would be safe. I didn't even think about it. I was pulled into the army like so many others though I had some kind of choice."

Jasper had the feeling that he'd regret asking the oncoming question but knew he would never be able to move on unless he knew the answer.

"What happens when your part of the army?" he made sure not to let himself use her name because it seemed that no one in her group called her by her real name. Jasper realized that this wasn't the human they'd left behind but the vampire that had dealt with the unthinkable. Using her real name felt rude even if it shouldn't.

"I guess I had a head start because I couldn't be affected by Talons mind games like everyone else so I didn't have the threat of him looming over my head but I was still treated the same.

"Talon had already been doing it for so long that he knew every strategy on how to break a vampire. He didn't let us feed, only ever did if we were going on a hunt and that was only humans so I was always at a loss. He was always particularly interested in me because I was different in one way to almost everyone else. I had a reason to get out.

"He spent more time on me, because generation three had already been formed I was behind everyone else. He didn't send me on a single hunt and didn't give me a break, just kept pushing me until I was the best in the generation.

"The hunts weren't too bad because we all thought that the vampires we killed had broken the carefully designed laws but then we started to notice that the vampires we killed had not suspected a thing. Everyone we killed was always in a large group or they had a vampire with an amazing gift of some sort.

"Slowly I realized that we were just killing vampires that had some kind of chance at hurting the guard in anyway. We should have known that all we doing were killing our only chance at getting out.

"I hadn't seen my family in about three years but when you're in that place time ceases to mean much. Our next hunt was in Washington and I was acuity aware that I was so close to my family that it would take me less then twenty minutes to get there and get back.

"By this point I knew everyone in my generation very well and everyone in generation two well enough. I was pretty much with Luke all the time and he noticed my attitude, as you may imagine I wasn't too excited that I would be to tantalizingly close yet so far.

"He told me that I should just go and be back in the site just before the rest of the group, I was always faster. On average a hunt will take a minimum of an hour because the actual fight, clean up and then checking out the immediate area to make sure no one saw what we were up to and no one from the group managed to get away. The guard doesn't want any bad press.

"I actually got to see them, you have no idea how it felt to see them after so long. After that I managed to find ways to contact them, I figured I could do anything if it meant I could at least here from my family.

"My life was livable for a few years and for some reason the hunts went down in frequency. That's when Talon started coming around. Normally all he would do is make sure we trained and brief us before a hunt.

"He started picking on people I guess you could call it. He would use his ability to see how loyal we were, see if we had any secrets he could scare out of us. If we did have a secret that would affect the effort of our work then he would call a meeting, he would make everyone in the generation take part in that person's death.

"It was worse in generation two because they'd had more time to generate ideas that could potentially cause problems for the Volturi or Talon himself. The first time it happened in my generation we were all too shocked to come up with any way out of the situation."

For a second Jasper thought it was over, he hadn't realized it could have been that bad.

"It became knowledge that I was going to be chosen sooner or later because my eyes were consistently black. I only hunted animal and only enough that I didn't attack any humans I passed, not enough that my eyes could change. I assumed that me being a vegetarian wouldn't work too well with Talon and I was worried they might connect me to you, Carlisle.

"After a friend of mind was chosen and was about to be killed I kind of snapped. I realize now that I probably saved my own life to but at the time the only thing I cared about was the next choice…"

Jasper had the feeling that she didn't want to talk about what was about to happen in her story and he didn't want to push her. Throughout the whole story she hadn't looked at anyone just stared out the window.

"Anyway, I got a lot of generation two out, including Kayla and most of my generation," Jasper knew she'd missed a lot out but knew asking about it wouldn't end well. "In total I was there for eight years, six months and seven days."

Luke suddenly jumped into the story though he'd been silent throughout the whole thing.

"Talon didn't just let any of us go though. He started to build up yet another army but it was too early for any of us to try and stop him, we were trying to deal with the repercussions of being in the hunts. At first all he did was try and let some humans be aware that there was a group of fugitives running around the world.

"Spears, the guy in the army gear, was in a navy when he saw the notice go around so he contacted Ace here instantly. It was just a message that everyone that had escaped had a black tattoo stamped on his or her body's somewhere. They're hard to miss because of what they're made of. The venom makes them look alive and most humans shy away from them.

"Luckily Spears's one was on his upper leg so it was easy to miss but people like T have them in too obvious places. Generation two doesn't have any because Talon only came up with the idea of stamping when Rocky showed up with all his human tattoos plastered on his arms.

"The tattoos were just another way of making us feel like he owned us but they ended up making it harder to stay hidden," Luke looked angry for a second then he glanced at Bella and straightened his expression to one of calm.

"He's made the markings bigger for that reason exactly," Anthony said then realized that he shouldn't have said anything and lapsed into another silence.

"You have one?" Jasper was fairly sure that Luke had been about to hiss then thought better of it and stopped himself.

Anthony bit his lip and Jasper was hit by the image of a very human Bella holding her lip between her teeth as she talked on the phone with her lover while he and Alice had been in Phoenix trying to keep her safe, unsuccessfully. Anthony looked nothing like Edward nor Bella and his personality seemed out of it too but his mannerisms fit in perfectly with Edward and Bella. The broadening silence and the consistent glaring at nothing. He looked like a very angry Edward.

Suddenly Anthony took a deep breath and turned around, Jasper didn't look at Anthony after that but turned to look at Bella. She was watching him now, not so interested in what was going on outside.

Her expression was one of worry then suddenly her expression turned to one of horror. He watched as her fisted clenched and her jaw muscles tightened and released. A growl started deep in her chest and Jasper was struck with the first real look at Bella Swan the animalistic vampire.

"I am going to kill that man," she hissed under her breath and Luke spun around and caught her fist before it connected with the wall.

"Remember we don't own this house and Kayla is already on a thin line," he whispered to her though they both knew that everyone in the room could hear them regardless. "Go cool off boss," he suggested.

All Bella did was nod before she disappeared from the room. She was fast for a vampire but Jasper wanted to talk to her. He got up despite the warning from Luke and followed her scent out into the woods.


	14. You Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine

Bella knew that she was being followed instantly but made herself control the automatic instinct to attack the vampire because she knew that it was Jasper. She knew one of the Cullen's would follow her and Carlisle had uncharacteristically stepped back from his roll as the family rock, though she suspected it wasn't permanent.

She stopped when she was well out of the houses hearing limits and then some. She stood at the closest tree and slid down it until she was on the ground. Jasper wasn't far behind her and stopped in front of her, looking at her questionably.

"Take a seat Jasper," she gestured to the tree across from her. When he sat down she studied him for a second "You haven't changed much after all this time."

"I can't say the same for you," he looked her up and down once again, stopping only to linger at the gloved hand. "Can I ask…"?

"Ask away, anything you want to know. I'm an open book for as long as this sitting takes."

"What's under the glove?" Jasper looked like he didn't really want to know but that he wouldn't be able to forget that he'd neglected to ask at all.

Bella took a deep breath and looked the boy across from her in the eye knowing that she missed the sight of him and Carlisle more then she cared to admit. She knew that showing Jasper her hand would mean opening a door that she wouldn't be able to close again, she would once again be completely vulnerable to the Cullen family. The last time that had happened she had been crushed but for some reason she decided to trust the empath and show her the marks that had helped destroy what remnants of a life she had created after their departure.

Slowly she undid the biker glove and pulled it from her hand, then proceeded to wind up the sleeve to her long shirt.

Jasper studied her hand and wrist for a few endless seconds, not even a flicker of repulsion crossing his face. Bella knew what her skin looked like and she hated the very thought of it.

Two liquid black lines started at the tip of her middle finger and twisted around it until they reached the top of her palm were the lines split and intertwined with her other fingers only to work their way down to her wrist. The marks only ended after the still present scar from the nomad that had been bent on killing her.

She continued to watch the Cullen waiting for the look of horror to appear but it never happened. In fact he looked somewhat sad and there was a flicker of recognition on his face as he stared down at Bella's liquid black markings.

"Before we go on I need to know what I should call you," Bella nearly broke down in dry sobs when he said that. No one had asked what name she went by for so many years she was shocked at the words.

"Why do you ask," she wondered how much he saw where anyone else didn't see a thing.

"All of you use a nick names from what I can tell. I think Luke's is Dad but you call him Luke anyway. It seems like it would be a good way to distance yourself from the job you were forced to do, you don't have to use the name that starts to describe your very personality," he shrugged. "Kind of wish I'd thought of it."

Bella wanted to know what he meant by his last comment but decided to ask another time.

"Just call me Bella, I like not being called Ace every once and a while," she barley whispered. She wasn't used to being treated like an equal, not a superior, substandard or mother.

"Bella…" he paused, testing the word on his tongue. "I can feel how you feel, Bella," he leaned forward slightly and quickly caught her still extended hand. "This is not revolting. It is part of the world you are part of for better or for worse. Don't ever think that what you've done defines what or who you are now."

Bella looked at him confused, what she had done was wrong, it was a simple fact and deigning it wouldn't help her. He stared at her with more conviction then she thought possible but she refused to let the words hold a place in her heart.

"You don't know what I've done, Jasper," she whispered, not allowing her voice to break like she so badly wanted to.

"Edward never told you why or how I was changed, right?" All Bella could manage was a slight nod before she lost eye contact with him again. For so many years she had lost the Cullen's, she had forced herself to not think about them at all, knowing all it would do was send her into another depression. It was enough when Renesmee played her lullaby or when Anthony went into a broadening silence. Now suddenly she was facing the very creatures that had caused her unhappiness for so many years. She didn't _want_ to think about them, or even what they had done in the past but she _had_ to because she had three children to explain a lot to and she knew she had already waited too long.

"I had a similar experience to you, Bella. Though mine had a slightly different edge, there was a time were vampire fought over the most populated areas, so they could feed every night and have power over other passing vampires. They didn't have an organized group like what you had but they came up with a different tactic. They would build a large army of newborn vampires.

"You must know that newborns are stronger then a vampire is after, say a year so they were extremely useful in battle but they came with problems. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but twenty together were a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as the enemy you point them at. After a while the battles became too big and humans started to notice, in the end the Volturi came and cleaned out the cities and armies. The battles still continued but on a much smaller scale and the careful ones were able to keep fighting, that's why I was changed into a vampire.

"I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861, I lied to the recruiters about my age so they would allow me in, I passed as I looked about twenty because of my height. I was very good at my job and, though my military career was short-lived it was very promising. I was promoted through the ranks, over older more experienced men. By the time the first battle came around I was the youngest major in Texas.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating women and children from the city. When I went around looking for strangers I found three beautiful women that I would soon learn were vampires. They had wanted me for their army and I didn't have a choice. Marie was the leader in a sense and she wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans with potential. She gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bother with. She taught us to fight and we did well. I was quicker in combat then the others and Marie was pleased with me. In the end she decided to put me in charge of the others and as a result our casualties went down dramatically.

"Marie grew quite find of me, she began to depend upon me and, in some ways, I worshiped her. I had no idea that any other way of living existed. I fought battle along those newborns I trained and we won. When the newborns out grew their use and their strength I disposed of them. My life went like this for endless years. Decades later I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years. His name was Peter, and I liked him, he was… civilized. He was assigned to deal with the newborns and as a result _dispose_ of them.

"One night when we were half way through getting rid of the unhelpful newborns Peter became furious. The victim that I had called up was a newborn named Charlotte and the man had fallen in love with her. I let them escape against my better judgment and it irritated Maria. A while later Peter returned and explained to me that there was a life outside of the wars and fighting. He managed to convince me to leave with him.

"I stayed with them for a while then I decided to go out on my own. Of course I didn't know about vegetarianism so I was filled with self-loathing, as Edward was when he went through the same thing, though he only hunted those that should be killed. I dealt with my own personal hatred for years; I couldn't comprehend what I had done in my years with Maria. Every time I killed a human I could feel their fear and anger towards me and I didn't think there was anything I could do about it. Then I met Alice. From then on I was introduced to a life where the world wasn't dark and I wasn't the worst creature on the earth.

"Bella, you must understand that everything you've done, every life you've taken was against your choice, you were forced into that decision. You will heal as I've healed, the world will look better at some point. Bella I was in the same situation as you for years and I know how you think of yourself, I can feel it, even now, after I told you all this. He laid her hand back in her lap and started to roll his own sleeve up. "Bella, I don't have a tattoo to show you but I have my own markings the ones that I'm sure cover your body too but just look."

* * *

Jasper was trying to get it through the girls mind but he could tell she was just as stubborn as she had been when she was human. He knew that she felt the same as he had and sometimes still did but wanted to try and make it all go away. He knew what she and the others in her group lived with every day and Jasper would never wish that anyone else had to deal with the same thing.

He rolled up his sleeve and knew what she was seeing though all he watched was her eyes as they skimmed across the extent of his forearm. The bite marks were covering the skin most overlapped another. The venom had been scared into his skin for too many years to remember and there were thousands covering the extent of his body.

Most vampires thought that they were too extreme to be real but Bella didn't even try and shy away. Slowly, almost cautiously, she reached out and stroked her knuckles across the extent of his arm. It was not the response he had expected, even from someone as scared as her.

"They are part of you," she whispered slowly, realizing something as the words left her mouth.

"As your markings are part of you, Isabella," he put a finger under her chine and brought her eyes up to his. He smiled at the emotions charging through his lost sister and wished for a second she could feel what he felt without over shadowing her own emotions.

His baby sister was in so much pain and there was only so much Jasper could do. He'd only taken a little of her heart with him when the family had left whereas Edward had taken the whole thing. Jasper knew that he was going to make his sister happy if it killed him.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry about all the recapping with Jasper but I didn't want to just say "And he told his story" because it feels incomplete. **

**Hope you liked Brother Jasper.**


	15. Team Spirt!

Adam wasn't sure what his mother was doing with Jasper and at that moment he didn't care.

Adam was trying to proses the information he'd been fed but it wouldn't compute. He had spent time with his _father_ without even being aware of it. He had had a conversation with his _grandfather_ and his _uncle_ intrigued him. These were the terms Adam and his siblings had never used. They had never had an uncle, nor a grandfather and they had always wondered about the man that was their father.

Now that he knew, Adam just couldn't make it work in his mind.

Edward Cullen was his father and he had left his mother.

Those were the words he tried to make fit into his view of the world but it wouldn't work because no matter what his mother was she wasn't a bad person and she didn't deserve that kind of experience. There was no way she could go through every hell in the world imaginable yet still be the woman she was today.

Adam was well aware of his mothers past life in Italy, he'd been on the earth for only eight years but he'd had the intelligence of an adult and had had the attributes of a fully grown teenager. He had only known the Isabella that was somewhat in one peace for eight years and he wished he had had more time, or known that he had only so much. It wasn't as if he didn't love his mother, that wasn't possible but the woman she had been before she had been put into an army against her will was wonderful and only full of love, though anyone could tell she had never been completely happy.

When the boy looked up, continuing to struggle with his ugly reality he realised that his older brother was doing the same thing. Adam knew that his brother was on a short fuse; the last thing Anthony should know is the man that abandoned him at three days. Anthony wasn't the most temperamental person Adam knew but considering he knew his mothers comrades, that wasn't saying much.

Adam was watching his brother grow more and more impatient every second, he had started pacing a while back without Adam noticing and he was now muttering under his breath.

Adam tried to worry about what Anthony would do with the new information and how he would dispense his new pent up anger towards the man they now knew as their father but he couldn't force himself to care much at all.

To top off his mental issues with his new reality he was stressing about how his sister would be reacting.

When he had last seen her she was on the edge of a full-blown break down, it was similar to what she acted like when their mother was gone for those years to serve the Volturi but then their mother had been gone for years not months, Adam guessed she was still having the continuous nightmares of the nights mum didn't come home. For years Adam baby sister hadn't had a descent nights sleep and to this day she would wake up screaming for her mum.

He knew that Renesmee would have instantly grabbed Alex and dragged her to the Cullen's. Adam had no doubt that his sister was a wreck but she would know that because her brothers and Luke were missing his mother would find out and save the day like she had done so many times before.

Adam was suddenly aware that for once there was no logical explanation to how his mother had done it this time. There was no way she had someone on the inside, not even her people were that good. They had said that there was a traitor in their city but the Volturi were the most careful vampires in the world. They would never allow anyone in their city unless they were sure what they were there to get.

For his mother to have someone on the inside she would have been working on it for years. Adam knew what his mother was capable of but he didn't like to think about it. He had in fact seen her do things that would make the strongest men wheeze but every time it was a choice between her family and the enemy. Adam wondered if she ever hesitated.

In the long run Adam knew that he would always be on his mothers side for better or worse as he was a _'mummies boy'_, a fact that his older brother had consistently reminded him off throughout the years. He loved her unconditionally, not saying that his sister had any reservations but Adam knew that, if the man had been around, she would have been _'daddies angel'. _Anthony didn't see their mother as a mother per say, more a hero that raised the bar for him to live up to. He was forever trying to make himself the best and Adam knew there was no way he could. He wasn't human enough to be human, that was a fact but Anthony wasn't a full vampire so there was no way he could reach the top.

Adam looked around and realised that it was almost dark. He wondered what his mother could possibly be doing with Jasper, or more appropriately, his uncle.

**

* * *

**

Bella watched as Jasper continued to study her. She knew they had been out way too long and that she should be looking after her group but she was infatuated with the vampire across from her. She had known him for quiet a while yet she had never guessed that the man had been through something so horrible.

"Can I… Bella, Can I ask you…" Jasper tried to speak for the first time in a while but he couldn't get the words out.

"Jasper, just spit it out," she looked pointedly at the sky. "We don't have all day."

"Can I ask you about how your group works?" Bella knew that a human wouldn't have been able to differentiate the words but her enhanced hearing made her able to separate his rushed speech. "If it's not to difficult, I'm just not used to there being other types of vampire armies around that don't involve newborns…" he was speaking quickly and Bella thought it was because he didn't want to seem rude or set her off.

"Jasper I don't mind," she thought about it for a second. "I know Luke told you quite a bit but how far did he manage to get until you were so rudely interrupted?"

Jasper thought about it for a second, it felt like a millennium ago that he had been talking calmly to the man. "He had just started telling us about generation three and you filled in most of a gaps about what went on but I want to know how the group functions. How you all work in harmony while you still have rankings," Jasper tried to explain.

"Well, I was entitled leader at some point without really knowing it but suddenly my new name was, boss. I organised the break out so I think that's were a lot of the respect I hold comes from and then there's the fact that during training and battle no one stood a chance against me hence the nickname Ace, like aces.

"In result Luke was instantly 'promoted' because throughout my time there we never really parted ways. I guess he kind of reminded me of Carlisle, you must know of his age and the way he used to keep me sane was by telling stories. He would tell me of the life he led throughout his years and without that I don't think I would have survived. Luke had always been called Dad or Grandpa because he has always been the oldest around. He was the 'wise one' or something along those lines so everyone trusted him to some extent.

"He had been the only one that I told about the break out a good amount of time before we actually did it, well except…" she trailed off and shut her eyes, she didn't like this part of the story so she just left it out. "When we got out everyone was at a loss. Not many of us had a family to go back to, some had watched their families burn because Talon had wanted them so badly. After so much time together you grow kind of close as you can imagine, especially if you know that these are the only people in the world that know exactly what you've gone through.

"They became a huge extended family to us and you get used to it, the other generation on the other hand didn't work the same way. First off, I look after my generation, all of them. I have a code for each of them and if I get a message from any of their coding I will hunt them down and save their lives. It's how so many of us have stayed alive for so long, if any feel they're in imminent danger then they contact me. Kayla on the other hand isn't a leader but a dictator in my opinion," Bella hated Kayla and the feeling was mutual and this was the only reason.

"If you don't follow her orders, you don't get a growl then a dismissal you get kicked out. She treats the people that follow her like slaves, either you are her loyal servant or you aren't part of her generation. I can't count how many of her group has died because she is so stuck up. At first I tried to help out her excused but none of them would listen to me, they had had it drilled into their heads that I was part of the enemy all because Talon payed special attention to me," Bella let her sick smile show on her lips while she stared into space.

"They died for that mistake. See, when I got out I took almost all of generation two, they had always been bigger then us in numbers as we had had more abilities that helped in battle so when I got twenty-five of them out I only got eleven of my generation," Bella knew that sooner or later he would see the chink in her armour but she voted for later.

"I work around the clock making sure that no one in my group gets killed and the system works. Luke looks after the kids while I save the day," she felt the sarcasm leak into her voice. She couldn't help but remember the days that she hadn't managed to save the day but instantly cut the thought short; there was no need to freak the poor vampire out.

"Your all so close," Jasper looked Bella in the eye and she assumed he was trying to get a good reading on her emotional output. "It bothers you doesn't it? Even if you don't say it out loud, saving them, looking after them, you don't enjoy it. You would much prefer to be looking after you children," Bella was aware that Jasper was the first person she had ever known to come to that conclusion. All she did as shrug though, the last thing she needed was to get into her personal issues about her job with a vampire she hadn't seen in years. An Empath at that.

"We have to get back…" Bella just didn't want to be around the vampire alone anymore, not without her oldest close enough that he couldn't get an advantage. She didn't like that Jasper knew what she was feeling, her feelings where too mixed up for her to understand and she didn't want a Cullen knowing about it.

"It is rather late isn't it," Jasper looked up and stared at the dark sky for a second. "I just have one more thing to tell you and I don't really know how you will react."

Bella wasn't sure what to say. Jasper was the kind of guy you take seriously and it he had something important to tell her she would listen.

He continued to look at the sky while he spoke "I am going to skin my brother." Bella had no idea how to respond beside a nod. Funny, that was one of the ways she had imagined killing him when she went through her stag of anger. She could barley stop the smile that wanted to form on her face.

* * *

**Shorter then I would like but I want to get to the good stuff. **

**Now, I wasn't meant to be able to post this week as my older readers know but I realized that in my last chapter I forgot to mention that I don't have internet for one week every fortnight, I'm on a friends computer and their not exactly happy...**

**So New Readers, I will not be able to post until the upcoming Friday in New Zealand time.**

**Sorry. **


	16. First Fight, That You See

When Bella got back from talking with the empath, she went straight to Luke. He had only just managed to find Dodger and wished his boss would wait until he was out of the way before she told him her decision but he had no such luck, Ace wasn't the kind of person to hold anything back.

"We're packing it in tonight," she informed her right hand man, ignoring the man standing next to him. "I'll get a message around for a total recall. I want to get to the main house a few days before the others."

"That's a good thing, I really don't feel like dealing with T right now," he sighed. "She really knows how to get on my nerves." Luke didn't really want to be around for Dodger getting put in his place but there wasn't really another option.

"You're doing a _total recall_," Luke knew that if it had been anyone besides Ace, Dodger has been talking to he would have growled. _Here we go,_ Luke thought.

Ace didn't dignify him with an answer but Luke was sure Dodger wouldn't leave it at that. He wasn't wrong.

"That's idiotic!" Dodger was one of the few vampires in their generation who had the guts to stand up to Ace; he was also the least educated in the group. "Doing that would mean bring everyone in from around the world and putting them all in the same spot. Easy targets. Sitting duck. Dead in the water," he was about to hiss at her and Luke really didn't want to see his boss dismantle the man.

Dodge, like everyone else in the group, lived up to his name perfectly. He wasn't really scared of anything and would do whatever to took to stay alive, what he didn't understand was that the woman he was yelling at was his best bet to actually survive. Once Luke asked why Ace dealt with him instead of actually dismantling the guy all she'd said in reply was _"I don't kill family… and he is our best pickpocket,"_ Luke still smiled at the memory.

"If you do that you will have a few angry, trained vampires on your ass," He actually gave in and hissed at the woman. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She smiled sweetly at him before grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her eye level. Luke found it quiet amusing that the woman was several inches shorter then almost everyone yet she could easily kill them if she wished.

"Dodger how many time do I have to remind you that no matter how many time you try and fight with me you will never win?" She patted his cheek and Luke almost laughed at the way he growled. "I have always been stubborn, in fact if you go and ask the other vegetarians in there they will tell you no different. Dodger, when it comes to me, remember you will never win."

Luke actually wanted to ask the Cullen's what his boss had been like when she was human. The first day he met her she had been in total shock and slowly her eyes became angry and fierce, it was what happened when you spent you life fighting. He had always wondered what she had been like with all of her humanity in tact but had never tried to ask about it, assuming it hadn't been fantastic. She did have three half-vampire kids that didn't have a father.

"Do you really think you could take me in a fight, boss?" He _snarled_. Luke shock his head at his comrades foolishness, Ace was going to tear the guy apart. She released his jacket and took a small step back. "No?" Dodger was street smart in most situations but Ace tended to bring out the competitive side in everyone. Luke looked around and realised that they were in a reasonably open space, in fact anyone could look out the living room window and see them.

Luke had the sense to back away, never turning his back, knowing full well what his boss was capable of. Dodger had never actually fought her face to face but Luke had during training. He had over two thousand years of fighting experience yet the woman had beaten her every time.

Dodger smirked, thinking that his boss was being submissive, stupid naive boy…

**

* * *

**

After his talk with Bella he had gone back into the lounge to check on Carlisle only to find him sitting on the couch, gripping the bridge of this nose with his thumb and forefinger, Jasper felt his confusion and stress but he couldn't decipher weather it was for Bella or the other Cullen's still at the house, wondering where they were. He assumed it was a mixture of the two.

He decided that the best he could do was sit next to the man and hope he pulled himself out of the mood, conscious that Carlisle needed to get through this without Jaspers help.

Then Jasper heard the crash, he thought that a bolder had crashed in the front yard but only for a second. After the third clash he recognised the sound. It was a vampire colliding with another. He heard Anthony snicker at the window so Jasper decided it would be interesting to investigate.

He slowly got to his feet, conscious that Carlisle wasn't aware of what was happening around him and made his way to the snickering Anthony. Before he reached him Jasper did a quick review of his surroundings. Every vampire besides Carlisle, Anthony and himself had vacated the area and he could no longer hear a single thing besides the sound of Anthony and the occurrence outside.

"Come on," Jasper heard a very familiar voice say calmly from the window. "Now, I know you can do better then that Dodger! In fact I've seen you many, many times before," Jasper was sure that Bella was egging him on but didn't really understand why. Did she really want to fight?

Finally Jasper took the last step towards the window only to wish that he hadn't.

Bella was standing a few feet away from the crouching vampire; he was a mess in the deepest sense. He had hair that could be any colour dew to the amount of dirt lodged in it and wore torn clothes. He coat was the only thing about him that really had any shade and it was a muddy green, also decorated in tares.

The man looked like he was ready to fight, whereas Bella remained in an upright position, staring down at him oh so calmly. Jasper had the unfamiliar erg to run out and shove the girl out of the way.

"Dodge, I would really think about what you're doing," she stated simply. "Have you, or any one else for that matter, ever beaten me in a fight?" Jasper could have sworn he heard a smile in her voice.

Without warning the vampire Jasper now knew of as 'Dodge' lunged at the standing Bella. As quick as a flash she was out of his way, in fact Jasper had missed the movement completely. The only vampire he had seen move that fast was back at home in a very, very deep depression.

The empath heard a distinct chuckle and watched as Dodge rotated, still in a crouch, to look accusingly at the woman that was his boss. Bella seemed to be enjoying herself immensely but he thought it unwise. 'Ace' may be a good fighter but even the tamest vampire can loss their control and her wasn't sure she would be all too safe.

Dodge seemed to be working on the element of surprise and in using that technique Bella over stayed her confidence. In a split second the bigger vampire was right in front of Bella and gripped her throat with two hands, trying to keep her in one place. Jasper felt himself tense up and the need to help was almost overwhelming, the only thing that stopped him was proper edict. He felt that if he went to Bella's rescue it would be an insult to her leadership and he had a feeling that he wouldn't get ten feet to her before another vampire tackled him to the ground.

Jasper watched helplessly as the weight on Bella's throat intensified and realised that he was trying to decapitate her. He instantly realised the flaw in his plan. He had used both hands to hold Bella steady, obviously Bella had a considerable amount of strength on her side, but this made her neck completely unattainable for his teeth, causing a decapitation difficult.

Bella was actually smiling and Jasper thought she had realised the same thing. Too bad she couldn't have kept her mouth shut.

"Dodger, I know you have been taught better then this," her voice was slightly strangled but she was still able to speak and _smile_. She rolled her eyes once and swung her arm around, just clearing his head to jaspers dismay only to continue on its corse. Her body twisted as her arm made contact with his forearm but she wasn't fazed. The pressure on his arm caused on hand to realise while the other cracked in the wrong position for a hand to be. Bella used this slight distraction to swing her elbow back and slam it into his unsuspecting jaw,

The force made the man stubble back from her but she didn't pause there. When Dodge stumbled her had bent over slightly and Bella took full advantage of him awkward position. She grabbed the back of his neck roughly and stepped so she was standing at his side. The proceeded to knee him in the stomach hard enough for him to leave the ground for a second and causing another crash, sounding like there was an avalanche in the nearby vicinity. With so force on the guy he didn't have time to register the fact that Bella was moving again.

She already had a hold on the back of his neck and easily shifted so she had his throat, she didn't pause to lift the full grown man off the ground and smash him into the closest tree, almost uprooting it. Jasper was in shock; he had just watched the helpless human take on a full-grown vampire. In less then a second.

**

* * *

**

Luke had known that Dodger was on edge already, he had been holed up with Kayla for long enough. A normal person would have gone crazy but he hadn't thought he would go so far to challenge his boss.

If you tried to fight Ace you were fighting for her job. If you won you became leader and even if it wasn't official it was the law in their area of expertise. Ace had never had to fight for the job, as she was the one first to ever want it. Luke was well aware that Dodger was not suitable to be a leader and by no means a leader to a generation. He was just too rash, as it showed when he tried to take on the best fighter they had.

Luke looked around finally, only to realise that everyone was watching, even the members of Kayla's clan. They all wanted to see what the fuse was about and Luke had a nagging suspicion that they wanted to see the legendary Ace, head of the generation above theirs, fight and win.

Dodger was in no position to continue fighting but Ace persisted in holding him against the half ripped tree.

"Was that really the best you could do?" Ace hissed at him menacingly. Luke caught a flash of her eyes and realised that she was crazed. He had never seen his boss loss her cool so absolutely but he had a feeling it had something to do with the reappearance of her long lost family.

"Is that the only trick you have up your sleave?" Ace was way past thinking clearly and Luke could see it in her eyes. She had been itching for a fight weather she knew it or not. Dodger, unfortunately, had been the one to satisfy her craving.

Luke watched edgily as her one handed grip tightened and Dodger shut his eyes.

Luke muttered under his breath when he realised he was the one that would have to stop her killing one of his own generation. Then again Luke silently wished that Jack had been in Dodgers position, then he would feel no obligation to halt the proceedings.

Taking a deep breath Luke stepped two feet forwards and placed a calming hand on Ace's shoulder, the one that wasn't hold Dodge to a tree.

"I have a feeling you made you point," he whispered calmly, knowing that everyone could hear. He watched as his boss took a shuddering breath and slowly relived her hold upon Dodger's neck.

"Your right," she stated, once again calm. "We have to go anyway," she spoke to Dodger directly again. "Find Jack and tell him to meet me outside in a few minutes, I really hate this place."

**

* * *

**

Okay, that's my one-day late chapter and it is short, I am definitely aware of that but I wanted to post sooner then later. I have been doing a lot of work lately and being the procrastinator I am it is building up.

When I let my younger sister read this I realized that some of you wouldn't understand the nicknames I have given them so here you go.

_~ Capt. Ronald Speirs (Spears because it's easier to read) is a character in Band of Brothers a miniseries about world war two. He is my favorite character._

_~ **Artful Dodger**, is a character in the Charles Dickens novel Oliver Twist. He is in fact a pickpocket._

The others I will explain either during the story of after they show u.


	17. The Phone Call

Renesmee was barley aware what was going on around her. She had been so caught up in her own hurricane of thoughts to register what might be happening in the real world. She had been vaguely conscious when she had talked to Alexis and slightly responsive when they'd tracked down the rest of the Cullen's.

Renesmee's family had been gone for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time and they still had no word. She continually looked up to see Alice sitting across from her; eyes unfocused while they still showed signs of the silent sobs escaping her throat. Esme was in a worse state; she only ever came out of Carlisle's office for a brief conversation with Alice, checking that she hadn't seen anything.

Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen though Renesmee had the feeling he hadn't gone to far in concern for his mother and sister. She had only seen him twice and both times he had disappeared up the stair to his room. Alexis was doing the same thing, staying nearby to help out the half bread if she needed it but far enough away that she didn't have to consistently deal with the vampire smell.

Even after all of this though, the girl with brown eyes couldn't stop thinking about Luke, her brothers and her mother. She knew better then most that they could all take perfectly good care of themselves but seeing as no one had been able to recognize the scent in the clearing and there had been no sign of a struggle she couldn't help but think the worst.

* * *

Alice was beyond description. She had been searching, for hours at a time, for the slightest glimpse of her husband and father. Then, miraculously, she felt her mind go blank and a vision take over, but what she saw She knew what she saw to be impossible for the people in the view were not able to be around.

She has recognized the scar on the hand but there must be hundreds of vampires with a scar on their wrist that was obviously from their human existence, right? Then there was the even more outrages part to the image that had formed in the pixies head.

What kind of vampire had black, extremely unnerving tattoos that had instantly reminded her of Edwards description of Anthony's back.

Also, there was no reason for her to see it, too. Why would she see someone's hand when she had been looking for any sign of Jasper and Carlisle? It made no sense.

She refused to let herself dwell on the false sight and had specifically told Esme that she wasn't seeing anything because Anthony must still be with them; there was no other reason except the obvious.

The physic refused to believe that the love of her life was no longer walking the earth, the thought just didn't fit into her view of the life she wanted to lead out. She would never accept it, no. She was going to get her love back if it killed her, something she was sure might actually happen.

* * *

The mind reader was sick and tired of hanging around the house, seeing images of Carlisle flash through Esme's head while Alice was plagued with snippets of Jasper. He had briefly allowed the young girls thoughts to engulf his mind but pulled away just as quickly. She was worse then the other two and Edward didn't understand why he suddenly felt the erg to pull her tight against him and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay, that he would make it okay. It wasn't normal.

Edward pushed himself through the forest once more. He had already checked out the clearing multiple times but refused to admit that there was nothing there to help them. He wasn't allowing the rest of his family to go through what he did every day.

Edward was being just as stubborn in another matter though.

He was telling himself, over and over; that he was doing this to help his family, to make them happy once more and that was all but it was a lie. Edward Cullen's personality didn't allow him to kill himself when the rest of his family was already in agony. He would never be able to get himself killed if he knew that he was already adding to his sister and mothers injury.

Edward was going to end his existence and now he had set a date.

The moment his family was reunited he would make a quick visit to the only place he had ever called home, Forks, and see if the woman he loved and would always love, was alive. And when he found out she wasn't, because Edward Cullen was convinced she wouldn't be he would take the first flight to Italy and end himself.

* * *

Alex hatted that she was banished to the outdoors but had a nagging suspicion that if anything happened to Renesmee she would have her head ripped off by a very unhappy mother. Though she wouldn't put it past her friend to bite her.

Bella was the only vampire she knew that could be so human. She was tough but no more then an average human was. She had, of course, heard all the stories and ever word she had heard she wished she could block out.

Some nights she wouldn't be able to sleep, would remain staring at the

ceiling, if there was one, picturing the horrors that woman had gone through. Alex couldn't really accept that the world was full of such evil. How one man, even a vampire, could destroy so many live with one idea. Alexis had conformed her general hate of vampires that day but Bella was one of the exceptions.

When she saw her with her kids she looked so human it shocked her. When she had met the mother the first time the kids had still been living at home. They had, had the mantel capacity of an adult genius of course but the vampire they called their mother seemed to believe that they were in fact teenagers. When Alex had gotten a better look she realized that the vampire had strange gold eyes.

Bella of course rarely had enough blood to change her eye color but it was stroke of luck that she had overfed, otherwise the shape shifter may have

attacked out of instinct.

Bella had also told her about the Quiluetes.

Alexis remembered, with a smile, the reaction she had. The memory was comical no matter how much the humanly vampire disagreed. In fact, she hatted what Alex had done with a vengeance. Something she had never been able to figure out.

Alexis had instantly hunted down the werewolves that had caused Bella more pain then she needed. The pain that still affected her, no matter the even more horrible situations she had been in since then.

The shape shifter decided that she should get some sleep at that moment, seeing as she hadn't dared closed her eyes for so long and the idea that she was going to dream about the day she met Paul and Seth...

* * *

Esme was sure that it couldn't get any worse. In fact she would have sworn that there was nothing worse then losing a family member. Bella's absence seemed worse then death; nothing could possibly be worse then that.

Well, Esme now knew that she had been sadly mistaken.

Nothing was worse then having one member of her family left behind, two members unreachable and overseas and two more members missing, in all probability dead No, they were not dead, just missing. Her husband was only missing.

Esme Cullen wanted to stay in blissful ignorance for as long as it would last but she knew that reality would crash down and destroy what was left of her fragile sanity. The only way she was functioning at the moment was the slight possibility that at any moment her family would walk through the door with a perfectly good explanation about why they were so late.

Esme forced herself to hold on to some form of normality, walking about her home, cleaning the already spotless surfaces. Hoping against hope that something would happen, anything that would prove that the situation wasn't as it seemed.

She was wishing for a miracle and after so many years of being a vampire she wasn't so sure such thing existed even if she spent her entire existence trying to find the good in what she had.

Then the phone rang.

* * *

Emmett Cullen didn't like the reality he was now living in. There was no bright side and everything he had thought seemed to be turned upside down without any warning what-so-ever.

He felt as if his faith in life was no longer as strong, that what he thought and who he thought was good were in fact the opposite. He had looked at the situation in every way only to reach the same conclusion.

His brother was not the man he had thought he was and there was no way around it. The rulers of their race were not keeping to the laws that they set, they were in fact trying to overthrow human kind with absolute cruelty. And his sister, loving, caring, forgiving, clumsy human sister was much tougher then he ever thought to give her credit for.

Now, he was faced with the job he did not want. He understood why she couldn't do it. Isabella Swan had enough to worry about without the rest of his family adding to it, though Emmett knew that they already had, so now he was forced to do something he really didn't want to do.

Four months ago he had been peacefully unaware about what the woman he had once considered a sister had gone through, Nothing in his wildest dreams could have prepared him for her sudden reappearance. Not to mention the talk she had put Emmett and his wife through.

So now Emmett now stood standing over the Ride's family phone, trying to talk himself into dialing his own family's number.

The biggest Cullen once again glanced down at the letter that stated his job. It was just so out of the ordinary for someone to send him orders. It was not something he thought he would get used to very quickly but for some reason he felt as if he owed the clumsy human he had known so well a favor. Then again he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself for the pain he had caused Isabella Swan.

Finally he reached out and picked up the inoffensive object. Slowly dialling the number Alice had given them before they left, he awaited the sweet voice of his mother.

* * *

"Esme?" The voice on the other side of the line barley whispered, as if he didn't expect someone to actaully answer the phone.

Esme instantly recognized the timid voice on the other side of the line as Emmett Cullen, one of her lost sons.

Esme tried to speak into the phone but she seemed unable to say anything at all, as if her airways were blocked. All that she could manage was a strangled sound but Emmett didn't stop, jut kept on talking.

"Esme, you need to go and get Renesmee Ride and give her the phone," he paused, awaiting an answer of some sort. "Can you do that for me?"

Esme nodded, not really comprehending the fact that Emmett couldn't see the gesture and hurried towards the lounge where the half vampire was curled into a ball, staring blankly into space.

"Dear?" She whispered and the girls head shot up to her direction. Esme, still finding it difficult to form words, just held out the phone to Renesmee.

"Hello?" Esme watched in fascination as the girl spoke timidly into the line, a small spark in her eye, something that instantly deflated when Emmett spoke for the first time.

"Meet, G3 at the main house as soon as you can," he paused for a second and Esme got a distinct feeling that he was reading off a script, that the words he spoke were not his own. "Once there they will send notification to the Cullen's and they will follow after you to the house. Can you relay the message?"

Esme didn't know who they were but had the feeling she would find out soon enough.

"I will," Renesmee answered slowly, assessing her two word answer carefully.

"It is requested that you say nothing more then you already have to the Cullen's, can you comply?" Esme wasn't sure she understood her sons voice completely anymore.

"Yes," the girl answered curtly, as if offended.

"Ace also wants, Alex to join you," Esme didn't know who this Ace was but apparently the half vampire did because the spark returned to her eyes.

"That will be fine," she caught Esme's eye for a second before continuing. "I'll be on the road in less then ten minutes."

"That will be all then," Emmett paused for a moment before saying anything. "Can I please talk to my mother?" Esme was shocked to hear his voice break.

The girl didn't answer just wordlessly handed the older woman the phone before disappearing out the front door, just as she had the first time she had been in this house.

"Emmett, what is going on?" Esme demanded of her son.

"I... I can't tell you but you need to know that the others are fine. Carlisle will be there when you arrive as will Jasper but you must understand that they may not be able to tell you any more then I am able."

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" She couldn't help but hiss through the line.

"They will be bound by the same trust as me, they won't betray that trust if they're lives depended on it, you'll just have to trust me on that."

"How long until I can see my husband, Emmett?" It was her turn for her voice to break. A small sob bubbled up in her throat but she forced it down, determined to finish their discussion before dissolving into a silent crying session.

"I don't know, but Esme, I promise you this, she will not keep you waiting longer then absolutely necessary," Esme heard him shuffle around on the other side of the line.

"Who is this she and why does she determine anything!?" She felt her voice rise, her anger boiling over the edge.

"You'll understand soon enough, you just have to have some faith. She would never hurt any of us and if you were in my position you'd understand, trust me. Everything will be clear to you in time," and with that he hung up.

* * *

I suck, I don't think I have ever taken this long to update but I actually have to go to high school like everyone else so in conclusion my teachers suck more then me, they seem to think I don't have anything better to do then write up essays. I will try and get some done in the week I don't have internet but I will post as soon as I can!


	18. On The Road Again

Bella was just making her way out of the house when Kayla finally caught up with her. She knew that everyone else was ready and waiting for her but she had dawdled, knowing that Kayla would want a word.

"Hold on for a second would you," the leader of generation two growled.

"What do you want?" Bella made sure to keep her voice neutral, not wanting Kayla to think she really cared about what she had to say.

"I just have a question," she sounded as if she would like to be anywhere but there.

"Shot," Bella answered simply.

"How did you get... I mean, how did you get out of Voltera? Without them setting fire to you anyway..."

Bella couldn't resist a smile at this. She knew that everyone wanted to know how she'd known what was happening inside the castle walls, how she'd managed to get in undetected and how she'd managed to get out unscathed... again.

"Hold on, I'll show you," she took a short sprint over to the stollen car she'd used to get there. Quickly opening the front door she leaned over Adam and opened the glove compartment.

She returned to Kayla in a second and held out her hand, showing her a palm sized object. It looked like a flask, with intricate carvings covering the surface. The end was sliver and there was a knob that looked as if it was meant to be pushed in.

The affect it had on Kayla was instant though. She gasped and ripped the object out of Bella's hand without a second thought.

"How... How did you... There is no way you could have..." she spluttered incoherently.

"I'll give you a hint for the future," she lowered her still raised hand and looked into Kayla unblinking eyes. "If you don't want to get burned, take away the fire," with that last comment she turned on her heal and mentally prepared herself for the car ride with Anthony all the way back to the main house.

* * *

Luke was fed up with Dodgers consistently silence. He was sulking because he had lost a fight but if everyone reacted this why to a fight with Ace the whole group would be completely isolated.

He could not wait top be back at the main house and it was for purely childish reasons.

The main house was huge, big enough for every member of their generation plus everyone's real family then enough for ten to fifteen spare rooms.

Ace and the triplets had the basement to themselves though, his boss had bought and organized the house and had specifically organized it so there was an underground level. She had always been someone who enjoyed solitude more then company and chose to keep to herself even if she was sharing a house with ten permanent vampires and their loved ones.

Luke, on the other hand, was not looking forward to seeing everyone's life's, almost every one of the vampires that escaped with his boss had moved on to an extent.

He knew that Dodger had a nomad somewhere in France, Spears visited the same vamp every few months, Angle definitely had a human family stashed away somewhere but had only confided in Ace, as she had three kids, Jack had multiple partners, most of which were human but they usually didn't survive the relationship. Luke had the feeling that Doc would be at the house too, though he didn't always show. Doc never came when requested but when needed. He was just a weird guy but Luke knew that if his boss trusted him (Which she did, unconditionally and irrevocably) then he would be welcome... to some extent.

* * *

Alex wasn't too thrilled to be heading towards a group of deadly vampires when she would love to be hunting them down or in an extreme case, running away.

Even so, she was now loading a huge black motorcycle onto the back of her pickup truck and throwing in a few suitcases filled with Luke, Adams, Renesmee's and the Devil Childs stuff.

She jumped into thee drivers seat and started up the car while Ness buried her nose in a drawing. She was immersed in a portrait, it was almost finished.

Alex leaned over and tried to see what it was she was drawing but Ness was covering her work well.

Alex had never been terribly interested in any of the leisure activity the triplets did - explicitly Anthony - but for some reason this peace of work was too especially for her not to see. Not something that happened often.

It was strange that if Bella trusted anyone then the rest of her generation seemed to follow suit. Shape shifter's and vampire were not made to mix but to implode but Bella's rule seemed to force civility, not really the most usual situation.

Even if the situation was abnormal the order seemed to be affective. Luke even liked her company and two of the three triplets treated her like part of the family.

Though she would always feel unwelcome in the big house with the help of Jack. Jack was the worst vampire she would ever meet and she would never be able to rip him to shreds without Bella throwing a fit. And Bella Swan knew how to fly into a fury.

She pushed the truck faster, hoping to get to the house sooner, wishing she could just get back on all four feet and let loose.

* * *

Adam could tell that his mother was agitated, she had a very tight grip on the steering wheel and he wondered how long it would take before the whole thing snapped, and her jaw was clenched, the muscles twitching ever so slightly. Adam didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was bothering Bella Sawn.

She had more then enough people to deal with and look after but now she had another five people. He wondered vaguely if she was more or less worried about the Cullen's or the Generation?

His mother was hard but she had always had her loved ones at heart but now that he knew what she had gone through he realized that her coldness was reasonable. It seems that every time she got close to someone they were ripped away, he knew that her parents weren't around and that everyone of her human friends were avoided like the plague but Adam had assumed that was to keep them safe.

Adam wondered if her first life had anything to do with the room but didn't think he would actually find out.

There had always been something very.. secretive about his mother and now that he understood a good amount of it he really didn't think the story could get any worse so why did she still have that hidden spark in her eye?

He once again glanced at the woman he had always thought was invisible. She was apparently refusing to acknowledge his existence and Adam had no idea why. He had never had a very firm grasp on his mothers emotions as she hid them so well and he had never had any way to check as her mind was as closed off as his brothers.

He flickered his eye's to his brother who was pointedly out the window. Adam didn't understand either of their attitudes.

He had the feeling it had something to do with the fact that their mother had kept so much quiet but they had known she was keeping the other side of their family secret, hadn't they? So why would Anthony be upset, it shouldn't be a shock.

The silence in the car was tangible and he felt that he was the only one to actually break it.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, trying to remain lighthearted.

"I was giving Spears a hand when I got the call," she answered stiffly.

Whatever Adam was going to say in response was cut off by Anthony's irritated snort.

"And what call was that?" His voice could only be described as a hiss.

"Anthony-" She tried to say but was interrupted.

"So, I guess your not going to tell us?" He leaned forward and Adam had the impulse to throw himself out of the car just to get out of the cross-hairs.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you but I can't betray this trust-" Anthony seemed determined to stop her from getting a word out.

"So you refuse to tell us this contact?" Adam shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "So this is just another secret your going to keep from us?"

"You very well know that I didn't feel it was my place to tell you-" Her voice was starting to get closer to it's angry edge, a tone he was too used to.

"It would have been easy too," Anthony's voice was low and uneven with frustration "To just give us a name, told us what they looked like. Then we could have avoided being around them without knowing our father was three feet away. It would have been better if I could have just killed him when he didn't expect it."

"Anthony!"

"That man has no tie to me, blood has always meant very little to you so why should it start now? You seem to believe that no matter what a person or thing is it still has the ability to be kind, worthy but these vampires are the exception? Do they have some quality that I don't know about that makes them worthy of my, or anyone else's respect? Oh, I can't wait for Ash's reaction to them."

"You have no idea what you're-" Anthony continued as if his mother had said anything.

"I have the feeling he'll help me burn the pieces, though Ness might be able to stop him-" Adam had felt his mothers rage burning and knew it was only a matter of time before Anthony went one step too far.

"That is enough," her voice didn't raise but her tone told you all you needed to know. Anthony's voice froze in his throat and Adam watched in fascination as his mother glared at the reflection in the glass at her oldest son. "No matter what you think you know about Edward Cullen he was a great man. Yes, he was a vampire but he was most definitely human in some ways. For example he was scared, scared about what he could do to me while I was human and what might happen to me if I was a vampire. So don't you dare talk about him as if you know him."

Anthony stared at the back of his mothers head in shock. He sunk back into his seat, not taking his eyes off the head rest.

"You still... Respect him?" Anthony stuttered over respect as if he didn't know the word to use but Adam understood. He could see it in her eyes, she couldn't hate the man that had almost killed her, it wasn't part of her genetic makeup. She would love the man for all of eternity no matter the evidence against him.

His mother didn't respond, just glared out the window.

Then, without any warning whatsoever Anthony threw himself out his door, much like Adam had imagined doing minutes before.

The door slammed shut almost immediately after Anthony disappeared, propelled by the consistent wind caused by his mothers speeding.

"Do you wish to join your brother, Adam?" He could hear the slight tint of worry in her voice though Adam couldn't understand why.

"Why would I follow my idiot of a brother?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together. A trace of a smile pulled at her lips as he watched her for any sign of an on coming explanation. "I have always been with you no matter what Renesmee and Anthony say."

"No, I have known you to defend you sister on various occasions," she corrected with a genuine smile.

"That was only when you were being idiotic," he stated simply.

She let out a slightly strangled laugh as they pulled up at the airport.

"What's a bet that Anthony beats us back?" She asked turning to look at her youngest son. Adam smiled at the familiar words.

"I'll take that," he paused looking past her towards Luke, who was waiting patient at the sliding door for them. "He has a tendency to get distracted."

* * *

Bella watched her son carefully throughout their flight for any sign of resentment. She had expected it from Anthony and had a feeling Renesmee wouldn't be thrilled but she had never thought Adam would act out. She had always known he was a momma's boy and would stand by her decisions.

Even still she didn't like the way Anthony was acting, she didn't know if she deserved it but didn't want to start a fill on argument. It was always a pain when Anthony refused to stay at the house during a total recall. She was always the one that had to shackle him to the basement floor, metaphorically speaking of course.

She glanced up the aisle once again to make sure that no one was paying them any special attention or that look too beautiful for their own good.

Once she was satisfied that their was no one out of the ordinary she looked back at Adam.

He was, not surprisingly, buried in a book. His brown hair falling over his eyes while he continued to gaze down at the novel. She recognized the look on his face that she had once worn as she immersed herself in the troubles of other peoples lives. The fantasy's and problems of others. She sadly realized that she no longer did her favorite activity. Her own problems were bad enough without worrying about fictional characters issues not to mention that her life belonged in a fictional book.

She then noticed that the light was starting to pull itself out of the clouds and reached over her son and snapped the blind over, not wanting her skin to sparkle in front of a plain full of people.

"Someone's watching you," Adam said coolly without looking up from his book. Bella was instantly hyper aware of her surroundings, taking in every face and smell of the humans in the surrounding area, searching for a smell that was most definitely not human.

"Oh, calm down Ms. Paranoid," Adam chuckled, still reading. "He is human and his thoughts have nothing to do with harming you," he chuckled again.

Bella elbowed her son a little too hard in the ribs but he didn't seem to care, remaining infatuated by the words in front of him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," at her son's eyebrow raise she elaborated. "Figuratively speaking of course."

"You are just always so quick to jump to the wrong conclusion and I have no reserves in poking fun," he grinning down at the book.

"Of course you don't," she growled and started to look around for the annoying human she needed to discourage. "You have no idea how irritating your gift can be."

"Be thankful I can't hear your thoughts," he answered and proceeded to lean further back in his seat, effectively ending the conversation.

_I am_, Bella answered internally, _everyday_.

* * *

Carlisle wasn't really happy that he was being driven around by someone he didn't know but understood that Bella's word was final.

The man he now knew of as Plaid was completely silent and Carlisle got the distinct feeling that they were not worth the trouble of conversation. In fact the whole plain ride prior to the car ride was just as quiet. Jasper wasn't even talking to him, recognizing that they were not in any position to strike up a conversation.

He looked out the tinted window of the stollen car just in time to see a flash of pale skin and jet black hair he associated with Anthony. It would seem as though he'd opted to run the rest of the way.

Carlisle had the sudden erg to follow the permanently adolescent boy and run off his worries. In less then an two days his life had been flipped upsidedown.

He had, of course, been aware of the lie that Edward told Bella so that she would let him go, though he had not approved he hadn't even considered stopping him. Carlisle had been under the misguided impression that his son was not as coldhearted as he had just been made out to be.

One look at Bella's face had told Carlisle all he needed to know. She had not healed, time hadn't helped her pain. She was still heartbroken and she had never had the appropriate situation to deal with said pain.

He knew that their being around would have ceased the Volturi's actions but hindsight wasn't helping his predicament. He and his family shouldn't have left, that much was obvious but there wasn't any way to reverse that mistake. Now he was faced with a problem.

Should he stand by his son, be loyal to the man that had kept him company for more then a hundred years, and spend all his time convincing him to go back and beg Isabella Swan for forgiveness or, should he stand by Bella and hope Edward catches up, he would bring all the other Cullen's over to his side and would hope, wish that his son would understand that he was in the wrong and needed to fix it?

Carlisle tried to convince himself that option two was feasible but soon realized that it wouldn't work.

Alice and Esme loved Edward but Bella was just as loved in their hearts, seeing her hurt, hurt by Edward himself, would send them to Bella's rescue. Jasper was now unconditionally with Bella, Carlisle guessed that he had confided his history with his own fighting so there was no way he would side with Edward. Emmett would always treat every one of his sibling as if he were the older brother, he would, in all probability, attack Edward for hurting his baby sister. Carlisle was on the fence with Rosalie, she had always shown an obvious dislike for Bella but that had been due to jealousy and hatred of her want to be the thing she most despises. On the other had she had been just as badly hurt by a man and still suffered the consequences.

Then Carlisle tried to picture himself standing by Edward, after every word he'd heard come out of Isabella's was imprinted permanently in his mind... He would never be able to do it. What Edward had done was the blackest of blasphemy and there no taking it back.

The only hope for his son was his own instincts. He would have to find out for himself what had happened when he had left, find out for himself the pain he had inflicted upon the woman he loved.

* * *

Alice had almost reached the point of desperation. Renesmee had up and left without a satisfactory explanation except that she was needed somewhere else and they would know more when it was allowed.

The little pixie was so close to tearing apart the house when the familiar sensation of being pulled into another time overwhelmed her.

_A man Alice didn't recognize was running at full tilt through a forest. He was wearing a uniform, complete with a tie and blazer and had something white in his mouth._

_He was determined to get somewhere fast, so fast in fact that he suddenly leaped into the air and picked up more speed when he soundlessly landed. His ash-blond hair was windblown and his slacks were torn but he just tried to go faster._

_He didn't smile, in fact his expression was oddly neutral. He was focused on one thing and one thing alone, nothing was going to distracted him from his goal. Then, out of no where, he broke through the cover of tree's._

_The man was looking out across a front yard, with thick green grass, gravel paths and a loss stone driveway. There were several cars already parked there. Three were black, there was a red one and a dark blue, Alice could even make out a very familiar black bike and a rusty truck that reminded her of the heap of metal Bella used to drive._

_But the man wasn't interested in any of the cars, only the huge white house. It had every single window and door open, looked inviting even with it's immense size. The man strode forwards and a super human pace and slipped through the front door unopposed..._

Alice felt the vision fade and disappear before her eyes but the vision didn't rekindle hope, only infuriated her farther. She had, had several visions of men and woman going towards the house.

There had been a slim black woman who had swerved dangerously in heavy traffic trying to get to the same house and a short Asian man who had been jumping from the same tree's she'd seen in the blond haired mans vision heading towards something hugely important. A huge man with tattoo's littering his body and been storming towards the house, shaking the very ground as he did so, scaring all the wildlife away as he did so. Even a glimpse of a man in plaid getting out of a car and heading towards the house.

The only common factor Alice was able to find was the house. She didn't recognize a single vampire in her images and none of them involved Jasper and Carlisle.

Suddenly, with force that wasn't necessary, the tiny physic kicked the coffee table before her and sent it spinning across the room, watching it crash and splinter against the dry wall.

Alice Cullen was running out of patients very quickly.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

The next time I post will probably be the next time I have my own internet excess, sorry.


	19. Respect!

** All my Italic and bold was cut out but I don't have time to go over it again. Sorry just go with it. **

* * *

Jasper felt as if there was a huge weight on his stomach. With the combination of Carlisle's, confusion, disappointment, anger and anguish and added to that was Jasper's own emotions. He had lived most his existence with other people's emotions added to his own but in situations like this, when people were too confused to organize their own emotions he was forced to do so. At most time's Jasper appreciated his gift but at this moment he wished it would just disappear. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Jasper wished he were still close to Anthony.

He stared out the window, letting the scenery blur. Jasper didn't really care where they were anymore just that Alice wasn't with him.

He had always hated being away from the pixie, she was his centre and rock and without her he would always feel somewhat empty. He couldn't help wondering if she was safe, weather she was thinking about him, weather she knew that he was safe. Then again, Jasper didn't know if he was safe himself.

In fact he didn't know where they were going or if he would ever get out in the same condition he went in as... or if he was going to leave at all.

He didn't know if he should trust Bella, he had a feeling it was wrong that he didn't trust her but wasn't completely sure. She wasn't the same as she had been when human not that, that was unexpected, in fact he was surprised that she still had a shred of her formal humanity. He knew she still had a hint of her humanity, Jasper had heard it when she talked to Adam and worried about Anthony. She loved them as a mother should and as a real vampire couldn't.

Jasper sometimes wondered what a real vampire was though. Throughout the years he had always thought himself a true creature of the night but now that he saw someone who had been to hell and back by her own decision and choice he realized that he may be wrong.

If she was able to hold on to her humanity then maybe he had too. Alice had told him repeatedly, in fact everyone in his family had told him repeatedly, that he still had a soul. This was one of the things that he and Edward agreed on though not to the same extent. Edward believed that being a vampire took away your soul but Jasper had been unable to except that. He knew that Carlisle had a soul. That Alice and Esme and Emmett and Rose (No matter who disagreed) had souls even in they were vampires. What Jasper believed took away a soul was doing despicable things to other living beings. Granted he had done those things by force but he still committed them.

Now, he recognized that Bella Swan had done things similar if not identical to him. She had murdered other vampires in cold 'blood' because she had been told to. Bella had risen to leader, become the best killer there was in her world. She, one the other hand, had worked out how to get out of the situation and help out those she had brought along. She had held her humanity and sanity in tact for the sake of her children and newfound family. Jasper had held on to what was left of his humanity long enough for Alice to show up. He had made an effort to turn a new leaf and start a new life (And diet) even if it went by the instincts he had embraced for years without a second thought.

Jasper Cullen was only just realizing that he didn't have to be what Marie had made him and it was liberating.

* * *

Bella felt Anthony's absence immediately. As soon as her oldest son was out of his range she was aware of her shield tightly wound around her. She tested it's bounds unconsciously and pushed it around her youngest son. Of course he didn't notice anything amiss, no one could tell if her ability was active and Bella like that just fine.

She aloud her foot to press down slightly harder on the petal, anxious to get off an open road. Bella had quickly lot her hatred of speeding when she started driving for her life. It wouldn't be too good if you had a few angry shape shifters on your tail and you had to go thirty miles per hour, in fact it was quite a nuisance.

"What happened with Spears?" Adam asked, breaking their comfortable silence. Bella smiled at her son, knowing all too well that he wouldn't enjoy not talking when he didn't have a book in his hand. "Isn't he the most careful... next to you?"

"Yeah, he is," she answered looking back out at the road for good measure, no need to crash the car with her nearly human son in the car. Not that she knew she didn't have the ordinary vampire reflexes but... she worried. "Talon took a guess that he would remain in the forces. He would have figured it out years ago so i don't understand why he did it now, then again it had been the first attack in months. He wouldn't have been able to find Plaid, Jack or Dodger so he went after the next best.

"He sent a E-mail to the head of every department with a description of Spears, telling them that he had a history and a hole bunch of stories to scare them off the guy. It worked. They arrested him and took him straight out of his camp, not before he got a message to me of course so he knew the humans weren't that big of a problem he just didn't want to hurt them.

"Of course Talon used his new position to try and mount an attack but he is still cautious to use his new generation. When he did it with generation four half of them didn't make it and the rest retreated," she couldn't contain the smile that crept up on her lips. "He sent a few spare and useless Volturi guard, they didn't stand a chance against the two of us."

"Why the recall?" He asked and Bella could tell her son really didn't want to know the answer if it was a bad one.

"It's just that at the moment I have too much on my plate to help anyone else out if I get a call. It would take too long and I don't know if I'd get there in time," she was unable to contain the shudder that ripped through her body and her son noticed though was tactful enough to ignore it.

"What else is on your mind?" She almost laughed at his use of words. She was one of the only two people in the world he had to ask that question.

"It's not something anyone else needs to worry about," she turned and caught her sons eye. Silently explaining.

* * *

Adam knew what his mother was talking about. Her words were true. It was not something anyone else needs to worry about because only he and his mother actually knew about... Though he had a haunch that Alex had figured it out and Doc had been told many years before, passably before Adam had even been born.

He forced the train of thought away; he had already spent too many nights awake thinking about his mothers... Third life? And the first problem she had created that had eventually built up to too many problems to count.

"Who's getting in contact with, Ness?" He asked, suddenly anxious.

He watched in shock as a grin settled on his mothers face. He had only seen that smile on his mothers face a handful of times and he didn't even understand why she had such an expression at the current time.

"I've called in a favor with an old friend," Adam watched as she repressed a chuckle. "He's at the house. He and his wife are in fact your aunt and uncle."

Adam's head snapped around. In all the years he had been alive he had never had so much family. He and his siblings had always been content with their mother, Doc, Alex and the rest of the generation for family. Now he had a father and grandparents and uncles! Adam wasn't sure if he was happy or neutral about the whole thing. Really nothing had changed except is awareness of the facts.

"Oh, I should warn you," he looked over at his mother, noticing that her voice wasn't low or worried but playful. Not her normal behavior. "Emmett is great but Rosalie is... let's just say that she gave Jack a run for his money when I was human."

"That's possible?" Adam asked incredulously.

"She didn't agree with my choice of boy friend nor the consequences of associating with vampires as thee friendship doesn't end well. I guess she was right in the end." She sounded generally shocked at the revelation.

"Isn't she a vampire, though?" Adam asked, not fully grasping what his mother was saying.

"Yep," she answered, allowing the 'p' to pop. "She just didn't want to be. I don't think she would have lasted long if it weren't for Emmett. He's the yin to her yang." She couldn't force the smile off her face.

In all his years Adam had never seen his mother smile so much. She was always so controlled, never allowing her emotions to give her away. Even understanding that she was less careful around her youngest son didn't stop the fact that Bella Swan no longer had enough happiness left to really smile. The tragedies of her life had stopped that particular function.

"Why are they at the house?" Adam couldn't help asking.

"Oh, they were becoming a liability. They got some information about me from someone and they had started tracking me down, that would mean that someone on our side might kill them or someone on the other side might use them then kill them."

"Wouldn't they be somewhat safe with five other vampires with them?"

"They were with the rest of the Cullen's," she shrugged.

"And why would that be?"

"Oh, Edward didn't want any of them tracking me down. Alice wasn't even allowed to look for me in her visions, not something she would have been ecstatic about," she smiled ruefully.

"I don't understand. If he didn't want to be with you why would they be looking for you in any way?" He hated the words that left his mouth. He couldn't imagine any one being so cruel as to leave his mother in hell, somewhat knowingly. The sentence seemed to leave an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"You father was a very smart man, even if he could be idiotic at times. He really thought that I would be able to keep that promise..." she looked away from the road and realized that her son had no idea what she was talking about. "When he left he didn't want me in any contact with vampires any longer. Alice was my best friend so I'd assume she would have want to speak to me, even see me but that would mean that his leaving had amounted to nothing. If she were to come back, make any contact with me I would once again be submerged in the supernatural world. Little did any of them know I started associating with werewolv- I mean shape shifters and was carrying the very creatures they hated? Themselves."

"So Edward agreed with Rosalie?" Adam asked, unsure.

"In one way, yes. Though those two never got along they both agreed that me being turned was downright wrong," she chuckled. "Not that it mattered in the end. I was still turned." She looked her son in the eye, sighed and turned back to the road.

"Adam, you must understand what seeing them does to me. I haven't had any hope that I'd see them again. They were the first vampire's I had ever met and the first that I loved. They were my family, subsequently yours too, no matter what any of you think, especially Anthony, but they are the other half of your family and let's face it the safer half. It would have been better if you were brought up with them. Anthony didn't need me when he was born. He needed Carlisle, even Edward.

"You have no idea how much it eats at me. How all three of you would have been better off growing up with the Cullen's. In stead you grew up surrounded my anger and war and misery. I'm fight a loosing battle and I really don't want any of you to be there when the world comes down. Eventually Aro or Talon, even Caius will win and I have to be at the front of that fight. Every one of them want me dead and eventually get what they want, no matter who or what I have standing behind me."

Adam had never heard his mother talk about this. No one talked about what would happen in the end. They all tried to live in blissful ignorance, as if not thinking about the end will stop it ever coming around the corner. Even so everyone in the generation life's life for the moment, savoring what they could. His mother had never told his sibling this, Adam knew that Anthony (Being the 'glass is half empty' type) would have guessed as much and Renesmee would force the thoughts out of her mind, Adam had heard the proof himself.

His mother telling him face to face thought made it... final somehow, that if the leader admitted that there was no hope in the end it made the fact more real.

"Mum, you can't passably think that we would be better off growing up away from you?" He whispered, suddenly comprehending the rest of his mothers words.

"Adam, you wouldn't have had to grow up with me missing for months at a time, and to live with my friends not me. You would have had a real family and life. Even of you deny that it would have helped you, you must see how much your sister still needs it. I'll take a shot in the dark and say she still has nightmares, ones about me burning, graveyards, dark shapes following her around, just waiting?" Adam nodded mutely.

"That's what I had for that month that I carried you. Nightmares that kept be awake even when my body screamed for sleep my mind wouldn't allow it. Fear does that. Your sister is neither as strong as your brother nor as rational as you and there is nothing any of us can do about it. If there was anything I could change about what happened it would be that I tracked the Cullen's down and gave you and your brother and sister a better life."

Adam sat in stunned silence.

"You aren't the same person you were when you were human, are you?" He was hesitant in asking but was actually curious.

"Well, I sure as hell hope not, Adam. I would have scared a lot of people at Fork's High," she snorted and he wondered what she was imagining.

"You went to Forks?" He practically hissed in his shock. His mother had never talked about her human life beyond the fact that, that was when she met their father.

"Yep, not that I lasted all too long but nonetheless that's where I went to school," she shrugged.

"Why?" Adam asked his mother incredulously the school was a hole and he had always imagined his mother in privet or boarding school. She was brilliant and it wasn't something anyone could rebuff. Then again... she had, had years to practice and seeing as she was a vampire she had a photographic memory, being a genius wasn't really a huge feat.

"Well, I didn't in the beginning. I started high school in Arizona but then I moved in with my father so I had to go to Forks. Hence, Forks High."

"'...Moved in with my father' as in you weren't before?" He wanted to know, his mother ha never mentioned any real family past him and his siblings.

"I lived with my mother most the time but she remarried and I was in the way. I shipped myself to Forks to give them space. Turns out that was the turning point in my life," she turned and looked at her son with an eyebrow raised. Silently asking if he had any more questions.

"So you, what, had human friends?" He had never thought about it. All his mothers' friends were supernatural.

"Yeah, I had human friends but... I was awkward to some point. Even when I was human myself I didn't get along with others that were human. We didn't have anything in common really. Then I met the Cullen's and I fit right in, same goes for Ja-" She froze half way through the sentence. She obviously hadn't meant to go that far.

Adam guessed she was about to say Jacob Black, the shape shifter that saved her life, who he did know a little about. In fact he'd met one of his pack brothers. Seth something or rather. He was a nice guy but his mum was always really tense when he was around. As if he was the bearer of bad news.

Adam sensed that she wouldn't tell him any more so he leaned back in his chair as he'd unconsciously been leaning closer to his mother. This week was just full of new information.

* * *

Anthony flew through the surrounding forest, trying to put as much distance between himself and his mother. For once he wished he was more like his brother and sister who were, despite the evidence, faster them him. He had always felt it was a small price to pay for his superior strength and vampire instincts. But now he wanted to get away and fast.

As the part vampire ran he tried to concentrate on his surrounding. Attempting to let his surroundings engulf him. Not something Anthony had ever been particularly good at. In fact he was horrid at it.

So, as a consequence, Anthony could not stop himself thinking about his last conversation with his mother.

He just couldn't understand. Granted he rarely understood what other people were trying to say, he preferred bluntness. But what irked him was that his mother had been relatively direct.

For a second he tried to convince himself that she was lying to protect Adam. His mother didn't like to lie, she thought it was a deal breaker and should be avoided like the plague so he knew that she was telling the absolute truth.

Even still he couldn't understand how she could respect that... man. He had abandoned her at a great time of need. When there were dangerous shape shifters next door and a even more dangerous pregnancy to deal with. He should have been there and instead he was off doing whatever he pleases while three baby vampires starved. Doc shouldn't have been the one to look after him and his siblings, though on the other hand his mother wouldn't have survived if Doc hadn't been there...

No, if Doc hadn't been there anything could have happened. The future was always changing in Anthony's point of view. On decision could change your whole future. If, for example, that man hadn't conceived him then he may have never or maybe his mother would have grown away from this life and fallen for a human, or ever that shifter. Life was not written in stone, as the saying goes, anything could have built another life for everyone involved, even people that weren't directly involved.

He had never actually thought about an alternative life. He had always been someone to look at the now and not dwell on what could have been. He had drawn his card and now he had to play it. He had a disfunction life, that what something anyone could see and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it so he should just accept it.

On the note of accepting it he realized that because he hadn't been fast enough to do so he now had to run all the way back to the main house. Granted that he was in fact faster then his mothers fastest car - quite a feat - he should get there a good while before her and his brother but he didn't fancy the idea of the two hour run ahead of him.

Just as he started to dwell over the long boring journey he broke through the trees and into a small town.

It was one of those places that it you stayed a year too long you never leave. It was about midday, Anthony estimated fro looking up at the overshadow of cloud that allowed him to walk out in the day but not so bad he couldn't actually see the sun. Even as it was the daytime Anthony could distinctly hear the sounds of a few drunk men and the irritating giggles of the women hanging off them. The half vampire took a whiff of the air and could smell the heavy odor of cheep bear and cigarettes.

Anthony didn't love many things but loosing yourself in the scene that your mother despised and siblings disapproved of. He silently stepped out of the cover of the trees, doing so slowly to make sure the sun was in fact hidden enough that he didn't turn into a human disco ball in the middle to a shopping area.

He took a quick look at his exposed, yet still normal, skin and made his way over to the twenty-four hour bar up the road.

Anthony had the sudden strange feeling that this was something that was to be suspected.

* * *

Alex pulled her truck over at the first stop she could find. She nor Ness needed as much seep as a normal species but they had been on the road longer then Bella would see safe and as she was the threatening force behind the drive she decided that following her will would be advisable.

Alex watched Renesmee carefully as they made their way to the check in counter. She had been forcing her eyes open the whole trip, trying to stay awake. Alex knew she hadn't been sleeping well while her mother was away and she in all probability hadn't slipped into blissful unawareness at all since her brother went missing.

Alex was not exactly the most sociable person on the earth but she had grown to like the company of... most Bella Swans family. She got on particularly enjoyed Adams company and Renesmee was quite interesting. Luke tolerated her which was a freaken miracle for vampires. Bella was not a tolerant women though she was definitely forgiving, this caused her to chose her company particularly well.

Lucas - as she likes to tease him - was one of the most decent vampires Alex had ever met, next to Bella. He was so old and had spent so many years doing what vampires did best yet he was a full-fledged vegetarian. He was nearly was successful as Swan was, in fact he had only slipped up a hand full of times in the last few years and only in extreme situations. Every time he did he went into a deep silence that would normally be associated with depression but Alex and Bella both thought of it as a deep thoughtful trance and every time he did slip up Bella would pull him aside for half an hour and talk to him.

Every time any of them made a mistake they also had to move, something that bothered Renesmee more then anyone else. Now, Alex was worried that she was going to go into a deeper depression without her brother or mother to lean on. Alexis was well aware that she was not someone suitable to console someone in great pain and worry.

"One room, two singles," the shape shifter muttered to the plump, ugly man behind the counter all the while watching Ness make her way towards her at an abnormally slow pace, even for a human.

The man answered but all Alex comprehended was the word dollars' so she pulled out a handful of notes from her back pocket and dropped them on the counter un front of the man without counting.

He stammered something in return but she was already heading away with the key in hand and half human in tow.

Alex didn't sleep at all that night dew to the consistent muttering and yelling that Renesmee was keeping up the whole night.

* * *

**I know it took a while for me to get out but be thankful I did as my studies are taking up most of my nights. Sorry.**


	20. So Close

Adam was so excited to just get out of the car that he was bouncing in his seat. He hadn't been back to the main house for a year for two and there had only been two other total recalls in his life time.

He remembered the house very well as every time he had been there it had been for an extended amount of time. The longest was six months, it had lasted as long because at that point Anthony wasn't around to wined Alex up every few minutes.

The house was much like all the others they lived in. Large with a basement or attic... or both so his mother, his siblings and Adam himself didn't have to share with any other guests that may be staying at the house.

The main house had been personally designed by his mother and Luke and the building had been done with a few of the others in the generation and Alex.

Adam and his siblings had the basement to themselves and his mother had the attic for her study, strictly for herself and Doc (When he was around), for some reason she wouldn't even allow Luke or Alex up there, of course Adam knew he could get away with walking up there as he was no longer in the dark about his mothers 'big secret'.

There were many rooms in the house, enough for each in the generation to have their own room and a few more for added guests. There was a fully made out kitchen, only ever used by Adam, Renesmee and Alex, and many, many bathrooms. A lot of the stuff in the house was for the human façade but most would admit they wouldn't complain about the amount of electronics in the house and the top of the line supplies.

There was also a small cabin that was for storage, Adam had only been in there a handful of times, mostly because whenever anyone went in there his mother would go into a strange silence that she would refuse to explain to anyone.

It was mostly full with Ness's old drawings and some of her broken instruments - including her very first piano - there was a shelf full of Adams first baby books, including his very first copy of Dracula - something he had always found amusing. In one corner there was many dark objects that Adam had recolonized as old computer gear, most of which had been pulled apart beyond repair, they were Anthony's old investigations, he had always been interested in how things work.

Adam guessed it was just memories that his mother couldn't bring herself to through away though they were many years old and her memory would never fade, no matter what she got rid of. This was one of the reasons Luke, Doc and Alex thought Isabella so human.

Now, as they pulled up behind Luke's already parked car adam could see said shed, hidden behind the house by the shadow of the tree's.

The permanently young man looked up happily at the house, wishing he would remain there for many years , undisturbed by anyone but his family but knew his family would always include his mothers brothers in arms. Adam glanced at his mother to see her glaring out the windshield at nothing Adam could see.

The emerald eyed boy didn't pause as he made his way to the house, just rushed up the path and up the stair like a young child on Christmas morning. He jumped the last step and landed at the shut door, thinking that the first thing they would have to do was go around and open everything up.

Just as the boy touched the door handle a scent filled his nostrils and clashed on his togue. There was another vampire here, in the house and he did not recognize the scent. A snarl ripped from Adams throat before he could stop it and he took a large step backwards.

He was dimly aware that someone had come up behind him but as he recognized the person as a friendly he did not turn to defend himself.

"Adam, I told you there were others staying here," a very, very familiar voice whispered calmingly in his ear. "Calm down honey, they wouldn't hurt us. They pose no threat, take it easy." Through the thick fog that had invaded Adams head he knew that it was his mother talking to him but for some reason he could not pull himself out of the state he was in. "Adam this is not you! Calm the hell down," the voice was suddenly commanding.

It was enough of a shock to pull Adam into the real word. His mother never gave him orders.

"Ace, we've all been through a lot in such a short period of time, give him some space," Luke's cool voice interjected.

"Are you okay now?" His mother asked tenderly.

"As I'll ever be," he muttered, never taking his eyes away from the still shut door.

"Come on then, time to meet your aunt and uncle!' She said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

Emmett stood at the door to his adopted room and contemplated his next move. He had heard the cars pull up of course but couldn't seem to bring himself to walk to the front door. Bella had of course warned him of her circumstances and that of her... children.

Emmett couldn't rap his head around the idea that sweet, innocent little human, Bella Swan had triplets that were in fact, not human and was definitely not human herself.

The last time he had seen her she had been bleeding, on the ground, of his old family living room floor. He remembered the erg he had to attack and drain her but the memories he had built up of her were still thick in his mind. He knew that he would never be able to hurt her, no matter whether or not she was human or otherwise.

Now he was stuck, frozen like a human, awaiting the inevitable knock that would force him out of the safety of his room. He didn't know if it was fear or just playing shock that kept him in the house but it didn't make a difference. The facts remained the same.

He was about to meat his nephews or niece and it would be the only time in his existence he would experience again.

Distinctly he heard someone snarl and recolonized it as a vampire but even his defensive didn't kick in. He was simply not mobile.

He heard some talking and then more footsteps. There was a hesitation before the knock but then there was the distinct three cracks against the wooden door.

Slowly Emmett forced his hand to extend and grab hold of his own bedroom doorknob and turn it. The door swung open easily and the big vampire made his legs move forward with great effort.

For the first time in his life the huge vampire wanted his wife to take his place. The woman that was half his size was the person he wanted to be standing in his place, preparing to met his lost family. She would know how to react, that is assuming that she would follow proper protocol and not just be herself.

There was another sharp rap on the door and the vampire realized that he was walking at a snails pace... or human pace depending on who you were.

"Emmett!" He heard the familiar voice of Bella yell through the door, louder then necessary. "What are you doing?"

He reached the door and just stared at it, he was working real slow today.

"I'm coming in," he voice held an edge. She had obliviously heard him standing on the other side of the door. She pushed the door open and Emmett had enough sense left to step out of the way. "Emmett are you alright?"

He realized his eyes were shut and his breathing was slightly off. He couldn't remember ever having this reaction to anything, he was always the carefree one, why did one... not so harmless vampire scare him so much?

"Emmett?" The sound of Bella's voice snapped him out of his stupor, she sounded almost like she did before... this all happened. She was peering up at him and he was struck by how very small she was for a woman of... eighteen? It was strange that he didn't even know what age she was anymore. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," he managed to chock out. "Nothing at all. Just had a bad day," he was stumbling to get words out and he was sure his voice showcased that fact but he couldn't bring himself to care much.

"Okay," she didn't sound convinced. "I want you to meet someone," she turned around and opened the door wider. "This is my son, Adam."

* * *

Renesmee was trying with all her might to not just throw herself out the car door but it wasn't working out as she wanted. Alex wasn't a cautions driver by any means but at the moment, when she was so close to the one place she wanted to be, it felt like she was doing ten on the motor-way.

"Ness, if you don't stop the car will start to shake," Alex was right. The girl was bouncing on her heals even while sitting down, unable to stop her habit at the time, matter how much it irritated Alex.

"Sorry," she muttered less then halfheartedly.

The half human stared out the window and allowed images to fill her mind in a desperate attempt to distract herself. She watched the road zip past and thought about the pale sky and crowded mountains. Picturing the pain and easel in front of her she watched herself pain. The mountains now had a sprinkling on snow and the reflection of one of the cabins was causing it to become a more sandy color. The color was transforming before her eyes until it was an ash blond color and it was now ruffled atop a head. The head of the boy she missed to desperately...

Renesmee shock herself out of her day dreams.

He was fine. He was safe. The boy that she had imagined was alive and well otherwise her mother would have informed her. She wouldn't keep something like that away from them, especially if Renesmee was in love with said boy, though her mother wasn't meant to know that small fact.

She was going to see the man she loved if it killed her. In a few hours she would see him and they would live happily ever after, just like in the movies and books. There was no other way for this to turn out.

Ash would be okay. She was just becoming paranoid.

She hoped anyway.

* * *

Alex watched the girl she was supposed to be looking after and noticed that she was not doing a very good job.

Her breathing was shallow and raspy. And there was a look in her eye the suggested that she was in full panic mode.

The shape sifter searched her mind for what could be worrying the girl but came up empty. She guess it could be her mother or brother but if they were anywhere near the main house or had Luke with them there was no one on earth who stood a chance against them. In fact she didn't think any stood a chance against just Bella. She pushed the truck a little faster but it wasn't enough to stop Renesmee, in fact she started to bounce a little more.

Alexis had never prided herself with patience and now was no different.

"What the hell it is Ness!" She yelled a little louder then really necessary.

"Nothing," was the automatic answer she reserved for her troubles.

"Yeah, and I think Jack is the coolest guy I've ever met," she retaliated sarcastically. Renesmee turned to look at her in shock before blinking multiple times.

"No you don't," she answered simply.

Alex tried and failed to contain the snort that followed. Sometimes Bella's kids could be so innocently blunt... excluding Anthony, who acted like a normal teenager all the time.

Alex turned away from the road and raised a single eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was serious.

"Oh, right," Ness shook her head, trying to clear it. "It's nothing, don't worry about me."

"Likely," she muttered but of course it was easy to forget that the almost human next to her had vampire hearing.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Just get us there was fast as you can," there was an edge of urgency to her voice that Alex didn't like.

"Do you know something that I don't, Ness?" Not that she didn't know the answer. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Renesmee Swan has been hiding a secret for years. Not that she wasn't good at hide a secret but it was that Alex knew her a little too well for such tactics to work.

Ness on the other hand flinched at her words as if she was shocked she'd come to such a conclusion.

"I don't know what your talking about," she glanced at Alex and saw the dubious look but she decided to ignore it.

Alex had one card left. One play that the girl wouldn't see coming but the shape shifter knew that once she said the words the trust the twosome had would be immensely weakened. She really hoped she was wrong.

"Does this have anything to do with all your drawings of Kid?" Alex didn't see it happen of course, Renesmee had always been immensely faster then Anthony and a good bit faster then Adam. She even gave Bella a run for her money.

Anyway, there was no time for Alex to comprehend the expression on her face or the click of the car door before Renesmee was out of the car and running.

"Well, carp."

* * *

Short, and i took a long time to write it but it's been hectic around my house for days and I had to give up my computer yesterday and last weekend so my timing has been thrown to the wind.

My life has exploded but it will be back to normal next week. I swear!


	21. Forgiveness

Jasper walked percutaneously towards the front door, he knew that Emmett was there and that he was unresponsive but he couldn't quite believe it. The last he'd heard from Emmett was that he and Rose were on their honeymoon, happily avoiding the Cullen house. Now he wasn't so sure.

From the sound of Bella's voice he wasn't reacting too well to their arrival.

Jasper briefly thought about letting Bella sort it out but dismissed it. He may be working in her realm but Emmett was as much her family as his. He was felt responsible for him at this time being the only warrior in the Cullen's... of course now there was Bella.

Jasper stealthily strode past the group of fighters and straight up to the confrontation.

"Emmett?" He was perfectly aware that he sounded uncertain but he really couldn't care less at this moment. There was just too much going on for it all to be taken slowly. "Emmett, what's the matter? What is happening?" He glanced uneasily at Bella but she was watching Adam too closely.

Jasper stepped closer and got his first reasonable look at his brother.

He looked more worn out then Carlisle and that was saying something, his eyes were more shadowed then normal and his curly hair was disheveled. He was halfway in the shadows but Jasper could see that his eyes were wide with shock and wonder. He was look at Adam too.

"Emmett?" Bella's voice was lower then he'd heard it before, like she was talking to a frightened child. "Please, say something," her voice was so close to begging Jasper whipped around to face her in shock. This was a side of her the empath had only seen when she was human. Her emotions weren't even nearly cover, it was easy for him to feel the worry she held for her son and his younger brother.

"Bell's?," He sounded more then uncertain, closer to disbelieving. The huge vampire pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes and shook his head sharply, as if trying to wake himself up. "I can't make myself to believe it. You, Isabella Swan has a kid. A kid with my brother," he hissed Edwards classification as if he didn't think he deserved it. "God, I should kill him."

"There a line for that," Jasper said lowly, loud enough that Emmett had no trouble hearing it. He looked around in wonder.

"Jaz? Great, now this is a party. All we need is Alice and we'll be up all night, not that we aren't normally..." Jasper understood Emmett was using the empty words to give himself time to process.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on Alice too," his answer was gentle but he was also asking Bella a question. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her mouth 'A little longer.'

Jasper didn't know how much longer he could wait before he snapped. He noticed Bella look sympathetic. 'Yeah', he thought, 'she would know what it like being away from the one she loved,' suddenly Jasper didn't think being away from Alice for a few days was all that bad.

* * *

Alice was climbing the walls. She had been trapped in the house way too long and the only way being caged ever worked for Alice Cullen was when there was a certain empath around.

She was irritated with waiting. She was irritated with Esme's sorrow. She was irritated with Edwards continuos disappearances. She was irritate with the phone the stubbornly refused too ring once more.

So now she paced. Back and forth, back and forth until she was sure that there would be a permanent curve in the floor. But no matter how many times she went up and down in the corridor nothing changed.

As a result to the unmoving atmosphere she couldn't help but allow she mind to wonder. Not the best thing in her circumstances. Thinking meant worrying and worrying meant irritation with her family on the outside and irrational with some of her family meant irritation with the rest. And so continued the circle.

"Damn it," she hissed. There was no getting away from it. She needed to do something. There had to be a job to be done or a vision to be seen but she had come up with nothing she just couldn't figure out what the hell was happening or what she could do. Wether to help of hinder she didn't know and she wouldn't know until she saw Jasper again.

Suddenly the phone rang and Alice almost had a heart attack - figuratively speaking, of course - even though she'd been waiting on a phone call for so long. She then hesitated.

'What's wrong with you?' She scolded herself. 'It could be news. Any news. It may even be Jasper or Carlisle or Emmett even Bella could be calling...' She picked up the phone so fast a human wouldn't have even seen her move at all.

"Hello?" She sounded breathless, even though she didn't need to breath.

"Alice?" The familiar voice whispered back. "I think we may have a problem..."

* * *

Adam no longer had any idea what to think. It seemed that in the period of a few days he'd discovered a family. One that didn't seem all that normal nor did they seem all that welcoming.

In fact the big one, the one that was call Emmett didn't even seem like a vampire, let alone once a human. He seemed a little out of it, like a human acted like after taking drugs or when they were in shock.

Adam knew perfectly well that drugs had no effect on vampire what so ever - though they did have some affect on half vampire - and he didn't think that vampires could go into shock so he was out of options.

No one seemed to know what to say. Emmett was looking at Jasper, Jasper was looking at his mother and his mother was watching him carefully. Like he might explode and attack the much - much - bigger vampire.

Slowly, the browned haired boy felt his mother start to move. She reached over and grasped his elbow and started to tug him forwards.

Adam pulled his eyebrows together in confusion but followed none the less. They made a slow steading march towards the man named Emmett while the silence remained heavy upon the group.

"Emmett," she said in what Adam recolonized as her soothing voice. "This is my son, Adam."

Emmett didn't look at the brown haired boy but the girl as she spoke. Adam didn't really understand and came up with a good solution. He let go.

'...mother. It is surreal that the girl we knew so well is standing in front of me... but this isn't right. The Bella we knew so well shouldn't be alive anymore,' Adam snarled as the thought passed through Emmett's head. 'Holly damn. He is so Edwards kid. He can read minds. He is reading my mind. This is so out of the ordinary. Then again Bella never fit into the category of 'normal' now did she?'

"Nice to meet you, Adam," he said, somewhat confidently. Adam blinked, pulling himself out of his mind.

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett," he paused for a second, gauging the vampire slowly. "I believe you are my uncle?" Adam was still deciding what to think of the man. He didn't seem to be in shock anymore but was still organizing his thoughts.

Then the man broke out in a smile. "You were in my mind weren't you?"

Adam froze. There was no way he could know that he was reading the other mans thoughts, it wasn't something you could detect and when he'd been listening in he had learnt easily enough that Emmett was not a mind reader too.

"How did you guess?" His mother asked from beside him, pulling him out of his stupor.

"Edward... Edward would get that same look when he was... you know," Emmett shrugged, he was watching him eagerly. "You really are their kid, huh?"

Adam didn't know how to answer that. In fact he felt like a moron. He'd known that Edward was a mind reader from the beginning but he'd never made the connection. Edward Cullen had been an open book for a day yet Adam had never even bothered to take a better look. He did hate to invade peoples privacy but he'd been odd from the beginning. Now that Adam thought about it Renesmee looked so much like the Cullen that they could easily be related.

"You don't look anything like him, but that look in your eye, it reminds me so much of him," the vampire eyed him for a second. "He's your spitting image Bells," he smirked.

"Well, lets get inside," Adam suddenly became aware that his mother was anxious for something. "We'll have company soon and we need to get these windows open."

Emmett looked shocked when his mother practically disappeared from the spot besides her son.

"Are you not used to her yet?" Adam asked slowly.

"I've only ever known her as a human and a half rate human at that," a smile played across his lips and Adam wondered why. "Why does she want to open the windows?"

* * *

Luke watched the interaction between Ace and the brother of the man that impregnated her interact. She seemed more worried about Adams reaction then Emmett's even when she stressed about his lack of response to her knocking.

Then again the fact that she stressed about someone outside their world was an oddity on it's own. He decided against mulling it over, they already had enough to worry about and adding his bosses long lost family really didn't need to be clogging up his mind.

He looked around and realized that while the others from his car and followed their boss into the house quickly the doctor was still sitting in the other car.

"Carlisle?" He asked out loud, somewhat shocked that he had remained in the car throughout the family reunion. He walked slowly over to the car. He leaned through the still open door and looked at the vampire. "What are you doing?"

"I... don't think I can do it," he barely whispered.

"What?"

"Pretend," he unhelpfully explain. When Luke didn't comment he decided to continue. "We caused this, all of this. If it weren't for me then she wouldn't have to live with the fact that she has been through something worse then hell. I could have stopped it, forced my son to stay or lied to him and just stayed back with her."

Luke felt the erg to interrupt but recognized that the vampire needed to get the information out, even if it was to the wrong person.

"My wife told me it wouldn't work. She warned me that she would heal like a normal human but I didn't believe it. Bella had always been abnormal but I had faith that she would move on. Love another. Now that I know, know what my son did to her when he left what burden he left with her... I can't help but imagine what would have happened if I'd overruled him. Looking back I see that it really wouldn't have taken much for us to stay or go back straight after we left but never the less. We still left the girl behind. I left my daughter behind."

Luke felt his gut wrench illogically. He really shouldn't feel anything towards the family that left his boss in shatters.

"I don't think I can face her anymore," his voice was below a whisper now.

"I don't really know how Ace was when she was human... or when she wasn't my boss but she knows how to hold a grudge-"

"She didn't used too," his voice sounded simply hollow.

"But," he paused for effect. "She still loves you." Carlisle's head snapped up sharply. "If you tell her I spoke any of this to you I will have to kill you but just listen. The woman that is in that house doesn't hate you. As I said she knows how to hold a grudge but even she can't tell herself that she had the ability to hate those she genuinely cares about. She would die for you because, despite everything you put her through, you are her family.

"I don't actually know what happened to her human parents, you'll have to ask Doc or Alex for that information. She hasn't killed you yet so you must take that to heart. Emmett and Rosalie have been here for a while apparently so she must care about them too. You may have made a big mistake but she doesn't want you dead for it so she'll get over it quite quickly.

"The only thing you can do is wait it out and don't piss her off any more then you already have. You'll be fine. There is nothing you can do to change the past so you might as well get on with the here and now," he shrugged and pushed away from the car. "Now i have to go and help out and make sure that Ace doesn't try and kill Jack while I'm over here. Meanwhile you need to go and talk to you new grandson and your sons."

With that he spun around and glided towards the house.

* * *

**Late, yes this I know. Sorry. I am really trying and decided that I am going to start the next chapter right now!**

**Sorry, again.**


	22. Home Again Home Again?

Carlisle made his way up to the house at a slow steady pace. He was running through Luke's words over and over. He somehow knew that he could trust the man was telling the absolute truth. Carlisle had always thought he had good instincts and they were telling him that he was not being lied to.

Nonetheless the words themselves were hard to believe. From the way Bella acted it was almost like she was angry at the world, not specifically at him of the rest of his family. So why did he still feel that nagging guilt.

She had changed and the vampire wasn't sure it was for the best. Even though he knew that she wasn't the human girl that they left behind he couldn't help but feel that fatherly love towards her.

Though he knew all of this he was going to do his damndest to try and patch up the mess he and his son had created no matter what it did to him because the doctor was to compassionate to allow his daughter to be in such pain while he stood idly by.

He could plainly see what the people from the army's preferred. The homes he'd seen and been told about were all big, and by big he meant mansion sized. He wasn't exactly sure why but they seemed to have a need for every window and door to be open in their homes. The house's themselves all seemed to be very simple. This particular ones only oddity was the vine climbing the side face of the building.

Carlisle could smell his son and daughter in the very air, indicating that they'd been in the area for quite some time. He vaguely wondered if Bella had invited them for any particular reason but decided he may as well ask.

As he reached the door he slowed his pace down do he could take his time. He wanted to really see the place the new Bella considered safe, he wasn't even sure if it was what she considered home. For a sickening second he realized she may not have a place to call home, let alone a place where she felt truly safe. He couldn't imagine that she ever felt very safe.

"Carlisle?" A female and familiar voice whispered from an upcoming room.

"Rose?" He asked, even though he could clearly smell her strongly in the immediate area. "What is-" She yanked him into the room so fast he felt like his head should be spinning.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him. Slowly Carlisle assessed his surroundings. It was a bedroom, smaller then any room Rosalie had ever had but it was definitely her scent and stuff in the room. "Carlisle," she snapped him back to her attention.

"I'm came with Bella," he answered, still slightly dazed at seeing her daughter for the first time in almost a year. "Why are you here?"

"Me and Emmett got a little to close to the truth apparently," she muttered, sounding very annoyed and put out. "Then Bella stopped in and saved the day. We are still sketchy on the details but we know enough that we were definitely looking in the right place." She sounded like a kid who'd had their sweet taken away from them right before they took a bite.

"We ran into Luke on Forks," he said nonchalantly, all the while looking around the room. They had been here a while.

"You went back to Forks," she sounded shocked. "I don't imagine Edward liked that much."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure that he even noticed," he shrugged. "Anyway it was Alice's idea." He started to move around the room.

Rosalie snorted. "No wonder."

"Well, I should be getting back," he tried to get past her. For some reason he felt like he was intruding in the bedroom. Rosalie had never been too forthcoming about her personal space and now that he was ushered into it, it felt wrong.

"Look," the tone of her voice made Carlisle freeze. She sounded entirely devastated suddenly. "Bella isn't... Well Bella. She is rock hard and impossible to get through to. Jasper is probably the only one that will help and I'm not sure that will even change the past. And if she saw Edward... It would give us a reaction but I'm not sure it's one we'll want. If you decide to stick around for Bella's sake Emmett and I will stay, we've already chosen to do that, but make sure that you hold the others off until you've broken through to Bella somewhat. No matter my problems with Edward I don't want to see him ripped limb for limb."

Carlisle sighed heavily, his daughter brought up some good points but he was well aware that he had almost no control over the situation and had a fairly good idea about the likelihood he would be able to postpone his other family members visits. Jasper would be upset as well would Alice. He wasn't sure how much longer Esme would last without him and him her, Not to mention the longer they allowed Edward to believe that his love was dead the closer they got to his death.

Even though he knew all of this one look on his daughters normally skeptical face made him change his mind.

"I'll do my best," then he left the room, before he made any more promises he didn't think he could keep.

* * *

Bella darted around the house, opening every window she could find. She hated it when everything was closed in homes but in this one was worse. It was meant to be the safest place she knew and with the doors locked... There was nothing worse in her personal opinion.

When she reached the last room she realized who's it was. The study hadn't been touched; dust was like a second skin on everything in the room. She stopped her consistent moving and walked over to the wood desk that had been made by Doc himself.

She lifted some of the papers from the desk and inspected the information scrawled on them. For a doctor Doc had never been able to write a neat peace of work to save his life. Ace study the formula on the sheet, not really taking any of it in. Doc spent most of his time holed up in his study, writing or reading.

Suddenly the woman that was the boss of ten soldiers, deadly, lethal and powerful vampires were under her order yet she was overcome with a longing for her best friend. Alex was her only connection to her lost friends, Luke was her connection to her new life but Doc was the man that looked after her children when she was enable. He was the man that looked after her when she was enabling. He was the man that saved her life and sanity.

Taking a deep breath she dropped the papers back on the table just in time to turn and face Luke standing at the door.

He looked at her skeptical before starting.

"Everything is open," he paused as he watched her and glanced down at the desk. "Is he coming back."

She glanced back at the desk. She sometimes hated how well her right hand knew her. "Not unless something comes up that demands his attention back here," she shrugged it off. It wasn't a shock that he wasn't showing up just because he now knew where to find her.

"Good," the tall vampire stated. It was no secret that none of her group liked Doc particularly. Luke didn't bother with hatred like Jack did but he didn't like distractions, Bella always thought he cut Doc slack simply because he had cared for herself and the triplets.

"I'm going downstairs," she started to pass him.

"I'll send the Cullen's and Adam down when they ask," strange that he knew they would ask.

"Thanks," she barley whispered. Sometimes Luke knew her just well enough.

"It's nothing Boss," he answered as he walked down to his room.

* * *

Anthony blinked multiple times, trying to remember the events of the day. Slowly he realized that he was no longer in his own room but someone else. Smiling he slumped back into the bed. He turned his head to inspect the woman he'd stumbled into the bed with the night before.

She looked like every other girl to him. This one happened to be blonde, tall, too thin and seemed to always have a stumped look on her face permanently. Not one of his best catches but one of the many.

Slowly he slid out of the not-so-comfortable bed and silently collected his clothes. He knew from experience that hanging around wasn't a great idea. He got dressed in vampire silence and speed.

He didn't even look back at her as he left the room, sometimes that was easiest.

He slipped out of the motel without being seen by a soul. He would have barely gotten an hour sleep but it was getting dark. By now his mother and brother would be at the main house, awaiting the 'other' sons return. Then again they may not even be waiting.

Anthony decided that taking his time would do no good, his mother would not good, it would change anything except what he knew. He hated being out of the loop and knowing his mother in less then a few hours he would have missed too much information.

Grumbling all the way, Anthony started to run north. The blonde already forgotten like all those before her.

* * *

Renesmee had to stop when she reached a motel. She'd been running too long as it was and she hadn't really slept in days. She felt like her muscles were burning, something abnormal for someone of her species...

Shaking her head she made her way up to her room. Sometimes she wished she had the endurance that her oldest brother then again she loved being faster then her siblings. It was the only vampire thing that she was better at.

She shoved her door open a little too roughly and slammed it hard enough the TV shook.

She continued to mutter under her breath as she collapsed, fully dressed, on to the musty bed. It didn't take a minute for the blankness to overcome her.

_Slowly the eyes before her grew darker by the second. Slowly the girl backed up as she watched the golden eyes became red. Something was wrong, the thing before her was unnatural yet she couldn't run. She managed to force herself back a little but not far enough. _

_Pale hands reached out for her yet she remained focused on the eyes. The eyes that seemed to change. Not only the color but the feeling behind them also. The look had started off somewhat kind, almost loving but now it was... darkening. Just like the color had. _

_"Stop," it rasped. The girl realized that it was a person, or somewhat a person. They eyes... it wasn't human. It was a vampire. But vampires were mythical, nonexistent, monster's of horror stories. Why would one be standing before her?_

_"Wait," its voice as harsh, like someone who hadn't had a drink of water for years. "Please," the vampire was begging. _

_She backed off further. Now she could see what the vampire looked like. It was a he that seemed wrong. Monsters weren't meant to have a gender right? He was wearing clothes too. Simple, clean, expensive clothes at that. His hair was a beautiful bronze._

_"I won't hurt you," it whispered. It voice was evening out, changing into a smooth, soothing voice. One of an angel. He looked at her. His posture becoming more dangerous. "Trust me," but the girl didn't trust him. Or so she told herself. For some reason she wanted to believe in him._

_The he was moving forward, towards her. Moving at an impossible speed. "Bella," Edward Cullen growled._

Renesmee snapped up in bed. Breathing heavily, sweat making her clothes stick to her back and legs. She hated nightmares more then anything in the world. They never made any sense.

* * *

Adam slowly made his way towards the lounge. It was big, white, and comfortable looking. It had been designed by his mother and no one else. In fact his mother had designed most the house. Now that he really looked around he realized that it style was practically identical to what the Cullen's house. He was starting to feel like a real idiot.

As he walked in he glanced out the window that covered the two walls. The sun had disappeared over the trees and the red glow had followed shortly after. It was now dark and the lights in he house had gradually been turned on.

The living room was big even for a house the size of the base but it did have to fit about fourteen people plus guests. At that moment there was only three people inside. All of which were sitting in silence and looking anywhere but at each other.

"Are you all right?" He asked calmly.

Emmett snorted, Carlisle didn't seem to hear him and Jasper turned to look at him. He watched him for a few seconds before glancing at his father figure.

"So you've met your other uncle now, have you?" He asked slowly. He hadn't spoken to Jasper at all really since he knew how they were related but he knew that he was still the same vampire that fascinated him strangely.

"Yes," he glanced at Emmett. "And I'm not sure what to think of him."

"Most people aren't," he muttered and in response the big vampire threw a pillow at him. Jasper smiled widely at his brother and turned back to Adam. "You'll get used to him. He's big but as harmless as a teddy bear. Well, a teddy bear with a taste for human blood."

Adam watched as Jasper chuckled and Emmett mocked glared. Carlisle finally turned and smiled faintly at his sons. Adam was overcome with a strange feeling as he watched the interaction. It was supposed to be like this. He was meant to grow up with the Cullen's, with his grandparents and aunts and uncles, hell even his father would have been right.

That's not the hand he was dealt though. No he was now stuck with a dilemma. These were the people that left his mother to die but they seemed to like her just fine. In fact Carlisle seemed beyond guilty.

The next thing Adam knew someone he didn't know brush past him. It was out of the ordinary to the extreme to have someone he didn't know at the house, his mothers friends didn't go very far and his extended family seemed to only bring people around every once and a while and when they did they were formally introduced.

The vampire was the optimum of beauty; she was more then vampire beauty. She was tall, blonde and... Well perfect. Exactly the kind of girl Adam had always imagined his brother ending up with. Though it seemed like she was already taken.

The blond slid into the spot next to Emmett and leaned against him. She watched Carlisle carefully but that wasn't what Adam was interested in. She was his aunt and this was the first time he'd ever seen her.

"Oh right," Carlisle muttered before speaking up. "Rose, this is your nephew, Adam."

The woman named Rosalie looked at him for a long moment. Her golden eyes drifted up and down his body as if inspecting a specimen.

"You look like your mother," she stated simply, and then she looked back at Emmett.

"So I've been told," he muttered, turning his attention back to Jasper. "All of us really need to see my mother," he stated just as finally as Rosalie had.

Jasper sighed, "Lets do it."

* * *

Carlisle followed Adam down the corridor, through the kitchen and towards a storage closet. He opened the clean wooden door to reveal a space not two meters wide. At the end of the short corridor was another door.

"This is where my mom, Ness, Anthony and I live," he said lowly and pushed the second door open. Carlisle could see that it led downwards and assumed it was the basement.

Adam made his way down the stars first, slow steady steps. Carlisle could hear it echoing down into the room below. After a moments hesitation they all followed.

Carlisle didn't know what he expected, after all the years he'd spent neglecting the stereotype that humans would expect him and his family to live by he still thought somewhere that he was walking down into a dungeon. He, subconsciously, thought that he would walk down into a dark, concrete cell. Water dripping in the corner, a chilly air dark stains on the walls...

What he walked into was the complete opposite.

The room was painted a deep blue but not deep that the room became dark and small. There was a huddle of sofas in the center of the room that looked inviting even to a vampire. One side of the floor was just rows of book shelves with many different spines, some worn and old, some new.

At the other end of the floor was a stage. Well more like a lifting in the floor, on that lift was a grand piano, it looked shockingly like Edwards that Carlisle did a double take. Surrounding the main stage was every instrument Carlisle could think off. The wall was covered in papers, much different paper. Each and every one covered in compositions.

Along one wall there were four doors. All about the same length apart. On each door was a small tag on the top felt corner and Carlisle could make out four names. The names of each member of Bella's new family.

Adam didn't pause just walked right across the room and towards the room labeled, 'Bella' and knocked.

Carlisle heard a muffled, "give me a sec." And Adam turned away from the door and looked up at them. He raised an eyebrow at them, all standing frozen on a different stair, watching him like a hawk.

"Are you coming down?" He asked. He seemed as though he was trying to hide a smile. Carlisle blinked a few time and descended the last few stairs. "This was a basement when mum and Doc bought it but she spent hours making it our home."

"Doesn't she own the whole house?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah but she shares that with the whole generation. We haven't really had a home since this place but we're only here so often. This is our haven," he shrugged and looked around. "Ness loves it here more then the rest of us for more then one reason," he chuckled and Carlisle felt like he was missing out on a private joke.

"Sorry about the wait," Bella muttered as she stepped out of her room. "Just finishing off some work."

Carlisle looked up and watched as Bella walked easily across the room towards the sofas. Adam seemed to be oblivious to his mother and had made his way over to the many bookshelves. The old vampire decided that he might as well follow suit.

He watched Bella as he sat down across from her. He was waiting for some kind off reaction but she seemed to be watching her son. He felt rather then saw his sons and daughter sit down around him.

"Hello, Rosalie," Bella stated without even looking at her.

"Hey," Rose sounded distracted and Carlisle wondered why for a second.

"Bella," Emmett suddenly blurted. Bella actually turned away from her youngest son. "What's happening now?"

"Well, we're having everyone come here, a recall. We've had some trouble with the Volturi and my contact tells me that they are getting edgy. Luke is sending out the signals as we speak. I don't think they will take more then a few days to get here, three at the most. Renesmee and Alex should be here tomorrow night at the latest but nothing is certain," she paused and Carlisle became aware that Adam had sat down next to her.

"Why is nothing certain?" He sounded slightly worried and from what Carlisle knew he wasn't surprised. He seemed very protective of his younger sibling.

"Alex hasn't called or anything in a while, it's not like her," Adam stiffened and Bella pulled him closer to her. "Down worry, she won't let anything happen to Ness and you know," she whispered into his hair. He nodded solemnly and opened the book he had apparently brought from the shelves.

"Anyway, Anthony should actually be here by now," she glanced over at Adam and they shared a secret smile. "I'm actually going to get a hold of Alice myself, they should be here in two days at the most. All of us will probably stay here for a few weeks."

"Look, Bell's about... well everything," Emmett started but Bella put up a hand to stop him.

"I know that this conversation is coming but I much rather prefer to only have it once so how about we wait for all of your family to get here plus Renesmee and Anthony." Carlisle couldn't help but cringe as she said 'your family'

"Good luck getting Anthony to stick around long enough for that conversation, mum," Adam muttered with his head still in his book.

Bella shot him a sarcastic look and turned back to the group. "There is more then enough rooms for you all to stay in though I can't guarantee you much privacy, a lot of the people that stay in this house act first ask questions later. This is the only place they aren't allowed and won't actually go in. Your welcome down here but I warn you to steer clear of Anthony until he cools down. He's not exactly happy about me not ripping you to shreds," she shrugged one shoulder like it was no big deal. Carlisle suddenly felt strange, Bella's son was mad at her because she was allowing them to remain safe with her at her home.

Carlisle looked around again and could really see that this was the place that Bella would find comfort. It would be her home and the only place she wanted privacy yet she was risking a fight with oldest son for his and his families personal comfort.

"Oh, I should warn you that we hunt in groups and at certain times so that we don't give up our location. I've organized it so that your always with Luke or me. I wouldn't put it past any of them to attack out of annoyance. They would do it to anyone else but there is always a chance they would loss the fight," she shrugged.

"I think Plaid would be fine with it," Adam interjected without looking up.

"Good point but I'm not sure I want to push them," Bella said as she started to get up again.

"Bella," Carlisle started and when she froze in the action of standing up and looked at him expectantly he felt nervous. "You know you don't have to do this."

"And what would 'this' be Carlisle?"

"Tear up your whole life so that we have a place to stay. You have to obligation-" But he was cut off.

"Carlisle you have no idea what you talking about. Let it go. You can leave if you wish but I will warn you that because you know me you could be targeted. The door to this house is always open to you.

With that she got up and left the huge room and entered her own.

Carlisle looked around and realized what this room made him think of. If he hadn't known whom the triplet's parents this room would have finalized it.

* * *

**Well, at least I got this one out on time.**

**Already writing the next chapter my friends!**


	23. Another Phone Call

Renesmee had left the motel at an ungodly hour, attempting to avoid any human contact. She hadn't hunted in too long, long enough for even her mother to start to worry. She knew instinctively that she was less then a few hours running to the main house. She also knew that Alex would be right behind her.

She felt bad for the way she bailed on her mother's friends but couldn't bring herself to go looking for her. They would end up in the same place eventually.

At her fasted speed the half vampire darted into the surrounding woods and started north without a second thought. She kept her senses open so she could hear anything in her path, the last thing she wanted to do was have to kill a human.

At some point she heard a small herd of dear. There was only three in the herd, a female, a male and a fawn. She slowed her pace and watched them for a moment.

Sometimes she felt like she was missing something in the world. A part of the basic ingredients of life, something that she had been deprived of by being born the way she was. Without a father, a proper family and no way to describe what she was.

From a young age she had asked what she was and the only answer she had received from the man that had helped raise her was that she 'was a special person' because no one really knew what she and her brothers were. Though Anthony was basically a vampire and she was almost entirely human in her mannerisms her other brother was so odd that there was no distinction.

She had always felt bad for her youngest brother and best friend. He wasn't human enough to really fit in with a human society but he wasn't brutal enough to really be a true vampire. The difference with Adam was that he didn't complain. He took what he was - or wasn't - without a word. He seemed to live under the philosophy that what you can't change isn't worth worrying about.

Sighing the half vampire stepped out of the woods and prepared to pounce. Only that's when the fawn looked up. Its brown eyes watched her with a curiosity she didn't think healthy for a animal consistently though of as prey.

Renesmee held the small animals gaze for more then a few moments before retreating back into the woods. A tiny part of her reminded her that she was the hunter in these woods yet the part of her that had once been her mother, the part that was now human refused to kill such an innocent creature.

There were times when she wondered why she was ever considered a vampire. The blood tasted better then human food sure but not by much and not enough that she would choose killing over buying.

Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes and spread her senses. No matter how much she wished it weren't true she needed blood to survive. She listened carefully and soon enough she heard a larger animal, alone and hunting it's own prey.

Sighing she started to run towards the inviting smell. She would be at the house before the end of the day. Maybe she would be able to see her mother before the sun went down that day.

* * *

Alice was now well and truly aggravated. She had lost track of the hours she had spent waiting but she knew she had been pacing for a little more then a few hours. The sun was going be past the horizon in less then three hours but it seemed like an eternity away.

Thoughts were spinning around in the pixies head so fast she could barley understand anything. The questions were worse.

Why did Renesmee have a drawing of Bella, her very human sister, who would no longer look like the teenager? How was Emmett connected to the family that had moved into Forks, the family that contained three half vampire and lived with a very, very old vampire? And why was it that said half vampire's mother sounded suspiciously like a certain couple she knew of?

Alice Cullen wanted not to have a hint to the answers to these questions but it was just easy to see. Even the features of Renesmee and Adam resembled her suspects.

Everything added up. From what she'd gathered their father had bailed as they only ever talked about their mother. Their mother had gotten caught up in something that had her traveling the world consistently.

Renesmee had her brother's exact shade of bronze hair and Bella's brown eyes, not to mention she was the first vampire she'd ever seen to stumble. She was a talented musician from what she'd heard back at their house.

Adam had Bella's brown hair and from the story's Carlisle had told them, had Edwards Green eyes. Adam was an avid reader, every time she saw him at school, eating lunch or in class he always had a book in his hand.

Then there was Anthony. From what she'd been able to tell he wasn't anything like his younger siblings in looks and personality. This was a flaw in her idea; he was the one thing that didn't fit. Because he was much less human then his siblings his eye color had always been vampire amber and that was the easiest way to distinguish that were his parents. Then again some of his facile features were possibly Bella's or Edwards.

Then again nothing had stopped Alice Cullen from coming up with answers before, why would this make her start?

"Alice," a small timid voice asked from behind her. Snapping around at a speed only a vampire could achieve, she came face to face with her mother.

"Esme?" Her mother seemed like her life had been ripped out of her, which really wasn't far off. Her life was her family at the moment she didn't know where the hell most of them where let alone if they where alive so it was understandable that she looked torn apart from the inside out. "What the matter?" She bit back the erg to say 'now'.

"Do you know where, Edwards gone?" Her voice was so low it sounded like she would be in tears if she were human.

"He went out again," slowly the pixie reached out and gripped Esme's shoulders as comfortingly as she could. "I'm not sure where this time though. He finally just stopped telling me." She shrugged.

"Are you sure he is-" but Alice knew where she was going with it and just shock her head sharply once.

"He's fine. He won't get himself hurt, Esme," she twisted her so that the older vampire would look her in the eye. "He's not stupid enough to get himself hurt, okay? Edward is too good for that and we both know it."

She nodded numbly and Alice felt a twist in her chest. She hated that everyone she loved was dead, missing, or emotionally unavailable. Now Esme, the optimum of hope and salvation was at the edge of her emotional range and it all just felt wrong. Alice Cullen's world was imploding and she was forced to stand by helpless and watch. In fact she'd been on the sidelines ever since that dreaded September thirteenth.

"But we never-" this time it wasn't Alice that cut her off but the sharp ringing of there phone. They both exchanged a loaded look before Alice ripped the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?" A voice she never should have heard again asked.

* * *

"Is anyone there?" The silence at the other end of the line was unnerving; no one knew how to be quiet like a vampire did.

"Alice? Esme? Whom am I talking to?" Bella wasn't sure why no one was answering. Then a thought struck her. They didn't even know she was alive until now. She bit her lip, not really wanting to do this over the phone.

"Hey," she talked awkwardly into the silence. "It's Isabella? Isabella Swan?" Yeah, like they needed to be reminded.

"Bella?" The too familiar voice whispered, obviously in shock. "This isn't real." The voice muttered, unaware it seemed that Bella could hear her perfectly fine now that she was a vampire. "This cannot be happening."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking but you need to trust me and listened to what I tell you, can you do that, Alice?" There was no reply; she was starting to see a pattern. "Fine, I'll talk you listen.

"You need to get Esme and Edward (She made sure to keep her voice even over the name) into your fastest car and drive for twenty hours north. Just go as fast and long as possible. Wherever you end up I'll find you. You will meet a contact of mine; someone I trust and he will take you to the house. Don't worry about him, though I'm sure you have met before.

"Alice, this is the part you need to pay attention to, anyone - and I mean anyone - try's and stops you besides my contact run like hell. Don't stop, pause or anything. You won't be able to fight anyone that try's and halt you so you'll just have to keep moving. Do you understand?" Bella could actually hear her nodding on the other side of the line.

"Good, now get going," Bella was halfway to hanging up when she heard someone say something over the line. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Do you... Do you know where Jasper and Carlisle are?" Her voice was shaky and Bella suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her human memory was faded but she had made herself remember as much as she could about the Cullen's burning the thoughts into her mind. Refusing to forget her long lost family, something she had regretted many years later when it was too late. But in every memory, the Cullen's were a symbol of strength. They never faltered in being the strong ones, the people that knew what to do in every situation, then again all those memories were from a seventeen year old's perspective.

"They're fine," Bella paused. "All of them. Emmett and Rose have been here a while. Carlisle and Jasper came with a few others and me. This is the safest place on this earth, no one will get them here and that is precisely why you guys need to get over here," she would not allow anyone else to die because of her.

"One more thing?" The voice was below a whisper; no human would have heard her. Bella simply waited for her to continue. "Is this really you Bella?"

"Yeah, it is Alice," and with that she hung up on her former best friend.

* * *

Luke watched and listened in silence to Ace's conversation with Alice Cullen with a twinge of sadness. He was well aware that she had a past, just like he and the rest of them did but had never really stopped to think about what his bosses was.

Luke knew that he shouldn't really care about Ace more then a boss - assistant relationship but there was also that air of friendship caused by fighting alongside each other for years. But because he had always seen her in a combat scenario or one with he kids he had never stopped to think she was in emotional pain.

She was the tough one. The one that stood at the front of the fight and made sure everyone else was all right before herself, a trait he knew would eventually get her killed, but she was the one that they all looked up to.

But now, listening to her conversation and watching her reactions to the conversation with one of her long lost family and seeing the way her eye's flashed with sadness every once and a while and the way she involuntarily flinched at some of the words spoken. She genially cared about these people and was agonized over the pain they caused her.

Now he understood some things, things that had always confused himself and the rest of their generation. Even some vampires that weren't part of their group found it shocking that she seemed so... human. And yet she was so lethal, able to turn from a caring mother to the best fighter in less then a millisecond. She had a human air around her like she was fundamentally human no matter what her body was.

He also understood how she could stand to have a shifter as a best friend even though the smell was putrid and her instincts always screamed for her to attack. Even when she was always unable to trust she managed to trust a creature that was ruled by her instincts and passion was the way she made decision, kill first, questions later. Now it made some sense why she treated another vampire that wasn't her mate like her own flesh and blood, even when she was human Doc had never been dangerous to her. She had put trust in him simply because she had it under good authority that vampires could actually be good, not the evil blood sucking creatures human made them out to be.

Even though she seemed more human then a vampire should be possible of he could not imagine a very human Isabella walking through high school like nothing was wrong with the world. He couldn't see her ever being considered a normal teenager. She would have had to be abnormal to fall in love with the scariest creature on earth and treat the rest of his family like her own. Either she used to be very trusting... or very stupid. Not that she was either now.

"You're thinking too hard," His boss commented as she brushed past him and out of one of the many studies in the house.

"How would you know," he muttered, turning to follow her.

"You may not like it Luke but I know you pretty well," she shrugged but kept walking. "Have you gotten in contact with everyone?"

"Yep, T, Rocky and Grease should be here soon. Two days at the most and they are all going to show at about the same time. Kid should be here the next day."

"What about Angel?" She asked as they turned the corner into the hallway, walking at human pace.

"She was very cryptic," his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was so unlike Angel to not tell them where she was.

"Odd," Ace said in agreement with his thoughts. "I'll try and get in contact but if you couldn't I don't think I'll be able to," she looked out the window in confusion. They turned into the lounge where Carlisle, Jasper and Adam were sitting in a strange silence. "Anyway," she literally shook off the thoughts. "You better get going if you want to catch the rest of the Cullen's before they get too far," she smirked at him.

"I'm on it," he understood why he was the one going. If she sent anyone else in the generation the Cullen's might not arrive in one peace not to mention meeting anything else might upset the vampires that already sounded unsteady. They needed to have someone they knew to help them get to their loved ones. "I should be back by tomorrow sunrise and I've got my cell," with that he nodded to the room and caught his bosses eye before disappearing out the back door.

He had a long run in front of him.

* * *

I know it's short, especially for the amount of time it took to post but anyone who's an older reader will know I don't have Internet half the time let alone a computer. Cringe, sorry guys.

Now I had a friend read this and they were slightly confused about some of the characters and situations. Recap.

Generation Three;

Ace (Bella)

Dad (Luke)

Plaid

Dodger

Spears

Jack

T

Rocky

Grease

Angel

Kid

Generation Two;

Kayla

The Swans;

Bella

Renesmee

Adam

Anthony

Bad Guy;

Talon Creak

Then everyone else is normal/in the books. Hope that clear some stuff up and if you want to know anything tell me and I'll answer. I solemnly swear I will (Of course I won't tell you anything that is happening in the future, where is the fun in that?


	24. Curiosity

Alice knew that she couldn't physically go any faster is her car but she felt like it still wasn't faster enough. Esme was just as restless, continuously shifting in her seat. Alice wasn't sure that it was the missing family or the sudden reappearance of the daughter that should no contact what-so-ever with any vampires let alone the Cullen's. She was with her family. Emmett and Rose had been there for 'a while'. She had brought Jasper and Carlisle with her.

When they had left she was meant to lose contact with all vampires, in fact she was meant to lose contact with anything life threatening. So why did she did Bella claim that she was staying in the safest place in the world? The thing was that Alice had no idea why the Bella Swan she knew would need to know that safest place in the world.

The whole point of their leaving, the whole point of them breaking her heart was to keep her safe but if she was still in contact with vampire and her theory was correct then that plan had backfire to the extreme.

The short conversation they had, had was very... enlightening. The way Bella spoke... it was like she was in control, almost like she was in command of the situation. Alice got the distinct feeling that she was no longer someone to be pushed around, in fact she sounded like someone that would crush you if you tried.

Alice didn't want to think about it but her theory was sounding veery accurate now. There was one part to her idea that scared her though.

In all the time she had known the Rides that had always made it very clear that their mother, after giving birth to triplets that should have killed her, was now a vampire. If there mother was a vampire and if her theory was correct it would mean that Bella, their Bella, the very human Bella Swan was now a vamp-

Alice;s train of thought was cut of by a vicious growl from the back seat.

"What are you on about, Alice!" Edwards voice demanded from the back seat. It held more emotion she had heard from him in all the years he had been away from the love of his life. "Enough!" He snapped.

"Edward, you can't seriously tell me that the idea didn't even cross yo-" She was cut off once again by Edward.

"No it didn't," he was snarling and Alice was worried about the way that Esme would react to the noise. She was becoming very sensitive to small things and yelling in such a small area probably wasn't a great idea.

"Edward, be reasonable," she begged. "It all adds up."

"Alice, there is no way it would happen. I mean there is no way that those kids are... it's ridiculous. I... we never... I mean..."

"Edward we both know perfectly what you and Bella did and why you left even if I don't agree but it is possible that it was Bella that she is their mother," she sighed. "I know that you don't want it to be true but it all adds up," when Edward started to interrupted she continued over him. "They look like you and Bella, for Gods sake Edward she plays the piano better then even you! Even their story. Father bailed and their mother was left to look after them..."

"Alice," he whispered. She didn't need Jaspers gift to know what he was feeling, the grief in his voice told it all.

"You know I'm right, Edward. It fits and no mater how much you regret or hate it but in all probability they are your kids and Bella is a vampire and she has had to live the last how many years without any of our support all because you couldn't stand the thought that you had taken away her innocence."

"There is nothing I-" It was Alice;s turn to cut him off.

"No there is something you can to fix this. She had half her family back now Edward and I don't know if she'll forgive you or any of us but we are sure as hell going to try and help her. For all we know she won't even be the same person but from the little information we've collected from her family and friends. Apparently she had been a vegetarian since the day she turned and to be perfectly honest that does sound a lot like the Bella we left behind.

"For all I know we could be too late, I can't see a damn thing about the triplets let alone Bella. She may even hate us I mean we left her in the most vulnerable human state possible, in fact you left her at the worst time you could. Even if you didn't know that she was pregnant, Edward I can't even imagine what she would have gone through during that time and I don't even know if I can forgive myself for not being able to help her."

"Alice," he began but she didn't think he knew what to say. She had a nagging feeling that he had known who the Ride kids were his own but hadn't wanted to admit it.

"Edward you don't have to agree with me. In fact you don;t even have to go along with this and continue to deny that those kids aren't your and that you didn't get the love of you life pregnant out of wedlock and that you didn't leave a seventeen year old pregnant girl alone when she was carrying three half vampires. Edward go ahead and do that but don't expect me to go along with it and ignoring it won't make it go away. The problem will always be there and sooner rather then later your going to have to face this mistake."

"Wait," Esme interrupted. She sounded confused. "You got Bella pregnant?"

* * *

Esme had been completely unaware in the car. The conversation around her was barley having an effect though their tone was bothering her. Even if she was slightly out of it she could still hear the slightly desperate edge to his stressed out voice. Alice on the other hand had sorrow laced into her voice and it made her fragile heart strings pull.

The conversation was going right over her head but when Edward started to sound completely helpless and crushed she made the effort to listen. She had only heard that voice once from her oldest son and it had been the day he told them he was leaving Bella. Esme tried to tune into the words her daughter was saying but it was harder then it should have been.

"... Leave a seventeen year old pregnant girl alone when she was carrying three half vampires. Edward go ahead and do that but don't expect me to go along with it and ignoring it won't make it go away." Esme froze in her seat but she didn't think the other two noticed. Thoughts started to materialize faster then humanly possible.

Edward, the most kind and generous vampire known to earth had acted out of character? He was always such a gentleman and was slightly obsessed with doing the right thing. Now she finds out he went and got the love of his life pregnant and abandoned her? That was not the Edward she knew. It wasn't right, it didn't fit into her sons personality. She didn't believe it.

"Wait," she says, hating that her sounded somewhat scared by the answer she would receive. "You got Bella pregnant?" She made herself ask.

"Esme," Edward whimpered. He sounded so defeated it made her ache but she forced herself not too dissolve under his misery.

"What happened?" She paused and a thought popped into her head and she felt somewhat sick. "It that you left? Is that why you made us leave?"

"I didn't know," he whispered. "There was no way that I could have known this would have happened. Vampire and humans we shouldn't be able to..." he trailed off and she had a feeling he realized that he was just making excuses that no one would believe.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. That girl, she put her trust into our family and you and you walked out? That I can almost understand because we were under the impression that it was for own safest, which might still be true but you left that girl after..." she trailed off, there was a sick feeling building in the pit of her stomach. "Tell me you didn't Edward, please tell me you didn't destroy that girl."

"Esme," his voice was dead but she pushed past his sadness and focused on the seventeen year old girl that she had once called her daughter. The girl that trusted them with her life and soul.

She had thought from the beginning that Bella would never truly heal from the hole they would have left in her heart but this made it that much worse. Bella had loved her son with everything she had and it now seemed that she had given him everything she had. She couldn't imagine being in her situation, anger started boiling deep inside, the kind hearted woman. Esme would have been devastated if any one had done that to her, she couldn't imagine even getting up in the morning and that was from a vampire state of living and a vampire could handle a lot of emotions and still be able to function. Bella was human, and a fragile human at that, so she couldn't handle that much emotion without becoming catatonic.

"Esme, if I could change anything... you know that if I could change the way I handled myself and the situation you know I would but I can't do anything about it now. The damage is done and she would have moved on," he sounded defeated and it made her anger increase ten fold.

"Edward Cullen! You cannot sit there and tell me that everything you put her through will magically disappear in time! A wound that deep will never heal on it's own. You left her and now you are going to have to face the music. You have to help her now. We all put her through hell, she should be dead because of what have did but she isn't so there is still a chance to fix this and I'll be damned if you don't even try!" Esme wasn't sure were the sudden burst of energy came from but she felt so strongly about the girl that she was trying to control the erg to hit her favorite son.

"I don't even know how long we've been gone," he sounded exasperated. "She has three grown kids, three kids that have lives and personalities and I have nothing to do with it. I've missed their whole lives! What am I supposed to do? Walk in and say 'I'm the father that abandoned you and your mother a day after you were conceived.' Yeah, that will go down spectacularly," he was exasperated and it bother Esme. He wasn't taking this in all seriousness.

"So what Edward," Alice interrupted Esme before she even had a word out. "Your just going to ignore them? From the conversation I had with Bella we're staying with her for a while in fact the whole family is. Something is going on and now we're involved in it! You can't ignore this. You have to do something and I demand you do the right thing or else I swear I will rip you to pieces," she was growling by the end of it and Esme cringed slightly. Even is she had started the hostel situation she still hated the atmosphere, now that she was out of steam that is.

"No I'm not going to ignore her," he hissed back at his sister. "I... I just can't... face her," he didn't seem to know the words to use.

"So what? Your going to run away? Run away, again!" She yelled at him though she didn't even turn away from the road. Esme stared at her daughter and realized that second to Edward she cared the most about Bella Swan. She had been Alice's best friend, in fact her only friend. Alice didn't even have a human life to remember yet she had loved the human that should have triggered blood lust. In fact they had all loved Isabella Swan with everything they had, even if they didn't like to show or admit it.

Esme wanted to comfort Alice. She wanted to comfort Edward. But even if she helped both of them it wouldn't help. Esme knew that both of them didn't really need her they needed the girl that had inspired hope in their family. Hope that they weren't what they thought they were. That no matter what state they were frozen in they still had some humanity deep down, they were good people even if they were demons. When they had left that girl the hope she brought with her disappeared and they were left worse off then when they had started.

Bella Swan had been the Cullen's savior and without her they had all started to drown and her reappearing should have inspired something good. Something that would help them fight back to the surface but Esme felt like it had been another weight forcing her family down. Another thing keeping them all apart.

Esme felt a dry sob building up but she pushed it down. She couldn't even face her own misery today.

* * *

Doc couldn't explain it. Not to his colleagues, or his boss, not even to himself. He just knew that something was wrong, something was just over the horizon and he needed to stop it before it happened. He had, had the feeling before and it had been bad. Really bad.

He knew that it probably wouldn't be able to stop whatever it was happening but he had to at least try. The last time this had happened the only people he really cared about had been hurt.

He had a family in the Swans but he couldn't always be there, nonetheless he would try. He had to make sure he was there. He had to help her, she and her kids were the only people on earth that he would do anything for so he knew this feeling of impending doom was for them. Something was happening and he had to at least be there to help with the repercussions.

That was why he had walked out of the hospital he worked out with his boss yelling at him to not go, that he had a job on the line. Doc knew that by walking out he wouldn't loss his career because there was no one better then himself anywhere in the world, well unless you included the infamous Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was probably a better doctor then Doc but he refused to work anywhere were he would be noticed. Doc, on the other hand, worked whereever he was needed but only ever worked the night shifts, something that got him jokingly called a vampire by his colleagues but he just laughed it off.

He spent every moment he could helping people and that was what got him any job in the world without a second thought. Leaving this job just meant he could choice another when he wanted.

Now he was in his car, going so far above the speed limit that a cop didn't have a chance in hell to stop him. He had a hunch that Bella was at the main house, she probably had the same feeling he did but he hopped to hell that he was wrong because Doc knew that the younger had much better instincts then him. If she was holed up in the safe house then something big was going to happen.

He reached over into the glove department and pulled out the white knife Bella had given him the last time they had met up and grabbed the disposable cell phone he kept on hand.

He put the knife between his teeth as he dialled the land-line number he knew off by heart.

It rang once before someone answered.

"Hello," it wasn't anyone he recognized and he clenched his jaw. It was never good when someone new answered the phone at the main house.

"Where is Ace?" He didn't like using her nickname but no one else at the house would know or use her real name.

"Oh," the voice exclaimed. "You mean, Bella?" Doc nearly swallowed his tongue. No one in that house would ever call her Bella. The triplets called her mum or mother and the others called her Boss or Ace.

"Who is this?" He growled into the line.

"I'm Emmett Cullen give me a sec, I'll get Bells," then there was silence on the other end. Doc saw red for a split second. The Cullen had no business at that house, near Bella. They had done enough damage.

"Who is it?" Asked the all too familiar voice.

"Bella what the hell are any of the Cullen's doing in that house? Hell why are they within one foot of you or those kids?" He growled at her.

"Well, hello to you too Doc," she said dryly.

"Don't get all sarcastic with me now!" He hissed. "Why in Gods name is Emmett Cullen in that house? Don't tell that you invited them, Swan! Please," he hated that he didn't know what was going on in that house with what he considered the closest thing he would ever get to a family.

"Doc, I can't explain what happened. It's not just that everything spiraled out of control but the way it happened. First Emmett and Rosalie were getting too close to the truth and I had to get them out but I was too late and I had to put them in the main house for there own safety. Then the triplets ended up back in Forks and the same time as the rest of the Cullen's and then it just got worse and worse. Ness and Adam got attached to them and started to get too deep into the trust they seem inspire in everyone," she sighed. "I'm not even sure how it happened but somehow the Volturi got tipped off and picked Adam, Luke, Anthony, Carlisle and Jasper up. Luke wasn't stupid enough to fight them off but lets just say it's lucky that I have a contact in the Volturi otherwise..." he could practically hear her shudder.

"How close were you?" He asked, some of his anger evaporating at the mental images that he created in his head.

"Skin of his throat. Anthony is just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway it doesn't matter. I brought all five of them back with me and I already had Spears with me so we all just caught a flight and drove back to the main house. I wasn't just going to let them go back to Forks. Talon can put two and two together. He must know that I have some wort of connection with some of them and he will now do anything in his power to track them down. He wants me dead, Doc and if there is any way the people he saw me rescue could give him leverage then he will get them. I may not like it but I can't just sit idly by in the one place that is safe while they would get caught and used. I had to do something and bringing them here was my best option," she took a deep breath and Doc knew that there was more so he stayed quiet. "And the rest of them are on the way."

Doc let out a shaky breath, attempting to calm himself. "Swan, tell me your not saying what I think -" she cut him off.

"Yes Edward is coming," someone who didn't know her like Doc did wouldn't have heard the way she said Edwards name. There was emotion there that she had been burying for years. Emotion that she would soon have to face apparently. "In fact the whole Cullen clan will be here," he could practically hear the cringe in her voice though he wasn't actually sure she physically cringed.

"Anything else I should know?" He felt like he was missing something. This didn't feel like the thing that had been nagging at him for days. This wasn't the problem that was right over the horizon and he knew it, then again this was something that he should be around for.

"Um, I've ordered a total recall?" She sounded sincere. Maybe she didn't know what was happening as well as she normally did. "Oh, Ness and Alex are on their way as we speak."

"It's just..." he wasn't sure that telling her anything about his instinct would do anything but worry her and she had enough to worry about on a regular basis. "Never mind."

"Your in a car," she stated after a brief pause. "Where are you going at this time of night? You should already be half way through a shift."

"Have you got my timetable memorized, Swan?" He tried to sound light hearted but it didn't work.

"No, you are just like clockwork. You work every night and do a day shift if it's sunny but you make sure not to be overly obvious with the lack of sunlight and don't work on the third sunny day. It's very easy to see the pattern when I've known you for so long but because of the length of time I've known you I also know you are lying to me."

"I'm on my way to the house if you must know," he tried to sound aloof but it was pointless with a Swan Girl.

"And why are you doing that?"

"I'm not sure yet," he hated saying the words but he continued nonetheless. "I just have this feeling that it is all going to hit the fan and I need to be there for it. Anyway, your going to need moral support when the infamous Edward Cullen walks into you life once more."

"Doc, that is totally unnecessary-" Doc knew where she was going with this sentence and cut her off.

"Don't even bother, Swan. I'm already on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. Three days maybe, it might be a little later but you never know. Talking me out of it won't work, I'm just as stubborn as you are when I want to be and I'm coming so just suck it up. You are going to need a friendly face even if you don't want to admit it. Now I have to go, I'll be safe, I know where I'm going and how to take care of myself. Now you do the same and make sure not to get yourself killed in the next few days, got it?"

"Doc, this is ridicu-" she started.

"Didn't I just tell you not to bother," he chuckled. "Call me if anything happens and when Renesmee and Alexis get there. See you soon, Swan."

"Do-"

"Just say bye and be done with it," he chucked again.

"Bye but-" he didn't wait for the end of the sentence just hung up and threw the phone into the seat next to him. No matter what he told her he knew that if any of her enemies found him he had a very little chance of survival. The knife was just a sense of security he liked so he gripped it tightly. He refused to not see his family again and dieing would make seeing them difficult.

* * *

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when Anthony spotted his mother HQ. He stood just under the cover of the tree's, watching the activity in the house though the open windows and doors, he could see Carlisle and Jasper the easiest though. They were both sitting in the main living room, staring into space next to each other. He was on the fence about the Cullen's. He knew that everyone expected him to simply hate them without thinking it through but he wouldn't.

On the other hand his mother seemed content to act like nothing was strange. She acted like nothing was wrong with the Cullen's being around even if he had only seen her with them a handful of times. At first he couldn't understand how she could not tear them to pieces at first sight but after watching Carlisle and Jasper he realized that they were actually trying to be the same thing his mother was. She had spent her whole life trying to redeem something she had no control over.

When he was small he could remember his mother coming home after months of being away, fighting in a war she wanted nothing to do with. He could still remember that look she had in her eye, like someone had tried to beat the humanity out of her and she was resisting but every time she came back it looked worse, like it was getting harder and harder to not give in to the animalistic part of her. It was like Talon had tried to beat ever inch of hope out of her and the others like her, like the light in anyone's eyes was just to much hope to bare for him. So he did everything in his power to make her everything she despised. A true vampire.

It was funny, no one in his family thought he cared enough about them to pay attention and he guessed he did give them that impression but he knew his mother had a secret. And it wasn't about the Cullen's. It wasn't that his father was a vampire who had bailed at the first sight of trouble. It wasn't even anything to do with her time as a soldier. He thought it was something to do with her human life.

He had always known that she had fallen in love with a vampire and the rest of his coven, they had been good and pure, blah, blah, blah. She had never once talked about her human relationships. He knew a little about a few shape shifters she had been around but that was mostly dew to what Alexis had done a few years back. Besides supernatural creatures he had no idea if she liked her parents, if she even lived with them. Or if she and friends that weren't supernatural or knew about the world or mythical creatures.

And it wasn't like they didn't ask. His sibling had asked about it on several occasion but she had always shrugged it off, like it wasn't an important fact, like her human life really hadn't existed, as if her whole life had started with the Cullen's. That was the information his mother ever shared and the Cullen's sudden appearance gave him the perfect opportunity to find out about her past. Yes, he knew it would piss her off. Yes, it would probably get him kicked out of the house for a few hours. And yes, she might actually tear him apart but he was just too curious.

Nonetheless he was still on the fence about them. He needed to be 'nice' no at least one of them if he wanted the information he was after and that would be hard enough. He knew that he would physically be able to be civil with Edward, it was just out of the cards. Jasper was kind of attached to Adam so he was probably out as was his mate, Alice. He had a feeling the parents might be out of the cards, they would probably try and 'respect her privacy' as Doc would say.

HE growled under his breath. He needed to ask someone. He couldn't let this information eat at him for another year, especially when the answers where siting in the house in front of him.

He skimmed the extent of the house and saw that there was someone new there. He immediately went into a defensive stance. There shouldn't be anyone he didn't know at that house, he knew every single generation member his mother knew, excluding the ones that didn't survive the escape.

It was a male, a huge male at that. He wasn't taller then Luke, though he didn't think anyone was, but he was bigger then Luke, much more muscle. He was leaning against the window, looking out to the left, completely zoned out from the world around him. His curly black hair was falling over his face but he didn't seem to mind, just continued to stare out at nothing.

Anthony bit his lip as he watched the stranger. There was a chance that there was another Cullen, he may even have been told about another Cullen but he didn't really pay attention to what certain people said.

He vaguely remembered his brother saying the 'seven Cullens' but he could be wrong. He had been before.

He knew there was only one way to tell who the mystery man was but it meant being civilized and that was something he would have to work pretty hard on.

"Damn it," he growled as he watched the huge vampire. Suddenly, as if he heard Anthony's mutterings the vampire turned to look at the patch of tree's he was hidden in. He squinted, and as Anthony could see him the vampire could almost make out the shape of someone. Anthony watched as the vamp shook his head once before turning back into the house. Well, he had to at least try and talk to him.

Though a saying continued to play at the back of the half vampires head, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

* * *

Longest chapter ever! Well most words anyway, hope you liked it. I've reached the point that if something doesn't make sense to you then feel free to message me and I'll answer.


	25. Who's Bad Memories?

By the time Renesmee reached the house, the sun was already on it's way over the hills. She knew that it had taken more time then it should to get to the house, especially since she had gone on foot and as she was the fastest runner in her family, next to her mother of course. She had subconsciously taken her time in getting to the house but she didn't know why. Sure, she hadn't heard her mothers voice in months and her brother were still missing but she had no reason to dawdle...

Sighing, she finally admitted to herself that it was fear slowing her down, she didn't want to walk into that house only to find that none of her immediate family was present, that would crumble her already fragile sanity.

What was worse was she didn't even know if he was invited. The he that her mothers best friends seemed to know a little too much about. Ness had been thinking about Kid ever since the last time her mother had rescued him. That was the only time other then recalls she got to see Kid. Seeing him after a rescue mission was all well and good but it did mean that he had just been in serious danger, which set Ness's nerves on end, even when she knew that he was safe around her mother.

And that reminded her. Her mothers best friend, only friend sometimes, knew that she was a little more then friends with one of the generation members. That was not good. Her mother had, had to play the role of mother and father since she was little so that meant she had to do the whole overprotective parent thing. So mum had used 'no boy will ever be good enough for my princess' line (Though not in so many words) on her when she was still learning what the difference between a guy and a girl was. Doc had helped in the fathers role but her mother would be the one to murder Kid, not Doc, even is he was one of her better fighters.

She knew that Kid wasn't the most perfect person in the world but he was amazing. Most people thought he was weird but he had a reason for acting the way he did, even if he refused to tell many people the reason. He was a vampire, and a few years older then him, not to mention he was a permanent soldier and worked for her mother she still loved him. The way he would smile and kiss and-

"Alright stop before I throw up," a very familiar voice chuckled from behind her. Renesmee spun on her heal and threw herself int her brothers arms.

"Adam!" He chuckled and spun her around in his arm a few time before setting her down on her feet. "It's so good to see you! I had no idea if you were alright or if you were with mum, or if mum was alright or-" she was stopped by Adam's hand over her mouth.

"Slow down," he chuckled again. Renesmee knew her brother better then anyone yet she had never seen him relax this much, not even with her. She placed her hand on his neck and projected an image of his chuckle with a huge question mark. "What? Is it that odd to see me lighten up?" Then he proceeded to laugh at her raised eyebrow. "Let's just say that I solved a lot of mysteries in the last few days," he smiled one of his rare smile and she couldn't help but return the favor and hug him again. "You really did miss me, huh?"

"Let's just say that some people ask to many questions," she muttered into his neck.

"Are you referring to Alex finding out your little secret?" He asked as he pulled her to arms length.

She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "You heard that did you?"

"I've been trying to get away from Anthony's 'gift'. Turns out the property is big enough that if you are directly across from him on the other side of the house and both of you are in the woods then we are out of range," he grinned happily.

"Okay, what the hell has you, grinning? Now don't get me wrong brother of mine, I love when you smile but come on! A grin? You do that less then mum."

He shrugged. "I feel like that hole we've had in our life is finally healing."

Renesmee stared at her brother for a second. "Who are you and what have you done with Adam Swan?"

He ignored her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you need to come, right now!" Then he started to drag her along.

"Adam, what's so important that I don't have time to hang out with you," she smiled oh so sweetly at her older brother.

"Mum's here!" He exclaimed, tugging on her a little harder. "Come on," he used the whining voice that got him a hit on the head. "Please," he bounced on his heal, mimicking what she did when she was nervous or excited.

"Fine," she huffed but couldn't contain the smile that pushed it's way to her lips. She always loved seeing her mother and she couldn't wait to finally know that she really is safe again.

* * *

Luke watched the road from the small dinar. He watched every car that drove by, looking for the right one. Ace had warned him that it would be expensive and they would be going fast. And when she said fast she meant more speed then what she did and that was saying something.

As he pretended to dink the liquid called coffee he studied a pitch black vehicle that probably cost more then some humans homes moving at lightening speed. That was his mark. He dropped some change on the table, knowing that it was way over the bill price and was out the door so fast the waitress didn't even see him move.

Without really having to think about the movement he was in the forest surrounding the road, following along side the car. He knew that jumping in front of it would mean that they would swerve as Ace had told them not to stop for anything or one and there was a good chance that they wouldn't recognize him. Sighing he did something that his boss would kick him for later, as it would leave a dent on 'such a beautiful machine.'

Bending his knee's, the huge vampire launched himself into the air, out of the woods, and straight onto the cars roof. He felt the metal give away a little at him weight but it held, what worried him was the growl and snarl he heard from inside the car.

Cringing he reached down and grabbed on to the passenger seat door handle and pulled it open. In once fluid motion he was sitting in the seat back seat, next to Edward Cullen and faced with the stars of three shocked vampires.

"I need to drive, so if you wouldn't mind pulling over?" He asked in his normal voice, completely unfazed.

"Um, yeah, um, yeah sure, alright," the woman he knew as Alice stammered, obviously startled by his appearance. She eased the car closer to the trees and half way off the road before slipping out of her seat. He quickly moved to the drivers seat, adjusted it so his knees weren't hitting the steering wheel.

Without a word the tall vampire slammed on the accelerator and was moving along the road faster then he would normally deem fit but as he was under orders to go as fast as he could and stop at nothing to get to the house he decided to neglect his normal rules.

"Um, Luke is it?" The shaky brunette asked nervously. All he gave her in response was a curt nod. "Where are we going?"

"All I can tell you is that we are going somewhere where you will be kept safe, nothing that my boss hasn't already told you. We will be getting there soon though, by sunrise tomorrow I'd imagine," he answered in his characteristic monotone voice.

"Your boss meaning Bella?" Alice asked quickly but just as fast Edward hissed at her.

Luke instantly stiffened at the realization that Edward Cullen was in a confined space with him and they had to remain in that space for several hours. Not a great combination and Luke felt his body prepare for a fight. Quickly he snapped himself out of it quickly. There was no way he could kill the vampire. Not only would it piss the other two vampires off but Ace would rip him to shreds.

He didn't understand why he had such a reaction. Bella had always made it clear that he was something more then a soldier to her, not a brother in arms or a soldier to order around. She had a handful of friends and he was somewhat proud that she freely stated that he was a friend of hers. He kind of understood that because he was a friend he not only had to protect her physically or mentally but because he was more then an associate he had some responsibility to help her out emotionally. Of course that was assuming that she would allow him.

Ace kept her emotion so well hidden that you had to know her for years before you could understand what was going on in her head and even then it was hard. He had a hunch that if he hadn't met her when she was still full of humanity and didn't really mind showing a few of her emotions then he wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. Even though she may not really show it she cared somewhat about the vampire that had almost killed her.

A snarl tore through Edwards throat but Luke forced himself to ignore it. If was not easy. Now that he knew what this man caused he was furious. He was the thing that should have comforted Renesmee when she had a nightmare and the person that should have tried to help Adam trust people. He should have been the vampire that taught Anthony how to survive with a soul intact. He was the person that should have taken care of those kids when their mother was living through hell, hell he should of been the one to stop her getting into that position in the first place.

Suddenly he was sucked into memories, completely forgetting about what was going on around him. He remembered with scary reality the first time he saw Ace, the first time he saw her fight, the first time he saw the glint in her eye, even the first time he saw her after a hunt.

"Please," the sound of Edward's voice, so small and desperate made Luke pause. "Just stop." He was begging him and Luke realized that maybe the other side of the story was almost sad as his bosses... but he doubted it.

* * *

Edward sat there and tried to block it out. He tried to keep the images of Bella and the words that Luke was producing from his own mind but he couldn't. Not for the first time we wished that he wasn't plagued with the ability to know what others were thinking.

When Luke and started his train of thought he had seem a beautiful vampire, strong and tough, ready to fight and command even if she didn't want to. That was enough to cause distress because when he had left Bella, he had left her very human. Very human and very away from vampires. Now she was a commander? That wasn't right, he had left to keep her safe.

Then the children started to come up in the older vampires mind. He saw the imaged of who he now knew as his daughter, sobbing into her brother, him whispering in her ear that it wasn't real, that she was safe and that mum was coming home. He saw the dark circles that appeared under her eyes after a few days of almost no sleep. Then he saw memories of Adam's silence, of him being in the room but not really being there. The look in his eye that told him he was off in his own world, a look that made him feel like Adam was somewhat haunted. Then there was Anthony. The images and scene that Luke remember made him feel sick. Him stumbling into a house, sloppy grin on his face and a girl on his arm, obviously drunk and ignorant. He crashed through the house and all he heard after that made him wish Luke didn't have super hearing. Then there was a clip of a blood stained Anthony, crashing into a house, in a complete daze. Then what seemed like the same memory, jumped and he was looking at a dead man. Already filthy was now covered in his own blood, then a glimpse of Luke himself burying the man, deep in the woods.

As if the first images he saw wasn't bad enough they kept coming worse. Edward saw her, the woman he loved and it was enough to crush him. It was much more intense then the first images, it was a full blown memory. In fact he was bombarded with several memories.

_Luke sat apart from the rest of the group. They were all still young, the oldest barley two hundred so he tended to keep to himself. It was easier that way, if he didn't have an attachment to someone, it wouldn't matter if they died. They had already lost two vampires, neither had a grift so Talon wasn't worried but they were already struggling with the lack of numbers in a big fight._

_As he was thinking about the numbers they had she showed up. He instantly knew there was something different about her. She was a vampire, they all were, but she was different. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were not red, nor black, they were gold. He had heard of vampires with strange eyes but never in his two thousand years had he seen one. They had been rumored to be weaker then a normal vampire, well that was only in Egypt but they tended to have good information over there._

_There was something else about the woman, she watched everyone. Luke was sitting back from everyone, sitting on part of their training ground that was covered in dirt. The sun was directly on him as he sat there, sending the light off his body which is maybe why the girl noticed him first. Most of the group avoided the sun, it was always better to not have any attention on you._

_"Hello," she said calmly. She moved fast, faster then any vampire he'd seen before and was able to be less the two metres away from him a second. She was sitting in much the same fashion he was, legs crossed and arms resting on either knee. Luke nodded in return as he continued to study her. "Like something you see?" She asked sarcastically._

_Luke had heard a lot of sarcasm, he had a man in the group that seemed to think sarcasm was the only form of communication._

_"Oh, your the silent type," she shrugged and leaned back, looking up at the sun. "I know a few of those," she sounded like she had a smile in her voice._

_Luke was instantly curious about the vampire. The way she acted was strange in itself. It was as if her vampire instincts were being ignored, when everyone had been forced into this place they stayed well away form each other, only spending time together when they were training. None of them talked. None of them interacted. Looking at anyone was a risk to their life. It was an instinct. This girl didn't really seem to care and Luke wanted to know why._

_"How old are you?" He asked abruptly. The girl looked up in slight shook._

_"So he talks," she chuckles slightly, confusing Luke further. "You do know that you should never ask a girl there age don't you?" For a second Luke thought that his jaw had hit the flaw. This was so out of the norm that he felt like something was seriously wrong with this vampire. She smirked at the look on his face before continuing. "Fine, I'll tell you when you tell me. Oh, and I like my secrets"_

_"I'm close to two thousand," he said quickly though it was more information then he had told anyone in the group._

_She looked up at him in shock before shrugging it off. "Trust me, I'm an infant compared to you. I'll tell you that I'm under fifty. In fact well under fifty," she winked and looked at her surroundings. When she looked back at him her eyebrows knitted together. "What is it?"_

_"Who are you?" He asked slowly, testing the words before saying them._

_"Who are you?" She replied with a smirk._

_"You are not like the rest of us," he stated simply. "You are more... More..." he couldn't find the right end to the sentence. She just didn't fit as a general rule._

_"Grandpa the word your looking for is 'human'," she looked back up. "Well that is what a friend of mine says." He watched her as she talked, more accurately he watched her eyes. They twinkled and sharpened at certain things she said. For example at the mention of her 'friend' her eyes softened and at the mention of age they tightened._

_"Anyway," she looked back at him, directly into his eyes, like she was looking for answers. "Do you have a name?"_

_Luke did a double take, no one had asked his name. When he had first been brought here Aro had used the name he went by hundreds of years ago but that was the extent of it. Talon just called him by his old name because he couldn't call everyone 'You'._

_"Um, Luke," he struggled with the incredibly simple question. "I go by Luke nowadays."_

_She offered him her hand. "Hello Luke, I am Isabella." She smiled and Luke instantly knew that there was something strange and different and... damaged about the girl. But for some reason Luke shock her hand, a gesture that could get a vampire killed. For some reason trust wasn't an issue for her._

The memory wasn't bad but it set something off in Edward. She was so casual in her skin, like she was fine with the fact that she was no longer human. He almost believe that she had perfectly fine as a vampire, in fact she looked more comfortable then when she was human. Like... like she was always meant to be in this skin.

_Luke stood before the small Asian man that he was yet to learn the name of. He only just reached Luke's waist but he looked just as fierce as any other vampire preparing for a fight. Luke tried to care about the outcome of the mini battle but didn't really care. He continued to think about the strange vampire he had met four weeks before._

_Isabella had been around for a few days but very soon after she entered Talon came out himself and took her away. The look in her eye when she saw him though... Luke knew instantly that she hated him more then anyone else in the group, a pretty big feat. When she had returned at the end of the day it had been for less then a two hours. It continued like that. Every day she would disappear and reappear for a while. Every time Talon came and got her personally. As a result she had never attended a training, just sat with him, mostly in silence or talking about this and that._

_Today, it seemed, was different. She walked slowly out onto the dirt track, watching him specifically. Luke didn't think twice about walking away from the Asian, just made sure that he never turned his back on him. He like his head were it was thank you very much._

_"Are you going with us today?" He asked quietly in her ear, he knew that any other vampire would not allow him that close but she seemed to trust him._

_"Yep," she looked around at the group. Everyone was partnered up, even the small man had moved on to someone new. "Partner?"_

_"Sure," he moved a few paces away. "Have you ever fought?" He sincerely doubted that she had any really fighting experience and as he was the best in the group he really didn't think the girl stood a chance._

_"Don't sell me short now, Grandpa!" She chuckled as she looked him up and down. "I may have had some fighting experience from when I was human."_

_"Then you won't stand a chance," with the he stepped forward, ready to slam a foot into her stomach before she knew what had hit her. Too bad the only thing he hit was her hand. She shoved his foot away but he used her momentum to whip back around and start to charge forward. She was faster._

_She moved at her faster speed and used her foot to hook the back of his legs and shoved upwards. He was spinning over backwards before he knew what was even happening. He tried to twist in the air but he was to late, the best he could do was land on his side and continue to turn but she was already on him. She used he foot once again to force him onto his back. She landed with her full weight on his stomach and rested her hand on his throat easily._

_"Don't stand a chance, huh?" She whisper straight in his ear but he wasn't paying attention. When she pulled back he noticed something different. Her eyes had been steadily going darker but now they were duller. She looked more like vampire then she normally did. Fighting wasn't part of her he decided even though she was good, she was better then anyone here he knew because no one was actually better then him in this group. He didn't like the look in her eye, he like the Isabella that she was normally._

_"Your good, I'll give you that," she released him but watched him as she stood and offered him a hand up._

_"Come now," she looked around as she watched the others continue to fight. "I'll take a bet that no one here beats you that easily. Your age gives you a head start," she suddenly got that look in her eye that he had learned to to question on._

_"That is true," he didn't lie to her. She always knew when he lied. "Why is it that you can beat me?"_

_"What do you think I do all day?" Luke snapped around to look at the girl. "Talon had to train me up as you were all so far ahead. He may have overdone it slightly, I doubt any of you can beat me," she shrugged. "Whenever Talon train you guys I'm doing my own drills, it is quiet work but i don't mind. I hate working with Creak though," she shuddered._

_"I know what you mean," but even as he said it, he wasn't sure. The way she looked at the man made his venom boil alone. She loathed the man more then he though he would even understand._

Edward was frozen in his seat, his emotions running harder then he could remember. He didn't even think his brother could help him. The Bella he knew was the girl in Luke's mind but at the same time it wasn't. The way she instantly trusted him, even if he was a vampire. The way she joked and tried to make a situation more comfortable to matter how she felt or the way after the fight she acted so modest about what she was able to do. Then when he saw her fight, or the look in her eye when she saw Talon... It was like she was a vampire again.

_Luke watched as Isabella stood at the corner of the woods. She often did that now that she spent all her time with the rest of them unless they were going on a hunt. She had yet to go on a hunt but stayed back and had her individual training with Talon. He had noticed that when he got back she always looked tired. At first he thought it was the lack of the blood but that didn't seem to bother her, she had explained that she never craved it like other vampire did. Luke now figured it was simply spending so much time with the devil himself._

_Slowly he made his way over to her, making sure that he didn't disturb any of the other vampires in the immediate area. It wasn't that he was worried about fighting with any of them, he would win and let them walk away but Isabella..._

_They had quickly become close, closer then he could remember being with any other being. And being this close they normally partnered up when training but the handful of times they hadn't been together over the last six months and whenever she fought anyone besides him it ended badly._

_At one point a man with blond, almost yellow hair, had been cocky enough to challenge 'the little girl that was able to beat the all mighty giant!' The fight had ended with his hands missing and a bite on the side of his neck._

_Others had attempted to beat her but all had ended with more pain then the last. Luke smiled at the memory but knew she hated what she was able to do. In fact she had admitted she hated her fighting skills._

_"Hey Luke," she glanced up at him, watching her from metres away. "You're thinking too hard. Again." She smirked but looked away again._

_"I'm just thinking about you," he stated. She smiled slightly. Luke had noticed that she didn't smile nearly as much as she had when they first met. She smirked a lot, usually at his unusualty and there was a few halfhearted smiles but the genuine smile she used to produce was rare nowadays. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"Six mouths ago," she stated and he mentally cringed. That was just before she had joined them in hell. She never talked about her life before Talon. Luke had told her everything about his life but she played it close._

_"What about it?" He asked cautiously._

_He was shocked when she answered. "My family. My friends. They are all out there," her voice sounded far away._

_"Do they know your in here?"_

_"Yeah, my friend... He was there when they came to get me. We wasn't there luckily but I went anyway, having the Volturi on your back is hard enough without my situation added to it."_

_"Your situation?" This was more then she had ever said about her life put together._

_"My kids," she stated and Luke felt like the floor had disappeared from under him._

_"Your what?" His voice sounded harsh._

_"My kids. I have triplets," she looked like she was lost in her memory._

_"But you're... you're not... well..." He stuttered and he never stuttered._

_"What? Not human? I am well aware Luke," she said without looking at him and he was sick of the indirect conversation. He gripped her shoulders and turned her, a action that would have lost him his hands had it been anyone else._

_"You need to explain," he made sure that he kept his voice it's normal evenness but he was sure she saw through it. She often did that, saw things that no one else would._

_"I have three kids and no they are not completely human and also yes they are genetically mine," explained, not really looking at him. Without a thought Luke yanked her into the cover of the woods, away from any of the other vampires eyes._

_"Completely human?"_

_"As in half human half vampire. Look, I'm not going into that," she sounded gruff and it was the first time he had heard that tone of voice on the vampire._

_"Do they have names?" He knew that, that was the kind of question that would calm her down and make it so that she didn't take her anger out on another vampire._

_"Um, Anthony, Adam and Renesmee," she stated sounding somewhat dazed._

_"Renesmee?" He couldn't help it, it was the twenty first century, not many people named there kids like that anymore. Her eyes narrowed slightly, he suddenly realized that she was probably sick of people questioning her kids name._

_"It's my mother and his mothers name together," she punched his arm easily and the narrow in her eyes disappeared but she still there was this glint in her eyes._

_She looked like part of her heart was missing by being stuck in the camp and there was nothing she could do about it. So she thought about her family and tried not to worry. She tried to act strong for the benefit of others but when ever she dug into her past there was this glint in her eye..._

Edward knew the look Luke had been thinking about. He had seen it a few times, when she was thinking about her mother but that now seemed like the watered down version. It seemed the mothering instinct had taken over in Bella and the look was so devastating that Edward yearned to hold her.

_Isabella stood apart from the rest of them, staring at the smoke. Luke made his way over, she looked lost and he didn't like it. One thing he knew about Isabella is that she like to have control over her situation, part of the reason whys she hated being in her situation._

_"What's up?" She looked up and him, a strange expression on her face. A mix of anger,, confusion and a little bit of fear. That was the thing that made him pause, in all his time he had never seen fear in her face. She was just to strong a person._

_"You know, I've never killed a thing, not outside an animal at least," she stated, not looking at him._

_"We just hunted, what did you have?" He turned her to look at him. Her eyes were still black, pitch black. "You didn't hunt at all," it was a statement not a question but he still searched her face for any signs of distress. "Wait, how did you not kill anyone with all the blood they spill you must have smelt it?"_

_"Of course I did!" She sounded offended at the accusation._

_"Then why didn't you attack them?" He sounded generally flabbergasted._

_"Self control has never been a problem for me," she answered offhandedly. Luke stood there in shock._

_"Self control has never been a problem? That is all you have to say!" She looked up in shock, he was raising his voice. "Isabella that is not something normal and the way you say it it's as if you older then me. I have never, ever, met anyone with that kind of control."_

_She didn't seem to hear him, just nodded as if she was listening. "I don't like this, you know? I guess I'm never going to get that vampire instinct that come so easily to the rest of you," she shrugged._

_"Just because you don't like to kill others doesn't mean you aren't good at it and that is the instinct, I doubt you even got a bite," he took her silence as a confirmation. "Don't bother worrying about it Isabella, we are basically an extension of the guard, meaning we are just upholding the law. Our job is to do the Volturi's dirty work," he tried to sound convincing._

_"You know I don't actually like that name," she replied distractedly, not really thinking about his small speech. "I never have liked it."_

_"What?" He asked trying not to get frustrated._

_"Isabella," she explained. "I was never called that, no one dared. I was always Bella but I don't want that anymore, it reminds me of too much."_

_He shook his head irritably. He had never seen the girl like this, he figured it was because of her first real hunt but she was just so out of it. He had never seen a vampire act like this. They were designed to kill and no one was denying that she was good at it, in fact she was the best but her conscious had not died along with her human skin making her imperfect._

_"What do you want to be called then?" He asked, trying not to sound sarcastic, she was the first person he had met in about a thousand years that could get rid of his monotone._

_"I don't know, just not my name," Her eye brow pulled together as he watched. "You come up with something, I don't really care," she looked directly at him for the first time, she locked eyes with him and held them there. He stared back, not blinking, just watching her for her next move. "I have to start really doing this, I have to survive this," as she spoke he watched as her eyes visible hardened. They suddenly lost some of their warmth. He wondered if he would ever get it back._

The final scene faded and Edward slumped against the back of the car. That warmth he had seen fad, it was the warmth that Bella had always enveloped the people she loved in. That fad, it mad him crumble.

But Luke had been mistaken. That light he had seen from the beginning, it was nothing compared to what it had been. When he had first met her the light had been dimmed, like she was just going through life day by day but once he spent enough time with him and his family... She had become so full of life and happiness to fill every single Cullen. He had been such a beautiful person and he remembered with painful clarity the day he left her. The day he crushed her heart.

He felt like there was another memory coming but he didn't think he could take it. He already felt like he was burning form the inside out.

"Please," he didn't even care that he was whimpering. "Just stop."

"Look, Edward I don't know you and I don't know your side of the story. To be totally honest it's not me you need to tell," Edward still felt sick but for some reason what the older vampire said seemed more important then he understood. "But I will tell you this - oh, and if you repeat anything I say to Ace I will kill you - if you hurt her again, or do nothing about what you've done before, hell if you hurt any of those kids, then I will kill you. And trust me you will not stand a chance nor will I be alone."

Edward understood right then that no matter what he had put Bella through she had managed to pull some sort of family situation together. From Luke's memories he really cared about Bella, in fact he seemed to have endless amounts of respect for her. Not to mention her kids, at the very mention of them he sounded so protective the mind reader had no doubt in his mind that he would kill anyone that actually hurt them.

"I understand that," he whispered. That's when Alice's mind jumped into gear. He twisted in his seat and looked his sister in the eye, calming her considerable. "You are right" he turned to look at his mother. "Both of you are. I have done enough running. I have to at least try and fix this because I don't know if I will ever get another chance." Alice smiled brilliantly and Esme offered a small smile, she was still angry it seemed.

"Oh, friendly warning," Luke said, cutting through the moment. "The memories you just saw... that skill level is nothing compared to what she is now. She is tougher so she holds back less. I don't think she'll kill you, maybe just pull you apart... then again I have been wrong before," he shrugged and Edward got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "She has a tendency to be slightly unpredictable."

Taking a deep breath Edward sank back into his seat. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Emmett stared out into the forest as he had been for the last couple of hours. He had lost track of time really but didn't really care. He knew that Rose was with Carlisle and Jasper though he doubted they were talking he was sure that no harm would come to her with them around. He was actually more worried about his father then his wife.

He kind of understood where his father was coming from. When he had first seen Bella and the kid he felt even more out of it. In his wildest imagination he had never picture her with a kid. A fulling grown kid at that.

Adam was so much like his mother that he couldn't deny it though, they looked so similar. Emmett knew then that even though he knew a lot he didn't think he knew enough.

The giant vampire continued to star out into the woods, thinking through the events that had brought his wife and him here. When he had started his own investigation he had no idea it would lead to this. It had all just been him stumbling over information that had eventually led to trouble. He would probably be dead if it weren't for Bells.

To this day Emmett had no idea what had possessed him to look up Isabella Swan a year ago. It had been in Europe for Gods sakes! There should be absolutely no reason for her name to pop up there. Nonetheless it had, _'__Isabella Swan, arrested for setting off explosives that collapsed the front of a bank but mysteriously escaped captivity hours later...'_ (He now knew that no explosives had been used) Rose had, of course tried to stop his search but Emmett soon became absorbed. He hadn't even bother to look back into her time in Forks, assuming that she had simply grown up and moved on to another life.

He followed a very carefully covered trail all the way to Spain, where she broke into some prison and took a single unregistered criminal (unregistered because the man didn't seem to exist at all, Emmett now assumed him to be a vampire or shifter).

Then she had proceeded to Asia, where surprisingly enough had simply met up with some performer and disappeared with him hours later, the only reason he had found out about it was because the performer had been word famous and disappearing had not been apart of his contract.

There had been about a two month gap where she had fallen off the grid only to pop up in America where there was no reports of her only a strange article stating that there had been a random stroke of killings that had stopped after a young brunette woman had questioned a police man about it. He had stated in a report that _'She had been strikingly beautiful and had asked about the killings casually but when I think back she had seemed to be gathering information about it'_ Emmett had a feeling the killer had been not so human.

He tracked so many strange events that all mentioned a beautiful browned haired woman who never gave her name up willingly but when she did, for example when she signed up for ticks for a show she signed her name as Isabella Swan.

It was only when he saw actually saw one of the incidences first hand that he realized how far he had gone in. Apparently someone had realized that he was looking up Bella so often and was actively tracking her and had gone straight to her with the information. The same source had also started to track him physically, following him, keeping tabs on the people he met with, hacking his computer to see where he was at with the research.

Luckily Bella had stopped the tracker before he went as far as attacking emmett himself. Some people were fiercely loyal to her apparently.

Bella had instantly contacted them and got them shipped out of the country, explaining that if one of her people noticed someone looking for her then her enemies could too.

They had been moved back into America and into the main house. Emmett and Rose had obliged without asking too many questions but Bella must have guessed that they were burning for answers because she gave them a lot. So for four months they had been lying to their family, telling them that they were safe and sound in Paris, enjoying their honeymoon. Rose hadn't been too happy but went along with it easily enough much to Emmett's surprise.

Suddenly a movement in the tree's caught the vampires eye. The woods seemed to me silent and unmoving in this area, he assumed it was because they were so far away from any civilization so it was the first sign of life he had seen.

He searched the patch of tree's with his eyes, then paused at the dark spot he could almost see through the break in tree's. He watched it for a second before shaking his head in amusement. He had, had a lot of stress over the last few months and now he was seeing things.

Deciding that being alone wasn't helping his sanity the vampire made his way down to the main lounge, guessing that his father and brother were still there and hoping that his wife was with them, he had been meaning to talk to them.

"Hey," he said cheerfully as he entered the common room and made his way over to his wife who was slightly hidden in the shadows.

"Hello," they all replied, though Carlisle did distractedly.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he pulled Rosalie back into him, she went willingly and resting her head against his chest.

"Of..." Jasper trailed off, looking directly at his brother.

"Bella? The triplets? This place?" He explained, rising an eyebrow. "Any of the above, you must have a lot of opinion on this."

"I'm not happy about any of it, I must admit," Jasper said, taking a deep breath. "I swear to God Edward is an idiot. When I first heard what he did and what she had to go through," he shuddered visibly. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, she explained the way she lived and the triplets," she looked down at his wife who could easily be taking a nap. "But I've only just met Adam and none of the others, he is so much like her..."

"I'm surprised none of us put it together on our own. They went to school with us and we met with them a couple of time after hours but we never made the connection. There can't really be that many relationships like Bella and Edwards but we never even considered that they were Bella's."

"Adam does look a lot like Bella," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, and when you see Renesmee you'll catch your breath, now that I know she's Edwards they look so similar," he bit his lip. "Though Anthony, even know that I know, doesn't look anything nor act anything like his parents. He's a bit of a... well a-" Jasper struggled for the word.

"He's a prick," stated a female voice from the door," Emmett spun around to be faced with another vampire. She had bronze hair that had a slight curl throughout it. When he looked closer he saw the bright brown eyes that reminded him so much of the human Bella he remembered so thoroughly.

"Renesmee," Emmett breathed. She studied him carefully then Rose.

"You know who I am, but who are you?" She watched him as she said the words. "You were the person on the phone," her eyes narrowed.

"Emmett," he stated as he started to sit up, Rose recognized his intention and moved up with him. "And this is Rose." She didn't saw anything, just stood there. Emmett looked past the girl that was his niece. Just as he was about to say something Adam was behind her, staring him down. He shook his head slightly and Emmett shut his mouth. Adam message was clear, 'shut up before I do it for you.'

"I'm sorry if this is rude," she stated look at Carlisle and Jasper now. "But why are you here?"

"Ness," her brother said, putting an arm around her waist. "You need to talk to mum," he whispered in her ear. She turned around in his embrace and looked him in the eye.

"Come on then," she grabbed his arm and started down the corridor, towards the basement Emmett assumed.

"What was that about?" Rose spoke up for the first time. She leaned back into Emmett and he nodded, just as confused.

"I don't think she know's who her father is," Carlisle explained, his voice still slightly unfocused. "So she doesn't know who we are."

"Adam didn't know so I doubt she did," Jasper shrugged.

"She doesn't know," a new voice stated, Emmett twisted around yet again. A dark haired boy, with a rugged look on him and a cocky smile stood there, looking directly at him. "It seems it was our mothers little secret."

Emmett felt his eyes darken at the mocking tone of voice the guy used. He instantly knew it was Anthony, the oldest triplet but he acted like Bella was just a pain.

"You must be anther Cullen," he chuckled.

"Emmett," he tried not to sound angry but lately it was harder and harder. He had a lot to e mad about.

"And the chick," Rosalie snarled at the term and was half way to her feat before Emmett had her around the waist. "Oh, feisty," he licked his lips. "Just the way I like them."

Rosalie let out another snarl and Emmett almost let her go to get a hand on him as well. He decided that he didn't like this kid.

"Enough," a familiar voice hissed, when Anthony glared at her for a second before turning and leaving. "I see you've met Anthony."

"He's less then pleasant I must say," Rose growled, relaxing slightly in his arms.

"I wish I could say that he isn't normally like this but he is," she sounded tired for a second before rubbing her face and blinking heavily. "I have to go," and with that she was gone.

* * *

Okay, this is so longer then any other chapter I've done, double the length of my first few. This is for two reasons.

1) I didn't notice how much I had done until I was finished.

2) Because I can't write any more for the next few weeks because I have school stuff that I have been putting off for the last two weeks. Cringe. Hope this keeps you going


	26. The Cullens?

Renesmee wasn't sure what was going one but when Adam practically dragged her into the house she became curious. Her brother was not one to drag. Not to mention the suspiciously happy mood he was in not to mention he was being cryptic. That was not his forte.

She had been happy enough to follow him through the house as she wanted to see her mother more then almost anything, that is until she smelt the Cullen's and strangers. She had known that the Cullen's were coming to the base - something she hadn't had time to really think about - which was weird enough but never in all her life had Renesmee Swan walked into the main house and not recognized a scent.

She slowed marginally and tugged Adam to do the same. He turned and gave her a slightly guilty look.

The girl caught her brothers eye before she asked; "Who is that?"

"Ness," he stopped and stared at her for a long second. "There is a lot you need to know, all of which will be explained when you talk to mum."

"But-" what ever she was about to say was cut off by the sound of voices drifting in from the lounge. She didn't wait for Adam but simply slipped into the corridor that led to the conversation.

"-they look so similar," Renesmee heard a familiar voice say. "Though Anthony, even knowing that I know, doesn't look anything nor act anything like his parents. He's a bit of a... well a-" Jasper struggled for the word.

"He's a prick," she stated firmly as she stepped into the doorway. She did a quick look around the room, noticing that Carlisle and Jasper where there talking with two strangers, the strangers that explained the new scent. She synchronized the huge vampire, almost matching the size of Rocky (Almost) and the stunning blond.

The big one breathed her name suddenly and she looked back at him. She was started to get agitated but she controlled the erg to start bounding on her heals. "You know who I am, but who are you?" She watched him as she said the words then the voice registerer in her head. "You were the person on the phone," her eyes narrowed, suddenly weary.

"Emmett," he stated as he started to sit up, the blond moved up with him. "And this is Rose." She didn't say anything, just stood there. The name was familiar, like she'd heard it in passing at some point but she let it drop as the vamp opened his mouth to say something but looked at her brother who had materialized behind her. His mouth snapped shut audibly. She was missing something and didn't like it.

She was sick of it too and wanted answers and they seemed to have them. "I'm sorry if this is rude," she stated looking at Carlisle and Jasper. "But why are you here?"

"Ness," her brother said, putting an arm around her waist. "You need to talk to mum," he whispered in her ear. She turned around in his embrace and looked him in the eye. He didn't want her asking them questions apparently

"Come on then," she grabbed his arm and started down the corridor, towards the basement. If he wouldn't allow the new vamps to give her answers then she would go straight to the source. Her mother.

* * *

Anthony knew instantly after his 'conversation' with the Cullen's that he had made the wrong move but his personality had taken over. He seemed to always want to stir every situation. Make the most uncomfortable situations more uncomfortable. Though, of course his mother didn't approve of his behavior.

Nonetheless he still followed his sisters scent down into the basement where he found the two of them sitting side by side on the far couch, facing the entrance. He smirked at the sight of the bemused expression on Renesmee's face and the worried one on Adam's.

"Hey, sis, long time no see," he knew he looked his normal cocky but didn't even attempt to change his expression. "What brings you to this neck of the woods."

She gave him a sarcastic look in return but Adam scowled at him. "What do you want Anthony?"

"Well, if I am correct in guessing that this is a family meeting then I should be here, yes? Then again if this is a family meeting then should the-"

"Don't go there, Anthony," Adam snapped uncharacteristically.

"Oh, touché," he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Let me guess you haven't got the guts to break the news to your oh so fragile sister?" He smiled wider at the frown that graced the bronze haired half vampire. "I guess I'm right then."

Suddenly - and silently - someone placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, freezing Anthony like only a vampire could freeze.

"Well, if he had told her anything I would have something to say about it so, in retrospect, he seems to have done the right thing. So why don't you just go and sit quietly like a good little vampire?" His mothers voice was slightly sarcastic but there was that edge of control that made him sit down in the nearest chair.

"Ness," his mother started but was interrupted by the impact of her only daughter. "Hey love," she whispered into her hair, rapping her arms around her.

"Are you alright?" Renesmee asked when she pulled away to look at her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a small smile. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," she stated carefully and Anthony questioned the sound of her voice. She was rarely shy around her mother nor uncertain.

"Where is Alex then? I didn't smell her nor did I see the truck," suddenly, her motherly face was gone and she was in full business mode.

"Um, I may have, well," Anthony now understood why she was being so careful with their mother. "I kind of bailed on her," she cringed slightly at her mothers look. "Well, we kind of got in a fight and I just, well, jumped out of the car."

"Great," his mother said out loud then shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll get in contact with her after... well later. She can take care of herself and she should be here shortly anyway," she looked back at her daughter. "Anything else I should know?"

She bit her lip and Anthony knew that she had another secret and from the look Adam gave her he was privy to the information.

"No nothing," she finally whispered but Anthony knew his mother wasn't stupid enough to believe her. Nonetheless she let it go - after a synchronizing look and a slight roll of her eyes.

"Okay," and for a rare moment Anthony saw slight fear in his mothers eyes. "There is some stuff you guys really need to know," with that she pulled Renesmee down on to the last remaining seat in the room, still gripping her hand tightly.

* * *

Ness could tell something was wrong. The way her mother held her hand was a clear indication for that, she held it as if she was afraid that letting go would mean that Ness would disappear.

"Um, you how I never told you anything about your father?" She started carefully. At Renesmee's nod she continued. "Well, I found out recently that you guys have already met him," her mother cringed slightly at the way she worded it, like she was avoiding the real issue. Nonetheless her daughters jaw dropped.

"Really!" She said louder then necessary before taking a breath and repeating softly. "Really?" Her mother looked more worried then she had ever seen her, and that was saying something. "Who?"

Her mother flinched at the simple question and Ness's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Renesmee had no doubt that her mother would tell her the absolute truth but she didn't like the way the simple question effected her, it was almost as if she was scared of how she would react.

"Mum," she interrupted just as her mum opened her mouth to say something. "You know that nothing you can say will change anything. I will always love you no matter who the other half of my DNA is."

She reserved a loving smile in return but her eyes spoke volumes, she didn't believe her completely. Frowning Renesmee brought her hand up to her mothers neck and projected images - suddenly glad that her brothers gift had no effect on her and her alone. She showed her, her first memory of her mother, still as death on the cheep single bed, covered in blood with the sound of her slamming heart filling the room and her daughters first tears that immediately followed. Then she jumped to her first birthday, her mother cooking their few favorite human meals and Doc returning with half a dozen shinny boxes that held their first ever presents. Then the time when she looked about fourteen and she smelt fresh human blood for the first time, when a younger girl cut open her leg on something, then the responding hunger jolted through her she scared the young girls crazed mother half to death when she snarled at the pain in her throat, suddenly her own mother came into view and she whispered comforting words quietly into her ear, calming and soothing her easily.

The images she projected where so filled with love that a real smile lit her mothers face and she pulled her in for another hug.

"Fist off you need to understand why I never told you,' she took a deep, unneeded, breath, obviously calming herself. "I never really thought it was my place nor my responsibility to tell you about him. I knew you had a right to know but it didn't feel right to tell you about him when I only had one half of the story and that I really couldn't be objective, now could Doc as he only had my point of view. But they where only the reasons that I admitted to myself and others. Now that I've seen 'them' again I know that I was simply scared to tell you guys the story," her oldest brother gasped audible and Adam's jaw dropped. That was the first time ever the leader of a Generation had admitted to being afraid of anything, let alone her three half human children.

"I didn't even want to think about how you all might react, you might take his side or you might have instantly hated him for what he did. I didn't want either of those things to happen. No matter what they did to me I have and will always love the, because they are all that is left of my former life and they are what kept me from drowning in my human life. They are what gave me you guys and no matter how my life turned out because of it I would never change anything that happened no matter how much I lie to myself about it. I know that I grumble about my situation but in the long run it doesn't really matter because if all this crap hadn't happened to me we wouldn't be where we are all now."

She stopped after her speech and synchronized her daughters face, looking for any signs of anger or distress, what's she wasn't looking for was happiness. When Renesmee's face broke out in a smile Bella's eyebrows pulled together.

Ness couldn't help but agree with everything her mother said. Without her Generation she would have never met Luke and Alec and T and Plaid, without her Generation she would have never met and fallen in love with Kid. She smirked at the thought and shared a knowing look with her brother.

"Don't worry, mum, I'm fine. I won't hate him nor will I hate you, well not until I've heard his side of the story..." she smiled slightly again before her curiosity overtook once more. "Alright who is he? You said I've already met him, right?"

"Um, yeah, you have," at her mothers pause Ness smiled encouragingly. She took a deep soothing breath before she looked her daughter right in the eye and said, "Edward Cullen."

* * *

Bella didn't know what she expected, maybe for her to start yelling, or crying, hell screaming would have been better then what she actually did. Right before her eyes, Renesmee burst out laughing.

"Cullen? As in 'The Cullen's'?" She couldn't control it anymore it seemed because suddenly she burst out laughing.

Bella blinked several times, perplexed before a smile forced it's way to the surface. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they are still called 'The Cullens', they tend to be treated strangely."

"It's not like we're not called 'The Rides'," she smirked before suddenly sobering. "No offence mum, but Edward Cullen?"

She blinked, "why do you say it like that?" Her two youngest children exchanged looks.

"Well, it's just that he's a bit... well a bit..." Renesmee struggled for words but Adam interrupted.

"Odd, and I don't mean like we're odd I mean like he doesn't say a damn word. He radiates sadness. His thoughts are so full of self-loathing that it was almost painful," he looked curious for a second. "Do you have something to do with that."

"Edward... Well Edward tends to be too noble for his own good, he blamed himself for every bad thing that happened to me and when I tell him about what happened to me he will overreact. There is appositely no question about that." Bella bit her lip and rubbed her eyes in a very human fashion. "Yet another problem to deal with."

"How well did you know them? I mean you must have known Edward very well considering... well us," Ness said with a suppressed giggle.

She looked down, away from the eyes of her three children "The Cullen's were my family, Carlisle and Esme me were my second parents, Alice was my best friend, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were my siblings and Edward was... Well the love of my life."

"Well, I'm not sure he agreed," Anthony spoke for the first time, his voice cold and condescending. "I mean he did leave you to fend for yourself and you know... die," he practically growled.

"I don't know why he did what he did except that he was worried about me. Jasper had a lapse and I know he freaked, not to mention he was freaked about my soul," she shrugged but couldn't help but allow her forehead to wrinkle.

"Your defending him!" He hissed angrily not that she was surprised, he had her snap temper from her human life.

"I'm not even going to even try and defend him simply because I don't understand why he left. I'm sure the reason will piss me off but you guys have to try and understand-" she froze as her voice rose in volume. She took a shaky breath and clenched her fists. "He is coming here and I don't know what will happen when I see him. I know I'll be angry and I sure as hell know I'll be confused because no matter how mad he will make me he is ecentually my mate and trust me when I say that there is nothing I an do about the love I feel for him."

Anthony growled angrily. "There is no way I'm going to allow him to simply walk back into my life, our lives," he gestured angrily at his brother and sister.

"Do you think I like this!" She yelled at her suddenly shocked son, and stood. "Do you think I even want to feel like this, do you really believe that I even went to see him again? After everything he put me through I still love him! Anthony there is nothing I can do about this, trust me!" She growled

"Anthony, from what I know about having a mate it won't matter what your mind tells you," Ness interrupted. Bella snapped around in shock. "It only matters what you feel," she shrugged.

Bella bit her lip and moved to kneel in front of her only daughter. "Hon," she said carefully. "Something tells me that you aren't telling me everything."

Renesmee's eyes darted up and met her brothers and Bella felt her eyes narrowed. She was certain they were keeping something from her and it wasn't a good thing. "I know that I haven't been around in the last few months but I know you, Love, what aren't you telling me?"

"Mum, it's not... It's just that you..." she sighed, apparently unable to find the words. "Look, mum I tr-" Bella cut her off when she placed two hands on either side of her daughters face, making her look at her.

"Honey," she smiled lightly. "You don't have to tell me but I want to understand why you don't feel like you can tell me."

"It's not that, trust me. I do want to tell you it's just that... It's just a little complicated," she tried to look away but Bella steadfastly refused.

"If you don't think I know complicated, Ness then you really haven't been paying attention," she smiled again, something very rare as it was. "I can't say that I don't mind because I do wish you could just tell me but know that I am here, 'kay Hon?"

"Alright," she muttered softly. Bella smiled warmly and stood.

"So, they're staying here, just like that, after everything that has happened because of them?" That last comment from Anthony was Bella's last straw.

"They have almost nothing to do with what happened to me, Anthony!" She hissed menacingly, turning to face her oldest son. "And I have had enough of you telling me differently. They left and they will own up to that, I promise you but I will not have you questioning me, do you understand?" She was in full military mode by the end and was glaring at him and he was glaring back. "Do you understand?" She was having a hard time not tearing into her child at this point, fed up with his antics.

"Yes, mother," he snared the last word before turning and disappearing up the stair and into the main house.

She sighed and turned back to her other two children with a slightly forced smile. "Come on, lets go find Alex." With that she ran up the stairs and called her only good friend she had left.

* * *

**Hey, I told you it would be a bit of a wait. Sorry nonetheless. Now I hate to say it but no matter how much work I finish for school more keeps coming. Everyone is worried about exams so study is vital. **

**No pitch forks please!**


	27. The Wait

What happened?" Alex couldn't help but chuckle when those were the first words she heard from her friend in months.

"Let me guess," she answered, swallow the laughter. "Ness got back?"

"Yeah, alone and with no explanation about where you are," she growled down the line. She could practically hear Bella pacing one of the many lounges in the her house.

"Bell's I'm going to say this simply," she chuckled lightly and snapped her mouth shut straight away. It was not a good idea to laugh at Bella Swan when she was in mother mode. "She jumped out of my moving car, there was no chance for me to stop her. I'm still fuzzy on

why she left."

"Where are you at the moment by the way?" She continued to growl but it didn't have that sharp edge that told her she was not going to have a warm welcoming.

"I'm about two hours out, I'll be back by morning," was the best she could give her.

"A location is what? Too hard?" She answered sarcastically.

"No, it's that I have no idea where I am. The only reason I know where I'm going is because I'm retracing my steps from my last visit," she managed to keep exasperation out of her voice but it was a challenge.

"Your last visit," she growled. Alex cringed, she should have seen this one coming. "That was how many years ago?"

"A few but-" She tried to defend.

"No buts," ha, she sounded like an aggravated mother alright. "Look, if you slow down a bit I'll get Luke to meet up with you."

Alex cringed slightly, none to ken in slowing down for any reason but knowing there was no room for discussion.

"Right got it. I'll meet up with him," she forced the growl away. "Where should I meet him?"

"What rout are you taking?"

"Back roads, when Ness bailed I chose to simply get there as fast as I could," she shrugged though Bella couldn't see her.

"I'll call Luke," there was a pause before she continued. "He will probably have to double back so slow down. Got it?"

"Yeah alright," she grumbled. No use arguing.

"Good," and without a single word of goodbye Bella hung up the phone. Alex sighed and threw her cell into the passenger seat harder then necessary. Sometimes her best friend could be beyond irritating.

**

* * *

**

Luke knew that he was a few hours away from the base but he felt no closer. That should have been his first indication that the journey wouldn't be that short and simple. He had very good instincts, it came with very, very old age.

When Ace rang he knew his plans were going to change.

"What's the update?" He asked instinctively.

"Alex is basically lost," her voice filled the receiver and he took a deep breath, guessing what was going to happen next. "I need you to double back and lead her to the house."

"I've taken the back roads," he answered, resisting the heavy sigh that was fighting it's way to the surface. "It won't be the best strategic move to go back, it will make it easier to track us."

"I'm well aware but it is no better to have a freaking shape shifter attempting to find her way to the base. Especially someone as emotional as Alex," she answered, barely holding in the irritation out of her voice.

"Right," no use arguing. "Where will I meet her?"

"I think that if you turn straight around and go towards the Slingshot Cafe you should both get there around the same time," she answered easily, though he could hear the slight edge to her voice. She knew the risks just as well as he did.

"You got it boss," was all he could get out without sounding out of order.

"See you," then she hung up.

Sighing, Luke made a dangerous and illegal U-turn and started in the opposite direction.

"How much longer is the trip going to take?" The small pixie asked, anxiety laced in her voice.

"Only double time, we should make it by midday, of course that is assuming Alexis is on time," Luke tried to answer nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Great," She muttered, falling dramatically back in her chair. Luke partially understood, he couldn't imagine being away from the one person you love most in the world for very long and these vampires had no idea what was really going on. They were completely out of the loop, something Ace seemed content to continue with.

Then again, Luke, no matter his age, had never found someone he would follow to the ends of the earth, accept Ace, but that was a loyalty thing, not a mate thing.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "They are safe, the safest place on earth. No one will hurt them, worry about yourself. You are the ones that are in any danger, but with me your pretty safe, even more so when we make it to Alex. No matter what kind of species she is she can fight damn well."

"I know that is meant to be reassuring, but really it doesn't help much unless we're with them. Much less when we're heading in the opposite direction as them," Esme sighed in a far away voice.

Luke cringed slightly. She sounded so... disparate and almost motherly. Almost like Ace did when she was talking to Renesmee about something.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Edward and Luke glanced at him questionably.

"It's just that image..." he sighed. "I have missed so much."

"Well, if your not careful you'll be missing a lot more," he scrunched up his nose in irritation. "I really don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger, even the rebound of any anger you cause. So, for the good of the rest of the house, don't piss her off more then necessary."

"Hey, I'll try," he stiffened slightly. "Is there anything I should avoid. I don't want to set her off innocently."

"Just don't say anything that is against her kids or the generation unless it's Jack, anyone can insult him," he paused and thought it over. "Oh, and don't say or ask a thing about her parents. That is the worst possible thing you could say. It will set her off like a firework. I don't really understand much about her human life, only that you guys left after you broke it off but whenever someone asks about her human parents she flips a lid or flinches. It's weird," he shrugged.

"Charlie and Renee?" Esme asked. "I can't image why that would cause any reaction other then sadness. I mean she wasn't overly close to either of them but she loved them."

"Just don't ask," he answered. "No matter what, just don't. I don't think anyone knows. Maybe Doc or Alex but they are her two best friends and would never tell you."

"Doc?" Alice asked.

"She'll explain. It's really not my place to tell you," he shrugged.

"Great," the pixie muttered. "I think I can see a pattern forming." Luke could see why this vampire used to be Ace's best friend.

**

* * *

**

Bella paced the house for what seemed like forever. She knew that T, Rocky and Grease were on there way and the rest of the Cullen's were just making a quick roundabout to pick up Alex. They would all be back around the same time though it seemed that the Generation members would be faster. Then there was Kid, who she was starting to have a sneaking suspicion about, was going to be there the next day. She really wanted Jasper to meet Kid, she had a feeling they would either be best friends or worst enemies. Almost everyone was on their way.

Then there was Angel who was MIA, something very abnormal. Bella contemplated trying and contacting her but shot it down. Angel, more then anyone, knew what she was doing, she wasn't stupid enough to get herself killed or caught. Bella would just have to trust the vampire.

She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the consistent whirlwind of thoughts spinning through her head.

"You have that look that tells me your thinking too much," someone said from right behind her with a chuckle. Now, it was so rare that someone would be able to sneak up behind her that she almost didn't react. No one since she had met Talon had been able to sneak up behind her. Then again when she did react it was so easy to spin on her heal and catch the creeper around the throat.

"Wow, Bell's cool it," Emmett rushed to say, gripping her hand with his own huge one.

Blinking she released the bigger vampire who stumbled to the ground and looked at her in shock.

"Did you think I was kidding when I told you about my training?" She asked, watching Emmett carefully.

"It's not that..." He almost whispered. "I just can't picture you hurting anyone..."

She couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Em, I am no longer that clumsy human that got a paper cut in front of seven vampires. I can destroy you and anyone in your coven, with maybe the exception of Jasper, without a second thought. Be careful."

"I'll take that to heart," he muttered, pulling himself to his full height. She could tell he had just had his ego damaged.

She smiled slightly at him and rubbed her face again.

"Hey, what is it?" He sounded worried.

"It's just..." she sighed. "I normally have enough to worry about but now with the you guys coming back and in such a hurry and Angel missing and Renesmee acting like she is and on top of everything Anthony decides to get caught up in something I fought to keep him out of, everything is just too overwhelming and I'm normally the calm one." She growled under her breath and ignored Emmett's slight look of shock at the sound.

"Hold up," he held up a hand to enforce his words. "What do you mean Renesmee acting like she is?" Bella almost laughed. Out of all the things she just dumped on him he pick up on Ness? She should of guess he would instantly be the protective Uncle just as he used to be the protective brother.

"I don't know what's up with her," she turned around to look out at the backyard. "She's keeping something from me and that isn't what she is normally like. That is what Anthony does, not Ness."

"She tells you everything? Like how you were with your mum?" He asked, clearly struggling to comprehend.

"Yeah, because I could tell Renee that I was dating a vampire and spreading all my time with a freaken coven of them..." suddenly she faltered and felt like her throat was closing up.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. That was the first time she had talked about her parents in so long. It was like opening a freshly healed wound.

"Don't worry Emmett. It's nothing," he looked like he was about to protest but that's when Adam walked up.

"Hey mum," he said, not looking up from his book. A smile graced her lips but she didn't look away from Emmett. She couldn't help thinking that if the Cullen's hadn't come back into her life she wouldn't be this stressed.

**

* * *

**

Alex hated a few things in the world. Certain vampires for one but that was part of her basic set up, instinctual. Then there was a few individual half vampires, Anthony in other words. On top of that there were a few shape shifters that she was none to keen on. The last thing on her list was waiting.

Shape shifters were fast moving, quick thinking, non-stop creatures that were not built to wait around for others. They were not patient. Not in the slightest.

Nonetheless Alex was forced to sit on her hands and wait outside a cheep cafe for a bunch of annoying vampires to show up and escort her back to the main house. Fan-freaken-tastic. She allowed a growl to rumble low in her chest, scaring a teen who was walking by the truck.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered darkly. "This is bloody insane!"

For once she makes the effort to arrive on time and she is left waiting around. She had considered getting something to eat but for once didn't think she could stomach anything.

That's when she heard the purr. Someone was driving a crazily expensive car way too quickly towards the Slingshot. Smiling, Alex recalled how much Luke hated speeding.

Jumping out of the car she made her way to the entrance of the parking lot, not wanting Luke to have to stop. She really wanted to see Ace again.

She smirked as she watched the sleek black car pull around the corner and head towards her. Luke.

She waved her hands in the air a few times, making sure he knew who she was before turning and getting back into the truck. Only a few hours until the main house and then it would be somewhat crusey from then on... assuming no one tried to kill anyone in the next little while. Yeah, that was likely. She snorted as she started the car. Ace was a magnet to trouble and no feeble wish would stop that.

**

* * *

**

Renesmee made her way to the front of the house at a slow pace, wanting to simply soak in the atmosphere. Smiling, she inhaled the gas free air. No annoying gases around here.

She had always hated the cities, even small town were not as good as the main house. There was no civilization anywhere in the next hour. The closest places were only accessible civilization walkable from here was... well the Slingshot.

That was one of the reasons she loved it out here. That and the amazing things to draw.

She wandered, making sure not to think about where she was going, into the woods in search of the perfect place to sit and draw. Half the fun of drawing was the new places, new sensations, new creations. Her brothers didn't understand, even Adam who could get into her head. Her mother just smiled knowingly and moved on. Ness didn't understand that but she let it go. Then there was Ash.

He just got it. The whole creative thing clicked with him just as much as it clicked with her. They seemed to always be on the same page, even when they were having an argument... She stopped herself. Her mother was a trained observer, thinking about Ash was dangerous enough with her brother around but now with her mother... a big no, no. For some reason it always seemed her mother was the one who could read minds.

Sighing she set all her gear on the soft grass and slid unceremoniously to the ground. She growled under her breath. Of course, she would be the only slightly clumsy vampire in the world. Her damn brothers got all the grace.

She picked up a basic sketching pencil and her A3 sketching pad then simply looked. Though looked seems like the wrong word because for Renesmee Swan, when she looked at something she was about to draw, she saw everything. Every little curve and dent and texture. Everything came into sharper focus and she saw more then any human being could ever hope to from her distance.

Slowly, without looking at the page, she started to slide her pencil over the paper, staring at a single tree across the patch of grass she was sitting on.

Every part of her being became focused on the object of her picture. Every single aspect of Renesmee Swan was focused on the tree she was copying. That was probably why she missed everything else.

"What's up, cos?" She heard a gravelly voice ask. As an instinct she froze. Most vampires went on the offense but she was too human for the reaction. Freezing was just her first thought. A pain but part of what made her, her.

Then again freezing had it's advantages. It meant that, unlike her family, she didn't attack unnecessarily. That was why she didn't get hurt trying to hurt the monster that was Rocky.

Grinning she stood up and turned around in one go to face the vampire that was apart of her mothers generation. Rocky would scare anyone else half to death simply with his appearance. With a simple look some would scream but the half vampire was too used to his looks to do that... anymore.

The man was African-American, twice the size of a normal man, in height and width. He barley fit any clothes and tended to simply wear jeans that had to be specially made just to fit him. This mean that you could see hit tattoo though, so he stayed away from humans as much as he could. His personal tattoo started at his collar bone and crawled partway up his neck, not quite making his chin.

The only part about him that truly scared Renesmee was his eyes. The eyes that reflected his diet. Thick bright crimson.

Rocky, Jack and Dodger were all human drinkers, whereas the others made an effort to keep to the vegetarian diet. Grease, Spears and T all tried to keep with the diet but had the most trouble. In fact most the members of the generation tried to keep to the diet, either for her mothers sake or to make it easier to fit in the humans. Angel kept with animals for personal reasons that 'wasn't for her ears' quoting Luke, Luke kept with the diet to remain on his bosses good side and out of loyalty. Plaid was too nice to hurt anyone and jumped at the chance to stop killing people. Then there was 'Kid', she snorted at the nickname. He was a veggie... well for obvious reasons.

Nonetheless the red eyed vampire stood before her with a smile on his face. She knew that her blood didn't smell like real food to vampires but it was still disconcerting that she could feel the blood pumping in her veins.

"I'm fine," her smile was only slightly forced. "Mum is back at the house if you're looking for her."

"Great, you coming cos?" He chuckled as he looked around at the equipment scattered on the ground.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Might as well," in a second she had all her stuff back under one arm and was running beside the huge vampire. She glanced back down at the half finished drawing. She'd have to go back and finish it later but now that the others were getting back she may as well be back at the house for moral support.

"Mum!" She said louder then absolutely necessary into the house. Her mother and everyone else in the house could have heard her whisper.

"In here," came the only reply. She was in the main dinning room. She followed the fastest path towards her mother because she could also smell Grease. "Hey hon," her mother muttered. She was surrounded by paper with maps and documents. There was a pencil between her teeth and her hair had been hastily pulled up into a ponytail. Ness smiled. She really did loved her mother.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She growled in mock anger. "I'm just trying to figure out some positions."

"Talon?" Ness made her way to her mothers side and kissed the side of her head.

Bella sighed. "Him and others," she looked up and gave a faint smile. "Are you hungry, I know you haven't eaten anything in a while."

"I could use a hunt but no, I am not eating anything human," she wrinkled her nose for effect. Human food was the most vial thing she had ever tasted.

Suit yourself," her mother laughed.

"Fine, you can eat it then," the half human muttered. She had never understood her mothers ability to ignore the smell of the stuff when she cooked for her and her brothers.

"I'll have to organize a hunt, everyone here needs it basically," she muttered pulling another sheet of paper out that looked like a map of the area.

"Basically, meaning you don't need a hunt at all?" A nod was the only response she got to that. "Luke's not going to like that."

"Luke doesn't like much, anyway when he gets here I will have more important things to worry about than a hunting," she answered without looking up. Renesmee didn't push her further because she knew she had a point.

"I came in with Rocky by the way and was that Grease?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, and T is on the way, she should be here by now actually," she said after a glance at the clock. Then, right on que, they heard all the stereos in the house start to play different stations or CD's. Then the machines turned up their own volume.

"T," both mother and daughter muttered at the same time and a small laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" The half vampire heard from upstairs. Then a few people heading their way.

"Of course, Rose will hate the disturbance," she actually laughed with a few fledged smile appeared on her face. Her mother was so odd.

Emmett and Rose were the first in the room, standing at the door, staring at her mum for an explanation. Then, right behind them, Carlisle and Jasper appeared, though Jasper didn't look confused, just worried.

"One of yours?" Was all he asked, seeming to understand what was going on as the lights started to flicker.

"Yeah, T," she answered calmly.

"Bella what is going on?" Her aunt demanded.

"One of the generation is just messing with us," she called, the music was getting really loud. "She does this every time to announce her arrival," her mother chuckled darkly, probably imagining how many ways she could kill her for interrupting her study.

They all heard the car pull up the driveway and give a final churn before cutting off. Suddenly all the stereos turned off and the lights stopped flickering. The car door slammed.

In less then a second T stood before then, smirking happily at the expression on some of the Cullen's faces.

"Who are the Veggies?" At the moment her eyes were red and that's what her mother picked up on first.

"Your going to have to hunt animals while your here," she said, now in full 'Ace' mode. "Humans are just too far away to hunt. You know this," she raised one eyebrow, she was challenging T. No one wanted to fight her mother.

"You got it Boss, now who are the Veggies?" She repeated.

Renesmee glanced at the vampires in question. They were all, with the exception of Jasper, staring at T with shocked expressions.

Ness looked back at T and realized she must really be a sight for someone new to their world.

T was one of the unlucky ones... Well one of the unluckier ones. Her tattoo was so easy to see it made it hard for her to even walk out into the general public. Her marking wrapped around her right eye and extended all the way to behind her right ear. The only way she could hide it was behind sun glasses but the smallest scratch on the lens would irritate a vampire to no end.

Her dark chocolate skin and pitch black hair made it almost hard to see her markings but it wasn't enough. People could still see the scary moving tattoo permanently on her face.

"Meet the Cullen's," she sighed and turned back to her work before realizing something else. "Oh, and have you heard from Angel in the last few months?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p'. "I didn't try to contact any of ya while I was away."

"Right," her mother answered offhandedly. Now concentrating on her notes.

T was about to turn away then stopped. "Hey Boss?" Bell looked up at one of her soldiers tiredly.

"What, T?"

"You know my car..." Ness's mother just nodded knowingly. "Well, can you take a look at it?"

"You know that thing costs more to fix then to buy a new one. How many years have you had it anyway?"

"Please, I can only talk to it and trust me it doesn't have long left it it's life unless you give it a go," she knew just how to get to Renesmee's mother.

"Fine, but I hope your aware that if Talon-" T cut her off.

"I know but come on," she begged. Not a normal situation for a generation member, most wouldn't beg for their own lives, but T really loved her car.

"Fine, I'll fix it," with that T was half way across the house. "But this is the last time!" Her mother yell into the empty doorway.

"Wait," the tall blonde vampire stated from behind them. "You're going to fix a car?" She sounded mocking almost.

**

* * *

**

Bella almost laughed at the expression on Rose's face. They really didn't understand did they? Well, I could tell Jasper did but he was a special case.

"Yes, I'm going to fix a car," she sighed and shared a look with her daughter. "I'm not the human you knew, I can do things, like fix cars, just as well as you can Rose. Hell, I can even play music, hack computers, fly a plane and break into any government building without being detected." She looked each in the eye. "I. Am. No. Longer. Human."

They all stared in shock for a second. Of course, Emmett broke the silence.

"You can hack a computer?" Even Ace, trained in discipline couldn't contain the groan and laugh that escapes.

"Yeah, Emmett, I can," she rolled her eyes and Carlisle had to stifle his own laughter at his son. "Rose, if you want to see some of the car's I've been working on. They're in the garage," she nodded towards the front of the house.

Bella almost snorted when she saw Rosalie's eye light up in excitement. She had never been close enough as a human to see her love of vehicles.

"Come on I'll show you," she stood and started towards the front of the house. The garage was one of the places in the house that had to be treated as a sanctuary. Anyone who touches it, in other words, dies. She smiled at her own thoughts.

She pushed open the fire door and held it open for Rose and Emmett. She then pushed the button to open the massive garage doors. Yes, two. There were too many cars for there to simply be one.

Then she heard the platinum blonde gasp.

It was hard to believe that with all the money the Cullen's had she found her collection that impressive. Nonetheless, she got some sort of satisfaction out of the look on the face of the two Cullen's.

Of course she remained unsurprised when Rose was drawn to the flashiest cars in the space. The Lamborghini Murcielago and the Porsche 911 GT2 were the two that Rosalie seemed the most attracted to but they were far from Bella's favorite.

Bella generally liked to use her bikes, which were in a whole separate garage unattached to the house but she had a few preferred cars. The Lamborghini Reventon and the New Audi TT Coupe were her two best when it came to speed but the Chevrolet Corvette (C6) had the most sentimental value. Even though it looked nothing like her old truck the name alone reminded her.

"You own these cars?" Rose asked, her voice and face filled with shock.

"Yeah," Bella wasn't as big as a buff as her long lost sister but now that she was a vampire and knew what it was like to run there was no way she was getting in a slow car.

"You bought them?" She couldn't seem to get past the shock of it.

"Yeah, and I remodeled anything that wasn't working as I needed. Not much is my own but some of it..." Bella shrugged.

"But you did even have a working car!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"When I was human."

"Yes - but – you," the normally composed bland splattered.

Rolling her eyes, Bella pushed the garage door button and started towards the most beat up blue buggy anyone had ever seen. It looked like it was at the end of it's life fifty years ago.

"T!" Bella called, loud enough that the woman could hear it across the property. "I need to get this hunk of metal in the garage!"

The car started up on it's own and Bella heard three sharp intake of breath as the car drove itself into a free spot. She cracked a smile when she saw that twinkle in Carlisle's eye. He saw something interesting.

"It's T," she explained to her old family. "She can 'talk to computers' and that includes this piece of scrap metal," she growled and resisted the erg to kick the thing.

"I'll take a look at it if you want," the boss snapped her head up to look in shock at Rose. "Hey, don't look like that. You don't want to do it and I would love to. Anyway, you are kind of keeping us alive so I guess we all owe you something..."

Bella could tell that admitting that didn't come naturally but she had done it nonetheless.

"Thanks Rose" she smiled winningly at the still slightly shocked vampire. "I have to go check on Adam and Ness, feel free to look around."

With that she appeared at the deck and waited for her kids to show, knowing they were well aware she was looking for them.

"Hey, you called?" Adam asked, walking through the open door with his head still bent over his book.

"Yeah, where's Ne-" Before she could even finish her daughter was at her elbow.

"Hey," she smiled and leaned against the railing.

"I need to know if you have any idea where Anthony has disappeared to?"

"He isn't on the grounds but that is all I can tell you," Adam said, still not looking up.

Bella glanced hopefully at her daughter.

"Sorry, no idea," she answered. "But you know Anthony. He'll show up when he feels like it and no worse for the wear. You shouldn't worry about him, now more then ever can he look after himself."

Bella felt her expression darken at the thought of his time with Talon. That was not something she would get over quickly.

Renesmee's hopped on to the rail and her mother leaned back against it next to her while Adam sat on the porch swing across from them. The brunet remember they'd used to just hang around and talk in this position but with all the activity lately there had been no time.

"So tell me," Bella started in an overly cheerful voice. "How was school?"

Renesmee's snorted but answered anyway. Talking about the art classes and then meeting the Cullen's. Then she went on to talk about very moment they had spent with the stranger family, even the art class's with Alice. Bella knew that her daughter wasn't leaving enything out even though she must have noticed that some of the information hurt. Like when she described the expression on Edward's face or the way Alice would walk. Even when she mention Anthony's tattoo. There wasn't a part of the school year with the Cullen's she missed out. Just when she was about to talk about waiting for that last phone call they all heard it.

The purr and the grumble of two cars coming down the drive. Bella looked up to see that the sun was in the center of the sky. They'd talked right through the wait. The Cullen's were coming down the drive.

In less then a second Carlisle, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all gather on the porch too, guessing who it was coming.

The sleek black car came first, followed by the beat up pick up truck but the ex human only had eyes for the more expensive car. She didn't see Alice or Esme get out of the car, only registered the sound of them meeting their beloved.

Then everything started to zero in. The back door on the far side of the black car opened slowly, almost hesitantly. All she saw the the mess of bronze hair, so similar to his daughters, when she let slip his name.

"Edward."

* * *

Okay, so one, don't get upset that I took this long to update. I had this done about a week ago but my laptop broke so I couldn't get any of the data off the thing, including all my notes for the next chapter and all this chapter. So nothing is done for chapter 33. I am sorry but you have to move on. Smiles.

Oh, and I love this cliff hanger. I have had this final scene in my head since I started. Grin.


	28. Bella Edward Moment

Edward couldn't help but start to worry. Well, he guessed it would be strange if he wasn't worrying. He was about to face the worlds best killer with no help but his own after he basically ruined her life. Yeah, he'd be lucky to get out with his life, not that he'd tell anyone else that. Best to keep his thoughts to himself.

When they started to go down the drive he could hear everyone's thoughts start to get excited. They were all anticipating seeing their loved ones. All he had to look forward to was getting his head ripped off, he thought bitterly. Not that he didn't deserve it. In fact he was sure that if Bella didn't finish him then he would simply do it himself.

That guilt that had overtaken when he first left Bella had slowly started to fade into self loathing but now that he knew what had happened to her... He didn't think he could live with himself anymore. He had ruined the one person he truly loved in this worlds life and he had nothing to say for himself.

The car started to slow and Edward knew that if he were human his heart would be slamming against his chest and his palms would be slick with perspiration. He heard his mother and sister shoot out of their seats and into Carlisle and Jasper but he still remained frozen for several seconds. When Luke excited the car he took and deep and unnecessary breath before opening the door at human speed, biding his time.

When he finally stepped out of the car he heard the voice had could only dream about. Even though it had been morphed into a different sound the voice remained the same and Edward knew he would recognize it anywhere any time no matter what state it was used in.

"Edward," he whipped around and started at her. The one person on earth he would so anything for with no question. She stood there, eyes slightly narrowed, watching his every move. Next to her, watching her mothers movements was Renesmee Ride or as he now knew her as Renesmee Swan. His daughter. Behind both of them was Adam, book it hand and watching him as though he was reading his mind, Edward forced himself to concentrate on Bella though, he really didn't need anyone else's thoughts intruding right now.

She didn't move so he remained standing at his now closed door, watching her with equal intensity. He vaguely noticed that the area had fallen completely silent, even the animals had stopped moving, sensing something was happening. He knew that his 'parents' and his siblings were watching him and Bella but she refused to react in any way.

Edward wanted to run up to her an tell her how sorry he was, beg her to forgive him and give him a chance. None of which he deserved but he had to try because he was a selfish being, no matter what Bella used to claim, and he want it to be like it was when they first met. He wanted for her to still love him like he did now but from the way she was staring at him he doubted it was a possibility.

Then he saw Adam, the boy, that he now recognized as his son walked up and whispered something so low that even Edward wouldn't pick it up, in his mothers ear. She nodded slightly and nodded to him then into the house. Basically saying, come with me.

Edward slowly followed after she turned and disappeared into the house because he felt like he was walking towards his own funeral.

No one tried to stop or talk to them, everyone remained silent, just watching him. They must have guessed that they wouldn't see him in one peace again.

Slowly the mind reader walked past his son and daughter, glancing at them both once or twice but continued to follow the slightly familiar scent that was Bella. The house, he noticed, reminded him of their one back in Forks, all white and almost as open, though there was individual rooms in this one, they liked privacy apparently.

He followed the freshest scent all the way through the house and towards a storage closet with a wooden door. It was closed so Edward simply eased it open to reveal a space about two meters wide. At the end of the short corridor was another door. He open the second one to see a set of stairs. Taking a deep steading breath he closed the doors and started downwards.

Everything echoed, his breathe and steps seemed magnified until it was so loud anyone in the house could have heard it. Or it could have been his imagination. Either way he still felt a sense of forthcoming.

By the time he'd reached the last step he'd worked himself into a frenzy. He could barley control his unneeded breathing or his uncharacteristic fidgeting. Then he saw her. No matter what she turned into she would always be the same to Edward and becoming a vampire was no different. She was, of course, vampire beautiful but to him that only highlighted her old beauty. She looked stunning but to him no more so then she once did.

She seemed to be synchronizing him the same way he did her though and suddenly a new emotion spread through Edward, something he hadn't felt in years. Embarrassment. When she was human her sight was flawed, she could barley see anything compared to what she would now. Now that she was a vampire she could see every scare and flaw that was permanently etched into the mind readers body and face.

What ever she saw on him though did seem to matter because there was absolutely no change in her expression. She just stared right into his eyes. He tried not to filch at her unwavering gaze but it was hard. She seemed to be looking through him, into his mind and soul and apparently saw something she didn't expect because she blinked and frowned.

"You have changed," she stated, like it was an obvious fact, though the tone of her voice suggested that she didn't like it.

"So have you," his voice was uneven and he cleared his throat, sensing that any sign of weakness was dangerous. Vampire instinct he guessed, he could feel how dangerous the vampire in front of him was. They both lapsed into silence, continuing to stare at the other, neither knowing what to say. Of course, Edward broke first.

"Look, I just want to say that I'm so-" she cut him off when her expression turned stony.

"If you say 'I'm sorry' I swear to god I'll rip you apart right here," the tone f her voice changed so suddenly that he blinked in shock. She sounded commanding and leaked authority, as if there was no way he would actually continue his sentence. But Edward Cullen was not one of her soldiers.

He stared defiantly at the brunette before continuing. "I'm sorry I left when I did, hell I'm sorry I left at all. If there was some way I could take back everything that has happened I would but-" She wouldn't just let him off that easy.

"You're sorry, huh? Well so am I. I'm sorry that my kids had to grow up without me for too many years to count. I'm sorry that they never had a real father. I'm sorry that there was no one to teach Renesmee how to play piano and to tell Adam all about history. I'm sorry there was no one to guide Anthony when I was unable. There are so many things I'm sorry about but that doesn't change anything. There is no way to go back , Edward no matter how much both of us want to," she saw growling by the end but Edward refused to back down. He knew just how stubborn Isabella Swan could be and he planed to fight just as long and hard.

"You have absolutely no idea how wretched I feel about missing all thoughs moments, Bella! I would give everything to change what I did but-" she just started to talk over him this time, apparently to frustrated to glare at him, awaiting his pause.

"Why did you leave, Edward? I've spent months years allowing idea after idea to swirl around in my head. Coming up with so many different options and reasons for why the hell you picked up and left, taking my life with you. Some make a little sense. Like maybe you figured out I was pregnant and got scared or you were bored finally, or I wasn't enough, or maybe you simply didn't love me after all."

Edward took a step backwards in shock. Every one of those options were ridiculous. There was no way any of that was remotely true but then he started to think about everything from her perspective.

Her boyfriend, the one she had planed on spending her life with, and his family, her second family, had picked up and left within twenty four hours with no notice or explanation other then his carefully worded lie. Then finding out that she was pregnant with said boyfriends baby, knowing full well there was a huge possibility it could kill her. Having no way to contact the few people able to hep her, having to run from the only home she had. Scared, alone and in life threatening danger. Then having years to mull over every possible way it could have turned out differently or why it happened at all. That combined with Bella's mind there was no way it wasn't going to end in tears.

Edward felt a wrench in his gut. He had ruined this girls life because of his own stupid self hatred. Knowing what he did now he could see that everything he had done was because of his own loathing and it had hurt so many people that he simple wanted to stop living right then because now there was so much guilt settling on his stomach he wasn't sure he could survive.

When he started his voice was actually shaking with emotion, "I know what I did to you in leaving-" but Bella started over him again.

"You have no bloody _idea_ what leaving did to me!" She growled.

"No I don't, but if it was even close to what it did to me then I have a pretty good idea. Now as I was saying I left because I thought that was what was _best_ for _you._ There was no other motive. I loved you so much I couldn't allow you to waste your soul on me and I knew you wouldn't just let me go. You wouldn't be you if you had. So I lied, I lied so that you could be happy, move on and fall for some human who could make you happy while keeping you human."

"Happy!" her voice was low and deadly, yet he refused to take a step back, there was no way he would flinch from this woman. "I was so scared Edward. I though I was going to die alone, with no one to hold my hand and tell me they loved me. I thought that whatever I was carrying would die without me, also alone and there was nothing I could do about it. You held part of me, all of you did and when you left you took it with you. In hindsight, I'm glad I was pregnant when you left, it gave me something to live for when I was human and when I wasn't. If it wasn't for those three kids I'd have killed myself one way or another," each of her words cut as him like a razor sharp knife but he wouldn't look away from her. "You wanted my soul intact? Well, too bad but that plan didn't work out, in fact I have less soul then any of you Cullen's! Do you have any idea what I've had to do to stay alive? To keep everyone I love alive? It makes what you've done in your lifetime look like child's play!

"Does that make me evil, Edward? That not only am I a vampire but I have killed innocent people simply because I valued my life over theirs? That I acted on my instincts instead of my conscious for so long I nearly lost myself in the process. That when I first saw my children again after so long I was afraid I would hurt them unintentionally. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Bella you didn't do any of that my choice! You were forced into a situation you had no control over, you cant take responsibility for Talons actions," he yelled right back at her. He hoped that the basement was soundproof or else the rest of the house was getting a mighty good show.

"Edward, even now, knowing what has happened since I made that deal with the Volturi , I wouldn't change anything..." she faltered for a second and he thought he had made some kind of impact but she just continued on. "I would still kill those vampires because if I hadn't I wouldn't have survived and Luke, Angel, T, Rocky, Dodger, Spears, Plaid, Kid, Grease, hell even Jack would still be there, stuck in an endless cycle of killing and dyeing until they were all gone themselves. If I hadn't of gone I would never have met my best friends and my only allies," she was out of breath by the end of this she was yelling so loudly but Edward wasn't slowed but he did quieted.

"I know you would go back. There is no way you would sit by idly know people were dyeing for nothing. Then you wouldn't be the woman I love but you still hate yourself for hurting all the innocent don't you, you still hate yourself for everything you have done?" He paused but she didn't interrupt like she had been doing consistently. "Because you feel regret you aren't evil, just helpless. You can't change the past but move forward. That's what I'm trying to do right now. I left, that was the worst decision of my life but I can't take it back, only move forwards and try and fix what I have broken."

When he stopped he noticed that she hadn't heard a word he had said Sighing, he took a cautious step towards her. "Bella? Are you alright? Talk to me," by now he was right in front of her but he refused to touch her, not knowing what she wanted.

"What did you say," she barley whispered. He could hear it though, the voice of a heartbroken teenage girl and it made him sick to think that voice was his fault.

"Your not evil-" but she shook her head.

"No before that," then it all clicked. Edward knew that had he not known Bella so well when she was human she would make no sense but he knew what she was talking about.

So he quoted himself. " 'Then you wouldn't be the woman I love,'" Her breath caught and she looked him straight in the eye. After everything he had said, one word seemed to finally get through to her, the one thing that she thought he didn't feel for her. Now that she knew he could see something in her eyes he suspected hadn't been there in years. Vulnerability.

**

* * *

**

Bella had been just fine with the yelling, living with a bunch of rash vampires meant that she was around it most of the time. Everything changed when he said it. The one word that he could have said and crumbled all of her defenses. The defenses she had been building from the day he had left. The walls that kept almost everybody at arms length and only the most determined could get through. One word destroyed years of work and there was nothing she could do about it.

His voice calmed enough for him to stop yelling, she could still heard the frustration just under the surface. "I know you would go back. There is no way you would sit by idly know people were dyeing for nothing. Then you wouldn't be the woman I love but you still hate yourself for hurting..."

In less then a second everything stopped. She didn't hear anything else he said, it just all faded. There it was, proof that her imagination was wrong and no matter what he had told her he had lied. He loved her. She couldn't believe it. No matter what had happened, he had always loved her and still, apparently, did.

"What did you say," she barley whispered. She needed to hear it again, needed him to reconfirm the fact that there was more then just her kids holding her to this earth.

"Your not evil-" but she shook her head.

"No before that," her voice was barley whisper but at that point she didn't care.

So he quoted himself. " 'Then you wouldn't be the woman I love,'" Her breath caught and she looked up at him, partly in shock and partly in wonder. Whatever he saw in her eyes made his soften, he slowly reached up and gripped her chin. Normally she would have jerked out of his grip but in that moment she didn't have the will to do so. "No matter what idiotic things I've done in the past I have and always will love you Isabella Swan."

"Edward," her voice was uneasy but she didn't really mind, he had taken every one of her defenses and there was nothing available to help that. "You don't know me anymore, " she tried, unsuccessfully to turn away from his probing gaze. "I'm different, damaged. I'm not that innocent human girl you fell in love with all those years ago." No matter what she had told Ness and Adam, she wasn't sure that Edward really was her mate because there was no real reason for him to still love her.

"Did you do anything to keep your friends alive while with Talon?" Edward whispered, his breath fanning over her face.

"Yes," Bella refused to allow her voice to shake. She tried to bring forth the leader of a Generation but that woman seemed to have disappeared along with her defenses.

"Did you do everything in your power to keep the triplets alive, even when you shouldn't have been able?" He leaned towards her ear as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Would you do anything to protect the ones you love, no matter the consequences?" He was at her ear now, something very distracting.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured.

"Well, that sounds awfully like the human I loved if you ask me," he was basically pressed up against her and her thoughts were becoming jumbled. There was no way he could still do this to her, it was just so_ unfair_ that he could still effect her this way, no matter what she was.

"You don't know half of what I've done, Edward," she murmured into his shoulder.

"But I know you," he answered, voice suddenly confident. "I know how your mind works and being turned doesn't change the way your mind works, just the amount you can think at one time," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Can I ask a question?"

"Could I stop you?" Bella could feel them falling into their old routine and she didn't want to stop it from happening.

"When was the last time you killed a human?" His voice was softer, as if he was expecting a harder answer.

"I haven't," it was one of the few things she had stopped herself from doing. If she had killed a human being there was no way she could have lived with herself. "I've killed more then enough vampires but never a human. Ever."

"Then your already a better vampire then most," he murmured.

Bella attempted to clear her mind. She was still hazy on how they managed to get from screaming to whispering. She had guessed that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long but this was just ridiculous. There was no feasible way for this to happen after all that had happened between the last time they had seen each other. Part of her wanted to fight it but the bigger part wanted to let it happen. Allow herself to be completely happy for the fist time in too many years to count.

Slowly she allowed her mind to let go of her anger and sadness and for the she felt lighter. She was a vampire and they ran mostly on instinct and her mind and body recognized that Edward Cullen was in fact her mate and there was nothing she could do or say about it.

After realizing all of this she didn't stop Edward when he hesitantly rapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

* * *

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get it out and leave it as an Edward/Bella moment and leave out the others. It only took this long to get out because I had to rewrite it too many times to count. I'm not 100% sure about this so I need feedback. **

**Oh, and my 'new' laptop is being brought back in to the store so don't wait up for a new update. Be glad this isn't a really bad cliffhanger. I hate technology sometimes. Growl. **


	29. Ten Bucks Says She Killed Him

The tension in the house was almost tangible and Alice was hating it, for more than one reason. Firstly it made her nervous that her brother and sister may not be able to work it out, it was Bella Swan, who had the hardest head possibly. Secondly, Jasper was feeling everything in the house and with so many vampires with such heightened emotions he was barley keeping himself in the house, not the best reunion.

Nonetheless he sat next to her, arm rapped around her waist holding her tight against his side, breathing in her scent. He was trying to reassure himself that she was safe and with him but the instincts he spent his life running on were telling him to protect her... not that the pixie minded, she just hated his stiff posture.

Every once and a while they would be able to hear parts of the argument the couple were having but the floor downstairs was obviously soundproof but the vampire hearing was able to pick up bits and peaces.

Every time they would hear something for one of the two every single Cullen, including Rose, would flinch or growl. There seemed to be an understanding between the Cullen's that had been staying at the main house that they were to be mad at Edward. Even Carlisle, who had Esme buried in his chest, looked like he wanted to go down and take a shot at her brother.

While she waited the small vampire tried to look into the future but there was nothing interesting to see. The triplets seemed to be around too much for her to get anything clear. It seemed that they would be around the half vampires for a while. Everything was blank or hazy but she didn't really mind. If the triplets were around then there was a good chance they would also be around Bell for a while and that was exactly what she wanted at that moment.

Suddenly there was a silence, they couldn't even hear the slight murmuring of conversation coming from the floor below them. They had stopped fighting and she was unsure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ten bucks says she killed him," a man dressed in plaid chuckled. Then again there was an underlining tone of actual curiosity.

"Doubtful," Emmett muttered lightly, a small smile dancing on his face.

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure, you haven't been around for a while. I wouldn't be surprised. I really doubt you've been on the wrong side of her temper."

Emmett grinned, Alice could tell that he was remembering all the times Bella had thrown a fit at him for doing something stupid only to melt at one look at his childlike face.

"Since she became apart of a Generation of course. I don't think she is anything like the human you used to know now," someone new cut it was a cruel voice.

This was the time that Jasper decided to speak up. "You'd be surprised. She is still the same person she was when we last saw her but now she has had a lot new experiences, that's the only thing that's different. She now has experienced things to harden her, make her stronger. She is still Isabella Swan, just with a new skin."

Alice knew that Jasper was only saying the truth and defending his sister but the pixie didn't like the way she was described. She loved the happy go lucky part of Bella, the part that would trust anyone, even a coven full of vampire, and was never unforgiving.

"Can someone fill us in on what is going on?" Alice was almost bouncing in anticipation.

Alice watched as all the Cullen's, as per the normal, looked to Carlisle but there was a change. Everyone looked to Carlisle for an answer while Carlisle looked to the man they knew as Luke.

"I doubt she would mind. She has told that story more then enough time for a week. Even if she is upset I don't really think she can handle saying it another time and I don't like it when she is on edge. I deal with her anyway," the hug man shrugged and went back to staring at the floor.

"I'll tell it if you don't mind," Jasper's voice and low and careful, he didn't want to offend anyone by stepping on some toes. When no one protested Jasper hugged Alice tighter to his side and looked up at the whole group. Suddenly Adam and Renesmee were standing behind the couch were the pixie was sitting.

"Hello, I would like to reintroduce myself," Adam said in his normal collected voice. Alice twisted in her seat to see that the brown haired boy was for the first time without a book. "I'm Adam Swan and this is my sister Renesmee Swan. My Brother Anthony Swan is sulking right now and is unable to join and with that he disappeared, leaving his slightly startled sister behind.

Esme was the first to react o the two with a slightly gasp and a murmur of, "Swan".

"Wait so, they are..." Alice was finding it overly difficult to get a sentence out, something beyond her normal character.

"Bella's kids," Carlisle supplied.

"Who's the father?" Esme said, slipping straight into her mother mode. Alice could see that Carlisle squeezed her to his side. Alice watched as everyone's expression darkened and/or glared. Alice could feel the growl building in Jaspers chest.

"Edward, right?" Alice knew that her voice was small but she did nothing to brighten it. There was no happiness in the words. The reality of what her brother had done pressed down on her like a lead weight. Esme gasped and the pixie was shocked when her own growl started to form in the back of her throat, it was not in her mothers nature to growl at anything.

"Yeah, and it gets worse," Jasper answered, after calming himself and everyone in the room down.

"What could be worse?" Esme muttered, almost to herself. The seer could feel the anticipation build in the room and knew that it was only being amplified by her husbands own emotions.

"Well, Bella's life went from bad to worse from her birthday onwards," Jasper began. Alice could hear the pain and guilt in his voice as he started and it only got worse as it went on.

* * *

Bella could tell that they would have to go back up into the real world at some point so, albeit reluctantly, she pulled herself away from the comforting hold of her mate. She had promised herself that she wouldn't simply give in but the desperation in his voice and the words he used were too much, she couldn't help herself. It was part of her nature to forgive and part of her makeup to forgive _him_.

"We have to go up and face them at some point," she murmured, trying to keep everything quiet, not in any state to deal with energy of any kind.

"Sure," he answered at the same volume and started back towards the stairs.

"Edward I should warn you,"she said, suddenly remembering the words of Japser. "They know everything that has happened, even if you don't, and your brothers, and probably your sister may try and take a swing at you."

Edward, knowing her like he did, could tell something was amiss. "What haven't you told me?"

"There are some... events that are events relevant to my life and why we are here right now but I want to tell you alone, not in the main house where they can hear some of our conversation. I will tell you though," Bell really wanted to just get it over with but knew it would be a long and hard conversation, one that she didn't want to have while a group of vampires were waiting on the edge of their seats to see what had happened between them.

Checking her watch Bella realized they had been hugging for way too long, time had seemed nonexistent though so you could hardly blame her. She didn't want the family to worry, so at vampire speed she went straight into the main lounge.

As soon as she walked in to the room she could tell that they had been told her story, they were all very somber, looking at he with a mixture of pity and pain.

"This is what I was worried about," she muttered darkly under her breath, glaring at the carpet for a second before composing herself and looking back at the Cullen Clan and her daughter. "I don't want your pity of sympathy, I've had more than enough of that for a lifetime. So please just move on or sulk privately because I've had a tough few days and am not in the mood." Her nerves were starting to wear on her. With the combination of Talons warnings and the recall of so many of the Generation members at one go... it was getting very stressful.

The whole family exchanged looks before simultaneously turning to glare at Edward. It was comical, the way they all moved as one and acted as one with a look that meant the same thing. Your in deep trouble.

Bella smiled when her daughter had to stifle her own laughter at the looks, they didn't have a lot in common except their mannerisms, of course Bella had spent along time trying to ignore those mannerisms. They were things that could get you killed.

That brought up a new train of thought that was unsettling for the boss. Ever since Italy she had let up on her relentless watching of her actions, not good. She had started smiling, laughing, reacting to her emotions... The Cullen's had thrown her off balance, just as they had the first time. And just like that first time it was very dangerous, just for different reasons.

Frowning she turned and started towards the yard, suddenly needing fresh air.

She heard Jasper whisper something to Alice and follow her out but didn't do anything to stop him. She had a feeling that she would need whatever he was about to say to her. Just one of those hunches.

"Bells?" He had never called her that when she was human but it felt nice. Not to be called Ace or Boss for one but it also made her feel like he actually felt as of they were family. No matter what had transpired within their lives. "What happened?"

She ignored his question. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know why she did it. It had been years since she analyzed why she did things, she had acted on instinct and survival for so long... The only time she ever really acted like a normal person unless she was with her kids, but that was maternal instinct. Instead she asked her own question.

"How did you do it?" Her voice was whisper quiet.

"What?"

"Go back. Become normal again. Act in a situation with others when all you can think about is the closest exit and the best way to disable them? Trust anything. Trust humanity and allow yourself to hope. Hope when you have spent so long without the concept even entering your mind?" She rattled off questions without giving him a chance to answer. She knew that everyone in the house could hear her but made no move to lower her voice, it didn't matter if they heard and as far as she was aware all of the Generation members were either out of ear shot or otherwise occupied, Luke had organized a hunt apparently.

"Let your guard down after so long holding it steady, believing without that wall the whole building will come crumbling down and you will get hurt? And it may not just be you, there are people reliant upon your survival. How do you consciously do that? I don't know if I can go back, to what it used to be like. I know that it will never be the same but will it even get close? I thought I could do it, I even considered just letting it all go and being with him. Being apart of something real and solid. I just don't think it is as easy as I make it seem in my head. I just don't know..." she was talking to herself by the end of that little speech and Jasper was well aware. Her emotions were displaying exactly what her tone was.

Jasper leaned against the guard rail of the deck, the same one that Bella was gripping dangerously tight, and sighed. She had very legitimate questions but he knew what he said in this moment was going to have a big impact on what will happen for his brother and all the Cullen's.

"Funny that I asked myself those exact questions," his chuckle was thoughtful. "I questioned everything. I had no idea what to do when this tiny vampire scolds me about being late for something I had no plans for. I had no idea how to react, my who existence was about following orders and giving them and that was the bottom line. Nothing else mattered. When she gave me an option though, that was when the questions started. Would I be able to live along side someone else? Would I be able to act like a normal being, act like she did? I'm not even sure I do now, it's doubtful, but I still live happily with them. I didn't trust anyone yet I took that leap, I think that's what you have to decide. Don't think about the fact that you have changed. You really haven't. Maybe you're more instinctual now, a little tougher but you are still the Bella Swan that we all loved," he smiled to himself as he stared in the direction of his family.

"It all comes down to trust and guts. Know you have the latter and I know that you are severely lacking in the former, and it's because of what he as a family did to you, but it's the only option you have. You have to trust your instincts and go with your gut, no matter how hard it is."

"You do know that doesn't really answer my questions?" She turned her head to look at him with a dubious look.

"Yeah, but it's all I got," the souther man grinned cheekily at her and Bella couldn't help but give him a sisterly punch in the arm. He grunted with the force of it. "Definitely not the human I'm used to I must say."

"Oh, not you too! I'm a vampire, get the hell over it!" Her voice was exasperated and she backed up her frustration when she threw her hands up in the air. "You and Emmett, next Alice will start trying to play Bella Barbie again, and mark my words that will never happen!"

Jasper chuckled at the words and knew that she was only going hold that statement while she was under the pressure of responsibility. Alice could break anyone if she tried, not that she would at the moment, knowing how serious their current situation was.

The silence was broken by Renesmee's voice, floating through from the lounge, "Bella what?" bella could hear the curiosity in her voice and knew she would find out exactly what Bella Barbie was. She groaned.

* * *

Short, I known, but I promised a chapter on the 17th and it is the 17th so this is what I've got.

I have a few more bits an peaces down but it will take me all night to get it completely done and I don't have any more time.

Oh, and yeah, Exams are over! To anyone who is on my schedule and just finished exams, congrats!


	30. Anthony Edward Moment

Anthony stalked the edges of the forest that would eventually lead to the main house, he was debating whether or not to go back. His plan to get information from the Cullen's was a dud his, um, wit was uncontrollable when the opportunity arose. Therefore there was very little incentive for him to go back. He didn't want the company, that was for sure, and he didn't really have anything to do...

To talk to the man who had created him... then abandoned him... was not an option. He would probably end up hurting him and that would most likely end in his mother getting all... motherly on him.

Anthony laughed at himself, who was he kidding? He had to go and meet his 'father' there was no other option for him. He had to know who contributed the other half of his DNA and it was no use ignoring that erg. He couldn't promise himself that no one would get hurt in the process, that would a stupid thing to do.

Taking a deep breath he started in the direction of his house. As it was he needed to be somewhere where he could keep track of the Talon situation. He had been pissed when his mother and most of the two Generations escaped years ago, he would be much more upset when he noticed his best fighters absence. Anthony knew that Creak would take it out on his old generation members and felt a sharp twang in his stomach, abnormal for him, he didn't usually feel remorse or guilt. And it wasn't like the rest of his Generation wouldn't have jumped at the chance of escape, why should he back out just because they didn't get the same break as him?

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, he didn't need the torture at this moment, he was about to face the asshole that had destroyed any resemblance of a normal life and family for him... Anthony seemed unable o escape unpleasant thoughts, every time he let his mind wonder something painful or annoying came up.

Growling he picked up his pace, as he neared he could hear the man he knew as Jasper finished up a conversation with his mother, he stopped talking a few seconds before Anthony's gift got within range. Once he was within range Jasper noticed and took a deep breath.

"Your son's back," he muttered before turning back into the house, his mother on the other hand closed her eyes and turned to look in the exact direction he was.

"Are you going to stand there like a creeper or come out and face the music?" She asked. Anthony growled under his breath before stepping out into the open. "That's what I thought," her smile was scarily like her son's, cocky as hell. "Where did you go?"

"For a run," he growled back, starting his pacing.

"No girls? Booze? Drugs?" No one could miss the bitter edge to it. It was no secret what Anthony did with his time and it his mother was basically a genius, there was no way in hell she wouldn't have guessed what he was doing... of course the way she found. It was very... graphic.

"No, didn't want to miss the big family reunion," he threw his hands up in exasperation, stopping to look at his mother in the eye. "And you have no right to judge what I do," he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're the moron that allowed the man that ruined so many people, you included, back into our lives without a second thought!"

"We've been through that already, you know that I wouldn't just do this without thinking about it. I'm not the one that doesn't think my actions through, I am talking to the guy who hasn't been able to beat his record of four nights without waking up with some random chick he met at the bar he also got buzzed at!" They were close to digressing into a screaming fight.

"At least I'm living and doing so the way I please! You, on the other hand, have spent the majority of your life trying to take care of everyone else when your own life was falling apart around you. You have no self worth, you have spent your whole life looking after everyone but yourself. One day they won't need you anymore and your going to end up with nothing but three ids that visit every once and a while and now, apparently, a mate that left you while pregnant!" Yep, they were screaming now... well they were screaming until he said that last part. Because when someone pushed Ace too far... they never lived to tell the tale.

In less then a mil-second she was right before her son, who was just taller then her. Normally Anthony had the darkest eyes in the family, assuming Bella was well fed. At this moment the combination of the fact that she hadn't hunted in way too long and the anger radiating from her, her eyes were so dark, Anthony actually took a step backwards. It was instinct to get away from that kind of fury.

"Never," her voice was low and threatening. "And I mean never, question my role in life or what I do with my life. Nor, will you ever say anything about how I spend my time. I protect those I love, which is more then I can say for you," Anthony, in his entire life, had never seen his mother like this with someone she considered family, not even Jack and he could get on anyone's nerves. That's when the two parodical children showed up, moving to flank their mother who was rapidly calming down.

"Anthony, you need to go inside," Adam spoke, in his annoyingly calm voice. "Now." All the boy could do was nod stiffly and stalk into the house, he knew better then to hang out with his mother in that state. Once inside he knew that it wasn't over because standing at the other end of the hall was Edward Cullen.

He was, of course, exactly the same as he had been these few days ago, still lean, on the tallish side, actually he was about the same size as Anthony himself, unlike his brother who was barely at his shoulder. His bronze hair was the exact shade that his sisters was and his stance reminded him of when Ness got really pissed at him. He was dressing in his normal designer clothes and watching the boy like a hawk. Without a word to his son, Edward turned and started to walk away. Anthony, being Anthony started to follow him at a faster pace. He didn't appreciate being walked away from by anyone and especially by his 'father'.

He followed Edward all the way to the closet that led down to his family's room, that was when he stopped him.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk down to the family room?" He smirked, yeah, this guy was an idiot...

"Yes, because I don't think you want Bella to hear you yelling and hitting me because then you wouldn't be able to finish," or maybe he was a genius, with a small death wish.

"Alright," carefully he released Edward's shoulder and allowed him to open the second door and head down the stairs. Anthony was sure to watch every move the older man made, he also made sure to shut both of the doors firmly. At the bottom of the stairs Edward stood at one end, where all the instruments were and Anthony stood where all the books were. As far away as they could be from each other but close enough that they could effectively glare at the other.

"Why were you yelling at Bella?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Because she has this tendency to trust you and that isn't something I agree with. She also has this annoying thing where she thinks about everyone but herself which ends up hurting everyone that loves her!" he yelled, he started pacing the bookshelves.

"Didn't you consider that that was part of Bella being Bella?"

"How the hell would you know? You haven't seen since she was human!" He was on the verge of screaming while Edward remained calm. He was so much like Adam it was getting on his nerves.

"No, I haven't seen her in so long but that doesn't mean I don't know her. She is, and always will be, my mate, therefore she will always be the same teenage girl she was when she was human and when I was still with her. No matter the idiotic things I've done since then, like leaving her, I still love her and I know that's the problem here. Is it that you think that I don't love her or is it that you don't think I love her enough?" He asked, crossing his arms and pinning the boy down with a hard star.

"I don't think you love her at all, too be honest," he shrugged and continued his pacing. "You left. Left when she was pregnant no less."

"One, I love her more then you'll ever understand unless you actually find a mate. Two, I didn't know she was pregnant. I thought I was doing the right thing in leaving. Jasper lost control for one second, she got one paper cut and none of us could stay in the bloody room. Every one of us, with the exception of Carlisle, had to leave her, while in pain, so that we didn't kill her. I loved her too much to be the reason for her death and there was no way for me to know that she would end up getting hurt anyway," for the first time the man looked down, angry at himself more then anything in the world.

Anthony growled and threw his hands up in anger and exasperation, "then why didn't you just turn her, hell you said Carlisle had enough control for the blood, why didn't you just get him to do it?"

"It wasn't that simple..." he trailed off. He tried to remember the argument that he had used back when Bella was human.

"Then explain! Why the hell did you allowed everyone's lives to fall apart just because you were to scared?" He growled, turning to glare at his 'father'.

"Because I didn't want to watch her soul be destroyed just so that she could be with me!" He yelled, clenching his fists. He knew _now_ that he was an idiot, that he should have done a lot of things differently but now he had to make up for everything and intended to try and start with his oldest son. He knew that being Bella's mate would mean the only thing that was between them now was her – rightfully placed – lack of trust in him. On the other hand he had no ground on his... kids. Anthony knew that he and his siblings would be his biggest hurtle.

"Her soul? Are you that stupid?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "Why my mother loves you in beyond me..." He murmured.

"That's what I though, vampires are soulless. That was why I wouldn't turn her, I refused to allow her to give up something so important just for me," he growled into the floor.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you thought that your family were soulless?" At Edward's nod he continued. "You thought your father, the man who saved lives for a living even though his instincts screamed at him to end it them, had no soul?" Edward opened his mouth to say something but Anthony was on a roll. "You thought, your mother, was without a soul? Or your sisters, I mean that pixie looking one doesn't look like she could hurt a fly, let alone be a soulless a blood drinker? Or you're freaken' brother who has done nothing but grin since you got here, excluding when I went on to his mate," his trademark smirk graced his features but then schooled them back into a scowl. "Hell, even the God of War, who chose to drop every single instinct he was taught just so he didn't have to kill a human being? Do you really think that all vampires are soulless?"

Edward took an unnecessary breath and looked his son in the eye. "Not anymore," he took a step towards him. "I cannot even begin to imagine what you think of me," another step. "Do you really believe that I don't know how big of a fool I am to leave her, pregnant no less," step. "Do you really think I don't loath myself for leave the only woman I have ever loved to have my children without me and face near death," step. "Do you really, truly think that I wanted the love of my life to have to face the transformation without me?" He was a meter away from his son by this point. "Are you under the impression that I wanted you and your siblings to grow up without a father?" Right in front of his son by this point.

"Do you even know what happened to her, to everyone in this house?" He questioned, leaning towards his father.

At this, Edward took a step back. "No I don't know, apparently Bella finds it necessary for her to be the one to tell me."

"I can see why," he muttered, knowing the reaction he would receive.

"And why would you say that," Edward growled at his son.

"Because you are obviously overemotional and dramatic," he answered with a smirk. Edward flinched at the words because he knew how true they were. "Nonetheless, I do agree with you on your earlier point, you are an idiot," his grin only grew but Edward's eye's darkened.

"Yes. We both agree, we don't like me," he gave a small watery smile.

"Okay, so it's agreed, no one in this room like's Edward," he held out his hand to his father.

Smiling at the oddness of the situation he reached out and grabbed his son's hand. He found it odd that he was agreeing with his _son_ that neither of them liked _himself_.

"Oh, and if you hurt my mother, ever again, I will kill you myself," his smile was winning, almost like he was talking about the weather.

"If I hurt Bella again," he said in a low time. "I would offer up my life to you without protest, I promise you that much," he said back to him.

Releasing his hand Anthony took a step back and gave his 'father' a smirk and stepped around him, moving towards his room. At least he had one thing done on his list.

* * *

Jasper watched as Anthony went down the corridor, following behind Edward, he knew when Anthony was on the grounds as he was suddenly unaware of the emotions of everyone in the house. He still hadn't chosen whether or not he liked not feeling everything in the house, on one side it was a relief on the other it was very unsettling, he had spent his whole existence with the emotions of others effecting his own. It was odd.

He moved towards the lounge with Bella right behind him.

"Do you know what he's going to do?" Jasper asked his sister.

"Which one?" She chuckled, falling into step beside him.

"Anthony," he chuckled.

"Oh, I'd imagine, he'll say something about me allowing him in the house and talking to him, then Edward will get mad at Anthony for yelling at me or something of the sort. Oh, then there would be a little more yelling at Edward, oh then he'll question Edward's feelings for me, which will send Edward into a speech about how much he cares. Then Anthony will blame Edward for every little bad thing that has happened in my, and his, life since you all left. Edward will then fall into a spirl of self hatred, which Anthony will back up. Oh, and I'd imagine that there will be a little bit of soulless talk thrown in there, knowing both of them like I do," she gave Jasper a look that he couldn't help but laugh at. She knew those two better then they would ever know.

"You haven't changed all that much, except maybe now your open enough to say exactly what you want to," he gave her a small smile.

"Well, last time I was around you, you could have snapped my neck with a twitch of your finger, so you can see why I was a bit timid," she bumped her shoulder with his to show that she was only kidding. He laughed as they reentered the room where all the Cullen's sat frozen in their original positions.

"What's so funny?" Alice as she stood and moved into Jaspers arms, she didn't like being away from him for any length of time and after the last few days, she wanted to stay in contact with him as much as possible.

"Just how well someone knows all of us when we don't know anything about them, " he tugged the pixie over to the couch.

Bella looked around to see all the of the faces she would have killed to see years ago and know couldn't even tell herself that she didn't love to see them now, in fact there was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt since March 16th. Almost everyone she loved was in the same house and anyone that wasn't was only a phone call away. Everyone else she loved was... effectively out of her life.

Opting to sit against the wall, she smiled happily to herself. This was her family, no matter how dysfunctional. It did include a group of trained killers, there half vampires, one shape shifter, thirteen vegetarian vampires, three on the fence vampires and three human drinkers. It was a... odd family but it was all she had and she was happy with it.

Her smile only grew when her two kids Adam and Ness entered the room. Adam, being Adam, had a book in hand and sat against the wall next to his mother and Ness, being Ness, went and flopped down next to Emmett and Rose.

"So, your my aunt and uncle?" Her smile was contagious as both Emmett and Rose smiled back at her.

"Yep," Emmett let the 'p' pop. When Renesmee stuck out her hand Emmett chuckled and took it , giving it one hard shake, when it was offered to Rosalie she glanced at the hand then at her face then back at the hand before taking it.

"Renesmee, nice to meet you," her smile lit up the room and the entire Cullen clan lit up also. "That is my brother, Anti-social," she smirked at him.

"That's Mr. Anti-social, to you," he said in all seriousness, keeping his head buried in his book.

"Oh, your so cute," Bella ruffled his hair with a playful smile plastered on her face, he looked up and gave her an exasperated look in his eye before turning back to the book.

"One track mind that one," Renesmee sung, dropping deep into the sofa. Content look on her face.

Bella hummed her agreement, smiling lovingly at the side of her sons head.

"Not like you can say much," Alice chirped. Bella narrowed her eyes playfully at the pixie but she was ignored. "I do believe, before we came along, your best friend was Heathcliff and Romeo, ah, you were such a nerd," she grinned evilly at the brunette.

"Oh do tell," her daughter chirped, sitting up in her seat, looking to Alice. Both Carlisle and Esme chuckled at their children's antics. "We don't have anyone to tell us embarrassing story's about her and she's not stupid enough to tell us herself."

"Alice I'm warning you," Bella mock growled.

"What about the time that-" she started.

"I swear to god, I will physically stop you from talking," she growled, eyes sparkling with mirth. It had been so long since she had been playful with anyone. Her whole life was based around strict rules and being calm but now she was just sitting around with those she loved, joking around.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that you still have loyalty that that bloody great hunk of metal you called a car," Rosalie snorted at the very thought. "You do know cars now right? That thing can't even be considered a-"

"Wow, wow. No hating on my truck," she held up a hand. "Without that thing I wouldn't have made it to that high school that first day at all. Can you really picture, me, Isabella Swan, walking down the wet streets in Forks? I would have been run over, or I would have slipped down a cliff, hell with my luck a bear would have gotten me before a car," she got this glint in her eye that told them she was lost in the past.

"Wait, wait," Renesmee held up her hand to stop everything. They all looked at her questionably. "My mother, Ace, lord of fighting, was _clumsy_?" She sounded unconvinced and disbelieving.

"What, did you tell them nothing?" Emmett chuckled loudly.

"Your mother couldn't walk across a flat, clear, even surface without tripping over air," Jasper explained, smirking over at Bella's glaring face. They were all enjoying this way to much. "It was quiet entertaining actually."

"Do tell me more," Renesmee was practically vibrating in her seat, had she been on her feet she would have been bouncing on her heals.

"Oh, how can anyone forget her blush," Alice sang.

"She couldn't get through a single conversation without going bright red with embarrassment," Emmett chuckled.

"And it wasn't helpful that half the boys at school were drooling after her," Rosalie added.

"Not that she would ever admit it, hell she barely believed us," Jasper added.

"I doubt you even believe us now," Alice continued.

"Really? You were drooled after?" Ness asked, looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow. " Sorry, I'm finding it hard enough to imagine you in high school. With a crappy truck, and tripping," she turned to look at the Cullen's. "The visual just doesn't compute with me."

"She had three kids with a vampire, does she sound like the model of safety conscious behavior and normality?" Rosalie smirked at the very thought. Thinking back, she had a very god point. What kind of normal human being hung out with vampires, dated vampires and had a kid with vampires? Yeah, normal wasn't really in her vocabulary.

"She does have a point," she smiled at herself.

"Ah, so you finally see that you were odd?" Rose lifted an eyebrow at her sister and grinned at her narrowed eyes. Bella retracted her earlier statements. This was better then what it had been like. This time she had three more people to love and now Rose seemed t have given up hating her. Her next smile was the biggest of all.

* * *

Luke listened with half an ear to Ace's conversation with her family, he was glad she was living some form of a life, as far as he could tell her life stopped at her kids and stopping Talon. He was just back from a hunt and the only one, the others liked to play with their food and he was very old, therefore every fast and clean. He didn't even need a shower anymore, though it took him some time to get used to the animal diet. They fought a lot harder then humans because animals knew there was something wrong with them before they were killed, unlike humans, who were blissfully naive.

Now that he was back, he had started going over the files again. Ace and himself had spent a lot of time trying to find everything they could on Talon. He was next to impossible to beat in a fight yet no one knew where he learnt to fight or who turned him. All they knew about him was that the first record of him was when he first approached the Volturi. They really didn't care how he learnt to fight just how to beat him. Killing Talon was their number one priority... or it was Luke's. The Boss was more worried about keeping everyone else from being killed in the process. They first had to find them though, Luke planned to ask Anthony about his last base but knew it would be useless in the end, if one got out he would have relocated immediately, he was a bad guy, not a stupid guy.

They had been located just outside of Italy at the time but knew he has moved somewhere much further from Italy, though from what Ace had told him, Creak had spent some time with the three brothers, why they didn't know but if he went back there they would know, hopefully with a little notice, they may be able to set a tracker up. Unlikely but possible.

Luke didn't know who the inside man was, Bella was very careful about who she told because she knew that information was easily accessible. They did know of three vampires that could easily get into your thoughts. The insider was in serious danger and is Aro found out death would be a god send. He knew a lot of way to make a vampire want to die. With Jane, no one stood a chance.

The vampire was jolted out of his thoughts when there was a colliding of granite. He hear a muffled grunt and another collision.

"Damn it," he heard Ace mutter, before she breezed out the door to make sure no one was decapitated, otherwise she stayed out of it. They were all adults and could handle their own fights, her job was to make sure no one died in these little battles.

Sighing he looked over the map of the immediate area, double cheek the blind spot, places that they couldn't keep a regular surveillance on. Those were the places they had to keep looking into. They were dangerous, easily concealed and easily controlled environments.

"See anything interesting?" His Boss asked as she walked into the dining room.

"Nothing that we haven't already seen a hundred times," he shrugged and studded his superior for a second as she sat in the sat next to him. Turning he caught her eye. "You do know that vampire's can't starve themselves to death, right?"

"I am well aware," she looked away from his harsh look, knowing that he was right but not willing to admit it. "I'll later," she thought about it for a second. "I'll go with the Cullen's they haven't hunted in a while."

"Alright, but if you haven't hunted by tomorrow afternoon, I'll call in an intervention," Ace smirked and turned to look at the papers on the table. "We need to update all of our data by the way, recheck a lot of this information is still valid," he pointed out.

"What do you mean," she looked up at him. "They were only just checked in September."

"Yeah," he gave her a look that questioned her sanity. "that was six months ago, and isn't that your limit before going over everything again?"

"Six months? It's only just January now."

"Boss, it's March 9th," he glanced at her again, seeing her darkening expression. "It's okay to forget something, Ace. Not even you can do anything."

"What week is it?" She hissed at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What week of the year is it?" She snapped the pencil in her hand and turned the wood into dust.

"Um, tenth I think?" He answered, having no idea where she was going with it nor why she was getting so upset.

"Damn it," she growled and stood, disappearing out of the room, Luke stood and followed her. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..." she continued to mutter under her breath, sprinting down the stairs and into her room. Luke knew to stop outside of her room, his boss was very private. Nonetheless he could hear her opening and closing draws and rapid speed.

"What is it?"

"Sam," she growled.

"What is a Sam?" He was being impatient.

"Not what, who. Sam, Angels son," she yelled through the door before appearing beside him, flipping through pages at super speed. "He had a birthday in March, I had to cover for her a few times when we were with Talon, she went to visit his grave every year."

"Wait, that's were you think she is? Sitting in a graveyard, ignoring a direct order?" He couldn't believe it, Angel was the perfect roll model, if she was told to do something she would do so instantly.

"I would do it for my kids," she shrugged, still going through the file. "Ah, here it is," her eyes scanned the paper work, looking for one little fact. "Sam Honeybone, son to Sara and Ryan Honeybone," she muttered. Luke couldn't help but give a small smile and Angels real name. Honeybone seemed... fitting. "Samuel died of natural causes fifty years ago, Ryan died seventy, of a heart attack and Sara disappeared of the face of the earth," she continued to read out. "Both father and Son were buried next to the empty grave of the matriarch, who was assumed dead after a year of searching. The grave yard is in Tennessee," she then threw the file back into her room shut the door and bolted up the stairs.

"What do you plan on doing, dragging her back here?" he yelled chasing after her. He followed her scent all the way up to the garage, where she was yanking a leather jacket on and grabbing keys as she went. "Ace, stop. Tell me what your doing?"

"If she is there then there is always the possibility that she is being watched which means she may loss her cool and you know what happens when Angel losses her cool,"she glanced at Luke and he nodded his head. Angel's temper was as bad as Aces. "I don't want her getting killed, she isn't the best fighter and if her gift is still on the fritz..." she trailed off and Luke couldn't help but flinch, he didn't like the idea of Angel getting hurt at all.

"How long will you take?"

"It's a day drive there and another back," she explained, pulling on her black tinted riding helmet, she couldn't be caught in the sun.

"So I'll see you this time tomorrow," he smirked, knowing full well the speed his boss could drive at.

"Yep," she looked down at herself. "See any skin?"

"Nope your safe," he grinned, safety wasn't something she normally thought about. "I'll tell everyone where you've gone," he murmured to her unasked question.

"Just make sure no one gets themselves killed," she called, running out to her bike garage.

Luke sighed and made his way into the house, she knew what she was doing and it wasn't his place to disagree with her choices, he just hoped that nothing happened, the last thing they needed was their leader missing with Talon putting pressure on them.

He made his way into the lounge to be faced with the curious expressions of the entire Cullen Clan, Edward included and two of the triplets, Anthony still hiding in his room or hunting.

"She has to go pick up the last of our group, Angel, she is having some... family issues. Ace is just going to escort her back here, it's taken Ang to long so now it is too dangerous," he made sure to revert back to his normal monotone.

In that moment of silence they all heard it and a few of them laughed, "Anthony!" Ace yelled, which was soon followed by the thump of something being hit hard enough to crash to the group.

"That would be mum noticing the lack of her fastest and favorite bike," Renesmee chuckled. "He is so dead."

* * *

Hello, I have decided to post as consistently as I can, and I mean really try. This is because I am going for a vacation in America! Awesome, no?

I will still write but it may not be very frequent, I mean come on, I'll be in the USA.

I leave on the 13th, so I make sure I update twice before then!


	31. Lullaby

Edward stood at the window and watched the hot rod red motor bike disappear around the bend in the path. He knew that Bella was doing something important for her family but it still felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart. The moment he saw Bella again all the pain went away but now that she was leaving... The only thing keeping him grounded was the idea that she was only gone for one more day, then she would be back and the pain will disappear as if it had never existed.

He was hesitant to go back into the house, he knew full well how pissed his family was, in that short time before Anthony wasn't around he had heard their thoughts. He knew that his brothers were ready to castrate him for what he did, even though he and Bella were going to work on it it wasn't enough for them. He did hurt their little sister beyond belief. He could also hear Esme, Alice and Rosalie's anger and stress. Carlisle was the only one who wasn't yelling obscurities at him or scolding him. He seemed to have taken the idea that Bella didn't hate him as a good sign and the fact that I had decided to talk to the kids separately.

Edward couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought. He had kids, three kids. So far he was on... agreeable terms with Anthony, who was the biggest hurtle. Edward could see that a lot of Anthony's attitude was false, though some was definitely real. He definitely loved his mother, a lot more then he led on. The mind reader could tell that, even though he fought a lot with Bella, he still protected her with all his being, otherwise he wouldn't have cared about her allowing Edward back into her life.

Adam seemed to be too fascinated with having another mind reader to think about his thoughts on his father. In that little space of time that he was alone with the family Adam had spent with his face out of a book and staring at his father, reading everyone else's thoughts through one head. Then there was his daughter, Renesmee.

Edward didn't know what to think about her. She seemed a lot more highly strung when they met those first few time but now that she was on home turf – though he suspected it had a lot more to do with the presence of her mother – she was much more relaxed. She didn't seem fazed at all to have seven new family members added in less then a day. In fact she seemed to take it in her stride. She happily talked to the woman most thought of as Queen Bitch and a man that was three times her size. She seemed to have the confidence of Rose mixed with the energy of Alice.

As far as he could tell he and Renesmee shared a love of the arts, music to be more specific and they both shared the same looks, excluding the eyes that would forever make him melt. He decided to try and talk with her first, he needed to know where he stood with her. He was well aware he needed to mend a lot of fences.

It would be easier to get along with Adam if Anthony wasn't hindering the thing that they both had in common. He would try and wait until they could actually read each others mind. Nonetheless it got this warm feeling when he looked at the boy. He looked so much like his mother, except the eyes. They were a green - and thought he couldn't be sure – that would be the exact shade his had been when he was human. He had never even imagined someone would be left to cary on his traits, he was so sure he would be the last of the Masen clan ever. Now all he had to do was try and get his kids to not hate his guts.

He had started to run his hands through his hair in stress, there was only one thing that would calm him down but he wasn't sure. . . That's when he heard it. Something that was no familiar something that he would forever associate with his love, his mate. He would forever pair the song and Bella for one reason, the same reason he knew it top to bottom, he wrote it. The lullaby was exactly like he remembered it. Emotion was woven through it, just has it had been when he played it. There were a few notes the weren't the same as it had been when he wrote it and he vaguely wondered why.

Before he knew what he was doing he was standing half way down the stairs, watching the bronze haired girl dance her fingers along the keys. He should have known that his daughter was the one playing, who else would? Then again he had no idea how she learnt the song, he never wrote it down and even if he had there was no way for Renesmee to get ahold of it.

"How'd you learn that?" He blurted without even thinking. The music stopped and Renesmee turned to look at who had interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I just heard it and had to see who was playing..." he murmured under the pressure of her eyes.

"Well are you gonna' come down, or stand up there and watch me? He raised a single eyebrow, daring him to remain silent. Edward caught her eye and moved down the rest of the stairs and moved across the room, all the while keeping eye contact with his daughter. It was odd but it seemed like a challenge, whether or not he had the guts to be close to her and talk.

"So," Edward started after a pause. "Where did you learn that song?"

The girl looked him up and down, thinking her response through carefully. He had the feeling this wasn't something she would normally tell people. Apparently she made a decision, "I had really bad nightmares as a kid and every time I woke up in the middle of the night my mother would hum this is get me back to sleep. She told me it helped her when she was human," she shrugged and turned her body back to the piano.

"Yeah, it did," he smiled at the memories that invaded his mind. He ran a finger over the wood, thinking back to all those times Bella would sit next to him while he played.

"You were be around when she slept?" She gave him a suggestive look which he chuckled at.

"Yes, but get your mind out of the gutter," he teased lightly. "I was nothing but a gentleman."

"Well obviously you weren't always a gentlemen," she gestured to herself with a smirk.

"Good point," he amended. "But I'm only male, I was a gentleman every other moment of our time together."

"I can't imagine my mother with anyone, let alone someone that would open the car door for her, or carry her bag," she snorted at the mental image.

"That is exactly what I did," he answered. "I was born in the nineteen hundreds, we did all those thing by nature back then."

"Sure, sure," she nodded, obviously not convinced. "Anyway, did you write that lullaby?"

"Yeah, it was for your mother," he allowed his finger to push down on a key.

"Did I get it right?"

"What do you mean," he looked up to see Renesmee staring down at the keys.

"I had to adapt it from mum's _humming_," She explained. "There is no way I got every note right. Mum has no music talent, so she couldn't exactly ply it out for me and she was remembering human things so she was bound to forget some of it."

"You've got it pretty close," he gestured to the seat. "Would you mind.."

"Oh, go ahead," she scooted down the seat to make room. Edward stood frozen for a second before sitting down next to his daughter. Taking a deep breath he lay his finger tips on the keys, it had been so long since he had sat before a piano, he had felt as if it were too big a reminder of Bella but now, sitting next to his daughter he didn't really care. So, smiling, he allowed his fingers to glide over the keys, eye's closed, getting lost in the melody. He lost contact with the outside world, was no longer aware that there was anyone sitting next to him. He felt memories flood through his mind at each new note, bringing forth the first time he played it and the first time he watched Bella fall asleep while humming it. Even the night they made love, he hummed it into her ear, lulling her lovingly to sleep. He knew, had he been human, he would have had tears streaming down his face.

As the song drew to a close, he opened his eyes and smiled quietly to himself. He didn't even turn until he felt a hand rest lightly against his still wrist.

"And you thought I got it _pretty_ close?" She asked incredulously. "Now I know who I got my musical talent from."

"Yeah, Bella could never get her head around music," he said with a faint smile.

"Still can't," Renesmee replied with a chuckle. Edward hadn't missing that her hand was still resting on his wrist, he did nothing to discourage it. He liked the contact, she was warm, warmer then a normal human, that was for sure. He could also hear her heart beating faster then a normal human too.

"Do you still sleep?" He asked quietly, not wanting to offend.

"Yeah," she paused for a second. "And I still get nightmares," her voice was low and timid, instinctively Edward turned his hand around and caught hers, prompting her to look into his eyes.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, more sorry then you'll ever imagine, though I know that doesn't even being to make up for all the crap I put you guys through, but the fact still remains that I would do anything to take it back. But that is impossible so I am going to do everything I can do be the person you need me to be, okay?" He whispered emotion threaded through his voice.

Renesmee looked deep into the gold eyes that held so much pain and longing and love that she felt her eyes start to water. He looked so desperate yet she knew that he wouldn't blame any rejection, he was well aware of what he had done. So, taking a deep breath she squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

Alice sat, leaning back, cross legged, against Jaspers chest, a small smile gracing her features. She was happy, though that happiness was on unsteady ground, she was still happy. For the first time in years her whole family was in the same area, though her youngest sister was going on a short trip, she would come back and they would all be together. There were even three unexpected members to add. She could hear Bella's lullaby drifting up from the floor below. She could tell which was Edward's version and was happy he was spending some time with his daughter. He had a lot of bridges to build.

"What's with you and Bella?" She murmured, staring out into the tree line while playing with the edges of his fingers.

She could feel him smiling against her hair. "I'm the only one who can really understand what she is going through while remaining objective. I can understand and give her advice, she still has trouble with what happened to her," his cool breath whispered across her neck and she couldn't contain her shiver. His arms tightened around her and her sighed. "I missed you too, Darling."

"I still can't believe we left her to face that, Aro would never have dared touch her had Carlisle been around," she growled under her breath.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he answer. Alice turned to give him a questioning look. "If he had threatened her kids, or any of us, she would have been knocking at his door, begging for him to take her. She has no limits when it comes to those kids, trust me. You should feel what she does..." He trailed off and Alice squeezed his hand in comfort, knowing how hard it was for him to feel everyone else's emotions, yet leave room for some form of privacy.

They sat in silence for a moment, both just enjoying the other company. Being apart for any length of time was hard for mated vampires, they could only begin to imagine what Edward went through all those years without Bella.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alice knew her voice was small but that was how she felt.

"I think so," he whispered into her spiky hair. "But with Talon still alive she will never be able to move on. She will forever be worried about her family's safety and if that danger doesn't disappear then she will never... unclench," he answered, still inhaling her scent.

"But you never killed, Maria," she answered with a frown. "You don't still worry about her do you?" Genuine concern etched into her voice.

"No, I don't worry about her, Maria isn't like Talon," he explained. "Maria's primary objective was to gain territory not possession of me. I may have been a the perfect soldier but she knows I would never work for her again, therefore she had no need to go after me. Talon on the other had needs to feel like he owns everyone and has control over them. When Bella and her group escaped he felt like he lost control and the only way he can regain that control is to get revenge and the only way he can see a fitting vengeance, is to track and kill them." He looked out at the forest. "And he won't give up until he gets it. Bella is aware of that therefore knows she must kill him for her and her family to be safe."

"So someone has to kill him?"

"Yes."

"But, wasn't he the one to train them, meaning he is stronger?" Alice questioned, nervousness leaking into her tone.

"Yes, and that is why she will remain worried until he is dead," he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. "And that is why I said think."

Neither said anything, they were both thinking through the situation. Alice's happiness dissipate slightly, the situation was becoming dark now that she thought it through. Then again, anyhing was better then the horrible depression her whole family had been in. Even if they were in danger they were a lot happier. Anyway, seven more vampires meant seven more fighters. Their presence couldn't hinder their safety in anyway.

"We'll be alright, won't we?" she whispered, twisting so she was kneeling facing her mate.

He smiled at her reassuringly, he circled his arms around the pixie and pulled her closer, pressing their noses together. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he murmured with a smile, pecking her on the lips and tugging her closer. Alice giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his.

"Protect me, will you?" She whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered back. Before Alice leaned completely into him, curling up with him, they had spent a long time apart and now they just needed to be together.

"Um, excuse me?" Jasper snapped his head up and Alice turned to look at the stranger. "But who are you?"

"We're with Ace," Jasper answered immediately, worried that this one my try to attack them. "We're the triplet's aunt and uncle," he explained, betting on the fact that he didn't know what Edward had done, otherwise this may turn ugly.

"Renesmee's aunt and uncle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last time I heard she didn't even have a father, and I know Ace doesn't have any siblings. So, I ask again who are you?"

"Ash!" All three of them jumped at the new voice but the stranger, Ash apparently, turned, just in time, to catch Ness in a hug. "What took you so long?" Renesmee screeched, pulling back just enough to hit him in the shoulder.

"I had to come up with some kind of cover story, otherwise people would start to ask question's," he shrugged. That was when Alice and Jasper noticed what he was wearing. He had a navy blue woolen jumper on with some kind of crest on the left breast. He had the same blue colored slack on and polished black shoes. The guy was in a uniform.

"What school were you at this time?" Ness asked, noticing the outfit at the same time as the Cullen's.

"Private school, Art orientated, nothing new, now what is going on here?" He asked, pulling her to arms length to examine her.

"They weren't lying, they are my aunt and uncle," Alice felt like they were talking as if she weren't in the room, it was strange.

"Who's siblings?" He arched another eyebrow.

"My fathers."

"Okay, need more info, Ness," he sighed.

"Apparently my mother kept a few things from us. My father turns out to have four siblings, Jasper and Alice included," she waved a hand in their direction. "And parents, all vampires."

"So you have a whole new family," at her nod he continue. "And your okay with this?"

"On the fence at the moment but they all seem like good people, my father included," she shrugged, Alice shook her head at the last comment. Renesmee was so like her mother, she couldn't hod a grudge or any kind of anger for too long, she physically couldn't hate anyone.

"And they have some kind of explanation?" He sounded incredulous, but Alice shook it off, there was no reason for them to prove their worth to this vampire.

"Apparently, hey does mum know your here?"

"No, I didn't see her one the way in, is she still here?"

"Nope, she had to go pick up Angel, you'll have to talk to Luke, he's taken over until they get back."

"Will do," then everything stopped, Alice felt like they were intruding on a private moment because that second that they stared at each other... it felt like they were in a different dimension. It was filled with this sense of love that was so profound... it was they were like mates. Alice shook her head, that was weird, no one had mentioned that any of the triplets had a significant other. She felt Jaspers grip tighten around her and turned to look at him. There was a look in his eye that she recognized, the look that told her, she was right, and that their niece was in fact in love. Even though he didn't have his ability he could still see the signs. The small clues in someone's face, eyes., even their body language told him something. Alice smiled, if course Bella's daughter fell in love with a deadly soldier. "Alright then," and with that he pulled away from her completely and moving out of the room.

Renesmee stood there for a second, dazed look in her eye, before she happily spun in a circle, practically giddy.

"Having fun there?" Jasper asked with a smile. Renesmee froze, facing the window. "Forget we were here, than?"

"Maybe," she turned slowly to face them. She started bouncing on her heals, looking between the vampires faces. "You know," it was a statement. "Please, please don't tell mum!" Her eyes went wide at the very thought.

"You mean she can't tell?" The 'yeah right' as implied with Jasper's tone of voice.

"No, and you can't tell her, she's flip out like you wouldn't believe," she wasn't above begging.

"Don't worry," Alice said with a grin, she was enjoying this way to much. "I wouldn't want to be the one to tell her to be honest. She probably would 'flip out' she always did have a flare for the overdramatic."

She eyed them both for a second, assessing whether or not they were telling the truth. The last thing anyone needed was a really pissed off Isabella Swan.

"Good," with that she was gone. Everyone in that family had a tendency to just disappear when they felt like it. Even though both were vampires, it was starting to get unnerving.

* * *

Adam sat in the kitchen, elbow on the bench and palm on forehead, happily reading, too bad some people didn't understand the need for peace and quiet. Suddenly every appliance in the kitchen turned on, the blender started to grind, the toaster and pushed down, the microwave started beeping, even the lights were turned on and off. It was loud and very distracting.

"T," he sighed, looking around for the woman. "Would you please stop that?" He remained calm, like always and made sure to keep his voice even. He never broke before he wouldn't start now.

"Hey shorty," she called happily, entering the room with a cheerful grin. "Still annoying even, huh?"

"Yes and I'm not short," he looked back down at the book, trying to ignore the noise. "You're just tall."

"Nope," she answered leaning next to him, "I think your just short."

"Great, well if you don't mind," he looked pointed back down at his book but, alas, the noise continued and T chuckled.

"Not that easy, shorty," he sighed, that name seemed to follow him. "I need to know if my car is done."

"Okay, but I don't know."

"Yes I know that," she sighed, as if his lack of knowledge was disheartening. "And I also know that your mother handed the job over to one of the veggies. Which one?"

"The blond one, Rose," he answered distractedly, the last thing he wanted to do was not answer and have her start the radio. Or the tv. Or any other annoying loud tool in the house, something the vampire was not above doing. "She said she's take over, I actually think she's in there now."

"Excellent," the way she said it made Adam think twice about telling her anything.

"If you do anything to any of the Cullen's you know my mother will tear you to peaces," he set her with a hard glare that told her not to do anything stupid.

"Why do you say that, she hasn't mentioned them ever and I've known her for a long time?"

"Just trust me," he looked her in the eye. "Messing with a Cullen is a certain death wish." Adam knew he was giving a lot away, normally he didn't talk much. He didn't like people in general, it was hard to when you knew each and every one of their deep dark secrets, he knew how hard it was to find a truly good person. Nonetheless, he had to spend a lot of time people watching, his gift kind of demanded it because he had to see things through other peoples minds. So, because he spent a lot of time examining human interactions and behaviors he could see things that a lot of people couldn't and didn't want to.

For example, when he was younger, therefore still around Anthony a lot of the time so his ability wasn't available, his mother and Doc had taken them out so they could learn what 'normality' was so that they could interact in the real world when they stopped growing. They had gone to the local dinar and taken a seat, they were all forced to eat that revolting human food while they attempted to act like a normal family.

_Adam sat next to his sister, who was next to Anthony while Doc and Mum sat across from them. The triplets picked at the burgers they had been forced to order. Just as Anthony was about to snap and start to beg to leave a couple walked in. Adam watched them curiously, catching the attention of his mother who was used to him avoiding looking at people, just is case they caught his eye. _

_The temporarily useless mindreader observed the distance the male put between them and how the woman continued to try and keep physical contact between them. He could instantly tell that there was something wrong with the relationship, it was dysfunctional somehow. When they went to the counter he listened carefully as the man ordered his food then moved away from the bench, allowing the woman to make her own order. _

_His eyebrows pulled together as the man moved to sit at the table to the right of his. He sat quickly, as to avoid contact with the woman, she looked hurt but pulled her own chair out and sat. He made no attempt to start a conversation though it wasn't from the woman's lack of trying. The only response he got from her was when she mentioned a dinar part and how she would invite all these people. The moment she mentioned the name 'Shannon' he flinched and lent back. She reached over and touched the back of his hand with a single finger, he yanked his hand, and shoved his chair back. He was now as far away from her as he could be while remaining at the table. _

_Throughout the wait for the food he said nothing and didn't make any eye contact with her and when the food came he started to twist the wedding band around and around his finer. Adam noticed all these things while still keeping up a conversation with his sister and not offending his brother off, something that a normal person would find impossible. Though he fooled everyone else his mother never stopped looking at him curiously. When the couple left he turned to look at his mother and calmly stated that 'he had an affair with a woman named Shannon'. She probably wouldn't have been shocked if she had noticed. She too had been watching the couple and would never have guessed such a thing. _

That was the first time she realized that her son would be forever effected by the gift he possessed. It soon became apparent that he would need some way to ignore the thoughts being filtered through his head, they could all see the toll it was taking on him to listen the the worlds secrets. She soon introduced him to novels and his headaches decreased and he was soon able to effectively ignore everything around him. That was what started his love of books.

Now he sat with a contemplating T next to him and a book begging for his attention, he didn't want to notice something about the Generation member he didn't want to know.

"Do you mind?" He did a wide gesture to the kitchen.

"Oh right. Sure, Shorty," then she was gone, hopefully not to annoy the obviously sensitive Cullen. He could see she had some dark past that she would never forget and was afraid to tell people, he could guess that his mother was one of the few in their little 'family' that didn't know what had happened to her, or what she had done.

He sighed happy with the silence that's when he heard it. Someone being pushed against a wall, he knew that he was the only one close enough to hear the noise and that was probably a good thing as he had a good idea what was happening in the next room. Sighing he stood, grabbing the book as he went. As he turned the corner he was met by a sight no older brother should ever have to see, though the present company didn't notice his entrance.

Moving only as silently as a vampire could he moved to stand behind the otherwise ocupied Ash, there was no way Adam could have snuck up on a Generation member if they weren't ditracted and this was definitely a form of distraction. Taking a long pull back he swung his hard cover book down on the back of Ash's head that was currently attached to his sisters neck.

"What the hell?" He hissed, spinning around to be faced with the raised eyebrow of Adam.

"I'm confused," he stated, leaning against the wall, next to his heavily breathing sister. "I was under the impression that you want to keep your relationship hidden, not play it out for the whole world to see. Am I wrong?"

"Shut up Adam," his sister hissed, finally able to stand on her own two feet. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I do wish I didn't but I do. You don't have to spent as much time as I do stuck in mated vampires and dating humans minds. You have no idea how annoying they become," he grinned cheekily at her and she smacked him on the arm.

"We haven't seen each other in way too long," Ash explained, cupping her cheek and making her smile. "This may be the only day or so we get until her mother gets back."

"But you do know that everyone in this house know that you are together or know that you want to be, their not stupid and your not as subtle as you think you are, anyway, you're staring to worry mum."

Renesmee frowned, she had noticed that her mother was starting to question her. "We will tell her, just not at a time when she'll try and kill Ash."

"Sis, that will happen anyway."

"Great thanks for that," Ness growled before grabbing Ash's hand and pulling them both downstairs and, Adam guessed, down into her bedroom.

That wasn't what was on Adam's mind though, he finally had peace and quiet.

* * *

See, consistent! Five day's till I get on a plane!

Next time I post I will, hopefully be in LA but if I'm late my hotel doesn't have internet. When I get to Atlanta I will update but I don't know the exact day. It will be within the week from when I first get on that plane. So before the 21st. I hope.


	32. Renesmee Edward Moment

Edward sat in the main room with the rest of his family, all of whom were giving him various looks. Predictably, Rose was glaring at him, though it was a bit of a surprise that both Jasper and Emmett joined her on that front. Alice was smirking at him with a look that clearly said, 'I told you so'. Carlisle looked half way between angry and concerned and Esme just looked concerned. They had all been waiting to chew him out since he got here but all were too... cautious to do so with Bella in hearing range. Now that she wasn't they all had free rein.

"Are you going to attempt to explain yourself?" Rosalie asked in her normal Queen Bitch voice, though she added in the condescending arched eyebrow, just for effect.

Edward didn't know what to say, there were too many words all jumbled together in his head, and though most were apologies, none were for his parents and siblings. He hadn't had time to think about what he was going to say to them.

'Nonetheless', he thought, 'I may as well try.' "Look., guys, I know I put all of you through the worst type of hell for my stupid decisions and I know there probably isn't anything I can do to make up for that-"

"You know, I think three or more of us promised to hurt you in various violent ways?" Jasper said, pinning him with a serious look that made the mind reader gulp. The majors thoughts told him exactly the way he planed to hurt him. "And I get the feeling there would be no one to stop us. There may even be a few people here willing to join in on the fun." Edward flinched but didn't deign it. There was no point. He was well aware that he deserved every insult they threw at him, doubled. Hell, he may even deserve the punishment Jasper and Emmett had in mind.

"Do you even know what happened in our absence?" Emmett growled, Edward had a feeling that those three were the most upset, though he still didn't understand why. "The hell she had to go through?"

"No, she said she'd tell me privately but-"

"I can see why, by this point I doubt she wants to talk about it any more. Trust us when we say it's not a happy tale, in any way, shape, or form," Jasper said in a biting tone. He was more upset then the other two, and that was saying something. Edward had a feeling the only thing keeping him from attacking was the pixie sitting in his lap. "What I don't understand is why she even allow you in this house," yep, he was growling now.

"To be perfectly honest Jazz, I don't understand either," he muttered, looking down at the ground. "Okay, yes I screwed up big time," he held up a hand to stop someone agreeing with him. "But I need to try and make amends. I will do anything in my power to make this better and that means I have to actually be alive to do so. I know none of you like me too much at the moment but please, you can kill me after I fixed this all," he looked pleadingly at Emmett and Rose, before doing the same to Jasper. He then looked at the still smirking pixie and his parents who both had the same somewhat upset expressions yet expectance was in there too. "Please?"

The three angry ones exchanged a look before Emmett spoke up. "Look, bro, no matter how much I would love to pound you right now, I know that wouldn't fix the problem, so I am going to hold off and see if you can fix this. Otherwise it's free rein on Edward hunting season," he growled out. Both Jasper and Rosalie nodded.

"Edward," his mothers soft voice calmed his frayed nerves. "I know you know what you've done is wrong and I know you will do the right thing and try to fix this. We trust you with that. But keep in mind you have more then one bridge to rebuild."

"I know mum," he sighed, looking out the window. "Believe me, I know."

That's when Luke decided to make him entrances, bowing his head slightly to Esme, Rose and Alice.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are a few of us going on a hunting trip and I'd advice that you go with the group, you don't know what could happen without someone friendly with you. Not everyone in this house is happy with your presence," he said calmly and respectively.

"We're sorry if we're intruding-" Carlisle tried.

"Don't fret. This house in under Doc and Ace's names. They have to right to do anything about your presence in this house. Anyway, Ace wouldn't be happy if anything happened to any of you. You could say you are under her protection. Nonetheless it is always better to be safe then sorry."

"Thank you," Esme said with a kind smile. "We'll go with you, if it isn't a bother."

"It isn't," he gave her a sort of half smile before turning away.

"Is he always so formal?" Rosalie, muttered, looking after the tall man.

"Yep," Alice chirped jumping up and dragging her mate with her. She led the way, followed by Edward and the rest of the clan. Edward smiled when he saw Renesmee coming towards them.

"I should warn you, these hunting trips, probably aren't what you are used to," she smirked as she fell into step beside her father.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked quietly.

"Well, no one here hunts the same, the contrast is quite comical actually," she smirked to herself. "Both Luke and Adam are very fast, they don't mess around. Some enjoy the hunt, therefore take quiet awhile. The rest, me included, like to... I guess you could say, play with our food."

Edward and Alice couldn't contain their snorts.

"Trust me, none of that is abnormal to us," Alice said grinning. "Emmett here plays with his food, too."

"Hey!" He said indignantly but one look from Rose had him backtracking. "That's the only way to make it fun, though," his pout made everyone chuckle.

"That's what Ness always says," Adam muttered, coming up behind them, strangely without a book. Then again, when hunting you didn't exactly stop to read a passage. "And she always comes back, practically dripping in blood."

She mock growled at her brother. "I do not."

"Do to." He answered with a playful smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to look out at the tree's that were quickly approaching. "Oh, very mature."

"Yeah, because out of the two of us, I'm the one that acts mature," she said sarcastically. "At least I have fun with my immaturity," she joked back.

Adam gave her a condescending look before looking up, at the last rays of sun for the day disappearing over the horizon. "We're gonna have to make this one quick, don't want you collapsing from exhaustion," he gave her one last playful smirk before sprinting off to hunt, followed by his grandparents, Jasper and Alice.

"Exhaustion?" Rosalie asked curiously. "You sleep?"

"Yep," she smiled back, turning so she was walking backwards. "I have to do so more then both of my brothers though," she didn't look happy with that fact. "Anthony barely ever crashes, unless it's with some random girl," she rolled her eyes at her oldest brothers antics but Edward frowned. He was starting to get a good idea of how far gone his oldest son was. "Adam doesn't need much either, about four hours, five and he's overslept. I can almost do a whole night but with my nightmares I'm in bed normal human hours most of the time. Depending on who's in the house."

"Who's in the house?" Edward asked.

"Well, while it was just Adam, Luke and me, Adam was able to mostly calm me when I started up but without knowing that Anthony my mother and a few others were safe the nightmares get worse. I only know of two people that can keep them almost completely away. My mother being one of them."

"And the other?" Rose asked.

Ness frowned and shrugged. Edward also frowned at her react but decided to let it go. It wasn't his place... yet. Though he hoped it would be in the future.

"We'll see you later," Rosalie muttered, sensing the tension. Both of them disappeared to hunt. On a normal day they would all hunt separately but with the separation no one wanted to be too far apart even if there was the danger of attacking their mate, vampires were very territorial went they hunted. They just couldn't stand not being in hear distance of each other. Edward stuck by his daughter, liking the time they were having together, even if it was in silence.

"What's your preference?" Ness asked, now that they were walking next to each other.

"Hmmm, mountain lion," he answered, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "You know I never thought I would have this conversation with my _daughter,_" he murmured, some awe evident in his tone.

"Well, I can't believe I just asked my father what his favorite blood type is," she answered with the same amount of awe in her own voice. Edward chuckled, it was bazar. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he said sincerely.

"Are you glad that we exist?" Her voice was low and timid. "Are you glad that me and my brothers were born?" Edward could hear that she had thought about this a lot, though he couldn't get into her thoughts yet. In fact she sounded like she had been in tears about this. Edward caught her shoulder and turned her so that they were facing each other, holding her by both shoulders.

"Renesmee, please look at me," he asked to her downturned face. "Look at me, Ness." When she didn't look up Edward released one of her shoulders and lifted her chin with a thumb and finger. "How long have you thought like this? What has been going through your mind? When did you ever think that I regretted you or your brothers?"

She sniffed before answering and that made his heart clench. "When I was younger, I used to think that you left mum because you found out she was pregnant. Whenever I asked about you she would change the subject. She used to cry over you at night, when I was meant to be asleep. Sometimes I would dream about you coming home and it would be great but when I woke up and I saw that you weren't there I would burst into tears, mum and Adam didn't understand. Adam only got it when Anthony first started going out on his own to hunt. He tried to convince me that we had nothing to do with it but I couldn't believe him. When I got older I would think that you didn't want us, that was why you never came back..." She trailed off, silent tears making their way down her face.

Edward's chest ached at the sight and he couldn't help but pull her tight against his chest, humming quietly and rocking her to the rhythm. He couldn't believe how much pain he had caused because of that one stupid decision. And there was no way to take it back, only to try and make it better. Slowly, the girl started to calm down, but she kept her death grip on Edward's shirt, not wanting the man to disappear.

"Sorry about that," she tried to pull away but Edward wasn't having any of that. He caught her hands between his and held her gaze.

"It's me that should be apologizing, not you sweetheart," he sighed but a small dance of glee was going on in his head that she allowed the name. "When I left, I had no idea what kind of crap I was leaving behind. I would never, ever, leave you or your brothers knowingly. The moment I found out about you, I loved you. You are my daughter, and I don't want you to ever think that I don't want you. You, Anthony, Adam and Bella are the centre of my universe. Your grandparents, aunts and uncles right after you. I am more then happy that you are in my life now, I can't even describe the way I feel about you," he gave her a his crocked smile. "I only hope that you will give me the chance to make up for what I have done and the way I have obviously made you feel."

"As far as I'm concerned, you have that chance... dad." She gave him a hesitant smile.

Edward felt like his world had lit up, that one word made him happier then anyone could ever understand. "You are amazing," he whispered and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, without warning, she reached up and pressed her palm against his neck. He froze as his mind was filled with a scene that wasn't from the forest they were standing in.

_It was an old house,with white chipped pain and old door handles that were always stiff and creaking. Renesmee was sitting in her room, staring down at one of her few photographs. This one was of Bella, Anthony, Renesmee and a man he didn't recognized. They were all standing just on the edge of a forest, a oak tree behind them._

_Edward watched the vision in shock when a single tear fell to the photo, knowing it was his daughters. __Next thing he heard was some kind of commotion, someone was running towards the house. Renesmee, like her brothers, rushed down to see who it was, not wanting a fight to break out without her._

_By the time she reached the bottom stair her family and the unknown man were gather on the porch, waiting for the new guest._

_They all heard the newcomer get to the edge and all jumped as they stopped and slowly stepped __into their view. There was a moment of complete silence before Ness shrieked and lurched forward, tackling her to the ground. They all ran forward after her, jumping into get a hand on their mother. _

Suddenly the vision faded so he had his own eyes back. He blinked and stared at his daughter in wonder.

"That was the first time we had seen her in three years," she murmured, looking up at him.

"Three years?" He asked, well aware how his voice was shaking.

"She hasn't told you, sorry forgot," she shrugged, but didn't pull away.

"Why did you show me that?" He asked kindly.

"I just wanted you to see that it wasn't always bad," she whispered. "I have a feeling you brood just as badly as Anthony does. I don't want you to feel too bad. I just got you, I don't want you to be unhappy."

Edward smiled at her. "You are so like your mother," he whispered to her, making her look up. "she always put others happiness first and I'm not exactly the first person you should be nice to."

"I want to be nice to you. I want to get to know you. I want you to be my father." She whispered, looking down again, as if afraid of rejection.

"I'll make you a deal," Edward asked, softly. "I'll tell you about my life, if you tell me about yours?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Deal. Now lets get some diner."

Edward smiled as he watched his _daughter_ run deeper into the woods to get her own meal. He knew he had missed a lot but he wasn't about to dwell on that, he just needed to make the best of what he had now.

With that he went off to bag some dear.

* * *

Alice pranced into the house, with Jasper a step behind her. She knew he was smiling at her antics but she didn't care. She was too happy to care at that moment. She turned and grabbed Jaspers hand, dragging him with her, towards the kitchen, heading towards the second lounge.

They walked through the door way but the scent that hung in the air made them both freeze. It was like wet dog but not quite, almost feline. They both recognized it from the last house but it had never been so fresh. Alice looked around and almost jumped when a woman popped her head around the fridge.

"The smell?" They didn't answer. "You'll get used to it. It wouldn't be as bad but no vamps have used this kitchen for a while so there is nothing to cover my scent yet. The triplets will be in here tomorrow so don't fret," she grinned at them and pulled open the fridge. She took out a can of coke and spun around on the heel of her bear foot, slamming the door shut with her other foot. "Though, if it bothers you too much you may just want to avoid this area all together. I eat more then the average human being," she grinned at them.

"Alexis," Jasper greeted in his polite tone, dipping his head slightly to the shifter.

"Oh, a Southern gentleman, are we?" She said with a smile, arching an eyebrow as she sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Well, you'll fit in well here," she smiled. "We're all just a bunch of misfits. So what? You're the bunch that left Ace? Or so you call her Bella? I always lose track of who calls her who."

"We call her Bella," Alice chirped, dancing over so she was across the counter from the shape shifter, Jasper followed behind, hands folded in front of him. Alice knew that he was eyeing the shifter, their scent provoked a defensive attitude, that he was finding hard to ignore, though she knew he was trying.

"Good, it suits her better if you ask me, no matter how good a fighter she is," she took a long drag from her soda and Alice guessed there was little to none left after that.

"How did you meet Bella?" Alice asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"On one of her 'hunts' with the Generation. She was still with Talon at the time. I actually tried to attack her. She split off from the group to hunt but she got a whiff of my trail and decided to investigate. She had to talk me down, shifters have, by nature, a tempter. She had to tell me her whole damn story just so I didn't attack. I still don't know why but she promoted this friendship in that time that I hadn't been able to form in my whole life. I don't get along with people in general, as you can tell by my lack of a pack, but she actually got me to like her," she shrugged and crushed her can with one hand.

"If she was still with Talon how did you end up with her?" Jasper asked.

"She contacted me when she got out... Well, it was more like I tracked her down and we met in the middle. I had been looking for her for years, I went to Forks after I met her and tried to have some words with a Sam Uley. He was the one that forced her to flee Forks in the first place. I learnt some stuff that Bells needed to know, so I attempted to track down her kids. Key word, attempted," she smiled and threw the crushed can easily into the open bin. "I wouldn't have found her if she hadn't been looking for me."

"No offense," Jasper cut in. "But don't shape shifters travel in packs. I know you said you don't get along with others but it was that bad?" He frowned. Alice knew he didn't like the idea that a woman had been kick out to live on her own.

"Yep," she smiled a sad smile and Alice felt the erg to reach across the distance and squeeze her hand but refrained. That probably wasn't the best idea she had ever had. "Panthers, as an animal, don't travel in packs like mutts do, most feline animals don't. In tribes they are kind of forced to but I was never one for rules and following orders was never going to work for me. Bella offered me a good escape. A place where I was free to leave, yet still have the freedom to stay. She saved my sanity and I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay her, though I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"She seems to save a lot of people, us included," Alice mused, with a tinkling laugh, unfazed with the mentioning of the woman across from her turing into a giant panther. At Alex's questioning look Alice explained. "I don't think we were a complete family until she came along and that was even more evident when she was no longer around. As a family, we basically fell apart. I don't think we would have lasted much longer without her."

"Hey!" They all spun around to see Ness and Adam standing there. "Just coming to say good night," she smiled at them and they all couldn't help but smile back. Two of the three triplets disappeared together, leaving a metaphorical glow in their wake.

"She really is something, huh?" Alex asked, standing up and stretching, looking comically like a cat. "Well, I'm gonna go crash, not all of us are vampires you know," she grinned at them before spinning out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Bella knew that she couldn't stop for anything, which was why there were two very confused police officers, looking for the motor bike that seemed to vanish into the forest. Normally she would have stopped, the sun hadn't come out yet of course, but Angel was on the clock, if she didn't get there in time Talon would be able to get a track on her. He had all the same files that she did and he was just as smart. He knew that Angel was one of the most sentimental of the Generation therefore would create rituals, like visiting her sons grave.

That was one of the things people like her had to look out for. Routine, it was something that could so easily get you killed. If the enemy knew where you would and what time you would be their, periodically he could simply s´t up an ambush and she'd be dead before she knew what hit her. Not that she could say anything, she had a ritual very similar to what Angel was doing but she knew the risks and there were only a few select people on earth who knew what she was doing, there was no file on her to tell Talon what her pit falls were. There were no files on her in any vampire community, Aro couldn't get in her head like he could everyone else's. Of course if they tried human methods they would find a shit storm of detail on her life, not that Talon would sink that low to get her. He was too proud.

That was Talon's pit fall though. Pride. If he were to get off his hight horse for one minute and use the 'idiotic human' methods to find information on her he would find almost every important detail there was on her. And from that he could get her ritual but that wasn't something she liked to think about. She had enough death and war all year around there was no need to think about it in the few spare moments she was allotted.

Driving, she could see why the Cullen's liked it fast. She couldn't imagine getting in something as slow as a truck after experiencing running. Well, vampire running. The way there were no limits, the world was your in those moments of speed, when you could allow your senses to widen and you could hear every small sound, every animal, the hunter, the hunted. Then there was the nature rushing through your ear as you glide effortlessly over the damp earth...

Shaking her head she attempted to focus on the world around her, it wouldn't help anyone if she crashed the bike into something. She would have gone on foot but she was much easier to track when she ran, there was more scent to follow. Talon knew all of her trick's when tracking but he had never seen her on a bike. Therefore she had unpredictability on her side, always a good thing.

She had just reached city limits meaning she had to pay more attention to her surroundings, weaving through cars was always a pain and now she really had to watch out for cops, they tended to linger more in city's then open roads. Bella hated city's though, as did most of the Generation, Dodger was the only one that loved the streets and noise and the amount of people... Bella shivered at the thought.

A lot of the Generation simply couldn't handle the sheer amount of humans, there was too much blood pumping and it was too crowded. It was hard to find a quick exit without exposing yourself. Bella didn't share that problem. That craving for blood was always there, that burn in that back of her throat was always there but she never felt the erg to sate that burn.

Doc didn't think it had anything to do with the prior knowledge of vampires. He had a small feeling it had something to do with her distaste of blood as a human but that didn't make complete sense. There would be hundreds of vampires that would have had a dislike of blood as a human. There was a good chance that it had something to do with maternal instinct. Renesmee, especially smelled very human and Bella just would never have imagined harming her children, they were her life and her everything. Bella had just applied that to every human that she crossed paths with. There was just no way she could hurt a human being.

Neither could Doc. He couldn't express how grateful he was that she was able to teach him everything that was needed to be a vampire, just from her human memories. He was actually shocked that she could recall such detail. Everything from her talks with Carlisle and Alice. Even the jokes that Emmett would make about being a veg. Everything contributed to the life that both her and the doctor led and without it Bella had a feeling she would be long gone.

Sighing she quickly pulled into the back streets, guessing that the centre of the city would be chock-full of cops just waiting to slow her down. She needed to get there before Talon caught wind of her whereabouts, there was no way that just the pair could take him and an entire Generation on, which, of course, he would bring along. He wouldn't hesitate to torture her before death, he would do anything to get ahold of Ace, the first person to ever escape his clutches. Then, of course, her blatant display of rebellion had spurred on a revolt, causing others to attempt to follow her. Anthony even succeeded. There was nothing he wouldn't do to get back at her for that, torture included.

Then there was the fact that Angel was one of the sweetest people in the world. She, more then anyone, had no place in Talons world yet her gift had thrown her right into the crosshairs. Her under torture wasn't a good thing for many reason. One, she would hold out until he started to get really brutal, that was how stubborn she was, but she had a breaking point and Talon knew that. She wasn't as hard as most of his soldiers ended up, Ace for example, therefore she would talk. That was the opening to problem two. Creak would find out where they were and what they were capable of and plan an attack that would take advantage of that.

Ace wasn't stupid though, she knew there was an attack coming, it had been too quiet. Talon wouldn't stop until they were all dead so the lull was most likely just him building up his forces and planning an efficient battle plan. Now that she thought about it she would have to start thinking about a battle plan, something she had never really enjoyed so Luke tended to step forward and give her a lot of help.

Luke was their best in the strategy department, by a long shot. He was a lot older so he had a lot more general knowledge and could think more clearly outside the box. Then there was Spears, who knew the army like the back of his hand, therefore quite a few battles plans. The difference was he was no leader, he followed the orders, he didn't make them. Dodger knew strategy too but his was what some would call... dirty fighting. He, when he was human, lived on the streets, he knew how to fight dirty and thrived on it. Kid had his own form of strategy that could me very effective. He could look at a situation clinically and come up with a suitable solution for the problem, though his could be ruthless yet clean. His way had no mistakes but the effect it could have on the mental health...

Rocky tended to just crash his way into a fight without a thought, which worked for him but could put others in serious danger. Greece was very intelligent therefore smart enough to follow orders and do as he is told, but if he is in a fight on his own he will take flight over fight any day. T didn't really care but would always try and fall back on her gift to confuse the enemy, which worked if there was anything that her gift would work on which wasn't very often in a vampire fight. Plaid had a kind heart and hated fighting just like Ang. Angel hated any confrontation flat out, no questions asked. When she was in a fight she would stand in the back and concentrate on keeping the others from trouble, especially Jack. Jack was very cocky, he was under the impression that no one on earth had a chance in hell to beat him, he would r. Not so much, in fact he was one of the worst fighters.

Ace knew that she was the best fighter, in the most modest way possible, of course, therefore she could have to take on the hardest jobs. Killing Talon Creak was the hardest thing she would ever have to do but it is necessary for her to ever move on in life. She sighed at as she pulled out of the city. She was almost there at least. Maybe she wouldn't have to face Talon today. That was a plus.

* * *

Late. No, not because my hotel didn't have internet, I wish.

I'm still in New Zealand. My mother, who I was traveling with, broke her ankle three days before we were meant to get on the plane, and is not allowed to travel for four to six weeks, I will not be going to America this holidays, I am spending it cooking, cleaning and shopping for my mother.

I just couldn't bring myself to write and I apologizes. I hope to write the next chapter by my wednesday dew date but I'm not sure. I'll try, that I promise you.

Hope this is up to snuff but I'm just a little depressed.


	33. Adam Edward Moment

Bella stepped off her bike in the park, the sun had gone down about an hour ago so she took off her helmet, jacket and gloves. It was hot out for the night but it was a hot place. She didn't know exactly where Samuel's grave was but she could follow a vampire's scent fairly well. Bella knew that Angel wasn't stupid enough to come out in the daylight. She may be ignoring orders but she wasn't about to expose vampires as a species. That just wasn't in her nature.

Bella cautiously made her way though the untamed grass. It was easy to tell that the site waqs old. The graves had statues that hadn't been cared for in years. There wasn't meant to be anyone left t visit these graves, not unless they were related to a vampire.

She stepped carefully over the stones, attempting to not break someone's eternal resting place but it was all falling apart and if you stepped over one stone you would only land on anther. She was afraid to see Samuel's stone, she didn't want to see how badly something like that could deteriorate and then have to see Angels expression. Bella didn't know how she's react to seeing a relatives grave stone destroyed, let alone one of her children and a husband. Not that she had one of the latter but the principle still applied.

The smell of her comrade only grew stronger as she ventured deeper into the graveyard at human pace. It didn't feel right to be vampiric in this place.

By the time she could see Angel the state of the yard was even worse. It seemed that they only 'cared' for it up to a certain point in the yard. It was very large. To a human the place would seem very creepy, Bella could even hear the sound of a few somewhat large animals in the area.

"Angel," she whispered, knowing full will that she would hear her. "Ang, hon, you need to come back with me. It is no longer safe here. Talon is planning an attack."

"I can't leave," she heard the heartbroken whisper. "It's his birthday. His mother should always be with him on his birthday."

"I know," Bella whispered back, climbing though more branches, keeping an eye on the silhouette of her friend. "I know but it isn't safe here."

"I missed so many birthdays," her voice cracked at the end and Bella felt her own heart give a painful squeeze. She hated hearing others in pain. "I should have been there for ache and every one of them but I wasn't."

"That wasn't your fault, hon," Bella soothed. "You didn't want to hurt him or Ryan. You did the right thing," she finally broke through the last of the bush to see something that made her stumble. Angel, the nicest woman to ever walk the earth, was knelling down, in the centre of two gravestones. One reading 'Ryan Honeybone', the other. 'Samuel Honeybone'. Bella knew that had Angel been human tears you have been streaming down her face and sobs would have been wracking her body. "Ang," Bella went to her own knee's next to her friend and lay a hand on her back.

"Why couldn't I have gone with them?" She whimpered, turning to look at her boss and friend. "Why didn't I grow old with my husband and watch all of my sons birthdays until the day I was actually buried in that grave?" Her voice shock uncontrollably and Bella didn't know what to do. She didn't really think there was anything she could do. The woman had every right to be in this position, hell Bella would be in the same position, had it been her child. "I should have gone with them, I shouldn't have to sit through this lonely and painful existence. I don't want to fight anymore, I just want it all to stop. Make it stop, please," she begged.

All Bella could do was pull the woman's head on to her shoulder and rock her slowly. She had been preparing herself for the worst and by golly she got it and she wished she hadn't. Angel got her name because she was the one in the group that was always a ray of hope, not to sound cheesy or anything. She was always collected and looked on the bright side, the optimist. Bella was the pessimist and Luke was the realist. They balanced each other out. Without Angel the group wouldn't work well and most would start to just give up.

"Angel, I would do anything to make you not turn into a vampire, but I can't, Hon. I just can't do it," she whispered into the white blond hair, still rocking. Angel clutched her friend as if her life depending upon that contact and Bella guessed that it was the only thing holding her sanity together. Bella didn't know how long that sat there but it was longer then safely possible. Nonetheless she wasn't stupid enough to pull a grieving mother away from her child. Especially Ang, she definitely had a temper.

"How did you find me?" Angel didn't pull back, if anything she dug deeper into Bella. Her voice didn't shake as much but her body had almost stopped quivering.

"I guessed where you would be because, if I were you, this is exactly where I would be too," she murmured. "I knew about this place because I have files on all of you. It only took me this long because I've had a lot on my mind."

"Talon?" Still, she didn't pull away.

"Yes, and other things."

Bella didn't know if she should keep talking to distract her or not but Angel answered that what she whispered; "Talk to me."

"The triplets father and his family have come back into our lives. His name is Edward by the way and his whole family is with him. Anthony, so far, seems upset about the whole thing, though that was predictable. Adam and Ness are taking it quite well, though I could have guessed that as well. It was one hell of a trip to get them though. Luke, Anthony and Adam along with two of the Cullen's, Edward's family, got caught by the guard of all people. Me and Spears had to do a quick detour into Italy. We wouldn't have made it if my guy hadn't tipped us off two hours prior. One hell of a job to get them out though, then again, I did get the pleasure of seeing Talon Creak thrown through a window and into the Votera courtyard. Oh, and I got a bunch of their flame throwers that they all love so much, though I gave one to Kayla. That was a fun visit by the way, though Plaid and Dodger were there so I would have had to go anyway. I did not like using my favor from that Generation though."

"What's it like? I mean, having them back?" She whispered. Bella felt better that her voice wasn't shaking anymore.

"I cannot describe what it's like to be with them again. They were basically my family as my human one wasn't very functional. I mean, when I was living with my mother I was the mature one in the relationship. Esme was the first woman to ever look after me, and she turned out to be the last. Anyway, Edward and I are trying to mend fences but it may take a while and with the strain of oncoming battle... I don't know when we'll be back to where we started, or even if we ever will be," she sighed heavily, kind of relieved to get this all off her chest, though she had never revealed so much to another Generation member.

"What about oncoming battle?" That was more like the Angel she knew. The one that always followed orders and did all she could to help. Asking about Talon was a good thing, even if Bella didn't want to answer.

"He's planning something. No one has been attacked in too long. He had never pulled back this long, and after he saw me in Italy... there is no way he won't retaliate, there will be an attack and it will be soon, just how soon, I'm not sure. That was what the recall was about."

"I'm sorry I didn't come, I just-" Angel had pulled back to look her boss in the eye but Bella cut her off, placing her hand over the other woman's mouth.

"You did what you had to do, trust me, I understand," she gave her a reassuring smile but she quickly turned serious. "I know it's hard but Sara, we have to go." Angels head snapped up when she used her real name. No one had called her that in too long and just hearing it made the woman feel much better. "You can come back next year, but right now, I can't guarantee your safety and I have to get back, soon."

Angel save her a sad smile and turned back to the graves. Slowly she pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand then carefully pressed it against, first Ryan's then Sam's tombstone. Her eye's filling with tears that would never fall.

Bella held out a hand that the woman gratefully took, before guiding them back through the dense bush and then the old yard. Bella tried not to break anything on the way back as she had on the way in but now she was in a bit more of a rush. She had spent way too much time there and knew it would come back and bite her in the ass, like it always did.

"We have to get back before sunrise," she glanced down at her watch. "We have nine hours, if we don't make it we'll have to run." Bella grabbed her helmet and passed it to Angel. "Your hair is much more noticeable," she explained. And it was. Angel had blond hair but it was such a light color some mistook it for white, Bella on the other hand had brown hair some could mistake for black. That was the contrast between the woman though, and not just in hair.

Bella wore dark clothes, both in color and style, sporting black fingerless gloves, when not avoiding the sun obviously and leather bracelets, though most represented something. Everything about her screamed dark and dangerous, even her personality most of the time... well any time she wasn't with her kids and now the Cullen's, though her softer side could come out with Alex and Luke, and times like in the graveyard.

Angel was quiet the opposite. She wore white button up shirts, with light grey or white jeans, casual that could pass for dressy. She had one silver locket around her neck and that was all the accessories she ever had on. Her whole demeanor, the way she approached people, was kind and pure, just like her dress. She, on the other hand, had a temper that wouldn't be calmed, if ever let loss. She had even gone as far to destroy villages, when in a real rage. Even Generation members would steer clear when she got like that.

So the two opposites sat on Bella's bike, she reed the engine, causing Angel to smack her arm playfully before pulling out at very illegal speeds, they had a deadline they had to meet.

* * *

The main house had been quiet for hours. It seemed the moment the triplets went to sleep everyone had nothing to say. Carlisle sat with the rest of his family gather around, wife settled into him arm, content for the first time in years. He was so elated that his family, for the most part, was all together. It was still dark out when some of the Generation started to funnel back into the house, they all seemed to take their time hunting. A lot of them were covered in mud and dirt, not blood, which was abnormal unless you were hunting big game like bears.

When Luke came through he was looking just was pristine as he always did. He stopped at the doorway to the lounge the family seemed to have claimed as their own. "Are you all right here, there are rooms that are free and could be set up," he offered calmly.

"Thank you but we are fine out here," Carlisle answered politely. "Can I ask why it is suddenly so quiet though?"

"Oh," the man looked amused. "You don't want to wake Renesmee Swan before she is good and ready. With her sleeping problems she get very... upset when woken. We are all very respectful of that."

"Scared of the half human are we?" Emmett joked, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, as are many here. She is nice all the time, except if you wake her up," the seriousness in his tone was very real and Carlisle decided that he wouldn't wake his Granddaughter... ever. "I think only Adam and Ace have managed to escape her wrath... most of the time. I know that Anthony has gotten a few bruises from the girl."

"Anthony?" Jasper asked with pulled eyebrows. "I can't picture him allowing that."

"If that boy has one soft spot it would be for his sister, no matter how much he tries to hide it," Luke answered, and Carlisle could tell he was hiding a smile. The doctor had a feeling everyone had a soft spot for the girl. "I am sorry but I have some work to attend to. Adam will be up shortly," he said and disappeared.

"That is starting to annoy me," Emmett grumbled. "I'm a freaken vampire and I never see them move!" The whole room chuckled at the goofs antics.

"Good morning," they all turned around to see a fully dressed Adam. He always looks clean and organized. "Edward," Edward looked up from his spot against the wall. "You wanted to talk to me?" Carlisle knew that to be true but from what he had learned Anthony was blocking their gifts, therefore there was no way for the boy to say that so defiantly.

"I thought you stayed with your sister at night?" Rosalie asked in an uncharacteristically kind voice.

"Mmmm, yes normally I do but... she has made other arrangements," The whole family could tell he wasn't saying something but no one pushed, they didn't think it was their place yet, but Alice was unable to hold in her giggle and Jasper his smile. "Anyway, she isn't going to be asleep for much longer today, she is having trouble sleeping, tip, speak very quietly when she is awake. Now, Edward?"

Carlisle was proud of the way Edward followed his son out of the room. He knew it was hard for him to do this without getting upset at himself. He would so easily slip into self loathing if he wasn't careful and Carlisle had a feeling the only thing keeping that from happening was Bella and the triplets. He knew that he had a responsibility to them, even if he was unprepared for it. At least he was trying.

"Two mind readers?" Jasper said, thinking out loud from the sounds of it. "That would probably be a very quiet conversation," he mussed. Alice giggled and Carlisle smiled at the two of them. He hadn't heard Alice giggle in too long, let along Jasper _speak,_ the grieving emotions had just been too much for him.

"It is also a very boring one," a new, familiar voice said, walking into the room. Renesmee looked like she had just gotten out of bed, she was in a super sized T shirt, and pajama pants. Her hair was in total disarray and her eyes had deep circles under them. The doctor knew that she wasn't getting anywhere near enough sleep. Carlisle opened his moth to say something but Ness saw it and held up a hand to stop him. "Coffee first then the diagnoses."

Carlisle nodded but stood to follow her, Esme right beside him. The three of them went into the kitchen and while the older couple took seats at the bar Renesmee went in search of a mug, muttering to herself as she went.

"Are you alright, Hon?" Esme couldn't stop herself from being a mother and Carlisle couldn't help but smile down at his mate.

"Yeah, it's just that Alex is the only other one, besides my siblings, that eats and she she has a tendency just to throw the dishes into a random draw or shelf. She has no organization and never will so here I am, in the morning searching for a cup so that I don' strangle anyone before the sun goes back down," she growled out. Finally she stopped, taking a breath through her nose, she turned to look at her grandparents. "Sorry, I'm crabby in the mornings."

"So we've been told," Carlisle answer kindly. "Don't worry, I've seen worse in the staff rooms, trust me."

"Right, you're a doctor too," she shook her head and started through the draws again. "I have, apparently, inherited my mothers night person-ness. So, in the mornings I look like someone dragged me out of bed kicking and screaming. Though it doesn't help that I don't sleep very well..." She trailed off as she moved something around, in the shelves under the sink. "Aha!" She said triumphantly, pulling out a blue mug. She then hurriedly moved to the pantry and emerged with a bad of ground coffee and a coffee maker.

"Why is it that you don't sleep well exactly?" Carlisle asked, trying not to sound to professional.

Renesmee snorted as she made the coffee and put it on the electric burning to boil. "Don't even go their Carlisle. I've already had Doc search for something medical that is wrong with me. It's just something I got from my mother. Anyway, it's not like I don't have things to have nightmares about. I reckon the only reason my brothers aren't the same is because they are more vampiric then me," she shrugged as she spooned a generous amount of sugar into her mug.

"Are they as bad as Bella's were?" Esme asked, concern evident in her voice and Carlisle could see Renesmee's smile at the tone. He thought that she wanted to be their grandchild as much as they wanted her to be their granddaughter.

"Well, from what mum's told me, they are just as vivid as hers were but her dreams weren't always nightmares like mine are. Sometimes they were happy or exciting. They weren't all terrifying for her. When I showed her some of what I see she looked so sad..." She trailed off as she poured the rich drink and started to stir.

"What do you mean showed?" He couldn't help but be a doctor sometimes, curiosity came with the job.

"Oh, right," she suddenly reached across the table and touched his neck. Carlisle felt himself stiffen as an image of himself and Esme sitting on a sofa filled his mind. As suddenly as the vision came it went. When he looked to the side he saw Esme coming out of the same stat as him. "Doc and mum say I flipped both of my parents gifts. I can show people my thoughts, not read others, and I don't keep others out of my head, I make it impossible for them to keep me out of their. It's why my gift works when Anthony is in the house and why I can show mum things,"she shrugged and took a sip of black coffee, moaning slightly. "That is always so good."

"Interesting..." Carlisle murmured under his breath.

"Yep. I'm glad I got this over what Anthony and Adam got though. Adam hates the voices more then he ever lets on and Anthony finds that his lack of control over his gift is a weakness. I would hate to have both of those. At least this I can control."

"So Adam got Edward's exact gift and Anthony..." he asked.

Renesmee tried to explain. "Mum is like a shield. Any gift that is mental, dad's, Adams, Jane and Alec too, from the guard, yeah, they can't do anything to her. Nor can Demetri or Talon, for that matter. Anthony kind of enhanced that or something. Mum can spread it out over a certain distance and she can push the shield off her completely. Her and Adam spent hours on end practicing together. Anthony can't control who his effects or how far the distance his gift spreads over," Ness shrugged. "Not that he would admit it or anything, he like to keep his tough guy look all the time, thats his 'thing' and though I hate it it has kept him sane and alive so I'm not complaining."

"What does Bella think of it?" Esme asked softly.

"She hates it but she is super rational. As far as she is concerned as long as he is alive then all is good. Though she makes no secret of her hate of his life style. The booze, drugs and girls is something that mum hates more then she will ever fully express," she said, taking another gulp of the black liquid.

"How did he get into it?" Esme asked motherly.

"Started sneaking out while mum was still in her newborn faze. It was hard to keep track of all three of us, we were all smart and Anthony used his brains to get out of the house or motel or hotel whereas Adam used it to learn and me to paint," she shrugged. "We are all very different. The only difference is the kind of guidance we got. There was no one to teach Anthony how to be a vampire, when we were being taught how to be human. Mum was too out of it to think about how Anthony was too vampiric to get by on just human standards, like me and Adam. It's not anyones fault, no one knew any better," she shrugged once more and took down the rest of the mug. "Now, I'm going to go play some piano. Feel free to come downstairs, all of you," she gave them one more dazzling smile and left the room.

"We should have been there," Esme murmured into her husbands shoulder.

"I know, love," he answered, rubbing her shoulder. "I know.

* * *

Edward followed Adam silently into the woods. He hadn't said anything since the house but he wasn't about to start a conversation while trudging through trees and bushes. As far as he could tell there was no specific direction they were going in, they were just walking in the general direction.

While they walked Edward examined his son. He walked like a vampire he noted, steady and silent, but it wasn't as graceful, Renesmee on the other had walked like a human. Alice had even seen the girl trip. Adam wasn't like that. He wasn't human or vampire, he was split right in the middle. The boy was very contained, only speaking when he deemed necessary or felt like it from what Edward could tell. The older man thought that that had something to do with the mind reading. It could make you want to not talk to others sometimes.

Finally it seemed like they were slowing and Edward stopped dead in his tracks the moment he heard it. Thoughts. Coming from Adam.

'I was trying to get out of range of Anthony,' the thoughts explained.

"I can hear you," Edward said in slight shock.

'I know, I can read your mind too, remember?'

"Right," Edward muttered, suddenly feeling light headed, not normal for a vampire.

'You don't have to speak out loud you know,' Adams mental voice was slightly humorous, he was finding this funny. 'I wouldn't think much could shock a mind reader.'

'Yeah,' Edward tested. It was weird having a conversation without speaking.

'You wanted to talk to me?' Adam asked, sitting against a tree.

Edward was silent for a second, thinking through the words he wanted to get out.

'How are you, with me being here and all?' he asked slowly, trying to start off small.

'I don't mind to be honest. I'm not a drama queen like Anthony but I'm not the softy that Renesmee is. I don't really mind that you have just shown up, I mean I can see your point of view. You thought you were doing the right thing and really, as long as you didn't intend to hurt her, you aren't a bad person, stupid,' he amended. 'But not bad.'

'Can't say I disagree with that,' Edward answered, studying the boy once more. This kid was a realist in the simplest term. He saw what he had done objectively from both sides and had come up with his own answer. He wasn't effected by other people point of views.

'You do know I can read your mind, right?' Edward looked up and rolled his eyes. It was so weird that someone could do exactly what he did.

'Can I ask something?' Edward thought to him.

'Yes.'

'How do you manage to ignore the voices? They gave me headaches when I was younger,' the older man explained.

The boy frowned, looking at the ground for a minute. His thought swere jumbled for a minute and Edward could catch on to a single thought properly, not before Adam cleared his own mind and began to think to Edward. 'I didn't for a long time and that effected me in a bad way but mum found ways around it, like books. I was actually thinking about this yesterday. The books help but I don't think I will ever properly filter thoughts.'

'Have you tried letting them fall into the background, so it becomes like a hum in the back of your mind?' Edward asked, folding himself so he was sitting across from his son.

'Yes, and I know that is what you do but there is a difference between us. I am only half vampire therefore my mind is only half vampire. I can think about multiple things at one time, like you and all vampires can, my mind is that kind of sophisticated but it can't handle that amount of pressure. When you push the thoughts to the back of your mind it is like a compression, right? Like a weight in your head?' Adam asked slowly and continued at the nod Edward provided. 'Well that pressure isn't as ignorable to me as it is to you. It gives me massive migraines that can put me in bed for days. Mum suggested it at one point, she must have remembered it from when she was human and you talked to her about your gift. She felt guilty for weeks after I tried. I can handle the pressure for short amounts of time or when there aren't too many thoughts at one time but that is about it. After that my mind gives out under the weight. The best I can do is allow the thoughts to go through one half of my mind while I busy the other with a good novel, that way I don't feel like I'm intruding.'

Edward frowned, he hadn't thought about how much worse the ability would be for someone almost human, if it could give a vampire a headache it could kill a human. He shuddered at the thought.

'Yeah, Doc was worried about that for a while.'

'Worried about what?'

'That it would kill me. He thought it would give me a tumor or something. He did regular scans on me, making sure that it wasn't lethal, which of course, freaked mum and Ness out. They both tried to come up with a solution. Nothing works except for the books so far, oh and Anthony and mums gifts. Actually, whenever Anthony is out of rang and mum is around she used a lot of energy so that I am okay. It is such a relief to not have people's annoying thoughts running through my mind, all the time,' he growled under his breath.

'I know what you mean, and I live with Emmett Cullen, his thoughts are enough to drive a man crazy,' Edward smirked at his own thought and smiled wider when his son joined him.

'I can see what you mean, whenever Anthony was out of rang I could tell that Emmett's thoughts were ever pure. I've been in enough heads to tell what someone is like from a few simple thoughts.'

'I don't think Emmett ever claimed to be pure in any way, shape or form,' Edward actually chuckled as he picture Emmett's reaction to such an accession. Adam smiled at the thought to.

Edward knew that his relationship with Adam would be harder then Renesmee's, he could except that, and he could see that it would be a lot easier then what he had with Anthony. All that he cared about was that they would work it out, no matter how long it took.

Adam, looked up and caught his fathers eye, his thoughts reflecting his fathers and that was all Edward needed.

* * *

Alice sat in Jaspers lap, watching her brother smile randomly at his own thoughts. She hadn't seen him smile in too long and was elated to see it once more. He had returned with Adam, both seeming to be on fairly good terms considering the situation. Adam had gone downstairs and returned to sit in the lounge, next to the beaming Esme and read the newly acquired book.

Renesmee had disappeared downstairs and Alice could take an educated guess of who she went with. She had yet to make an appearance since the coffee incident with Carlisle and Esme. Alice hated seeing her parents upset but knew there was little she could do about it. They all had to come to grips with the consequences of their decisions in their own time.

Every few minutes the pixie would glance at the clock, smiling a little wider each time because it was one more minute closer to Bella's return. She hated not having her visions but wasn't so upset that she tried to get out of range of her nephew, she liked being in the house with almost every member of her family too much. She knew she had thought about it a hundred times, most of her family had, but she wouldn't get tired of the thought. Almost all of the family was in one house!

They all heard it at the same time and they all had the same reaction. A motorcycle motor was coming up the drive. They all moved in sync to the porch, awaiting their long lost daughter and sister, and one was await his mother, though his head was still stuck in a book. Alice suspected that Renesmee was sneaking as much time alone with Ash as she possible could before her mother came home, just like any normal teen.

The bike pulled up an all of the group smiled.

There was, obviously, Bella, now without a helmet, who looked tired, not normal for a vampire but who was claiming Bella was normal? She rubbed her eyes and started towards them, expecting the other person to follow, which she dutifully did.

As the other woman walked towards them she pulled off Bella's helmet, good because it didn't match her outfit at all, Alice thought. She was beautiful, just like all vampires, but beautiful in a way that you could tell she was gorgeous as a human and the change only enhanced that, like with Bella, not that she would admit that.

They knew her name was Angel but at the moment Alice didn't think she fit the name. She looked like she had been crying – as much as a vampire could cry – the whole way back to the main house. Her face was drawn and so sad looking Alice felt her heart clench for the complete stranger. Angels didn't cry and they certainly should never look like that.

Bella moved straight to her son, who had pulled his head from the book for a second, and gave him a hug that he returned. They didn't get to finish the embrace though, because Luke suddenly came charging past, looking so worried and stressed Bella pulled herself from her boy a little too quickly for it to be normal.

"Luke?" Was all she said but all the rest was in her eyes. The order that she was commanding, demanding for him to explain. There was also the stress and worry that instantly infected her, caught from her second in command.

Luke looked pained before rasping out an answer. "We have a problem."

* * *

Made the deadline, anyone else proud?

Okay, so this story is finally coming to a close, sad, huh? Only four more chapters after this one, I know it may seem fast for me, I have a tendency to drag this story on - you may have noticed - but I have planed each and every thing that is going to happen. It seems like very little but the end is a full month - assuming I keep the deadline - away so don't fret.

Now some action is coming in, and of course, the big fight!


	34. Nightmare

_'We have a problem.'_

Bella froze. When Luke said they had a problem it was time to freak out because that was a very loaded four words. When there was a problem in her life, a real problem, there was a very real chance that someone she loved would die. So far it hadn't happened but they had gotten so close to it that it made her skin crawl. She knew that her eyes narrowed and darken in one go and was aware that Adam took a healthy step back. No one should be in her way when she was like this.

"What is it?" She growled, moving past her wary other family and followed Luke into the house. He led her to the dining room where she had spread all of their notes out.

"You ordered in that satellite image, right?" Luke asked pushing papers aside hurriedly. He took her silence as a conformation. "Well, lets just say that you were right," he finally pulled out the page he was looking for. It looked like a birds eye view of some kind of camp in the middle of the woods. There were three tents set up in the dirt, all spread apart evenly. One tent was much the size of the other two combined, sitting in between the other two, that were flanking it. The thing that tipped Ace off to really panic was the fire sitting across from the largest tent. Bellowing purple smoke.

"This is Talons set up," she said to no one in particular.

"Yes."

"And this was taking two hours ago, just outside of the land that I own," she said, yet agin, to herself.

"Yes."

"This is bad." Luke didn't bother to respond to that one, she didn't need that confirmed. "I was right, he is planning an attack. Considering the purple smoke Talon was on edge. He had started getting paranoid, not wrongly so as he had two full Generations escaped and just this year a young, not even full, vampires had escaped. Anyway if Ace's Generation had stayed any longer she knew Talon would have thrown her to the flames. But if he was killing vampires, then they were his own and he had found out, or even suspected, that at least one of his members were scheming against him. Good.

"It seems Anthony isn't the only one that has broken the rules in his new groups," she said straightening her back. "This is good, his lack of trust in his own army means that they will be weaker and have less numbers. But if he has two tents then he has a few vampires to care for and we can't let ourselves be washed over because of the numbers."

"What is the problem?" She shouldn't have been surprised that Jasper would ask but she was. For so long she had no one outside her group to care and now...

"It seems I was right when I did a total recall. He is gathering his armies and his power for one, and hopefully final, attack on us. The site is just outside of our land so we shouldn't go hunting Northward anymore, go out the back of the house to hunt, stay close to the house and never g alone, lucky all of you went yesterday," she could practically hear Luke's frown but ignored it. "You need to inform everyone in your family that you should pack whatever you brought. I would tell you to go now but that would make Talon chase and I can't spare someone to babysit you over the county line," she was thinking out loud but Jasper still listened.

"I could help, Bella," Jasper pointed out. Bella could hear the respectful note in his voice and gave him a small smile.

"I know you are good Jazz but I haven't seen you fight and I can't risk you getting hurt," she gave him a smile and he smiled back but there was this look in his eye that told her she was missing something. Nonetheless she let it go, there were more serious things on the horizon. Jasper left quietly, for which she was grateful. "Okay, we need to get everyone to start training, I don't know how much they have been doing since we were last together and I don't want anyone getting sloppy in this fight."

"Got it," Luke answered, going through some papers as he spoke.

"Next we need to get down a battle plan, I'll get you, Spears, Dodger and me to start a strategy plan," she ordered, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail.

"What about Kid?" He asked, looking up in mild surprise.

"Sure, it would be good to get a clinical opinion, I'm not sure how unemotional the rest of us can be," she answered. "First things first get everyone down here."

"Got it," then he was gone. She knew that he was simply telling everyone to get their ass's into the dinning room, fast. Within mer minutes every Generation member was in the small room.

"Alright, this is it. Talon has finally decided to come and kill us all, I don't know when he'll attack but it will be soon, probably within days, at the most. I'm not sure how long he's been here, it was off my land. I know there are a lot of them and he is in a bad mood, therefore you need to be ready at any time to pick up and leave," as they should, no one in the room made a move to interrupt her. This was a brief and you were to sit quietly through it and absorb all information.

"Everyone will start training again, with either Luke, Spears or me. You won't complain or talk back," she gave a pointed look to Jack, "you will do as you are told. Upside, if we win this one, you won't have to ever take orders from me again. This is it. The end or the beginning. If we lose then we die, no one will be taken back to Italy, Talon is not stupid enough to do that. If we win then you are free and I will quit. You don't get my help from that point onwards.

"Oh, and no one hunt without telling me, going with someone, staying close and keeping south, got it?" She received many grunts of expectance.

Bella felt the need to add that last bit. She knew that after Talon was gone she was done. She didn't want this job to begin with and once the main threat was gone, the only person that was a real threat to anyone in the room, then she wasn't going to work anymore. She had done her job, she kept all of them alive after the escape. Now, she was going to face the last leg of her charge over these vampires and she couldn't say she was too upset.

"You all start training now, except Spears, Dodger and Kid. Luke will take the first shift, then me and then Spears. Tomorrow night, or tonight, I'm not sure of the time. I will inform you of the plan, then though. Luke, I want you to periodically check on us so we can continue to update us as we go."

Everyone trudged out into the night to start training. Luke gave her one look that told her not to make any stupid decisions for the two hours he would be gone and gave her a stiff nod. They had an understanding in this department. Facing death.

Sighing she turned back to the three that were remaining, all sitting at various spots on the table. She scanned their faces for a second, lingering on Kid. She hadn't seen him in a while and was intrigued that he was avoiding all eye contact with her and being extra still. That was all the signs of a nervous vampire. She pushed that to the back of her mind to ponder later, she had to keep her head in the game.

"Alright, we need a plan," she said, taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Do we know anything about his numbers or the gifts any of them have?" Kid asked, wanting the cold hard facts as per the norm, it was the only way he knew how to function. She noted that he didn't look her in the eye.

"Two Generation's from what I can tell and I believe that the numbers will decrease, as I said, he in angry. He knows he's facing down us, the ones that escaped, and that has him pissed off. That is why he has taken it out of some of his own soldiers," she threw the satellite image into the center of the table for them to inspect.

"Oh, you finally got that image did you?" The familiar voice drawled from the doorway.

"Not now Anthony," she said dismissively to her son. This was the last thing she needed.

"You know you should have asked me for the satellite images, I would have had them for you ages ago and you wouldn't be all panicky now," Anthony sang, moving towards the table with his normal swag. He ignored the glare he was receiving from all the occupancies of the table and grabbed a seat, turning it and siting on the chair backwards, smirking at his mother. He then threw a folder next to the image Bella had thrown seconds ago.

"How long have you had these?" Spears asked , going through a files, pulling out photo after photo of the camp site, all the time stamps different. He had multiple shots of the camp that went all the way back three days. He had been there way too lone, he wouldn't wait much longer.

"A while," he answered vaguely, looking straight at his mother. "You should have asked me, I'm a better hacker then anyone you know, apart from T but she has an unfair advantage," he looked mockingly serious at the last comment but burst into a laughter that made many of the tables venom boil. "But you would never ask for my help, I'm just the bad son. The one that will drink, gamble and hump his way through eternity."

"Anthony..." Bella sighed.

"Don't get all guilty now. It's not the only time you've done it though. Did you ever think about asking me for more information about Talon?"

"What do you know?" Kid asked.

"You are all idiots. I was in the Generation after you left!" He threw his hands up dramatically.

"What do you know?" Bella asked, all serious.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" He answered, leaning forward slightly.

"Because this is your life too and you wanted to fight. You sought out Talon and you chose to play with the big boys," Bella answered, leaning in too. "Do you really think he will stop at us if he survives? You escaped too and you will be hunted just like us but who will stand at your side and fight?" She asked, somewhat cruelly but knowing it needed to be said.

"Alright," he fake sighed, leaning back. "When I left there were ten in my Generation, me not included, though there weren't as many gifts from what I learned. I was last to join so they knew the gifts, Talon had to keep me separate when the abilities trained so I wouldn't interfere. One chick can walk through stuff, her molecules or something move at hyper speed so she can go through solid objects, vampires included. Another chick can make you see things when you look into her eyes, stuff that makes vampires curl up into the fetal position, not very helpful in battle because no one stops long enough to catch a look, though great for torture. One guy can move air, like a huge invisible push, or a nonexistent fist slamming into you. None to upscale. Dodger, you could easily take out the solid object moving girl, you can;t get too close to her in a fight and your ability will work for that and the fist guy should be taken down by Rocky, he is probably too big and heave to punch with air," Bella was impressed by the way he told the information but it also scared her. He was delivering information like a true soldier.

"What about the woman that makes you see things?" Kid asked. "Who should take on her?"

Anthony flinched but Bella decided against questioning it. "Um, like I said, she doesn't need anyone in particular on her. The gift isn't perfection, her eyes latterly show the images. As long as no one stares into her eyes for too long you will be fine."

"What about the other Generation? I think there is two?" Bella asked her son.

"I can't be 100% in my data from them but I overheard some stuff. I know that only two have gifts and they aren't that upgrade. There are two fast ones, they move more quickly then the normal vampire and one super strong one. There is a chick that was in my Generation that had super intense senses. She could hear, smell, taste, feel and see much more then the norm. Not very helpful in a one-on-one fight," he shrugged. Bella was amazed that his trademark smirk hadn't reappeared.

"Can you get us descriptions of the ones with abilities?" Bella asked.

"Yep."

"Any suggestions for the fight?" Not even Kid, who had never made his dislike for Anthony a secret, wanted input from the man.

"Yeah, use a contained area, one that you can control. Maybe a clearing or something similar but try and spread out and make sure you know the area in case someone breaks away and you need to chase," he informed in a voice that could only belong to a soldier.

"Do you think any will break away?" Bella asked slowly. Starting to plan the whole thing out in her head.

"Not to escape if that is what you are implying. He made sure in invoke much more fear in the new Generation's then he did in yours and Kayla's. He may be evil but he aint stupid. None of them would dare try and make a run for it. Though he may try and catch you from behind, if he can figure out were you'll wait for him beforehand of course," he shrugged.

"And you're sure that all your facts are right?" Kid asked, letting a little of his distrust of the man sink through.

"Unless he has managed to start a whole new Generation, practically overnight, then yes I am sure. Though from what the pictures say he has killed someone, maybe more then one, so it can only get easier."

"What about the Volturi? Do you think he'll employ any of them?" Dodger asked Bella more then Anthony, thinking of all the ways Talon could cheat.

"I doubt he'll allow someone else to help with his revenge," Bella cut in.

"He won't," the way the half vampire said it made everyone look at him seriously. "You didn't see him when you left, I know what it was like for you lot from mum, and when you escaped..." He seemed lost for words, shaking his head slightly. "I have never seen someone so hell bent on getting what he wanted. He drove us harder and longer then he did any of you. Day in and day out he would go at us. The only time we got a break was to go on a hunt. None f us fed for weeks on end, some even got to the point where they could no longer fight, that was how weak they were. Creak would only get harder when that happened and soon we were all so starving that we would do anything for a bite to eat. And that was what he did. Brought in some random human and held him behind him. Told us that who ever was left standing would get to feed. That day we lost two vampires in the frenzy to get the blood."

Everyone sat in stunned silence, staring at Anthony like they had never met the boy before. Bella felt her heart clench at her sons words. They hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and talk about what had happened while with Talon but she should have known it would be worse for the next Generations to come because now Talon would be angry and an angry Talon meant some seriously hurt vampires.

Starving a vampire was the worst kind of pain. Your body grew weaker and weaker until you starting to be incapacitated, you wouldn't be able to stand after a while unless properly tempted, meaning fresh blood, hell, blood of any kind. Hence Carlisle's diet. You would do anything for just a taste, a drop of the liquid of life. Eventually you would only be able to think about the blood and your mind would shut off, allowing your body to take over until you have had your fill, so you were basically worse then a newborn.

A hungry vampire was a dangerous one and Bella could only hope that he didn't starve his new crew, her group were trained to handle fighters, not newborns. There was a slim chance he would do it though. He must know that even with his superior numbers he couldn't risk using blood hungry animals. There was a chance they would know what to do with newborns, most of the vampires Talon would be fighting were, very, very old and almost every vampire will face a newborn at least once in their lives and know how to kill them. No, Creak wouldn't risk it. All of his fighters would be motivated by uncontrollable fear therefore impossible to talk down.

"Need anything else?" Anthony asked, suddenly sounding bored and irritated, more like his normal self. At his mothers shake of head he stood and disappeared.

"Alright," Bella pulled a map out from under all the papers on the desk. They needed to get going if they were to be prepared. "There are a few places in the area that suit the criteria and should work. The closer to him the better but we must stay on my land. We need the home ground advantage if we are going to have any chance at walking out of this alive."

"Why are you assuming he is telling the truth?" Spears cut through her train of thought. Ace knew he wasn't being rude, just making sure that he was good in his information.

Ace paused and looked up at him, sorrow deep in her eyes. "If we start fighting amongst ourselves we don't stand a chance," no one missed that she didn't defend her son. "Anyway..."

* * *

Jasper stood by the window, the rest of his family in various places of the room behind him, watching the training. It was fascinating. They weren't using any fighting style he had ever seen used amongst vampires. It was like a cross between human and vampire. Parts of newborn fighting and bits and peaces of a matured vampires skills. Then there were martial arts thrown in. He noticed, that like humans, the female vampires were leaning towards the judo side of things, using the opponents strength against them though when they fought each other they started to integrate a lot of dance like movements, more vampiric then the others, smooth and precise attacks, they never missed their mark.

The men on the other hand weren't using too much of their brute strength apart from the man that was bigger then Emmett. They were all using their minds and looking for an opening before even attempting to launch an attack. It was like a practiced dance, like when Alice and Edward fought. They could almost see when they were going to attack but when they went for it they didn't miss. The problem was keeping the enemy down long enough to tear them apart. He noticed that they all went for the hands first, not the head and he understood. Hands were easy to pull off as they were the most common weapon in this style of fighting so without them you were pretty vulnerable.

Jasper was so into the scene before him he didn't notice that Luke had left, when he did though he left the window to see where he had disappeared. He knew that Carlisle and Alice followed him.

They all filed into the kitchen to see Dodger and Spears going over papers and Bella talking to Luke. Jasper instantly tuned in on them.

"There is a clearing a few miles from Talon, close enough that we can stake it out without alerting him yet we can lure him in when he see fit," Luke was explaining.

"Sounds about right. How are they?" She asked,, jerking her head towards the training vampires, though the walls.

"Well, they are vampires, they don't forget. Jack is a bit cocky but one round with Angel or T should shock that right out of him again. I'm still having the same problems with Rocky that everyone has. He doesn't think it through. I put him down three times so fast he didn't even see it coming. I'm still unaware of how he survived out hunts," he growled, running a hand through his hair.

"Angel." Bella explained with a sigh. "I'll tell her to stop taking care of him, it's his own fault that he cannot control his own emotions or actions. If he wants to get himself killed that's his problem..." Jasper felt her words fade as he felt a jerk in his stomach, suddenly everyones emotions started to flood through him. A gasp escaped his mouth as Bella guilt and anger at her words flooded through him. Just as suddenly as it came it went on the empath unclenched. Anthony was walking in and out of his reach apparently.

Suddenly there was a crash. He and his two other family members turned to see a shattered vase on the ground. That wasn't normal.

"Dodger," Bella sighed, almost angrily.

The man flinched. "Sorry, I thought Anthony was moving away, not hovering at the edge."

"What-" Carlisle murmured to himself in wonder. Jasper knew what his father was think, if he was effected my Anthony he had a gift, which apparently made him smash things.

"He has telekinesis," Luke explained in his monotone, looking at Carlisle's expression. "We told you we were all chosen for reasons. Not just at random," he shrugged and moved back to the table. "Anyway, Ace you need to go out now then come back when you can really think properly."

Jasper watched Bella pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I'm fine," the empath could see that this was an old argument.

"You do know that vampires are unable to starve themselves to death, right?" He asked tonelessly.

"Yes, I am aware, _Grandpa_," she growled opening her eyes.

"Well, then go! You haven't fed in way too long," Jasper now just noticed her eyes, they were pitch black, so black that the whites in her eyes were starting to tint. She was actually starving. Weird. "You may as well go now instead of waiting until before the fight. One feed lasts you a lot longer them the rest of us."

"I'm fi-" Suddenly her words cut off. Everyone turned to look at her only to see her slump against the wall she was next to.

"Ace?" Luke asked, taking a step forward at the same time as Carlisle. Jasper heard her groan and too took a step forward, suddenly she cried out, forcing them all to move forward and the two Generation members at the table to strand. Her hands gripped either side of her head as she hit the ground. Jasper knew that the room was filling and the corridor out side.

"Damn it," he heard some unknown voice hiss as they grew closer. Suddenly the girl that had arrived back with Bella on the bike stepped forwards and knelled next to Bella. Bella's eyes were shut and her whole body was tensed in what seemed like pain. Jasper felt Carlisle start to move forward but held him back, this wasn't an illness.

"What is this?" Alice hissed, looking ready to go forward to.

"This is impossible," the girl who Jazz knew was Angel answer, opening one of Bella's eyes. "Talon can't get to her. Her own shield protects her."

"This is Talon?" Jasper asked, remaining calm like any good soldier.

"his ability. How he controlled us. Fear," Angel hissed, staring at her boss, anger lacing her voice. Suddenly it looked like a thought came over her. "Is Anthony in zone?"

"Yes," Jasper replied instantly.

"Shit," Luke hissed, jumping out of the open window.

"What is it?" Edward had entered the room and the major saw Rosalie grab his arm to keep him in place.

"Talon's gift works over distance, as does Anthony's. So Anthony is shutting off every gift in his area, therefore Bella's shield and not Talon because he is out of zone," Angel responded.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, stepping forward.

"Talon's gift works on anyone, no matter where they are in the world. Anthony's gift only turns off gifts under his shield. Talon is out of zone and now all he is doing is turing off Bella's personal shield."

"What is his gift?" Edward hissed, staring at his beloved. All Angel did was look up at his with sorrow filled eyes, telling Edward all he needed to know.

Abruptly, with no warning what so ever, every emotion in the room flooded though Jasper all at once. His knee's buckled under the pain and worry and terror in the room. He noted that a lot of it was coming from his long lost sister. Luckily Carlisle caught his son's arm, preventing him from hitting the ground.

There was a gasp and Jasper looked up to see Bella braced against the wall, eye squeezed shut tightly but no longer crumpled in agony.

"I'm going for a hunt," then she was gone. Jasper heard her jump out of the window and knew how fast she would be moving to get away from the room full of stressed vampires.

"Adam, Renesmee!" Jasper was shocked to see Angel almost scream. It seemed out of character for this woman to scream for anything.

The Generation members in the room looked to almost run out of the room at the look in their fellow soldiers face. The empath saw Edward jump out the window to follow Bella out of the corner of his eye but made no move to stop him, Jasper hoped Edward was what she needed right now though.

Jasper relaxed when a lot of the vampires moved away, lowering the intensity of the emotions.

The clearing of body's reveled, Adam, crouching on the ground, head in his hands running his hands through his hair. His emotional output was grief and guilt, like his sister who was standing behind the counter staring wide eyed out the window her parents had jumped out of.

"What happened?" The woman growled, reminding him of when Esme got angry, no matter how rare it may be. "And why didn't you tell anybody?"

"It was weeks ago, I didn't even think about it," Ness whispered, still looking out the window.

"I'm sorry but what is going on?" Carlisle asked, stepping back to wrap an arm around Esme.

"Talon's gift. It only works if he has a personal effect of the person who he is attacking. All of Bella's person effects are on her children, so again I ask, what happened?"

Renesmee didn't react to the question but Adam did by standing slowly and reaching into his shirt and pulling out a chain... with nothing on it. "There was a ring on this. Mum gave it to me when we turned twenty one, all three of us got something. She knew it was a risk but... Anyway it went missing a few weeks ago along with Ness's. I don't know about Anthony though."

"And you neglected to tell anyone?" Angel hissed. Neither replied.

"What is his gift?" Alice finally asked.

"Your worst nightmare," she answer and before leaning against a wall as if tired.

* * *

Edward tracked Bella's scent through the woods, he followed a little behind his mate, not wanting to interfere with someone's hunt, that was dangerous with any vampire, especially with a trained killer. He followed a trail of dead animals, none disposed of properly but as far as he could tell no human's ventured on to this land, after all it was private. What he did notice that all the kills were clean. Their necks snapped and no blood anywhere. She drained them dry before they had chance to ever fight back.

As he ran he slowly tried to pick up the pace, as to catch up to her, there hadn't been a dead animal in a while.

He finally caught up to her in a small clearing, no more then two meters both ways. She was leaning against the base of a trunk, staring up into the cloudy sky. She made no move to stop him nor did she acknowledge his existence. She just sat there, silently.

Edward decided to take a risk and moved to the tree across from her, folding himself down to the ground he was carful not to bump her. And there they sat. Neither said anything for a long time while Bella watched the sky and Edward watched her. As he sat Edward studied the woman he would forever love. He knew that the battle she was entering was dangerous but he chose not to think about it. Dwelling wouldn't help anyone.

"When you left I didn't know what to do with myself. I wallowed for a short time but was able to seek help," Bella spoke softly, still looking up and away from Edward who listened avidly. "Jacob Black. I owe that boy my life and he lost his as a consequence. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that, or for the others like him," Edward was curious about what she meant but, smartly, decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I was starving and on the brink of death when Jacob told me to run, 'get out of Forks as fast as you can'. Human food made me sick and by the time I ran I found any type of help I was incoherent. I remember driving out or Forks with do destination. I couldn't go the hospitable, what would I say, I have something growing in my stomach that isn't completely human? Yeah they would send me to the lonny bin. When I was driving I actually considered suicide and it wouldn't be for the last time. I thought about just ending it all numerous times before the triplets were born. But I couldn't do it. It wasn't about my life anymore, not about my depression or my pain but about the thing that would nudge my stomach whenever I felt any type of pain.

"When I finally just gave up and pulled the car over I tried to think about what I should do but nothing came to mind. I still don't understand why I got out of that car, I mean, what would I do. I don't remember much after that. There was a lot of green and I felt like my world was spinning. The next thing I can remember in a pair of deep ruby red eyes staring at me before everything goes black. I fainted or blacked out.

"Doc saved my life that day and it wouldn't be for the last time. The moment he got a whiff of me and saw the state I was in he took me to the closest motel. He is like Carlisle in so many ways... He chose to stay with me and that is the most amazing thing anyone had done for me in too long. He cared for me even though he didn't know the first thing about me. You guys would like Doc, he is kind but will never sugar coat things. I remember the first time I woke up he told me that I would most likely die. I smiled at him after that, I think that has something to do with him staying with me. I was so happy someone had the guts to tell me what I already knew.

"When I told him what was inside me he took a guess at why human food wasn't working with my system. We both knew that we had one guess because I was starving too quickly. I was meant to feed four people and I wasn't even getting enough for one. If we guessed wrong I would have died. Luckily Doc got something quick. He actually robbed the blood bank up the street, he was lucky he didn't get caught.

"I hand to drink it straight from the bag with his help, I didn't have the strength to lift my arms and feed myself. The moment it touched my tongue I kind of went into the haze. From what Doc told me afterwards it was something close to blood lust. That was all I could eat. Animal blood didn't do it for me, my body tried to reject it and it gave me migraines and stomachs. It wasn't worth it. I think one of the reasons Doc managed to become a vegetarian so fast after I was turned was because of spending all that time around my meals.

"While I was pregnant we talked. He would sit in the cheep motel chair next to my bed for hours and just talk to me. It was his way of keeping my mind off things. There was complications though. The blood didn't just make me stronger, it made the kids stronger. Between the three of them I got so many broken rids and various other injuries that Doc lost count. When we talked I was less scared and I have a feeling it helped him to.

"I told him about all of you, I told him about when we first met and our meadow. The first time I met Alice and how she used to dress me up. I actually taught him about being a vegetarian from all that Carlisle told me. I talked about Esme and Carlisle kindness and compassion. Emmett's jokes and pranks, even his hugs. I even explained how I always felt bad for forcing my blood to test Jasper's control. I remember telling him about Rosalie's dislike for me and how I wished I could have fixed it. I cried a lot but he was never fazed. He sat with me day in and day out. He only left when I was asleep to get me and him blood.

"For three weeks we did that. I knew him so well that I could say him inter back story backwards. He became my best friend, and I his, in those weeks in that shity room with the pealing wallpaper and the broken air conditioning. For three weeks.

"When I went into labour I could see it in his eyes, he didn't think I would make it through, he didn't think I would live to see my children's faces. He had to use his teeth just to get into my stomach. He tasted my blood but he didn't attack. He pulled three beautiful babies out of my open stomach and he didn't even flinch. He bit into my skin even though there was no heartbeat and he didn't start to drink. And then he saved my life with a gift he didn't even know he had. An ability to save those that are dyeing..."

Edward sat there in shock and silence, staring at Bella, who had yet to look at him at all. Her voice betrayed such emotion that Edward felt his heart clench. He now saw the shear amount of pain he put this poor woman through and he hated himself for it but now wasn't the time to fall into that familiar rhythm. There were more pressing matters, like the end of this story.

"When I woke up I was in the woods. Doc took me as far as he could in the nights while the triplets were asleep. Even as baby's they slept through the night, more then they do now though. He brought me away from human because he knew that if I killed someone I would never be the same. In the nights he would come and keep me company. We weren't sure if I was safe to be around the triplets yet, or any humans.

"You know that Anthony is named after you? Edward Anthony Cullen. Renesmee Carlie Swan is Esme and Renee names and Carlisle and Charlie's names. I let Doc help with Adams name. I didn't know him so I needed help with that one. I thought up the name. Originally Doc didn't like it but let it go, saying it actually suited the boy.

"One day he brought me a vile filled with blood. Initially I tried to get away, afraid of my reaction, more afraid when he told me it was a sample of Anthony's blood. I didn't want to solidify the fact that I may never be able to be in control around my own children. Before he opened the vile he explained why we had to find out. 'Renesmee,' he told me. 'She has a gift. She projects her own thoughts. She keeps showing me the only image of you she ever had. It is just after she blacked out. You are unconscious and covered in blood. I don't want that to be the only image of you she ever has. Anthony's blood is the least human, closer to vampire blood so we are doing this,' he didn't ask just opened the lid.

"The moment the scent hit me I smiled. That was when he realized that their smell wouldn't effect me. The next night he brought me two more bottles, Adam and Renesmee's blood, we had to be sure. They smelled amazing but not in the mouthwatering type of way. The way a human baby smells to a human. Fresh, warm and pure. There was no blood lust what so ever.

"The next night he brought me Anthony, he didn't want to overload me. I spent the day with him and it was something I will never forget. Anthony was amazing. He, like his siblings and all of their kind, was very smart and already starting to understand speech. We played together all day, he was such a sweet boy. That night Doc took both Ness and Adam. Also coming with a bag full of camping gear so the kids had somewhere to sleep outside of my arms.

"We stayed out in that forest for ages. The only time I was away from the kids was when they had to feed. Anthony and Renesmee refused animal blood as baby's only excepting stuff from the blood bank. I was able to feed Adam once in a while though, he was a mama's boy even that young.

"Eventually Doc hunted down some old house, abandoned for years and we both started working on it. That was our first home, it was small and in the middle of the Washington forest but no one would find us so I wouldn't get the urge to feed. A slip up was the last thing we needed. We had other problems.

"Doc tried to find anything he could on their kind but only found a few hunches. One that was actually true but it was all the way in Chile and he could be away for that long. Later on in my life I actually went and looked it up. There are others of their kind. Some halfling named Nahuel, nice kid, he stays with his aunt. I was with them for a while. Anyway, when the kids were younger they were growing rapidly. You don't understand how scared I was when I first saw Anthony and he looked about three months old.

"Neither Doc nor I knew if or when they would stop growing. We thought they would just keep on going until they died from old age. I would have had a panic attack within the first few years if Doc didn't notice that the growth was slowing down. I was so relieved when they stopped, though I was kind of miffed that my six year olds looked at the same age as me.

"Not only did they look the same age as me but they had the same intellect. Anthony particularly was smart. They were like sponges. Doc actually had to go out and start buying stuff like text books just to keep them stated. By seven they were smarter then any high school graduate.

"It took a a year for my luck to finally run out on the human blood thing though. Some camping were totally lost and stumbled into the house, tiered and starving. We were all out hunting at the time but I came back first. Their scent was so strong it felt like my throat had caught fire. IT was all through the trees surrounding the house and the front yard. The moment I realized what had happened I stopped breathing, long enough for Doc to catch up and grab my arms.

"By that point though I had come to the conclusion that it didn't really bother me. I mean, the smell was still alluring and my throat still hurt but it never crossed my mind to try and attack them. I didn't try and tell Doc though, I knew he would think I was just trying to trick him into letting me go. Instead I let him lead me deep into the woods, the kids following us. He gave the campers food and drink that we tried to get the triplets to eat every once and a while and directions back to civilization.

"When he got back I explained to him the lack of effect the humans had on me. He didn't believe me at first, I mean who would? What vampire would actually believe a one-year-old newborn vampire had that kind of control? To prove it to him I got him to bring me some of the human blood he kept in the basement for emergencies with the kids. He opened a bag right in front of me. Anthony had more of a reaction.

"Doc was shocked but quickly excepted it. I was a weird vampire after all. He and the kids had interrupted my hunts on various occasions and I never snapped at them, let along attacked them. I seemed to be able to ignore my natural instincts. Soon I was able to go into town for short amounts of time, he didn't want to push our luck. It was apparent after a while that I seemed to have skipped the newborn part altogether. We don't know why and chose not to question it.

"We lived for years before the Volturi interrupted. From there on my life, and everyone around mes life, went to hell. I think you know what happened. I was taken in by the guard under a bogus accusation. They said that the triplets were immortal children or something ridiculous. I cut a deal, they leave the triplet alone and I work for them. They only reason they agreed was because when Aro tried to read my mind he couldn't. My gift was worth more to them then the triplets.

"I was immediately shifted into Talon's group. I was his favorite, he trained me harder then anyone, and not just so I could catch up to their level. I think he loved the fact that I was untouchable to him. His gift had no effect on me so I was the only one not under his fear..."

Suddenly she trailed off and Edward couldn't help but shift forward, speaking for the first time. "What is it Bella? What about his fear?"

"What happened back at the house," she tried to explain but chocked on her own words. Edward felt the nearly uncontrollable erg to wrap his arms around her but restrained. He didn't want to be the reason she stopped talking. "Talon's... _gift_," she spat the second word out of her mouth as if it left a bad taste. Her voice was slightly more composed now but it was trembling. "Is to inflect someone's worst nightmare upon them. He makes you, not only see, but experience your worst nightmare, the one thing in the world that makes you want to just die. He used it to keep people with him, not allowing them to escape.

"I wouldn't have tried to escape for different reasons though. I was under contract. I worked for them and they didn't execute by children and Doc. I only ran when I knew they were no longer under threat. It had been years, I didn't know how many until I saw them for the first time. After that visit I starting thinking of feasible ways to get out. Katie was just the last straw," she stopped talking and looked at Edward with pain fulled eyes. "Katie looked the youngest, about fourteen when she was changed I would guess. She acted the youngest too, innocent. None of us like to think about her. You know why?" She sobbed. "Because we killed her!" She cried out, finally giving into the pain.

Edward finally gave in and moved towards her, pulling the sobbing woman into his chest tightly tucking her head under his chin. He rocked them both, never letting go, even when her nails puncture the skin on his back and neck. He just held her as she finally released everything that had been bottled up since the day he left.

"Do you know what I saw? When Talon got in my head I mean," she whispered brokenly into his shoulder. Edward didn't reply, knowing that nothing he said would matter at the moment. "I saw graves. I was standing in the middle of nowhere and I was surrounded by graves. I bent down to read the first one. 'Renesmee Carlie Swan' it read. The one next to it, 'Adam Mathew Swan. Then 'Anthony Edward Swan' and 'Edward Anthony Cullen', 'Mary Alice Brandon Cullen', 'Esme Anne Platt Cullen', 'Carlisle Cullen', 'Emmett McCarty Cullen'..." she trailed off again, gasping against the sobs racking her body.

Edward could picture it. Every person Bella had ever loved left or died. From what she told him Jacob had died, she could never see Charlie or Renee again. He and his family had left her. She had been forced away from her children and Doc for a very long time. She had spent so long being forced away from her loved one's for so many reasons it was no wonder her greatest fear is losing everyone she loved and having to live with it for eternity. He understood her tears so well, anyone would cry after that.

"That will never happen, love, shhhh," he murmured into her hair.

"How do you know?" Her voice was ragged from the sobs. "How do you know that? How can you promise that?"

"I know that because no one in my family and no one in yours will ever allow it to happen, let alone the lengths you would go to insure that it would never happen. So please don't cry over this love. I hate seeing you sad." There was a long moment of silence and Edward knew Bella was gathering herself. Putting back together that wall she and constructed so well and he had been able to tear down. When Bella looked up Edward had to smile kindly, he had to smile every time he saw that face, no matter how drawn and sad.

"Thank you, for being here and sitting with me, even after all of that," she whispered to him.

"Trust me, no thanks is needed," he paused for a second, assessing her stability, not wanting to send her into another wave of tears. "Would it be okay if I asked some questions?"

"I think you earned it," she answered with a small smile, leaning away from him sightly, but not out of his arms, something he was glad for.

"What is with the glove?" He asked quietly, trying not to offend.

"Oh, right," she pulled her arm from his neck and unstrapped it. Edward could see that she was hesitant. He didn't understand why she wouldn't want to show him her hand but grabbed her wrist, pausing her actions and making her look up curiously.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he whispered to her seriously.

"Edward, it's not that, I just don't want you to be disgusted," she whispered, looking away. Edward hating not being able to see her face, caught the tip of her chin and turned her back to look at him.

"Nothing about you could ever disgust anything about you. You are beautiful and nothing under this glove will change that," he sured her. Slowly, he moved the hand on her wrist down to the strap, watching for her reaction the whole time, ready to stop if need be. Slowly he pulled the strip off and started to inch the material off her. As he did so it revealed black markings, just like those he had seen on Anthony's back. They twisted and turned all over the back of her hand and fingers. Slowly, carefully, he turned her hand over to reveal the same treatment to the front of her hand.

He stared at the lines for second, tracing them with his eyes. When he felt Bella start to tense up, obviously thinking he was revolted. Quickly he moved his other hand to start tracing the lines, staring at the tip of her middle finger and working it's way around. Ever line got the same treatment. At his light touch he felt Bella relax quickly.

"I told you," Edward whispered, still looking at her hand. "You are perfect no matter what." Bella didn't respond but he continued to caress her hand with nothing but love as he asked his next question. "Who is Katie?"

Edward knew it was a sensitive question and was not surprised when she tensed up again but quickly relaxed.

"She was the first, and only, Generation three member – the Generation I was in - Talon picked. In the later years he started to get suspicious about us. Talon was and is a very paranoid man. He interrogated us individually. Used his gift on everyone but me, obviously, to figure out if he was planning something against us. Though it turned out that we did escape, by that point only I had considered it, and he had trained me personally. There was no getting information out of me, anyway, as I said I was his favorite. He never suspected a thing from me. I can only guess that Katie failed his test. He ordered her death. I don't think anyone really understood what we had done until the shock wore off. After that I started to seriously plan our escape. Luckily we left when we did, turns out Talon was planning on getting me whacked next, I think it was Jack that ratted but I can't prove anything."

Edward knew Bella was trying to make light of the explanation in an attempt to keep her composure but Edward didn't care. He growled. She was going to be next. No one hurt his Bella. No one. He felt Bella's free hand reach up and touch his cheek, not wanting him to disappear into his own head. The gentle touch seemed to work though because he gave her a faint smile.

"Anything else you would like to ask?"

"Um, yeah, why do you all have nicknames?" Edward knew that these questions had been asked before but still needed to know.

"Oh, it was to distance ourselves from the work we did. It really starts to get to you after killing so many vampires. It only got worse when we realized that most were innocent. I came up with the idea and a lot of the names. I was the only one that bothered to try and noticed the others in the group. I kind of brought them together, made us a team with a leader, not many separate vampires in one unit. My favorite name until this day is Jacks," she said with a small grin.

Edward cocked his head to the side studying her. "Why? It seems like the most normal."

"Nope, it's the funniest. Jack is just short for his real name," she snorted to herself. "Jack Ass."

Edward chuckled at her childishness but on the inside he was jumping for joy. The innocent and playful Bella was still in there and he was going to do everything in his power to bring her back for the simple reason that that girl was the part of Bella that was happy. Their moment was interrupted by the beeping of a phone. Bella gave him an apologetic look before answering.

"Hello?' she asked slowly.

"Ace." Luke's voice said over the line.

"What's wrong?" She instantly replied, picking up something that Edward didn't hear in the older mans voice.

"The shit is about to hit the fan. Your contact in Italy just called."

* * *

Okay, this is exactly four and a half hours after my deadline. It is 4:30 am on thursday morning. That's right I stayed up all night just so I could finish this bloody chapter. I almost forgot to put the Bella/Edward talk so that is what I have been writing.

So I am tired and I hope this is actually worth reading. If there are any mistakes, please me merciful when informing me.

Three chapters left by the way.


	35. The Fight

"_The shit is about to hit the fan. Your contact in Italy just called."_

Bella froze at the words and looked up at Edward, panic filling her eyes. This was just the worst timing possible. For the first time she felt like she and Edward had made real progress towards rebuilding the runes that is their relationship and now they have to go back and prepare for battle once more.

"Okay, we're on out way," she answered, snapping the phone shut, not waiting for a reply. Sighing she looked up at her mate hating the idea of standing and leaving the moment of bliss they had found. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be, this is my fault anyway, I have no to right to complain," he answered, shrugging. Bella frowned at his words and looked at him seriously.

"I don't want you blaming yourself. Yes you left and the only thing you are allowed to blame yourself for is the birth of the triplets, me meeting and befriending Doc, and me turning into a vampire. Everything past that is Aro and Talon's fault. I don't want you falling back into old patterns. Depressed Edward is really not what I need right now," she said firmly.

Edward smiled at her despite himself and stood, pulling Bella up with him. Bella smiled when he didn't release her hand, she liked the contact more then she cared to admit. Sighing she finally submitted herself to reality and started to run, still holding Edward's hand, back towards the main house.

Bella knew that there were very few reasons her Italy contact would call because it was dangerous. He had only called when something big was happening and when she went to Italy to save Luke, Anthony, Adam, Carlisle and Jasper she had assumed that her contact had finally been discovered. That had been bad, getting a contact within Voltera was a feet and considering who she managed to get in her pocket... No one would beat him except Aro himself.

Sighing she finally let go of Edward's hand as they both saw the back of the house come up. Bella gave Edward one final smile and went straight for the dinning room, knowing that was where they would be waiting with their questions.

Ace was not surprised when she walked in to find Luke, Angel, Kid and Plaid in the room, awaiting her arrival. She guessed that Luke would only allow people that Ace didn't hate in the room otherwise she would have hurt someone they needed in the fight. Angel and Plaid were the two softies in their Generation while Kid and Luke would be the closest thing to neutral they had.

"Would you please explain why I got a call from Marcus?" Luke asked, his voice deceivingly calm, Ace could see the emotion brewing behind his eyes. "You know, one of the three vampires that rules all the other vampires in the world?"

Ace took in all four of their expressions and sighed. They were al slightly disbelieving and Luke looked a little betrayed. That last one from Luke she understood but was surprised at. She would feel betrayed too if he had someone that high up in his pocket yet neglected to tell her what surprised her is that he was unable to hide the emotion.

"Who did you think my contact was that was able to get information to me, practically before it happened? There aren't many guard members that could have told me you and the others were being taken in, leaving me enough time to get to you, Luke. And if had been a guard member I wouldn't know when Talon was planning something big on a group of us. That was how I got Dodge and Spears out of that mess in New York two years ago. I needed a contact that got information as it came. Someone very high up in the ranks. Marcus was perfect."

"How in God's name did you get him to cooperate?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. Ace sighed and leaned against the door jam.

"Did no one ever wonder why he never said anything and was always so depressed?" She asked the room.

"It was his mate or something, right?" Plaid asked, his eyebrow pulling together.

"Yes it was his mate. Didyme. She was Aro's biological sister, he turned her, hoping she would add a gift that would be beneficial in creating a coven that would rise him to power. When she was turned she did, in fact have a gift. The woman created an aura of happiness. It wasn't what Aro was hoping for but used it to whatever advantage he could come up with. At the time he and Marcus were partners, Aro thought of Marcus as his right hand man. And he was, Marcus was with Aro from the beginning, even knowing that the other vampire was driven by power but the man was an idiot, he decided to put his trust in the other vampire.

"When Marcus actually met Didyme he fell in love, not uncommon for vampires that met her due to the feelings she was able to prompt. Only this time the feelings were mutual and they feel in love. Anyway soon neither cared too much about Aro's plans to rule the world and they talked about leaving the guard. Aro, being the bastard that he is, pretended to give his blessing. Everyone thought he was genuine when he told them they could do as they pleased and that was his plan.

"Aro waited until he though it was safest, waited and waited until he finally caught Didyme alone. He played the 'in need brother' card and managed to get the girl to come to him in secret. Didyme was kind from what I could find out, nothing like her brother. She went without a second though and met up with her brother. That night Aro killed her and returned to Voltera as if nothing happened. As far as he knows no one else knows his dirty little secret.

"He managed to get Marcus back into his right hand but he is, as you could see, just a shell of a man. That is what a vampire without their mate looks like. Aro uses Chelsea's gift to keep him loyal but she can't control their happiness about what she forces. She is the only reason he hasn't set fire to himself yet," Ace shrugged. "I hunted all this down and cut a deal with Marcus. Anyway, this is unimportant, what did he say?" She asked Luke directly.

Luke frowned at her for a second before schooling his expression and answering. "He told me that the plan is 'he will attack when the sun sets again'." Ace glanced out the window to see that it was in fact dark out once more. She and Edward must have been out longer then she thought. Nonetheless her mind instantly started calculating again.

"Alright, get everyone rounded up. We'll do a scout out as a group then start training again. I'll take first shift then I'll get Spears to take the next one. Come on," they all moved out to where the Generation three members were training independently. Now they had to get serious.

* * *

Adam sat on the couch in the basement staring at Renesmee, who was staring back at him. They both knew perfectly well how badly they had screwed up. Talon being able to get to their mother was the worse that could of happened just before they went into battle. All Creak would have to do was hang back, as not to be effected by Anthony's shield, and attack mum, leaving her wide open for another vampire to kill her.

"Those bloody chains," Ness muttered under her breath and Adam couldn't help but agree. Adam was glad that Anthony had once again come back into zone because he didn't want to hear anyone's thought right at that moment. "I cannot believe we forgot to say anything."

"Yeah, because we have had nothing on our minds since they went missing," Adam replied sarcasm leaking from his voice.

"Do you think that excuses us?" Renesmee snapped back. They both sat there, locked in a staring contest.

"No, I don't," Adam replied, looking away from his sister. "But I don't think us wallowing in guilt is helping anyone." They lapsed back into silence. Finally Adam stood and walked over to his sister, her head in her hands. Holding out his hand to the still form he waited for her to take it. For a second Adam was worried his sister wouldn't take the small measure of comfort but after a second she looked up and smiled slightly. She took his offered hand and they both pulled the other into a hug.

They were both aware of the mistake they made but now they had to get over it. If their family was going into battle then they wouldn't be hiding in the basement for the final hour.

"Come on," Adam whispered into her hair, tugging her up the stairs.

They both trudged up, expecting the worse but were surprised when no one came to verbally abuse them. Adam pulled his eyebrows together, moving towards the lounge. There was no one in the house from what they could hear, then again it was a house full of vampire's, they could be pretty quiet. Adam then realized that he could hear thoughts, instantly recognizing them as his other family's.

Entering the lounge that the Cullen's had piratically claimed as their own they saw the whole family was sitting in the room, all with their respective mates, minus Adams father which did not surprise him. That was the final straw for Ness, realizing that all of her other family were not in the vicinity. She burst into tears.

Before Adam had a chance to react another pair of arms wrapped around his sister, ones that belonged to his new grandmother, surprisingly enough. Adam watched in slight shock as the vampire gently led her over to the sofa she had been in seconds ago, resting against her husbands chest. For a moment he considered protesting but a thought suddenly became prominent in his head.

'I'd just let them be. Esme will stop at nothing to make her feel better and even you won't be able to stop this,' Adam looked at Edward and gave a slight sigh, resigning. The younger mind reader collapsed next to his father and rested his head against the arm of the couch.

'Why does she care so much? Even if we are her grandchildren she doesn't know us very well,' he asked silently.

There was a pause and Adam could hear Edward thinking about the question before he answered. 'I think Esme thinks of Renesmee as the old Bella. Even if they aren't that much alike in looks and interests she has the same... mannerisms I guess. Renesmee is innocent and kind, in a way that allowed Bella to love a family of vampires. I can tell from just catching a few of her thoughts that she is so much like Bella. Esme sees her as the chance she lost when we left your mother and I don't think she'll miss it again,' Edward tried to explain.

Adam mulled that over in his head before just letting it go. He had no real objection as long as she got Ness better. His sister was one of the most important people in his world and he would stop at nothing to make her happy.

Adam looked up to see Edward chuckling lightly from his side of the couch.

'What?'

'You are so much like Bella. Though I could never hear her thoughts her actions reflect your thought process so exactly...' he answered silently, grinning.

Adam paused, thinking about his mum for a second before asking a question he didn't want to hear the answer to. 'How is she? You know, after what we caused?'

'She's okay. She told me what happened, after I left and we kind of had a heart to heart. I think she will be able to get over what she saw after we talked. I think she is more worried about the fight. That's where everyone is. They all went to check out the field so they can be prepared.'

'Anthony isn't here.' It was a statement and a question in one.

'Apparently he knows one of the Generation's that are coming, therefore has inside information that could prove useful.' Adam could hear the sadness in his thoughts and sat up to look at the man properly.

'You shouldn't blame yourself,' he said, knowing from his thoughts what was the problem. 'I know mum already told you this but her ending up in the Volturi... It wasn't your fault. It was Talons and Aro's and you shouldn't attempt to take any of that on to yourself. I know you are the type that will brood and annoy everyone around you because they know you are being an idiot even if you can't see it. Anthony and I have a tendency to do the exact same thing. You shouldn't do it. Blaming yourself only hurts the ones around you and I know that is the last thing you want,' Adam thought, frustration leaking a little. He rarely allowed himself to loose his cool but this man was his mothers last hope for true happiness.

'I'll make you a deal,' Edward thought. He waited for Adam to agree, though it was hesitant. 'I won't beat myself up about leaving if you don't beat yourself up about loosing the chains.'

Adam opened his mouth to protest out loud but the moment he did his sister let out another painful sob, burying her face deeper into Esme's neck. Adam paused for a second, watching his sister for a moment.

"Fine," he said out loud, looking at his father and ignoring all the curious looks. "It's a deal." Edward smiled and Adam couldn't help but return it. He decided that he actually liked this man and could see himself living with him. He knew that his mother loved him and knew that Renesmee was born to me a daddy's girl. Adam excepted that this man was his father, and no matter how imperfect, he could see himself calling his 'dad'.

At his thoughts Edward grinned so wide Adam thought his face would split. It faltered just as fast and Adam heard his thoughts turn back to his mother. Adam frowned too. He knew how bad this could turn out and could see the pain written in every face in the room. Growling quietly Adam leaned back down on the arm of the sofa and waited for his mother to come back and tell them the bad news.

* * *

Jasper felt Esme's heart break at every sob that escaped his niece. The empath could feel the intense emotion brewing in the room but did nothing to calm anyone down, except Ness, who had already started to regulate her breathing.

They had been sitting in the room for hours. He knew that when the sun set again they would have already said goodbye to Bella, sending her off to battle and wishing to everything they could think of that she would make it back safely.

He had thought about offering his services, he did know how to fight, a lot better then any of his family but after watching the others style he knew he would be useless in one of their battles. He fought newborns. They were fast and strong but that was about it. There was no skill behind the strikes, just blind rage or hunger. He could easily win against some of the most seasoned vampires in the world but these vampires, the ones that Talon Creak trained himself, they were the most lethal creatures he had ever come across.

Now they all sat around and waited.

Alice had had her eyes shut the entire time, trying to see an outcome. So far she hadn't even moved so Jasper didn't want to ask. There were probably too many variables for her to get an accurate look at what was to come, nonetheless the pixie kept trying and Jasper didn't have the heart to stop her. Edward and Adam were both totally silent and the empath knew that they were 'talking' to each other from their shared emotions. They were very alike in their emotional outputs in generally he had noticed from the few times his ability had been open.

Esme still had the shaking Renesmee in her arms while Carlisle rested his hand on his granddaughters back soothingly rubbing circles. Jasper could tell that their comfort was working very well but he still kept a little calm consistently over the girl, afraid that she would lose it, effecting the rest of the room negatively again. Emmett had Rose tucked under his chin while she pushed her face into his big chest. Jasper hatted the fear and pain radiating off his siblings but decided against easing it. They needed to feel the emotion for them to be able to get over it and comforting each other was a good start.

Jasper himself watched the sky. More pacifically the sun. Waiting for it to set was like waiting for water to boil. Slow and painful.

There were about two hours left of sunlight when the first signs of vampire life made themselves known. The super fast footsteps were a dead giveaway. For a second Jasper tensed back relaxed when neither Edward or Adam reacted badly.

Three vampires appeared at the doorway, none of which Bella, causing a lot of the family to deflate. It was Luke, Dodger and Plaid.

"Ace wants you at the field in ten minutes," Plaid said, his voice light and calm but his emotions said otherwise. "She sent us back to get some gear, just follow our scent." All three disappeared in the same way all of Bella's family tended to do, leaving a room full of vampires staring at the empty hallway.

"Alright then," Adam said, standing. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Bella stood back from the rest of her Generation, watching them all take their places. She could feel the anticipation building in the group, each of them becoming closer and closer to becoming statues. She understood but she knew better then allow her nerves to show, that wouldn't do at all, they were all... well, feeding off her strength, in a way. If she lost it then they had no hope.

Looking up she spotted the rest of her family file in. Adam had an arm around Ness who smiled at Bella for a second. Bella watched with a concealed grin as her daughters eyes wandered straight to Kid, that was certainty interesting.

Predictably Bella felt her eyes wander to Edward who was watching her in return, a deep frown on his face, worry leaking from every pore. She glanced over the rest of the family and saw them all in a similar state. She knew that she had to start acting like a leader and took a deep unnecessary breath, turning on her more rational brain.

Sighing, she turned to Kid, who was rigid where he was standing, he was better at hiding his nerves because he always had a tendency to stand perfectly still and follow orders to the letter.

"Kid," she said, in her 'boss voice' as Luke called it. The boy turned around instantly and looked at her with leveled eyes. "Go with Ness and Adam."

She forced her smile down when she saw shook spread over his face, seems she was the first person ever to be the reason for that expression to cross the boys face.

"May I ask why?" She knew that he didn't want to question the words, this is what he had wanted to do but knew better then to ask. Sometimes she wondered how smart they all thought she really was.

"I get the feeling that you wouldn't be much help here when you're worried about your mate the whole time," she smirked when his eyes widened. Yep, she was definitely turing some heads. No one had ever taken this guy by surprise and have him too shocked to cover it up.

"Mum, how did you-" Renesmee struggled to get out but she was cut off by her mothers snort.

"I knew something was up when I first saw you and I'm not blind," she glanced at her daughter and gave her a warm smile. "I did know what to look for. Anyway, I wasn't sure, until now that is."

"Look, Boss, I didn't mean to disr-" Ash rushed to explain but Bella held up a hand to stop him.

"Trust me, it's fine," she gave him a small smile. "Now, go east until I beep you, if you don't get any contact, don't come back here, it may not be safe. You know what to look for if there is no contact, right?"

"Yes," he glanced at Adam and Ness and gestured towards the woods. All three took off at once, Ness only glancing back once to make eye contact. The message in her eyes was simple. 'Be safe.'

"Alright," Bella reflated herself turning to look at the Cullen's. "Anthony, you go with them. Go west and don't stop for anyone or thing. No contact then head one of my homes," She chucked Carlisle a spare beeper. "The code for one of us is 493. Anything else is wrong and don't let yourself be tricked."

"Hang on a minute," Anthony growled, stepping forward. "I have to go with _them_?"

"Yes, and you'll listen to everything they tell you," she turned to give Jasper and hard look, to which he gave a nod of understanding.

"I won't go," he hissed.

"Did that _sound_ like a suggestion?" Bella growled at her son, rising an eyebrow. He glared at her for a second before deflating. He knew he was good, but no one was that good. Well, apart from the man that trained her... Yeah that wasn't a pleasant thought. Anthony started the run and all the Cullen's followed behind him but not without a worried glance towards the ex-human.

Edward was the only one that stayed back for a second. He stared at her for a long moment and she stared right back. Bella didn't even look away when a look of understanding flashed through his eyes which was instantly followed by a cringe of worry. He knew, as Jasper did and as the rest of the Cullen's would never really understand, that it was a real possibility that she wouldn't walk away from this. He could see that she was putting on a fake, though very convincing, brave face. She couldn't hide the worry from him though, he was, after all, her soul mate.

"Bella-" He started, stepping forward but he was stopped when she put a hand against his chest, stopping his words an his advance.

"Edward, please don't," she could feel her voice wanting t crack but she didn't need that right then. They were in enough crap already. "This is hard enough as it is and I don't need you making it harder," her voice dropped below a whisper and she knew he would hear the underlying emotion. "I know the reality of this situation but I can't think about it, because if I do I'll abandon everyone here and hate myself for the rest of my existence..." Her voice gave out by the end but was glad. There was no way her Generation could hear her.

"Hush," he murmured, pulling her into his arms, holding her head into his chest. She inhaled his scent and her nerves where instantly calm. He still had that effect on her and she no longer cared. She didn't care if any of the Generation saw them, or questioned her, because in that moment she had the one thing she had always yearned for. Edward Cullen.

"Thank you," she whispered into him, looking up and stepping back slightly. Those two words where loaded with more then he could ever understand. Then she did something totally out of character. She gripped the back of his neck and yanked his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. Her lips held their own for the first time as they both just stood there and kissed passionately for the first, and maybe last time, of Bella's second life. She did it for that reason though. If she was going to die today then she wouldn't do it without feeling Edward Cullen's lips one last time.

When she pulled back she gave him a look of total love and pecked him on the lips one more time. After she stepped back and breathed deeply. Edward took the hint and turned to leave. He only made it one step before he froze and turned back around. Stepping back into her space he slowly leaned down, giving her enough time to pull away, and kissed her forehead, inhaling as he did so. She could feel him smile against her skin and smiled timidly back.

When he pulled away they shared another loaded look before he turned to catch up with his family.

Bella stood silently for a second, watching the spot where he disappeared into the woods before refilling her lungs and turning back to the Generation, all of whom seemed to be the exact same position that they had been in since she turned around.

"Alright," she called, catching everyones attention, even if they didn't acknowledge it. "Everyone knows their jobs, make sure that when Talon comes through you don't listen to a thing he says and that you don't loss your cool. The last thing you want is to go into a blind rage."

She didn't miss the look Luke gave her at the last comment. 'Watch your own emotions', was the clear message. Yeah, he knew her too well.

Looking around she took in Angel first. She sat behind everyone, Ace included, eye's closed, face directed at the ground. Ace knew that she was concentrating on the forest, trying to pin down the enemy that was approaching, that why they could find out what to expect. It was a hard job though and the Boss could see a line forming between her brows. Part of her worried about the headache it would be causing the woman but another part of her knew it was a necessary evil so they may live to see the next day.

Everyone stood in silence, an air of understanding and foreboding drifted through them. They all understood the dangers of what they were about to do but they also understood that if they didn't do this now then they would forever be looking over their shoulders.

Suddenly Angel gasped. Everyone jumped at that and turned to look at her. Angel opened her eye and caught Ace's gaze. "There are at least twenty there, two Generation's I'm guessing and this is assuming they don't have a second wave."

Ace could see that Angel didn't think they would make it though this but Ace had always been stubborn. She turned to look at her second family with a hard glare.

"We're not just going to stand by and allow him to kill us are we?" She raised an eyebrow at them, daring someone to say anything to the contrary. "We fight like we always did, watch each others backs. Grease, I need you to get to the fighters in the back, those are most likely the ones with the gifts. Anthony told us that they didn't have as many gifts as Generation two or three so we do have an advantage in that area an we should hope that it out counts their numbers," Ace pinched the bridge of her nose, turning to look at her right hand. "If Talon shows I'll immediately engage, don't let anything distract me. Whether it is one of us or the enemy."

"Why exactly is it that you are the one that is to fight him?" Jack asked indignantly.

"Because you can't even beat _me_,"she answered offhandedly. "Oh, and my last peace of advice?" She made sure to catch everyone's eyes, including Alex's, though for a bit longer. "Don't do anything too stupid."

There was a silent command in those words and everyone turned to look north once more. They all waited for the fight that had been on the horizon for too many years. This is what they had been waiting for since they got out, it to all come back and bite them in the ass. The silence that enveloped them all seemed to stretch on in an immeasurable moment. They were all holding their breath and didn't know how to start again. Their minds were focused on one thing and one thing only. The fight.

The footsteps were fast and quiet. That was why it took so long for any of them to hear it. Talon had taught them, just as he had taught Ace's and Kayla's Generations, how to move quickly and very quietly, more so then a normal vampire. They all tensed up, preparing for the oncoming fight that could end with their death and those with powers moved to the front of the group, minus Angel, who, like in ever single fight, stayed in the back of the group.

There was a pause, where everything went totally silent. The running stopped, birds stopped chirping, animals stopped moving. It was totally silent. That pause? The moment it finished was their signal to attack.

Both groups moved forward in a calculated rush, aiming for one person specifically. Ace stood back a little and looked for the two leaders that were bound to be there. Two Generation's meant two leaders, like Ace and Kayla. Two alpha's that would probably be the hardest to beat and were to be her job, up until Talon showed up.

She caught Luke's eye who stopped fighting or a second to waved a hand towards a African American man, built mildly well, with small fish like eyes. Ace narrowed him down as one of the leaders. He watched from the sidelines, probably looking for her. The boss narrowed her eyes at the man and slipped a little deeper into the wood, going around to cut him off from behind. She knew that he would be a good fight – if had had time to actually lift a finger - but, as far as she knew, she was the best soldier Talon had ever... _produced_. By that logic this guy should be easy.

The sound of laughter came from the far side of the field where Ace knew Rocky was fighting, though it was quickly followed by a collision of vampires, creating an echoing boom that would travel for a long time. It was relativity quiet for a vampire fight but they were all trained to move silently and fight discreetly. Only Rocky really fought with any real noise and only because that was just in his nature, something Talon had never been able to beat out of the big man.

Silence was easy for Ace, it was second nature. In fact she was so silent that the other Generation leader didn't hear her coming until it was too late.

Ace pounced off the ground and landed lightly on the mans back. Acting on instinct the man tried to turn and throw her off but the moment he moved his neck to the side she took advantage of the easy access. She bit down savagely, digging into the neck and pushing venom in at the same time. After a moment she ripped her head away, bringing the side of his neck – including half his throat – with her.

The man howled in pain, making more nose then the clashing vampires around them, distracting some of his own Generation enough for hers to land a few blows. It was a vampire's instinct to react when their superior was in pain of any kind, whether to kill the injured to help it didn't matter.

Anyway, Ace jumped off the alpha's back just as he slammed the now empty space into a nearby tree. He would have had a small chance if he wasn't in a massive amount of pain... but he was. Ace moved as quick as a snake and grabbed a fistful of his hair. By pushing her free hand on his shoulder and pulling on the hair his head was ripped off in one easyish motion.

Throwing the head towards the nearby fight she made quick work of his other body parts, throwing them far enough apart that it would take time for the man to reassemble himself but not too far that they missed a peace when – if - they cleaned up.

Ace was suddenly aware of a new presence and turned just in time to get a hand to the oncoming enemy vampire. Ace hit the ground, though the other vampire was still stumbling back, and rolled back to her feet, crouching dangerously. She managed to hold in her snarl though, noise in a fight is never a good thing. The vampire that attacked her was female and matched her size and height. Just from her stance Ace could see that the vamp stood no chance, and doubted she was the other major.

The unknown woman was the first to attack, moving pretty fast – a feet when fighting Ace – she attempted to kick Ace's head in then, when she easily dodged, lifted her other foot to slam it into the still moving shoulder.

Ace anticipated the blow and rolled with it, causing no damage to her, except to piss her off. What is the saying? Don't injure what you can't kill.

Moving fast then anyone could keep track of Ace launched herself at the girl, surprising the woman when it was not at her, but to her left. Moving past the frozen enemy Ace grabbed her wrist in midair and pulled while landing, ripping the body part clean off. The woman, snarled, not the best idea because it distracted her from the best fighter in the battle moving for her other arm. She reacted fast enough to get away but not without Ace nails digging in, pulling down the length of her arm. She was in a lot of pain by this point and regretting picking this fight.

Ace spun around and grabbed the opponents throat, slamming her into the closest tree with enough force to crush a human being. The better fighter leaned in real close, totally ignoring the fingers digging into the hand holding the enemy at bay. When she was so close that her cheek grazed the other woman's she whispered into her ear.

Ace's voice was low and dangerous but there was a deep undertone of pain, guilt and sorrow. "It shouldn't have to be this way," she murmured into the poor girls ear before sinking her teeth into the woman's neck and ripping her head off.

Ace only tore off the left over arm and the legs, she didn't dismantle the woman joint for joint, like a lot of her own Generation would have done. She took no pleasure in the lives she just took. Shaking her head she walked swiftly – and silently – back to the main fight. The clashing of vampires could still be heard and she knew that the fight still had a long time to go.

She had one person on her mind as she made her way back to the main ground. Talon Creak.

Breaking through the lines of trees she quickly took in the scene before her. Her side, from what she could tell had most of their fighters. She could only see three missing and flinched, hoping to whatever God there was that they were still undead. She noticed Luke struggling slightly against two others, one obviously had a gift because there was no way Luke would struggle in any fight – not including Ace herself and the man that trained her.

Taking a few quick steps forward she caught the fist aimed at her right hands lower – and exposed – abdomen and twisted the arm, using a force that actually twisted the arm in it's socket, making a horrid crack, loud enough to echo through the clearing.

Ace then used the captured arm to turn the vampire, forcing him to turn his back and slammed a well aimed kick to the middle of his back, sending him catapulting toward another enemy who was fighting Plaid. Too bad the other vamp dodged, the vampire left fighting Luke on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Luke yanked his head off just as Ace turned.

"Any sign of Talon?" She asked, crouching back to back with Luke.

"No, nothing, hasn't shown his face yet," he yelled back. The fight was starting to get louder as more injuries were caused, no one had the ability to end a fight as fast as Ace could apart from Luke on his good day.

"That doesn't make sense," she said, mostly to herself. Talon was the kind of man to throw himself into the fight first, attempting to win simply by planting fear into the enemy's mind. Sad thing was it may have worked had that been his plan. It wasn't like the evil man to show up in the final hour. He would want a good amount of the killings to be in his name.

"Maybe he is waiting for us to thin out," Luke answered hurriedly. They wouldn't be able to talk much longer.

Ace mulled that over but it didn't sound like. Talon didn't get scared only made others so. Ace decided to take a step back from the situation for a second, hoping that it would help. If she were in the man's shoes what would she do to promote the most fear and win the fight without stepping foot into the actual battle. How do you break Isabella Swan without laying a hand on her. It would be a waste of time to actually go through the trouble of killing her, no?

What was the one thing that Ace rated over her own life. The one thing she would happily die in return for. The word came forth in the leaders mind, dropping her heart and stomach in one go.

A pained "no' escaped her lips when she opened her eyes.

She was met with the sight of a man, struggling to break free, hands reached out, barley an foot from her throat, to strangle her. There were thick and deadly vines wrapped around his entire form and Ace decided to thank Angel later. Right now she had to go stop him.

Stop Talon Creak from killing her family.

* * *

**There is some _important_ information in here for readers so you may actually want to read this.**

Half an hour late. 12:30 am Thursday morning. Oh well, this _is_ the fight scene. I really hope you like this, I'm not so sure about my battle skills writing.

Cliffhanger. I really do miss those.

One more thing, I do have two more chapters to go and chapter 41 will be posted on this coming Wednesday (Hopefully not Thursday morning again) but I am going camping on the Friday for two weeks before my school starts back up again. One of two things will happen. One; I post two chapters on the Wednesday, completing the story. Two; I wait until the middle of my first week back at high school. I do hope it is the double post but I can't make any promises.

One more thing. I am _thinking_ - Key word _thinking _- about a sequel. Originally I planned to write one, there are a few unanswered questions, but I'm not going to make a complete commitment. If I did write it there would be a break in between. I have other story's (Real story's) that I want to write and I will be starting my NCEA year in high school but I do feel some kind of obligation to put a final ending to this story line. I will update you all when I do my final check over the story - including a total rewrite of my first few chapters - with an authors note explaining my plans.


	36. Talon Creak

_Right now she had to go stop him. Stop Talon Creak from killing her family._

She should have known. There was no way Talon would just walk into the fight like his army had, no, that would be too... easy and nothing in Isabella Swan's life had ever been easy. Why would Talon Creak be any different?

It was a trick. He knew that Ace would stand and fight with her team, her Generation and wouldn't think twice about it. He would have guessed that she would send her family away from the fight so that they were out of the line of fire. He also knew that finding them, killing them... he may as well be setting fire to Ace. Without her family she was nothing but a shell and anyone with eyes could see that. Even Talon Creak and he was a heartless, soulless, bastard.

Ace instantly knew who Talon would go after. She knew that Talon would have done his research like a good little soldier and he would have done it much more effectively then Aro or whoever did her profiling in the Volturi. He would find out about Renee and Charlie which would lead to Forks and the Cullen's. Which would lead to her pregnancy. Which would lead to Jacob Black's – along with others – death. Which would lead him to Victoria. All of these peaces pointed to the lengths she went to to make sure that her loved ones didn't get hurt.

Ace knew the moment Talon came across her story with the Cullen's he would go after them. They may be a slightly easier target – Kid was one of the best in their Generation, only after Ace and Luke and he didn't even have a gift or the experience that anyone else in the group had. No, Talon went after the Cullen's because there was already a wound.

When the Cullen's left. When Edward left Ace had a hole in her chest. A wound that was invisible to anyone that didn't want to see it but that didn't make it any less real. This wound was consistently bleeding, bleeding out all her hope of a family. The family that she had secretly wanted since she started to take care of her mother. She knew Talon would figure it all out. Figure out that the Cullen's were her only chance at complete happiness and even when she didn't see them for years she still held out hope – it didn't matter that she was unaware of what she was doing. The moment Talon took away the Cullen's all of Bella Swans hope would be gone and the woman that everyone loved would no longer exist. Not for her Generation, not for her best friend, not even for her children.

Killing the Cullen's would be like opening the wound to it's extent then rubbing salt into it until she finally gave in and ended it for herself. What was life without hope?

Ace realized this all as she sprinted west at beyond her top speed, desperation does that to people. She followed their scent and chanted to herself that she would make it. She had to. Between Anthony and Jasper they should be able to hold him off for a while, though she wished that someone would get her son away, Edward, Jasper and Alice's gifts combined would probably be a lot more effective. That was a pipe dream though. Anthony got both Edward and Bella's stubbornness.

Ace started to run through ever move, every skill and every peace of advice Talon gave to her all those years ago because she knew that if she was going to be able to kill him it would have to be by his rules and definitely by his standards.

She didn't hesitate pulling her white blade from her belt, and didn't pause when she spat in her hand and rubbed venom all over the smooth knife. Without the venom the wound would heal in seconds, with it was enough of a distraction to land a few blows.

As the scent grew fresher the warriors instincts grew sharper. She picked up the pace slightly but almost froze when she heard it.

The crashing and smashing of vampires.

She knew what she had to do.

Okay, so every vampire has a monster, the deference is how it's treated. Those like Jasper that allowed the monster free for so many years and then forced it back into it's cage are always aware of the thing, banging it's hands against his chest and making his throat burn in a way that none of the Cullen's would ever really understand. Then there were those like Carlisle that conditioned their monster, managed to tame it into silence, those were the rare ones. Edward and Rose had a similar monster, one that they will forever hate and resent but have no way of getting rid of it nor can they find a way of living with it. Esme, Alice and Emmett all learned to think of their monster as a necessary evil, one that allowed them to spend their lives with the one's they loved. Ace had a whole different type of monster and one that no other vampire on the face of the earth possessed.

Isabella Swan, the loving human being and Ace, the deadly yet protective vampire, were the same creature. When Bella was first turned she felt her monster, like every vampire in history had, but she knew that she would have to fight it, otherwise she may have never seen her children. At first she tried to cage it and it actually worked for a while, the blood lust was minimal to the point where the only reminder of her beast was the burn in her throat, she could have had the same monster as Carlisle but all that changed when she was forced to fight and survive. Any other vampire would give up and allow that darkness inside them to take control but Bella refused. Instead she created Ace, she gave a name to her beast.

You see, some vampire fought tooth and nail to keep the beast within while others just gave up. Ever vampire but Bella.

She excepted what she was and what was inside her. She gave it a name and a personality. It's name was Ace and it was the part of her that would keep her loved ones safe because she couldn't. She made it another part of herself, Ace was fiercely protective of those Bella loved and was endlessly loyal, Ace was the strong one. She was the one that fought and killed, it didn't care about the vampire it set fire to as long as it wasn't someone Bella loved.

People would think that Bella would have control over the being and at first that was how it worked but as they both grew attached to those she fought along side, Ace and Bella started to blur. Without anyone really seeing it coming Bella and Ace became one and the same. They weren't the monster and the human they were something completely new and impossible.

As Bella/Ace matured and when they were allowed back into the real world they saw that they had to create some line, some way for her Generation to look at her like the boss but at the same time be able to be a mother to her kids. No one knew that they used to be two different things but they did and no matter how faint that line still existed. There was a part of the vampire that still got sick at the sight of blood and the other that would fight like a true predator.

The moment Bella/Ace stepped into that tiny clearing and saw none other then Esme Cullen in the grips of the man that had ruined her life something snapped and the small part of Bella that was totally human was forgotten and suddenly the creature that stood before them was more vampire then it had ever been.

Ace didn't pause, hesitate or even truly think her actions through she just acted, she was a predator now and her family was being threaten, just like a mama bear and it's cub, nothing would stand in her way. Nothing. If one of her any of her Generation member's – apart from Luke Angle and Kid who _were_ family – walked into that fight they wouldn't have walked out alive.

The brunette vampire took three quick strides before anyone even saw her and by the time she launched herself, headfirst, at Talon only Edward and Jasper had had time to turn around. Ace threw herself at the perfect angle with the perfect timing because she managed to completely miss Esme and hit the monster holding her right in the head, dragging him with her as she continued to fly. Esme may have been violently ripped from his arms but it was better then being violently ripped apart.

Ace didn't land on her stomach like gravity would suggest but started to roll midair and continued even when she hit the ground so that she was crouching before Talon had registered what had happened. Ace would have dived again but Talon had faster reflexes. When the man realized what had happened he quickly rightened himself into a tall standing position, not a fighting stance, only aggravating the animal before him, he didn't realize that this was completely the woman he was used to fighting.

Ace let out a warning snarl and circled him so she was standing before Esme, who had crouched but not moved back to the rest of the group. Esme knew that moving would be more dangerous then staying where she was. When Talon smirked at his old student Ace snarled again, only louder and it had a much more feral edge to it.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," the evil man jested from his stance. He looked so relaxed and that seemed to only piss Ace off more. "Same old Ace. Keeping that flare for the over dramatic strong are ya?" He asked mockingly.

"Actually, I think you were the over dramatic one," she growled back lowly. A warning clear in her voice.

He smirked at her again before he continued. "Be that as it may you still allow your emotions and urges to take control, drama being a very prominent urge. It was always your down fall and the only reason you weren't the perfect soldier."

"That I agree with," she hissed back at him, slowly edging backward, leading Esme back to the main huddle. Safety in numbers. "I always liked to feel."

"Now, your son on the other hand," he said, sounding positively overjoyed. "He was so much better at controlling his... feelings. In fact he could simply turn them off. Too bad he isn't a full vampire, he needed the strength to make it up to your level."

At the very mention of her other parts son Ace growled and snarled, sounding like a true animal, ready to tear into the mans throat. "You will not talk about my son," she demanded of him, venom dripping from her chin. It didn't occur to her that she had said 'her son'.

"See, right there," the man said joyously, pointing a finger at her. "That is what made you imperfect. You wouldn't just give up, let your monster completely free, instead you made your beast, the thing inside you that isn't worthless, weak and pathetic. You care about other _vampires. _That just isn't right," he sighed sadly, as if it was a great loss. "I can see why though," he said, looking up, behind Ace. "You did get some bad advice, ever since you were human. You learnt what it is to be a vampire from a bunch of _veggies_! I should have guessed it."

"You don't get the right to talk about them, you don't know anything about them," she growled, finally shoving Esme back the last few meters so she could face Talon head on.

"You see? Weak," he finally snarled, not caring about his facade any longer. Without thought the man slipped into a hunting crouch, different to Ace's defensive one. The Cullen's needed to get away. "And now you will die for that weakness." He lunged.

Ace moved just as fast as her trainer, meeting him half way and mid air. She managed to keep his hands away from her throat but he still used his strength to get on top. Ace immediately brought the hand with the knife up, trying to get a shot at his face while it was close but his hand was just as fast. He caught her wrist before the venom soaked knife could connect. They battled for control of the blade as Ace discreetly moved her right leg, bending it so she could hold her foot a centimeter from his stomach.

"You know, Aro was right," Talon hissed, winning the strength battle slowly but surely.

"About what?" she wheezed out, trying to stall him.

"This knife was one of your best inventions," he grinned as he got full control of her own wrist, bring it down to her throat at super speed.

Ace felt the edge dig slightly into her skin when she finally got enough room to kick, hard, into Creaks stomach, shoving him completely off her and skidding him towards a tree, as he went her brought up grass and roots but it wasn't enough. By the time Ace got up Talon was moving again and she didn't have time to get the knife which had been released when Talon got a cut into her skin.

Gasping Ace blocked three quick blows aimed at her stomach. She had always been faster but, for some reason today was not the same. His punches where so fast Ace had trouble keeping track until one finally connected with it's target, causing her to stumble into a tree. He tried to act quickly and take advantage but her ducked and his fist went right through the bark and wood.

Ace ducked under his arm and brought her knee up, landing a very hard blow to his stomach and cracking his hip bone slightly, a feet for a vampire, she only wished she had aimed a little lower and gotten him where it hurts but he freed himself.

Ace managed a glance at the Cullen's and saw that Esme had been hurt and Carlisle was supporting her. It looked like Jasper, Carlisle and Rose were trying to get everyone into action but they were all refusing. Damn it.

Ace wanted to take the offensive but one small slip would give creak a chance at the Cullen's and that wouldn't do.

Talon tried to get a shot at her gut but she anticipated the hand and caught his wrist, using his momentum she pulled him arm, and consequently himself, past her, forcing him to turn his back. She tried to bring the wrist she still had a grip on around for an arm lock but he had already forced his way out of it. Not wanting to waste the opportunity Ace pushed off the ground and kicked Talon square between the shoulders with enough force to catapult him through a handful of trees.

Taking the chance she turned to her family. "Get out, now!" she yelled at them, trying not to think about Talon's quick reflexes.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Edward, the idiot.

"Then we all die!" She growled angrily, eyes flashing.

"Look out!" The shout from Alice was the only thing that kept her alive.

She turned just as a hand fell on her shoulder and used her own hand to push on his exposed rib, shoving him back to the ground. She looked up one last time and shouted; "GO!"

That moment of distraction was enough for Talon to reach up and yank her down to the ground with him. In the distance she heard the running of vampires and was so relieved that it was away from them that Creak was able to get on top of her.

"You are so weak. Those vampires are a flaw," her hissed in her ear while they struggled against the other to gain control of the position.

"Those vampires," she hissed back, freeing a hand. "Are the only reason I fought for you in the first place." She snapped her hand up and it cracked against the side of his head so hard that he fell sideways, giving Ace the room to roll on top of him. That victory was short lived though because he threw her off with his own free hand, smashing her into a tree, snapping it at it's base.

Rightening herself she saw Talon standing on the other side of the tiny clearing, smirking at her. "If you had stayed you wouldn't have been thrown just then. Leaving me was and will forever be the worst decision you ever made."

"I disagree," she snarled, moving towards him slowing, looking more like a hunter then she had in years.

Talon stood silent for a moment before a devilish smile lit his face making Ace stomach twist painfully.

"I have a proposal," he said, evil leaking from his voice. When Ace didn't reply he decided to continue. "Come back and work for me again."

"In your dreams, I will never, ever, work for you again. I won't put myself through that," he snarled at him.

"Oh, don't be so hasty with your refusal, Ace," he grinned in a way that made Ace want to hurl. "I could make all this go away," he threw his hand up, gesturing to the world around him.

"What?" Snarling didn't even begin to describe the sound that came out of her throat.

"I could let the rest of them go. Luke and Angel would be able to walk away unharmed along with the rest of them, even your kids, Anthony included and those ridiculous veggie's you seem so attached to. They would never again be disturbed by me or the Volturi ever again. All you have to do is come back. You wouldn't even have to fight, just train. It'll be like old times," he acted like he was doing her a big favor and for a second Ace froze.

All she would have to do was train? That was it, to keep her family safe? It would mean giving up everyone she loved for eternity but they would be able to survive without running for the rest of their lives. Ness and Adam could actually stay and graduate from a school. Edward could get to know his kids and Kid could really be with Renesmee. Her Generation could actually put down roots and live real lives, even for vampires. And for that second she seriously considered saying yes, call off the fight and she'd do it. In that second Anthony lost his cool.

Ace had been so focused on Talon, and Talon on Ace that both failed to noticed the whole group hadn't left.

"No!" He shouted and dive tackled Talon to the ground, getting a hard fist into the older mans cheek bone. Ace froze for a second in total shock, as did Talon, they were both under the impression that they were alone. "You won't take her away from us again," he shouted straight to the mans face.

Talon growled and threw the by of him. Ace moved faster then anyone could keep track of and spun around, she reached down and snatched the knife from the ground and then moved to get back to Talon. When she turned she saw that Talon was already on Anthony and that set something in motion that had never happened before. Ace saw red.

She moved at lightening speed and gabbed talons arm just as it was about to collide with Anthony once again. Growling Ace threw the man away from Anthony with enough force to throw him clear across the field. Ace didn't get a chance to give Anthony a once over because Talon was on her again and they were swinging at each other at full force.

"I told you they would just slow you down, they are just a nuisance. Rule number one, don't get distracted," Ace remembered this, the situation. This was how he trained, throwing punches and kicks at lightening speed while drilling information into her head. Now it was different though.

"That is the difference between us," she hissed, blocking a jab at her collarbone and spinning around to get a kick at his ribs only for him to dodge. "I don't see love as a hinderance."

"Rule number two, nothing is more important then the battle, nothing else matters," he lectured with a smirk, managing to lay a blow to her shoulder only for it to be caught and the wrist twisted into an uncomfortable position. Suddenly Ace saw it, what she had to do. "Rule number three, mind in the game," he snickered.

Suddenly Ace let her right hand drop slightly and Talon saw the opportunity, snapping his own hand up he went for a fast punch in the side of the throat, one that could have lost Ace the fight, a throat punch could seriously injure a vampire. As soon as his hand passed be her hand her twisted her whole body, grabbing his hand on the way through, forcing his body to turn with her. As soon as his back was to her she reached down and grabbed the hilt of her knife and brought it up and into the man spine.

She leaned forward and hissed angrily in his ear. "Rule number four, never get distracted," with that she twisted the blade in his back causing him to hit his knees, groaning. She took a deep unneeded breath and did the one thing she had been waiting to do since her life went to hell. She bit down and ripped Talon Creaks head off. Without pause she grabbed the lighter that always resided in her pocket and clicked the flame to life. She watched the fire dance for a second before dropping it on Talon's withering body.

Ace stumbled away as she felt her body and mind balance itself out as Bella regained her normal amount of control. Bella felt her knee's give out as she attempted to un-fist her hands and breath normally. A groan of pain made her turn and stand in one motion, ready to attack but it was unfounded. She gasped at the sight before her.

Rushing forward she pressed a hand to the wound in her son's stomach that was leaking blood, though slowly, consistently. Moving her hands for a second she could see that Talon got a few fingers into his skin, creating a gash.

"Did he get you anywhere else?" She asked desperately as he groaned again.

"Three ribs," he rasped, wincing slightly when he moved.

"Bella?" A familiar voice whispered from behind them, Bella recognizing the voice was the only reason she didn't attack. "Oh, Anthony," suddenly there was another person beside her, ripping the black shirt down the middle to get a good look at his chest. There were bruised covering his body, especially in the rib area. "Four broken ribs, dislocated server bruising on twenty percent of the midriff," Edward said mostly to himself. Carefully he removed Bella's hands and examined the wound. "Bella, stop stressing, it's only a surface wound. It's just the ribs that are bothering him. I think they are healing themselves at rapid speed so it's hurting a little more then usually then combine that with the shoulder. He's not in serious pain," he whispered urgently to her.

"Speak for yourself," Anthony groaned, closing his eyes. Bella followed suit and squeezed her own eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to breath.

"I think you need to get back, this fight isn't won yet," he murmured to her slowly, lifting her chin, trying to catch her eyes.

"But Anthony..."

"I've got him, you need to go," he answered calmly.

"'Kay," she answered, carefully getting to her feet. With on more tortured look towards her son and mer mate she took off back in the direction of the main battle. The fact that Talon Creak was dead hadn't really been absorbed in her mind yet and was hoping the shock would wear off after the fight.

Bursting through the tree's she was not surprised to see her side struggling. Her eye's landed on Angel first and she bolted. There were three vampire's closing in and her ability seemed to be a bit too slow. The blond had managed to get one of them wrapped up in her vanes but the man was steadily ripping them to shreds. Moving fast she grabbed the second man by the scruff of his neck and yanked him flash against herself. She reached around and grabbed the struggling man's chin and twisted, the way a human would break another's neck, but in a vampire's case the head came off altogether.

Ace didn't pause and grabbed the one that was tearing apart the plant's winding up his body. Angel could control nature, plants, vines, tree's etc. It was actually helpful in a fight... unless she was distracted. For Angel to get distracted it would have to be something like fight, hand to hand, with another vampire, which was what was happening in that moment.

Ace took care of the first man quickly and looked over to see Angel do the same to the third vampire who had been closing in. Angel gave Ace a nod before turning back to the fight.

Ace followed suit and turned to asses the situation.

It looked like Luke was dealing with two vamps at once though that wasn't a stretch for the man, he had been training with Ace a lot, two wasn't a big problem. Greece was small therefore found it hard to fight more then one opponent and it looked like that was what had happened, he was up against a man and a woman and was barley managing to hold him own with dodges. Rocky had one vampire on his back and was holding off two more, struggling. Spears and Dodger where working on a few, back to back and having more luck then most. Plaid was grinning as eh set fire to yet another vamp, he was having a lot of luck as he was simply lightening anything that got close enough to touch, he was faster then any vampire in the world and loved to take advantage of that.

Suddenly there was an explosion off to the left and Ace was shocked to see a newly formed crater off to the far right of the field. Looking around she saw T perched on a branch grinning at the huge hole. Leave it to T to put a human bomb in a vampire fight.

A streak of black caught her eye and she turned just in time to see Alex – though no longer in human form – tackle the vamp sitting on Rocky's back. The pitch black, and lethal, panther ripped straight into the granite skin with ease. The vampire was reduced to nothing by the time she prowled off again to find another thing to kill. Looking around she was shocked and not at the same time to see Jack completely missing. She kind of hoped he had just bailed and not been ripped apart, even though she hated the guy.

Sighing Ace choose the lesser of two evils and moved to get the second of Greece's opponents. The fight was drawing to a close but there were still a few enemy's lingering in the shadows, the one's that were waiting for the perfect moments to strike. They would be her next stop.

* * *

It took us a while to realize that Edward and Anthony weren't with us, we were all kind of focused on the limping Esme who had to be partially focused on the bite on her shoulder. Emmett and Alice were both nursing wounds too. Jasper was paying close attention to Alice who seemed to be ignoring the still fusing chunk of flesh the man took out of her neck.

Jasper felt his monster rattle in it's cage but ignored it. That was when he noticed the absence of father and son. Halting he twisted around, searching for the missing pare and growled when they were no where in sight.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. Turning he caught Carlisle's eye and he nodded, carefully passing his wife over to the uninjured Rosalie. "Keep going," he ordered the family and ran, his father alongside him.

"Do you think they went back to help?" Carlisle asked, bewildered.

"I think Anthony did," he growled back. "And Edward went back to stop him, the idiots."

Carlisle nodded and they both picked up as much speed as they could. They were both afraid of the scene that may await them. The moment the stink of burning vampire filled their noses they both started to full on sprint, faster then either of their top speeds.

When they broke the tree's Jasper felt overwhelming pain. There was no sign of Talon or Bella and the fire in the center of the space was burning purple. Looking around he saw that Edward was leaning over Anthony's chest, Carlisle was over there is a second, asking what had happened. Distantly he heard Edward explain the injury's but his mind was on the burning remains.

He couldn't believe that Bella, after all the hell she had been through, was dead, just as her life was about to turn around. Just as his family showed up. It wasn't fare at all. Overwhelming grief rose up in the man, bringing him to his knee's, he couldn't get away with this. Talon Creak couldn't just walk away from murdering this woman. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Turning, Jasper ran straight into the woods, heading toward the main fight. He may not be the best fighter on the field but at least he was another man to fight on the good side. He slowed when he heard the sounds of fighting. He crouched and closed his eyes, trying to hear some of the vampire's that were bound to be lurking around the edges. If he was going to do this he may as well kill as many as the bastards as he could on the way.

From the way Bella described it the newer Generation's weren't as good, just because hers had had time to train with Bella after they escaped. Therefore he may have a chance at getting out alive.

Taking a deep breath, making sure to see that his monster was still locked safely inside him before leaping into the fight head first.

Jasper was surprised that he was able to get a few good limbs torn off before he sustained an injury. Whenever he was in a spot of trouble he used his ability to distract the opponent enough to straighten himself out.

Jasper made sure to hang around the edges of the woods, killing off only those that weren't in the main fight yet, he really didn't want to get in the way f one of the more experienced fighters. He hadn't gotten a chance to look at the actual fight, but he knew that it was still going on. He could hear the grunts and crashes of the army's. He was surprised when the sounds started to die down only to look down at his partially intact watch to see that it had been two hours since the start, it made sense that it would be slowing down.

Finally, Jasper forced himself to stop searching for stranglers and look into the real fight, afraid of what he may find but that worry was unfounded. It was clear that the enemy was running low on fighters, Angel seemed to be without an opponent and Luke seemed to be simply throwing the enemy around. When he watched one of the vamps Luke discarded he almost hit his knee's in elation to see none other then Bella Swan, catching and tearing apart those that Luke threw.

At his gasp she actually looked up.

"Jaz?" She questioned, shock radiating from her every pour. Jasper was so happy it was no shock that some of the vampires on the field starting smiling to themselves. He was projecting. Shaking his head to clear it he managed to rein in his emotions.

"I think we know who was killing them before they made it on to the damn field," he heard someone mutter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping forward.

"I thought you were... well... iI thought that fire was you," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nope, not me," she answered, coming to stand before her brother only to sigh and lean against a tree. The fight was over by now and the joy and relief radiating from the Generation member's was enough to make Jasper giddy.

"So you did it then?" He asked, seriousness fighting it's way to the surface. Bella turned and gave Jasper a leveled star that answered his question. The look in her eye was enough to scare anyone, she was hunted and this was the first time Jasper had seen it show through, though he had felt it the look told him more. He knew the only reason she allowed her emotions to be shown physically was because now she didn't have to hide it, now she could show the world that she wasn't as tough as she seemed, that she was human.

"Did what?" Luke asked, showing up behind her. Bella sighed and turned around, looking up to look Luke in the eye.

"Killed him," she answered, her voice didn't quite show the strength behind it she was going for. "He's dead Luke. Burned to the ground."

"You mean-" Luke choked. This was the first time Jasper had seen or heard any emotion on the man, he was always so... monotone.

"Yes, Talon Creak is dead."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the house, they all looked kind of shell shocked, they were all one step away from total silence. Edward sat on the couch and watched Bella page her son and daughter then watched as she collapsed next to him, squeezing her eyes shut.

Edward knew she was in shock, just like the rest of them, even though she was the one to kill him. Though that wasn't the only shocking thing. It turned out that Jack had bailed or was dead because no one could find him anywhere. Then there was Rocky who Bella watched go up in flames and Greece was one step from following. Apparently when Bella got back she assumed the the second General had been killed... not so much. He almost got to Luke too but the Grandpa was slightly more skilled and, though he lost a chunk of throat in the process, was able to throw the General into his own fire.

Angel had sustained serious injury and was, at that moment, in a room, lying on her bed with Carlisle fusing the hand and and leg back together. Spears also got more then a few bites and T lost her right hand. Anthony was just the same and was being forced into his room to heal. He may not be fully human but the blood was appetizing to the human drinkers in the room. Anthony tried to protest but Renesmee forced him down, growling at him that if he ripped a single stitch Carlisle wouldn't be able to put him back together when she was done with him.

Esme was healing fine but Jasper had been put on watch, taking Alice down too. The pixie had been muttering about 'the stupid overprotective fool' ever since Jaz took them downstairs. Emmett had only gotten a few bits and it wasn't like anyone could drag him downstairs, anyway, Rose wouldn't let him do anything to stupid as it was.

Edward himself was still shaking slightly – Metaphorically speaking of course – from what had happened. He knew that Bella was finding it hard to get over what had happened and was – predictively – blaming herself for her two comrade's deaths not to mention Anthony's injury.

Turned Edward tugged on his mates chine, making her look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "Come on, talk to me."

"He's dead," she whispered.

"I know."

"But he's dead!" She shouted, throwing her hands up. One look at Edward expression made her continue. "It's been my whole life, stopping that man has been my life's mission ever since he came into it and now he's gone and I don't know what to do."

"Live life the way you please, you don't have to protect anyone but your family now. You can do whatever you want without worrying about a page asking for you to come and help, save them from this or that. You can finally relax," he answered, cupping her check and running his thumb across the smooth skin comfortingly.

"I'm not sure I know how to," she whispered back, leaning into his hand.

Edward paused, making Bella look at him. For a second he thought about backing out but changed his mind, turning so he could face her head on. If he was going to be rejected he may as well do it right.

"I've been thinking, and I know I'm not the only one that you could come with us," he told her slowly. "I know you are still mad at me and I expect no less but I want to get to know my kids and I want to let them get to know their family. Not to mention I want to spend the rest of my existence groveling after you because I'll be damned – no pun intended – if you don't eventually forgive me."

For a second Bella said nothing and Edward felt his heart and his hand drop, rejection filling him.

"Edward, that's not what I'm thinking," Bella's voice made him look up and he was shocked to see her on her knee's right in front of him, eyes locking with his own. "You have no idea how much I want to do that. To move in with you, to live with the family I have always wanted but you have to understand, it won't be easy."

"That doesn't matter," he answered immediately.

"But the Volturi won't just give up, you know that at least one of those vampire's got away, they will eventually find out that I killed him and they will come after me-"

"I don't care," he interrupted but Bella wasn't finished.

"Then there is all the baggage I still have from my human days that you would have to deal with and then there is Anthony who is not exactly easy to deal with. Then there is the fact that it wouldn't just be me and the triplets you'd be excepting. Doc and it looks like Kid will also be apart of that."

"I don't care," he tried again, catching her face between both his hands.

"And it's not like I can just drop all ties I have with this Generation. I actually love them, they are my brothers in arms. Luke is my right hand, even if we aren't fighting, he knows the triplets as well as Alex does. Oh, and Alex doesn't have a home outside of us so I can't just give up on her. Then there is Angel who is on the brink of an emotional breakdown and Plaid who can barley tie his own shoes-"

Edward finally had enough and pulled her forward, kissing her with all he had in that moment. That shut Bella up. Within mili-seconds she was kissing him back, grabbing him by the collar in an attempt to bring him closer. Finally Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against his mates, waiting for her eyes to open before he spoke again.

"We'll work through all of that. I doubt that any of us will complain about any of those problems. You are family and anyone that comes with you is too. We can work through all that crap when the time comes but until then I ask you. Isabella Swan, will you come and live with your family?"

There was a pause as Bella stared Edward in the eye but then she yanked him forward by his collar and kissed him again, just needing to know and feel that this was actually happening. She pulled back slightly a second later and murmured; "Of course" against his lips before leaning in and kissing him again.


	37. Epilogue

Renesmee looked up at the place she now called home with a smile. It was a beautiful white house three stories with a wraparound porch. Creeping up the side of the building were vines, personally manufactured by Angel when she helped everyone move in. The top story was occupied by the three older couples and Carlisle and Esme's studies while the second story contained the triplets separate bedrooms.

At that moment Adam was sitting on his window sill, one leg swinging freely, reading another book and fiddling with the end of his necklace. It had been hilarious when mum allowed Renesmee and Ash to share a room, the whole family gaped at her like she was crazy. She had simply grinned and said; "She's twenty five and I was pregnant at seventeen." That shut everyone up pretty quickly, they all still thought of her as a child, understandable considering she looked sixteen or seventeen and they missed her whole childhood.

The house also had a garden that was spread around the whole house, it was what Esme liked to do in her spare time and Ness enjoyed helping. There was also a stream, apparently it was similar to the one they had when her mum was human. If you jumped the lake and turned north you would fine kind of a mini house, it was were Alex stayed when she was around, originally she planned to start wandering again but no one would hear a word of it.

If you jumped the lake and continued west though you would come across a cottage, just a small bedroom, a huge closet and a small lounge. The family built that one from scratch and gave it to her mum for a... welcome home present. She had glared at them but her dad whispered something in her ear and she gave in.

Everyone had been kind of nervous about her parents relationship and it had been difficult at times. The family seemed to forget that she was no longer human all too often, and rarely remembered what she was capable of, except Uncle Jasper, he never forgot. Anyway, they were kind of nervous for a while, not quite knowing where they stood with each other but after a while things fell into a pattern, Uncle Em told her that they were almost as sickly sweet as they had been twenty five years ago but that wasn't true.

It didn't take Ness long to see that her mum would never be like she was before Talon and the Volturi came along. A lot of the time she would get close and she would laugh and talk and kid with the whole family, in those moments her and their father would get one step closer to a real relationship but then she would slip. Once Uncle Em snuck up behind her and tried to give her a fright... he had two bites in his shoulder before Ness's dad got there. Then there were moments that she would act perfectly fine then someone would say something random and it would flip this switch and she got this far away look in her eye... every time that happened Uncle Jasper would go and sit by her.

Anyway, things had gotten a lot better. They had been in the new house for two and a half months. Her mum and dad had mended a lot of bridges and they spent all their time together. Anthony had been with them the whole time, never once coming home smelling like alcohol, drugs or some girl, there hadn't even been a bar fight in the area. Adam had even come out of his shell a little, working with their dad on new techniques to block out the thoughts. Everyone was pretty happy.

Ness and Ash - it took a little time for her mum to stop calling him 'Kid' - no longer had to hide their relationship and were both pretty sheepish that they thought they had to hide it in the first place. Ness also found that her Aunt Alice was the best personal shopper in the world and they both dragged Aunt Rose and her mum out for a sprees as often as they could manage. Renesmee and her pixie Aunt were always shopping or talking about shopping while her mum sat in the corner and groaned.

Doc had even made plans to come down, bringing us back to the precent, Doc was planning on arriving at their home the upcoming morning. Renesmee skipped up to the house, dragging a smiling Ash with her. The smile was the same one that Jasper gave Alice, the 'you're crazy but I love you anyway' smile. He was always smiling now, rarely slipping into the cold, untrusting persona he had been in for two many years. He, of course, had the same problems as her mother, he would slip back into his old habits without much warning.

Anyway, as Renesmee and her mate entered the house they were greeted by the laughing group of vampires. Ness's mother was leaning against her fathers chest, eye's closed, smiling softly to herself, while the bronze haired man chatted with his smallest sister and her mate. Her grandparents were both upstairs and her other Aunt and Uncle were in the garage, still trying to get T's car up and running, mum gave them two more week's then she was crushing it.

Grinning she flopped into the same couch that her parents were on, followed by Ash who wrapped an arm around her, securing her to his side. Ness looked up and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. She could not believe she went months at a time without seeing this man.

Ash was still trying to get out of his name sake, it had been a totally false nickname. He wasn't the youngest in his Generation, that role fell to her mother – something that still crept her out a little – he had about ten years on her and he was eighteen when he was turned. Her mother had apparently, neglected to tell anyone how old she was, causing a few of the Generation member's to get slightly irritated, they didn't particularly like that they were being bossed around who was at least a hundred years their junior. Only Luke had been unsurprised and simply sat there and told them that she was the person that kept them alive, young or old.

Oh, then there was Luke. He had sent years following orders, just like the rest of them, but unlike them he was less influenced by that period of his life as he had a lot more experiences that were much more... prominent. He told them that he would visit and to call him if they needed help then left to start exploring the world for the hundredth or so time.

"Anthony's back," her dad suddenly informed the room, making Ness perk up. Anthony left in the morning for a hunt and now it was getting dark and she didn't enjoy not knowing where her brother was. It was rare that she would get the chance to worry about her brother and was glad for the opportunity. Every since Talon Creak died everything was falling into place.

Anthony was home and acting more like a brother then he ever had. Adam had stopped completely hiding in books. Her mother was no longer totally absent from their lives. She and Ash could be openly together. Doc was finally visiting. She finally had the father she always wanted, not to mention the family she wished for. Because of all this her nightmares were finally drifting away.

All was good for the first time in Renesmee Cullen's life.

0000

Jasper sat with his wife and couldn't help but grin. That was all he had been able to do for a while now, whenever Anthony was out of range the joy and happiness that radiated from the entire household, even Alex who had to deal with Rosalie's grumblings, was so intense that he couldn't help but project. The emotion consistently in the new house was in such stark contrast of that of the old house, the empath couldn't believe how far they had come.

The hole family's lifestyle was far from perfect but it was right and that was something they had been craving for years, twenty five years to be exact, that mutual feeling of... rightness. Everything had finally fallen into place, though not in the way they expected but a way nonetheless.

While the empath sat, his wife in his arm, talking with his brother and watching his sister he knew that nothing would get in their way. Bella Swan had been through enough for all of them put together and no more would happen to her, or anyone else.

He knew he should include himself and Ash in that sentence, both had been through hell just as bad as hers but there was a difference that many missed. Jasper and Ash were built for battle, Ash was the best compartmentalizer in the world and could disconnect his emotions from his thoughts, making him an excellent soldier. Jasper could plant fear so deep in others minds that there was rarely a need for fighting but Jasper was a soldier at heart through his human and vampire years. Bella was neither of those things. She wasn't born a soldier, she was shaped into one, twisted and molded until she was the best of the best but it came at a cost.

Jasper had sat with Bella when her mind forced her back into the past, just because the man that terrified her was dead – killed at her own hand even – she still feared him. It was so deep rooted that she may never fully escape it even when it was all over. Jasper knew he and Edward would have to be there for a while because she was being held together by threads at the moment and had a tendency to snap without warning. Emmett had the scars to prove it.

Jasper hoped that Doc would be able to help, he would be there soon, the sun just slipped over the horizon. Bella needed someone who was there from the beginning to prove to her that it was all behind her... Well that's what they all said to themselves, they all knew that the Volturi were pissed.

Nonetheless, they all sat and talked about nothing in particular, the weather, school, the triplets, whatever came to mind. When Ness sat down Bella opened her eyes and started to tease her daughter, grinning, they fell back into a rhythm that they were now accustomed, trying to embarrass the other as much as possible, it seemed to be a release for Bella, much like other things... Let's just say that the cabin out in the woods had a bed that had been replaced several times. Jasper didn't blame them, they hadn't had any type of 'release' in years, though it had taken them two months, the tension had been almost enough to drive Jasper out of his happy haze.

Speaking of which Edward had started planting kisses down his sisters neck, making him mock growl and Alice giggle. Bella grinned and elbowed him in the gut, making him wince and pout. No one had quiet gotten used to the idea that she wasn't as weak as they remembered though Jasper made sure to keep himself in check.

He was the one Bella went to for advice, he was the only one that really understood what she was going through and did his damnedest to help, he was still guilty for attacking her, though he never voiced his emotions, he knew better. One day he knew they would all get better and -

His internal musings where rudely cut off by something soft hitting him straight in the head. Blinking he looked at the cushion now laying on the ground and looked up. Alice and Ness were giggling while everyone else grinned.

"What?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"You went all broody and silent again," Alice forced out, grinning happily.

"It's not your style," Bella smirked from the other side of the room. "Leave that crap up to Edward."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" The mind reader mock pouted, looking down at his mate with wide eyes, trying to hide his crocked smile all the same.

It was comical how every person in the room, even Ash and Anthony, who was lurking by the front door all course; "Yeah, you are," at once.

Everyone laughed and Edward crossed his arms jokingly, causing Bella to reach up and give him a chaste kiss. "Mum! Dad!" Renesmee said, hiding in Ash's shaking chest, he as successful at hiding his laughter as the rest of them. "I don't need to see that!"

Jasper glanced up when he saw Anthony finally make a decision. The boy seemed to be weary of conversation in general but this time he moved into the room, not up the stairs and into his room. I made everyone freeze for a moment in shock but they quickly tried to act as if nothing was unusual.

Jasper knew that Anthony was making an effort, he saw his mothers happiness as an opportunity to live an actual life. Jasper could see that the boy, no matter what his attitude might suggest, actually loved his family, deeply. He just never had the time to show it. Now that Ness and Adam were taking the time to get to know their father he was trying to make things better with his mother and it was working to an extent. They hadn't had a fight in... over a month.

Everyone was adjusting to the new situation, even Edward had taken the ready made family in his stride, he spent every moment of his free time helping Adam with his ability or playing one instrument or another with Ness. So far no progress had been made with Anthony, but that was to be expected, they boy didn't even have a working relationship with his mother who had raised him.

Jasper could see, just from looking at the situations in the room, that everything would have to work out, sooner or later. What Bella had said to Edward those months ago was true, this was going to be hard, they couldn't just fall back into what they had been when Bella was human but they would find their own groove and they would move on. As a family.

0000

Alex grinned as she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She woke up grinning every morning now. She would look up and see the high ceiling of her own, permanent, bedroom and smile like there was no tomorrow because this was the first place she had called home since she was human.

When she was shunned from her 'pack' she thought that was the end of her family, she would never get that kind of security and sense of... belonging again. But now she had found it. With a house full of vampires no less.

Alex was forever indebted to Bella and this only added to the list of things she had done for the shape shifter. The oldest thing on the list was taking her in, just the same as the most recent was. She knew that she wouldn't be a real member of the family but she was as close as a shape shifter could get.

The Cullen's seemed to be like Bella in their endless caring, though Rosalie made that seem false even Alex could see that she didn't really mind, though she made a fuse. Alex had a theory that the blond was too happy to have her sister back to really care about the panther sleeping north of the house.

Alex actualy liked Emmett, he seemed to have the same outlook on life that she did, have fun whenever you can, even though she hadn't had a chance to follow that philosophy in the last few years she wasn't about to let the chance slip through her fingers. Carlisle and Esme just smiled kindly at her and asked if she needed anything else. The pixie simply ran through the house a million times a day, adjusting as she went, annoying as hell but worth it. Jasper was the quiet type and Alex though he helping Bella out so she liked him no matter what.

Edward she was weary of but so far he had done nothing to warrant that emotion. When Bella fully forgave him Alex would try and get to know him. Until then he was still the man that abandoned Bella to deal with every type of hell imaginable. Anyway, Bella wasn't the type of person to back down and if she wanted Alex there, she would be there.

Still smiling Alex heaved herself out of the bed, pushing the lush duvet out of the way as she went. It still awed her that they just gave her a house, a small house, but a house nonetheless. A house that was also fully furnished!

When she told Bella she was going to start wandering again, just as she had hen they first met the look on the woman's face... it would have made fully grown vampires tremble. She could kind of see her friends point. She had become a sister/aunt to Adam and Renesmee, much as Luke had and she didn't exactly have another place to go. Anyways, she loved Bella like a best friends and the shape shifter had never felt that before, she wasn't planning on letting it go any time soon.

As she walked through the house, making her way to the kitchen she took in the forest surrounding her, one wall of the place was basically windows, as a half-animal she couldn't get enough of nature and having that view was exquisite.

Going into the kitchen she pulled a mug out of the tiny cabinet above the microwave, just where she left it. It was the fist kitchen she had been in that someone didn't move everything from where she left it. Starting up a coffee she looked at the clock. Midnight, best time of the day in her opinion. Animals were out and the moon was up.

Doc was, supposedly, arriving some time in the next few hours but the man did have a track record of missing dates and times but she sincerely hoped he made this one. Even if he never tried to be their father he was the best uncle the triplets ever had and one of the few human beings Anthony tolerated decently.

Alex had lived with the man a few years, when Bella was still with Talon, and got along with him. A lot of the time he would ask about her, her biology mostly. He loved discovering new thing and he had never heard of a shape shifter before Bella, meeting one in the flesh was amazing to him. Even if the man was a pig she couldn't of hated him though. Anyone that helped Bella Swan got point in her book.

The coffee started to boil and she poured herself a cup, black, like always. Inhaling the cup she moved back to her room and started to go through clothes. A lot of it she would never wear, that pixie didn't seem to think about who was wearing the clothes just that they were in fashion. Bella had actually gone with her, no pixie's invited, to shop for clothes that they would actually wear, apparently the little devil bought Bella a new wardrobe too and she wouldn't even touch half of it. Bella was happy with her dark shirts, jeans and jackets and Alex was happy with shirts and shorts, it wasn't like it was worth buying label brands when she would end up tearing them all to peaces.

Pulling on the first shirt and shorts she touched Alex started towards the main house, still clutching her cup of coffee. The jump over the lake was a trick but she made it with minimal spillage. Walking up to the Cullen house she saw Adam reading and smiled. That boy would never change.

Taking the stairs two at a time she walked through the open door only to smell Anthony. She huffed at the thought of dealing with him now. Though he had been _better_ he wasn't great and Alex still avoided him like the plague.

"Good morning, dear," she heard Esme saw, gliding down the stair. The shape shifter smiled back at the vampire. She always smiled at Esme, for some reason she couldn't help it, it was natural reaction.

"Morn'n," she said back, running a hand through her short scruffy hair to keep it out of her eyes.

"You should get that cut," the motherly vampire said with a slight frown.

"Nah," she smiled. "Easier in animal form this way. It's either this or a buzz. Don't worry about it." Esme didn't look convinced but nodded and walked into the lounge area where it seemed most of the group was converging.

The shifter heard Carlisle come up behind and and stop.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" He asked, almost dreamily.

"That it is," and it was. It was the first time she had seen Bella like this, like she was floating on air. She was laughing and talking, almost like a regular person... or as regular as a vampire could be.

Alex knew that she hadn't told them a big part of what made her so unhappy and was glad for it. Every year the same thing happened and every year she stressed about it till it happen. And every year she failed. Alex and Doc both tried to help but they had yet to break the tradition...

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Alex grinned at Ness who was snuggling into her boyfriends chest. Now that she knew what had been bothering her on that car trip it made a lot more sense. She had thought for a while that Ness had finally lost it.

Alex vowed that she would make her life better now that most of their hell was behind them. She would help Bella get over it and Ness have a normal life and Adam be able to at least act normal, he was a sweet kid but he didn't blend well. This time it would be different. This move would be different. If it was the last thing she did.

0000

It was six o'clock when the she heard the car, the purr told Bella that it was a nice, expensive car, meaning only one thing. Doc.

The man would never be seen in anything less then the best, it was just his style. It was also his style to be late, despite the fact he was a vampire yet he was on time for once. Then again he hadn't seen his family in longer then a year.

The hospitable he had been at this year was in a sunny area so he had only been able to work night shifts. He took the job because they needed a surgeon, badly and he was the only man willing for the low pay grade. That was what caused his move away from Bella and her kids. They hadn't liked it, Renesmee had made that perfectly clear, but he wasn't one to allow death where it could be stopped, no matter how vain he liked to act.

Ness was the first to react to the sound, jumping up and running out into the front yard, they knew she was excited by the fact that she didn't take the time to drag Ash with her. Anthony was slower but got up all the same, pushing himself out of the lazy boy like it took great effort. Bella grabbed her mates hand and pulled them both out the door, excited about seeing her old friend.

When she stopped at the bottom of the front steps Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. He then rested his chin on her shoulder. She welcomed the contact, it calmed her. She and Edward had moved past that awkwardness long ago and had moved into the more excepting part. They were officially in a relationship and Bella excepted that they were mates and couldn't ignore the attraction nor the... need that came along with it. Just like when she was human.

Smiling she as she saw the sleek black Jaguar, newest addition, leave it to Doc. Before the car was even fully off he was out of the car and anticipating the airborne girl with a hug. Ness was never the patient one.

She and Doc shared a long hug and Bella knew he they were whispering in each others ears, too low for the rest of them to hear. Doc did that a lot.

Bella turned when she heard the muted 'thump' of Adam landing on the grass, having simply jumped from his bedroom window. He moved forward slightly as the Doc and his sister made their way back to them. Adam didn't get a chance to react before Doc was before him, ruffling his hair in the way he always hated. Adam was about to grumble when Doc engulfed the poor boy in a hug. Even if Doc helped raise him he still enjoyed annoying him.

"I see you haven't changed much," Doc chuckled, pulling away and grinning at him.

"And neither have you," Adam said sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"Anthony," Doc said, cocking his head to the side and looking at Bella's oldest son curiously. "What did you do this time?"

Bella tried to smother the laugh but was mostly unsuccessful. Doc always opened like that with Anthony, always had and every time he got an answer. This time he could give him nothing. Anthony had been civil and... almost _nice_ since they moved. There was nothing for the boy to tell Doc.

"Oh, you know the usual," Anthony answered, sounding totally serious. "Robbing banks, shooting up, running down the street naked."

Doc stood stock still for a second, eyeing him up before cracking a grin. "You've finally done it Bell's. Made one of them just as crazy as you!"

"Oh, shut it," she grumbled, patting Edward's hand for him to release her. "I think you've confused you for me," she smiled as she reached him. The man didn't hesitate in throwing his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"How'va been?" He whispered low in her ear, low enough that there was no chance for the rest of the family to hear, apart form Renesmee who was still at Doc's side.

"I'm good," and that was sincere. She hadn't been this good in too many years. She was literally glowing half the time, everything was right and she would try her hardest to keep it that way

When he let her go, she stepped to his side and followed his line of sight. Doc was looking at Edward, it wasn't a mean way, as most would expect, but curious.

"So you're the famous Edward Cullen?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Edward nodded but looked a little frightened, making Bella smirk. The last thing Edward had to be afraid of was Doc, he couldn't hurt a fly. "Huh," he turned to Bella. "I though he'd be taller."

0000

Edward Cullen's examined the man before him.

Doc looked more like a doctor then Carlisle did, simply due to his age. The man must have been turned in his early forty's, he even had thin streaks of sliver in his slicked back blond hair. He wore a button down white shirt and slacks. His watch cost more then a lot of people's cars and his shoes looked like they were polished daily.

The difference between Carlisle and Doc was that Doc looked almost... carefree. He had this aura around him that seemed light and happy. There was little seriousness in his eyes, though Edward suspected that changed in serious situations.

The way he said 'famous Edward Cullen' did put a lump in his throat. He knew that this man was a big part of his family's life, he had taken care of them when they would have died otherwise. His opinion of him matter greatly. He was already on shaky ground, one stomp from the man before him could crack the foundation of his life. And his family was his life. Bella and the kids were what he lived and breathed for now.

When he turned to Bella and said; "I thought he'd be taller," Edward finally got an idea of the man personality. Doc didn't seem too worried about him, it was as if he trusted Bella's judgment enough to let it go and Edward was eternally grateful. If this man hated him then he would have been in deep shit.

Sighing he glanced at Bella only for her to wink at him, that simple juster removed all his worry. If she was fine then everything else would follow suit.

"So, Cullen-" The man started with grin but Bella cut him off.

"Not married, Doc," she rolled her eyes, as they started at a slow walk back towards the family.

"Fine. So Swan," he actually sounded patronizing. "What's the news?"

"Nothing that you haven't heard," she answered with a grin, looking back over at Edward, a warm smile on her face.

Adam seemed to start the groups movement, simply by turning and walking back to the house. When Edward turned he noticed for the first time that his entire family was standing on the deck, staring at the man that saved their daughter and sister's life. He was already family to them, even if they couldn't see it for themselves, it was written clear as day on their faces. They owed this man their lives.

Edward followed Anthony in the house only to feel a small hand slip into his. Smiling the crocked smile she always loved he turned to her and returned her wink, urning a smile back. Still holding his eye she mouthed 'I love you' to him. Pausing for a second he pulled her into the kitchen, allowing the rest of the family to file into the lounge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Doc pause at the doorway, staring at him for a second. All three stood frozen for a long moment, before Doc let out a laugh and walked away.

"I told you he wouldn't hate you," Bella said, a smile playing at her lips. He didn't answer, just stared into her eyes. The same honey gold eyes that he possessed. In that moment Edward knew that everything would be alright, that they, the two of them, would jump over every hurdle that was thrown at them. For one reason and one reason only.

"I love you too," he whispered, before he leaned down and kissed his mate.

The End


	38. Authors Note

Hello everyone that made it this far! I can't believe I made it either.

I would just like to say thank you to anyone that has review or private messaged me through this, you don't have any idea how many times I came close to quitting. Now that it's over I wish it wasn't but this part of this story is over.

This brings me to the sequel. That's right. Sequel.

I decided to write one while writing the Epilogue, you may have noticed it is a little choppy. I wrote two copies, one with a sequel and one without. I ended up combining the two and I hope it's okay, it is 3am right now. I might rewrite it if it is as bad as I think.

Be aware that while I am going to write a sequel it will take time. I am going into my NCEA year in high school (For anyone that doesn't know it's senior exams) and I have got other stories I want to write. While I say 'll write it, it will be a little while, keep that in mind.

Okay, I am now going to start the final rewrites. I don't know how any of you made it through my first few chapters, they are really awful and now I must sit down and redo them... in the morning. Maybe.

So, check my account or Author Alert me for information as it comes, I am going to start writing on my account page for more updates.


End file.
